Geliebter Feind
by heidi1402
Summary: Wir begeben uns zurück in die Zeit der Rumtreiber, genauer gesagt in ihr siebentes und letztes Schuljahr. James und Sirius setzten alles daran, das jeweilige Objekt ihrer Begierde für sich zu erobern, doch das stellt sich als schwieriger heraus, als von i
1. Wenn Dinge sich ändern

1. Wenn Dinge sich ändern

Genervt öffnete Lily Agnes Evans die Augen, weil sie schon wieder nicht schlafen konnte. Ein laues Lüftchen wehte und bauschte ihre geschlossenen Vorhänge auf, denn die Fenster waren weit geöffnet, um die angenehme Nachtkühle ins Zimmer zu lassen. Im ganzen Haus war es mucksmäuschenstill, ihre Eltern, sowie ihre ältere Schwester Petunia, schliefen schon längst.   
Langsam wanderten ihre Augen zum Zeiger ihres Weckers, der auf drei Uhr morgens stand. Resignierend kramte Lily in ihrem Nachtschrank und holte einen Brief heraus, den ihr am vergangenen Tag eine Eule gebracht hatte. Eigentlich war es gar kein Brief mehr, sondern nur noch eine zusammen geknüllte Kugel.  
Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, machte sie die kleine Lampe auf ihrem Nachtschrank an. „Wie gut, dass ich volljährig bin und zaubern kann wie ich will." murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
Lily setzte sich aufrecht ins Bett und strich sich ihre langen roten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihre mandelförmigen, grünen Augen blickten aus ihrem strahlend schönen Gesicht im Zimmer umher. Alles war ordentlich und aufgeräumt, so wie Lily eben war. Immer fleißig, ordentlich und strebsam.  
Hinten, in einer Ecke, stand ihr großer Hogwartskoffer, den sie nur noch einmal brauchen würde. Sie war schon etwas traurig darüber, dass nun ihr letztes Jahr in der Zaubererschule kommen würde. Die Tatsache, dass sie eine Hexe war, hatte ihr Leben, und das ihrer Familie, gehörig verändert. Doch Lily selbst liebte dieses Leben und für ihre Lehrer war sie, trotz ihrer Muggelstämmigkeit, die Perfektionistin in Person. Sicher hatten sie sie auch deshalb in der fünften Klasse zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt, oder weil sie die Einzige war, die den Unruhestiftern in ihrem Haus die Stirn bot.  
Ja, da gab es vier ganz bestimmte Typen, die in ihrem Haus ständig für Aufruhr sorgten. Eigentlich waren es ja nur drei, denn einer von ihnen war ebenso Vertrauensschüler und eigentlich ein ganz Netter.  
Lily schloss die Augen und sah ihn wieder vor sich. Remus Lupin, ein Junge mit braunem Haar und etwas blasser Haut, immer recht zurückhaltend und darauf bedacht, dass seine verrückten Freunde nicht zu sehr über die Strenge schlugen. Doch was heißt hier verrückte Freunde? Die anderen drei waren das Chaos in Person. Gut, einer von ihnen war eher ein Anhängsel. Peter Pettigrew, ein kleiner dicker und, in Lilys Augen, etwas dümmlicher Junge mit mausbraunem Haar, passte da irgendwie nicht ganz hinein. Also blieben eigentlich nur noch zwei Verrückte übrig und bei dem Gedanken an diese beiden Machotypen schnaubte Lily verächtlich auf.  
Sirius Black, der Mädchenschwarm von Hogwarts, der dafür bekannt war, alles flachzulegen, was nicht bei "Drei" auf den Bäumen war, brachte Lily schier zu Verzweiflung. Black Beauty nannte sie ihn insgeheim. Naja, sie musste schon zugeben, ein Wunder war es nicht, dass ihm die Mädchen zu Füßen lagen. Sein Äußeres hatte schon etwas Verwegenes an sich. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm lässig ins Gesicht und seine grauen Augen hatten etwas Geheimnisvolles. Er war nie schlecht gelaunt und behandelte alle Mädchen galant und höflich.

Lily schnaubte noch einmal verächtlich und versuchte damit ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, doch viel brachte es nicht, denn in diesem Moment sah sie den Letzten der Vier, vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Dieser war wohl der Schlimmste überhaupt. Mr. Cool-ach-ich-bin-ja-so-toll persönlich, James Hieronymus Potter. Bei seinem zweiten Namen musste Lily unwillkürlich grinsen, denn wer bitte heißt schon Hieronymus? Na gut, ihr zweiter Name war auch nicht so der Bringer, aber er war ihr Geheimnis. Dass sie Potters zweiten Vornamen kannte war reiner Zufall. Ihre Hauslehrerin, Minerva McGonagall, hatte ihn einmal so zurückgerufen, weil er und Black Beauty mal wieder etwas ausgeheckt hatten und nachsitzen mussten.  
Hieronymus passte eigentlich auch gar nicht zu ihm, denn neben Black war er der bestaussehenste Typ, den Hogwarts zu bieten hatte. Lily schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn und grummelte: „Mein Gott Potter, raus aus meinem Kopf."  
Doch er wollte nicht verschwinden. Wieder einmal sah sie seine haselnussbraunen Augen vor sich, die hinter einer Brille frech hervorblitzten. Mit seinen schwarzen, zerstrubbelten Haaren, die in alle Richtungen standen, hatte er schon etwas Verführerisches an sich. Als Quidditchspieler war sein Körper mehr als nur gut durchtrainiert. Das hatte Lily natürlich nur zufällig gesehen, als Potter und seine Freunde, die sich selbst "Marauder" nannten, im Schwarzen See schwimmen waren. Junge, die Mädchen waren damals reihenweise in Ohnmacht gefallen und diejenigen, die sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnten, haben vor Entzücken, über diesen Anblick, gequietscht. Nur Lily und ihre beste Freundin, Jackie Andrews, verzogen keine Miene, obwohl Lily sich sicher war, dass Jackie Black Beauty fast mit ihren Blicken verschlang, wenn auch nur aus den Augenwinkeln und mit gesenktem Kopf.

Ja, sie und Jackie waren, seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr, die besten Freundinnen. Auch wenn Jackie die Reinblütigkeit in Person war und sich in der Muggelwelt überhaupt nicht auskannte, hatten die beiden schon von Anfang an einen guten Draht zueinander. Im letzten Schuljahr änderte sich ihr Verhältnis etwas, denn Jackie hatte ihren ersten Freund, den sie jedoch bald wieder abschoss und Lily wusste auch ganz genau warum. Black Beauty spukte in Jackies Kopf herum, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, Lily wusste es dennoch.  
Jackie war so ganz anders als Lily. Sie spielte mit Begeisterung Quidditch und war sogar im Hausteam der Gryffindors. Lily hasste Quidditch und seitdem Potter Mannschaftskapitän war konnte sie dem Sport noch weniger abgewinnen.  
Sie stöhnte gequält auf, als sie an Potter und seine Annährungsversuche, ihr gegenüber, dachte. Ach was, Annäherungsversuche. Seit geschlagenen zwei Jahren bombardierte er sie ständig damit, dass er ein Date wollte. Zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten passte er sie ab und bettelte wie ein Hund. Es kam sogar soweit, dass er ihr vor dem Mädchenklo auflauerte.  
Mit Grauen dachte Lily an diesen Tag. James Hieronymus Potter hatte es damals geschafft sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Sie hatte ihm immer kühl und mit gelassener Stimme eine Absage erteilt, aber an diesem Tag hatte sie das halbe Schloss zusammen geschrien. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an ihre Worte: „Du arrogantes Machoschwein, lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Ich hasse dich, James Hieronymus Potter!"  
Die Worte waren so schnell über ihre Lippen gekommen und einen Moment lang tat es ihr leid, denn JHP stand mit hängenden Schultern und zusammengepressten Lippen vor ihr. Alle Schüler, die das Spektakel mit angehört hatten, blickten auf ihn, bis Remus, der mal wieder alles voll im Griff hatte, James von ihr wegzog. Dabei schüttelte Remus mit dem Kopf und meinte zu Lily: „Das war jetzt nicht fair von dir." Lily hatten damals Remus Worte zum Nachdenken angeregt und seitdem dachte sie ständig nach, besonders weil Potter sie seit diesem Vorfall in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Aber wie sie heute bemerkt hatte war das wohl nur vorübergehend.

Leise seufzend strich sie den zerknüllten Brief auf ihrer Bettdecke glatt. Im Moment fragte sie sich wirklich warum sie ihn, nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, nicht verbrannte. Sie sah auf die feinsäuberliche Handschrift und ein lang gezogenes seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Zeilen, zum bestimmt zwanzigsten Mal, las:

_Lilyflower,_

Puh bin ich erleichtert, dass du den Brief überhaupt liest.  
Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, wie ich es dir schreiben soll. Also ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mir für das nächste Schuljahr vorgenommen habe mich zu bessern. Du weißt schon, keine Streiche mehr, nie mehr zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, keine nächtlichen Ausflüge mehr (obwohl ich glaube, das verspreche ich lieber nicht). Ja jedenfalls werde ich mein Leben ändern. Ich werde dich auch nie mehr nach einem Date fragen, versprochen, denn spätestens zum Ende unseres letzten Schuljahres bin ich sowieso mit dir zusammen.

Liebe Grüße  
Dein James 

_P.s.: Grüße von Sirius, der mir gerade über die Schulter schaut und herzhaft lacht._

Die ersten Sätze des Briefes hatten Lily ein Lächeln ins Gesicht gezaubert, denn sie glaubte wirklich was dort stand, doch als sie seine letzten Worte, "denn spätestens zum Ende unseres letzten Schuljahres bin ich sowieso mit dir zusammen", gelesen hatte waren ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten. Mr. Obermacho-ach-ich-bin-ja-so-toll glaubte tatsächlich, dass er sie erobern könnte. Das war einfach lächerlich, denn Lily hatte nie irgendjemandem schöne Augen gemacht, obwohl sie hin und wieder von einigen Jungen eingeladen wurde, hatte sie es immer wieder abgelehnt. Die meisten Typen ihrer Schule konnte man voll vergessen. Es war nicht einmal möglich ein tiefgründiges Gespräch mit ihnen zu führen, ohne dass ihre Hände irgendwo waren, wo sie nicht hingehörten.

Lily's Blick glitt wieder zu ihrer Uhr. Jetzt war es eine Stunde später, eine Stunde in der sie ihre Gedanken an diese Verrückten verschwendet hatte. Naja gut, sie waren nur manchmal verrückt, aber mit einigen ihrer Streiche konnte sich Lily gar nicht anfreunden. Obwohl es manches gab, wofür sie die Marauder insgeheim bewunderte. Sie hatten es immer wieder drauf, den verhassten Slytherins eins auszuwischen und dann auch noch so, dass es die ganze Schule mitbekam und es allen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Manchmal wünschte sich Lily, dass sie so etwas auch tun könnte, nur um einmal das Gefühl des Triumphs in sich spüren zu können, aber sie war eben die liebe nette Lily. Immer freundlich anderen gegenüber und zu so etwas nicht fähig, oder etwa doch? Sollte sie es wirklich einmal wagen und verrückte, vielleicht auch ein wenig gefährliche Dinge tun? Mal ganz aus sich herausgehen? Aber auf Kosten anderer, war das wirklich fair?  
Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke: Warum sollte sie sich nicht an den vier Maraudern rächen? Sie hatten schließlich oft genug die jüngeren Schüler einfach verhext und hätten sicher auch eine Strafe verdient. 

Lily rutschte wieder unter die Decke und schloss grinsend die Augen. Sie war nicht umsonst die schlauste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs und ihr würde bestimmt etwas einfallen, um auch mal ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Ja, und wie sie ihre Freundin kannte, war die sicher gleich mit dabei. Obwohl, wenn es gegen Black Beauty ging, würde Lily wohl noch Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als sie endlich in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt.

Lily schlief noch immer tief und fest, als es in ihrem Zimmer ein lautes "Plop" gab und jemand rief: „Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze."  
Ächzend richtete Lily sich auf und grummelte: „Oh bitte Jackie, ich bin grade erst eingeschlafen."  
Jackie lachte. Sie warf dabei ihre langen, braungelockten Haare über die Schulter und meinte belustigt: „Sag nicht, du hast schon wieder die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und über deine geliebten Feinde gegrübelt."  
Ihre braunen Augen blitzten lustig, als Lily nur abwinkte und grummelte: „Feind ist schon richtig, aber geliebt?"  
Sie zog das letzte Wort unnatürlich in die Länge, was Jackie noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.  
Ihr Blick fiel vor Lilys Bett, dort lag noch der Brief von James Potter. „Darf ich?" fragte Jackie neugierig und zeigte auf den Fetzen Papier. Lily seufzte: „Klar, aber denk nicht da steht was gescheites drin. Potter ist mal wieder übergeschnappt."   
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lily auch schon in ihr kleines Badezimmer. Sie hatte die Tür schon hinter sich geschlossen, als sie Jackies Lachen hörte. Lily steckte noch einmal den Kopf zur Tür hinaus und sagte theatralisch: „Ja, zum Schuljahresende werde ich Mrs. Potter heißen." Schon war ihr Kopf wieder verschwunden und Jackie murmelte: „Na, vielleicht noch nicht Mrs. Potter, aber du wirst seine Freundin sein, darauf wette ich."   
Jackie beobachtete das Schauspiel zwischen ihrer Freundin und James Potter schon seit Jahren und irgendetwas war da, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Lily protestierte immer lautstark gegen seine Annäherungsversuche, doch für Jackie war es etwas zu offensichtlich. Aber naja, das letzte Schuljahr würde es zeigen.

Wenig später kam Lily aus dem Bad und zog sich Jeans und ein Top über. Sie setzte sich zu Jackie auf ihr Bett und fragte: „Wenn ich in diesem Schuljahr vorhabe mal so richtig über die Strenge zu schlagen, wärst du dann dabei?" Jackie musterte ihre Freundin argwöhnisch und sagte: „Wenn du mir sagst worum es geht, dann gebe ich dir eine Antwort."  
Lily kamen viele irrwitzige Gedanken in den Kopf, doch sie sagte: „Ich will den Maraudern das Leben zur Hölle machen. Sie sollen nicht mehr wissen wo hinten und vorn ist, damit sie endlich mal merken, wie gemein sie die letzten Jahre anderen gegenüber waren."  
Jackie zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Du willst dich auf ihr Niveau herablassen? Aber Potter hat dir doch geschrieben, dass er sich ändern will und das sicher nur für dich."  
Jackie sah aufmerksam in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin, doch Lily winkte ab und grummelte: „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Er und Black Beauty werden weiterhin hinter jedem Rock her sein und anderen Schülern Streiche spielen."  
Bei Blacks Namen hatte Jackie ihren Blick abgewandt, was Lilys Verdacht wieder mal bestätigte.  
Jackie seufzte laut auf und meinte: „Also gut, aber wenn es Verletzte gibt, ist sofort Schluss, hast du verstanden Lily?"  
Freudig klatschte Lily in die Hände und sagte grinsend: „Es wird keine Verletzten geben, höchstens verletzten Stolz."  
Jackie atmete tief durch und murmelte: „Na, hoffentlich geht der Schuss nicht nach hinten los und die Vier nehmen uns dann aufs Korn."   
Lily ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen und ein diabolisches Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie laut sagte: „Nehmt euch in Acht Rumtreiber, in diesem Jahr habt ihr Konkurrenz!"  
Jackie schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch nicht so recht damit einverstanden was ihre beste Freundin vorhatte, als eine Eule ans Fenster klopfte. Lily raffte sich vom Bett hoch und ließ die Eule herein. An ihrem Bein hing ein dicker Brief mit dem Hogwartswappen und Lily meinte gelassen: „Sicher die Bücherliste." Sie steckte der Eule einen Keks in den Schnabel, woraufhin diese auch gleich wieder verschwand. Jackie schaute über die Schulter ihrer Freundin, als sie den Brief öffnete. Es war wirklich die Bücherliste und noch ein Pergament, auf dem stand:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,  
ich freue mich Ihnen in diesem Jahr das Amt des Schulsprechers zu übergeben. Treffen Sie sich zu einem ersten gemeinsamen Gespräch mit dem zweiten Schulsprecher in Ihrem persönlichen Abteil, im Hogwartsexpress. Der zweite Schulsprecher kommt in diesem Jahr ebenfalls aus Gryffindor und ist ihr Mitschüler James Potter._

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Minerva McGonagall  
Stellv. Schulleiterin

Jackie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie Lilys entsetztes Gesicht sah und sie meinte lachend: „Das heißt ja dann, dass du mit POTTER die Schulsprecherräume beziehst. Oje, der Arme tut mir jetzt schon leid."  
Lily fauchte: „Ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso Potter überhaupt Schulsprecher geworden ist. Seine Vergehensakte ist so lang wie die Chinesische Mauer. Dumbledore hat bestimmt zu viel von seinem Met getrunken, als er sich das überlegte."  
Jackie wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und meinte: „Ich glaube, dann hat sich dein Feldzug gegen die Marauder ja wohl erledigt, oder?"  
Lily stapfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und schnaubte: „Auf keinen Fall, jetzt erst recht. Als Schulsprecherin stehen mir alle Türen offen und niemand wird auf die Idee kommen, dass ich dahinter stecke."  
Ihre grünen Augen zeigten Wut aber auch Entschlossenheit. Jackie hingegen konnte es nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet ihre immer akkurate Freundin, in ihrem letzten Schuljahr so aufs Ganze gehen wollte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen meinte sie: „Also Lily, ich hab da wirklich arge Bedenken, wenn die Vier uns erwischen, werden wir wochenlang kopfüber in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts hängen oder sie werfen uns dem Riesenkraken zum Fraß vor."  
Lily giggelte: „Das wäre schon mal eine gute Idee, für einen Streich."  
Jackie seufzte: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal einen Schlachtplan ausdenken, aber vorher packst du deine Sachen und wir verschwinden hier. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, auf deine blöde Schwester zu treffen."  
Sie hatte die Worte noch gar nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als sie schon eine hysterische Stimme vom Flur her vernahmen: „Lily jetzt komm, Mum und Dad warten schon mit dem Frühstück."  
Lily rollte mit den Augen und zog Jackie mit sich ins Wohnzimmer der Evans. Lilys Eltern waren sehr nett und Jackie war der Meinung, dass sie Lilys Schwester Petunia bei der Geburt vertauscht hatten. Dieses pferdegesichtige, immer schlecht gelaunte Etwas passte überhaupt nicht zu dieser Familie.  
Sie genossen ein ausgedehntes letztes Frühstück, bevor sich Lily mit Jackie und ihrem Hogwartskoffer, auf den Weg in Jackies Elternhaus machte. Lily wollte die letzte Ferienwoche dort verbringen und mit Jackie die magische Welt unsicher machen, bevor sie ihr letztes Schuljahr antreten würden.  
An diesem Tag wusste Lily noch nicht, dass sie ihre Eltern nie wieder sehen und dieses letzte Schuljahr ihr Leben vollkommen verändern würde.


	2. Die schwarze Liste

2. Die schwarze Liste

Ihre letzte Ferienwoche verbrachte Lily bei ihrer Freundin Jackie. In diesem Zaubererhaus war wirklich alles magisch, sogar der Spiegel, in den Lily am frühen Morgen blickte.

Sie war ein bisschen grummelig, da diese Nacht auch nicht besser war als die vergangenen. Nur jetzt grübelte sie nicht mehr über die Marauder, nein jetzt schlich sich ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Typ mit haselnussbraunen Augen in ihre Gedanken und brachte sie um den Schlaf.

Lily starrte in den Spiegel, der auch sofort mit schriller Stimme sagte: „Kind, wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken? Etwas Make up würde dir gut stehen."

Lily stöhnte genervt auf und tapste auf nackten Füßen wieder zurück ins Zimmer ihrer Freundin. Jackie lag noch auf dem Bett, den Blick starr an die Decke gerichtet, aber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Lily verdrehte die Augen und fuchtelte mit der Hand vor Jackies Gesicht herum. „Erde an Jackie!", rief sie lachend.

Jackie drehte sich auf die Seite und maulte: „Mann, ich hatte gerade so einen schönen Tagtraum."

Lily schnaubte: „Ja, und ich weiß auch von wem, Black Beauty, nicht wahr?"

„Nenn' ihn nicht immer so", knurrte Jackie und sah dabei etwas traurig aus.

Lily seufzte und legte sich zu Jackie auf das Bett. Sie sah in das Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin und fragte vorsichtig: „So schlimm, Jackie?"

Jackie seufzte gequält auf. „Schlimmer als schlimm. Ich bekomme schon jetzt Panik, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich ihm morgen wieder begegnen werde."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich versteh dich nicht, Jackie. Du warst immer so tough. Warum ausgerechnet Mr. Oh-ich-bin-ja-so-schön Black Beauty? Der Typ wird dir mit Sicherheit das Herz brechen und du wirst nur ein weiterer Name auf einer sehr, sehr langen Liste sein. Verstehst du, Jackie?"

Lily tat ihre beste Freundin leid. Zum ersten Mal verliebt und dann ausgerechnet in jemanden, der als Herzensbrecher Nr.1 verschrien ist.

„Ja, ich weiß", knurrte Jackie. Sie schloss die Augen und philosophierte: „Was wäre denn so schlimm daran, eine unter vielen zu sein? Wenigstens einmal möchte ich sagen können: Ich habe Sirius Black geküsst."

Lily schnaubte verächtlich: „Eins kann ich dir sagen, Jackie, bei Black bleibt es nicht beim Küssen, der will mehr als nur Händchen halten."

Entrüstet sah Jackie ihre beste Freundin an, bis über Lilys Gesicht ein Lächeln huschte und sie verschwörerisch meinte: „Es sei denn, du stellst es ganz anders an, als all diese schmachtenden Gänse, die ihm ständig zu Füßen liegen."

Jackie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte argwöhnisch: „Du meinst, ich soll ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen, bis er vor meinen Füßen liegt?"

Lily nickte grinsend. „Genau so. Du musst eine Herausforderung für ihn werden und ihn ein bisschen zappeln lassen."

Jackie seufzte: „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich das bringe. Er ist doch so süß."

Lily hob die Hände theatralisch in die Luft und rief: „Hilfe Merlin, meine Freundin ist in Black Beauty verknallt und ist dabei, ihren Verstand zu verlieren."

Jackie presste Lily ihre Hand auf den Mund und zischte: „Halt die Klappe, Lily, sonst werde ich jedem erzählen, dass du von JHP träumst."

Lily schnaubte: „Ich träume nicht von JHP und ich werde ihm in diesem Jahr das Fürchten lehren. Er wird froh sein, wenn er am Schuljahresende das Schloss verlassen darf."

Jackie schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach Pergament und Feder, bevor sie sagte: „Also dann schieß mal los, welche Streiche wir so vorhaben. Ich werde das jetzt alles fein säuberlich aufschreiben, damit wir dann schön abhaken können, was wir schon erledigt haben."

Lilys Miene erhellte sich und sie sagte spontan: „Also, zuerst einmal die pinkfarbenen Unterhosen und dazu müssen wir natürlich ihre Hosen so verhexen, dass auch jeder etwas von der schönen Farbe hat."

Jackie grummelte: „Das geht zu weit, Lily. Das ist ein Schuss unter die Gürtellinie."

Lily zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Sie haben auch Snapes Unterhosen gezeigt..."

Jackie fuhr dazwischen: „Das war etwas ganz anderes, Lily." Doch Lily winkte ab und deutete auf das Pergament. „Schreib jetzt auf, was ich dir sage." Jackie stöhnte gequält auf und fing an zu kritzeln:

Explodierende Koffer (Stinkbomben)

Rüschenbettwäsche (in zartrosa)

Neue Haarfrisur

Briefflut (Eulen)

Mädchenangriff (Liebestränke)

Pinkfarbene Unterhosen

Besen verhexen

Hausaufgaben unsichtbar machen

Diverse andere kleine Streiche: Taschengurt reißen lassen, Peeves auf sie hetzen, Wasserbomben, Schreibfedern verhexen, Schnürsenkel zusammen binden...

Lily leierte das alles so schnell runter, dass Jackie Mühe hatte mitzuschreiben und sie rief: „Stopp, jetzt reicht es. Wenn dir noch mehr einfällt, müssen wir mindestens noch 5 Jahre in Hogwarts bleiben, um das alles abzuarbeiten."

Lily seufzte: „Ich hoffe nur, meine Schulsprecherpflichten lassen mir neben der Schule genügend Zeit für all die schönen Sachen, die wir vorhaben."

Ihre Stimme klang dabei schon etwas gequält, doch Jackie meinte grinsend: „Und dann musst du dir ja auch noch ein bisschen Zeit für den zweiten Schulsprecher nehmen. Ich meine, ihr werdet jetzt sehr eng zusammenarbeiten." Bei diesen Worten hatte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf Jackies Gesicht gelegt. Sie wollte Lily damit aus der Reserve locken, doch diese winkte ab und schnaubte: „James Potter wird keine Zeit haben, mir nachzustellen, weil er garantiert herausfinden will, wer ihm all die Streiche spielt."

Jackies süffisantes Lächeln blieb dennoch, denn sie wusste, dass Lily irgendwann ihre Gefühle für Potter herauslassen würde. Diese Gefühle, von denen Lily wohl schon, ganz tief in ihrem Inneren, etwas ahnte und wegen derer sie sich sicher diese Idee mit dem Feldzug gegen die Marauder nur ausgedacht hatte. Jackie war mehr als gespannt, was das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts bringen würde. Ob sich am Jahresende James Potters Prophezeiung bewahrheiten und Lily ihn endlich erhören würde.

Zur selben Zeit im Haus von James Potter.

„Hey Prongs, hast du meine Umhänge irgendwo gesehen?", rief ein völlig aufgelöster Sirius und lief durch ein großes sonnendurchflutetes Zimmer. Genervt strich er sich seine schwarzen schulterlangen Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah zu seinem Freund, der auf dem Bett lag und Löcher in die Luft starrte.

„Sieh in dem Haufen dort nach", knurrte James und zeigte auf einen riesigen Wäscheberg mitten im Zimmer. Sirius wollte sich schon darauf stürzen, hielt aber in seiner Bewegung inne und sagte in einem ruhigen, fast schon väterlichen Tonfall: „Mensch Prongs, morgen fahren wir wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und dann siehst du ja deine kleine rothaarige Hexe wieder und wirst sogar noch mit ihr die Schulsprecherräume beziehen."

Ein geräuschvolles Ausatmen kam von James, bevor er sich aufrichtete. Mit hängenden Schultern saß er da, seine rabenschwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen und gaben seinem Aussehen etwas Verwegenes, doch heute fehlte jegliches Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Mann Pad, ich weiß nicht, ob das mit dem Brief richtig war. Jetzt denkt Evans doch erst recht, dass ich selbstverliebt bin. Ich meine, ich habe ihr prophezeit, dass ich am Ende des Schuljahres mit ihr zusammen sein werde, dabei hat sie doch gesagt, dass sie mich hasst."

Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett zurückfallen.

Sirius setzte sich zu seinem besten Freund und murmelte: „Hey, so kenn' ich dich ja gar nicht. Lass sie erst einmal eine Weile in Ruhe und sieh sie mal nur als Freund, oder in deinem Fall als Schulsprecherkollegin. Evans kannst du nicht mit deinem Charme herumkriegen. Zeig ihr erst mal die kalte Schulter. Sie wird von selbst zu dir kommen..."

„Aber sie hasst mich doch", fuhr James verzweifelt dazwischen.

Sirius schnaubte: „Eins sage ich dir, Prongs, wenn mir jemand vor dem Klo aufgelauert und mich zugetextet hätte, dann wäre ich ebenso ausgetickt."

„Danke, Padfood, vielen, vielen Dank für deine aufmunternden Worte", kam es sarkastisch von James.

Sirius winkte ab und meinte trocken: „Ist ja nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. So hat Moony mir Evans' Wutausbruch erklärt."

Sirius musterte seinen besten Freund, der jetzt mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag.

Seit fast zwei Jahren stieg James jetzt schon der Evans nach, obwohl er weiterhin nichts anbrennen ließ. Für Sirius war spätestens seit Evans' letzter Abfuhr klar, dass es seinem Freund diesmal ziemlich ernst war. Noch nie hatte er ihn so verletzt gesehen. Tagelang hatte er sich zurückgezogen, bei keinem Streich mehr mitgemacht und kaum mit jemandem gesprochen. Einzig und allein beim Quidditchtraining war er anders, da war er derjenige, der den Ton angab und dem die Mannschaft folgte.

Sirius meinte: „Na, da hast du in diesem Jahr aber ganz schön was um die Ohren, Prongs. Ich meine Quidditch, Schule, Schulsprecher und dann noch Streiche aushecken. Das sind ganz schön viele Dinge, die du unter einen Hut bringen musst. Wobei ich ja glaube, die Schulsprecherpflichten werden euch in die Knie zwingen, denn wie ich gehört habe, hängt da eine Menge dran."

James grummelte: „Ich hab' mich nicht um den Job gerissen und um ehrlich zu sein behagt mir der Gedanke, mit Evans in diese Räume ziehen zu müssen, überhaupt nicht."

Sirius lachte: „Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich ja sagen, du hast Schiss mit ihr allein zu sein."

James seufzte: „So könnte man es auch nennen."

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte auf dem Gleis 9³/4 schon reges Treiben. Die beeindruckende Lok des Hogwartsexpress setzte ihre Dampfschwaden in die Luft. Da James in diesem Jahr im Schulsprecherabteil sitzen würde, hatte Sirius mal eben das Abteil daneben belegt, damit sie nicht all zu weit von einander entfernt waren.

Sirius und James standen auf dem Bahnsteig und hielten Ausschau nach Remus und Peter.

Lily und Jackie schoben ihre Gepäckwagen zwischen all den Leuten auf dem Bahnsteig entlang. Lily sah Black Beauty und Potter schon von weitem, wie sie lässig an einem der Waggons lehnten und die Schüler aufmerksam musterten. Plötzlich blieb Jackie stehen und stammelte: „Also Lily... ich steige hier schon ein und werde mich zu Alice setzen."

Lily folgte Jackies Blick und rollte mit den Augen. „Jetzt krieg' dich mal wieder ein, Jackie. Black Beauty steht noch mindestens drei Waggons entfernt und du kriegst jetzt schon Panik."

Jackie jedoch hievte mit hochrotem Kopf ihren Koffer in den Zug und ließ Lily einfach stehen. Lily atmete tief durch und steuerte geradewegs Sirius und James an. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie noch, wie Sirius James anstieß und mit dem Kopf in ihre Richtung zeigte.

Lily blieb vor ihnen stehen, strich ihre Haare zur Seite, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nervös war und bedachte die beiden mit einem kühlen Lächeln. Sirius schaute etwas abweisend, doch James fragte galant: „Darf ich dir mit deinem Gepäck behilflich sein, Lily?"

Lily schluckte. Seit wann war Potter so höflich? Sie starrte ihn einen Moment an. Wohl etwas zu lange, denn in Sirius Gesicht lag ein wissendes Grinsen, bevor sie sagte: „Ich schaff' das schon allein, James." Seinen Namen zog sie dabei betont unnatürlich in die Länge.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann eben nicht", meinte er und wandte sich ab. Sirius hatte die Enttäuschung in der Stimme seines Freundes sehr wohl gehört. Lily jedoch schob ihren Gepäckwagen dicht neben James. Sie hievte ihren schweren Hogwartskoffer runter und ließ ihn mit einem lauten Krachen auf James Fuß fallen.

„Ups", machte sie mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. James hatte schmerzverzerrt seine Augen geschlossen, doch Sirius sah das diabolische Funkeln in Lilys Augen. Ohne sich weiter um James zu kümmern, nahm Sirius Lilys Koffer und hievte ihn in den Zug.

„Nur damit es nicht noch mehr Verletzte gibt", meinte er grinsend.

Lily schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und flüsterte: „Danke, Black."

Sirius musterte sie eindringlich und er sah, dass sie es wohl ernst meinte, deshalb sagte er: „Gern geschehen, Miss Evans. Obwohl James dir ja auch gern behilflich gewesen wäre."

Der Schalk in Sirius Augen war dabei nicht zu übersehen. James schnaubte verächtlich und warf seinem Freund diesen Wir-reden-später-Blick zu.

Lily zerrte währenddessen ihren Koffer schon weiter ins Schulsprecherabteil, ließ ihn mitten im Weg stehen und warf sich auf einen der Sitze.

So langsam leerte sich der Bahnsteig und der Zug setzte sich mit einem kurzen Rucken in Bewegung. Lily seufzte leise und sah aus dem Fenster. Während ihrer letzten Fahrt nach Hogwarts wollte sie eigentlich bei ihren Freundinnen sein und nicht mit Potter Schulsprecherkram durchgehen. Sie griff seufzend nach einer Mappe, die auf einem der Sitze lag, und schlug sie auf. Lily überflog gerade die Anweisungen, als James das Abteil betrat und mal eben über Lilys Hogwartskoffer stolperte. Der Länge nach lag er vor ihr ausgestreckt. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hätte Lilys Haaren in diesem Moment durchaus Konkurrenz machen können. Lily wandte sich dezent ab, presste die Lippen fest zusammen und James rappelte sich ächzend wieder vom Boden auf. Leise vor sich hin schimpfend hievte er Lilys und seinen eigenen Koffer ins Gepäckfach. Er ließ sich Lily gegenüber nieder und knurrte: „Und Evans, was sind jetzt unsere Aufgaben?"

Dass seine Stimme dabei nicht sehr fest klang, bemerkte aber nur er selbst.

Lily sagte kein Wort, sondern reichte ihm die Mappe. James riss sie ihr gereizt aus den Händen und nur einen Moment, einen kurzen Augenblick, berührten sich ihre Finger. Lily zog hastig ihre Hand wieder weg und starrte aus dem Fenster. James war über diese Reaktion mehr als verblüfft und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Sein Blick ruhte auf den Anweisungen. Gedankenverloren fuhr er sich mit der Hand, wie es seine Angewohnheit war, durch sein zerstrubbeltes, rabenschwarzes Haar.

Lily beobachtete ihn und normalerweise mochte sie diese Machogeste überhaupt nicht, aber heute fand sie es irgendwie gar nicht machohaft, was sie etwas beunruhigte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um diese irrwitzigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.

James räusperte sich und sagte spöttisch: „Hey Evans, hier wird nicht gepennt. Wir müssen erst einmal ins Vertrauensschülerabteil."

Es fiel ihm schwer in diesem Ton mit ihr zu reden, doch er wollte nicht zu viel von seinem Gefühlschaos preisgeben. Er hatte Angst davor, wieder von ihr gedemütigt und verletzt zu werden und versteckte sich lieber hinter harschen Worten.

Lily zischte: „Ich habe nicht geschlafen, Potter. Wir brauchen nicht beide zu den Vertrauensschülern. Ich werde sie einweisen und du kümmerst dich um die Passwörter."

Sie zeigte dabei auf eine Liste, in der sie die Passwörter für die einzelnen Häuser festlegen sollten. Für James klang das mehr nach einem Befehl, als nach einer Bitte und er schnaubte: „Warum legst du nicht die Passwörter fest und ich gehe zu den Vertrauensschülern?"

Lily baute sich vor ihm auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah auf ihn herab. James schluckte schwer, denn sein Blick ruhte in dem Moment auf ihrem Oberkörper, was Lily natürlich sofort bemerkte.

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie keifte: „Wenn du genug auf meine Brust gestarrt hast, dann kümmere dich jetzt um die Passwörter, denn so wie ich dich kenne, würdest du von den Vertrauensschülern nicht mehr zurück kommen, sondern gleich zu deinen verrückten Freunden verschwinden und mich mit dem ganzen Kram hier alleine lassen."

Hinter ihr flog die Abteiltür zu und James schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Aus eigener Sicht hatte er schon in der ersten halben Stunde versagt und er hoffte, dass er Lily bei den Schulsprecheraufgaben von seinen verborgenen Qualitäten überzeugen konnte.

Lily stand schwer atmend und zornesrot im Gang des Hogwartszuges und fluchte: „Dieser arrogante, selbstverliebte Obermacho. Ich glaube, es ist Zeit für den ersten Streich, Mr. Cool Potter."

Die Einweisungen für die Vertrauensschüler waren schnell erledigt und Lily begab sich auf die Suche nach Jackie.

Sie fand sie auch recht schnell, in einem Abteil bei den Gryffindormädchen der siebten Klasse. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung zog Lily ihre Freundin mit auf den Gang. Sie zischte Jackie zu: „Wir werden jetzt Mission 'Explodierende Koffer starten."

Jackie sah sich panisch um und flüsterte: „Wie willst du die Stinkbomben in die Koffer kriegen?"

Lily grinste: „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Du kümmerst dich nur darum, dass hier im Zug ein kleines Chaos ausbricht und ich übernehme die Koffer von diesen Verrückten. Zufälligerweise sitzt Potters Anhang im Abteil nebenan."

Jackie hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere und gluckste: „Oh, ich bin schon auf ihre Gesichter gespannt. Aber sei vorsichtig, Lily, nicht dass sie dich noch erwischen."

Lily winkte gelassen ab und lief wieder zurück ins Schulsprecherabteil. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln die Tür des Abteils, doch es war niemand da. „Potter", zischte sie wütend und ihr Blick blieb an dem Pergament mit den Passwörtern hängen. Er hatte für alle Häuser, das Vertrauensschüler-Bad und sogar für die Schulsprecherräume schon Passwörter festgelegt. Nur für Lilys eigenes Zimmer nicht. Neugierig blickte sie auf die Liste und suchte nach dem Passwort für sein Zimmer. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen, denn sein Passwort lautete: Schnatz. Bei allen anderen war er einfallsreicher gewesen, nur bei seinem eigenen kam mal wieder seine Quidditchvernarrtheit zum Vorschein.

Eilig öffnete Lily den Deckel ihres Hogwartskoffers und holte einen kleinen, schwarzen Beutel hervor. Bevor sie James' Koffer öffnete, spähte sie noch einmal aus dem Abteil und ließ ihren Blick über den Gang huschen. Hastig schloss sie die Abteiltür wieder und die Vorhänge gleich mit. Sie griff in den schwarzen Beutel und hielt eine golfballgroße, rote Kugel in der Hand. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sich der Koffer, auf dessen Deckel die Initialen JHP zu sehen waren, und Lily warf die Kugel hinein. Mit einem Zauberspruch, der die Kugel erst beim erneuten Öffnen des Deckels zum explodieren brachte, verschloss Lily den Koffer wieder. Da James schon seine Hogwartsuniform trug, würde er ihn wohl erst wieder im Schloss öffnen.

Lily zog die Vorhänge wieder auf und wartete auf Jackies Zeichen. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange und auf dem Gang brach ein Tumult los. Leichter Rauch stieg auf und alle Abteiltüren wurden aufgerissen.

Lily öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und hörte vom Abteil nebenan James Stimme: „Los, kommt mit, ich bin Schulsprecher und ihr werdet mir schön helfen, das Chaos wieder zu beseitigen."

Lily hörte Sirius' Gegrummel: „Soll dir doch die Evans helfen." Doch Lily sah auch, dass James seinen besten Freund schon gepackt hatte und ihn mit sich schleifte, gefolgt von Remus und Peter.

Das war der Augenblick, um ins Nebenabteil zu schlüpfen und sich die Koffer der restlichen Marauder vorzunehmen.

Bei Remus hatte Lily Gewissensbisse und sie ließ es bleiben, aber Peter und Sirius ließ sie nicht davonkommen.

Der Adrenalinspiegel in ihrem Körper war steil in die Höhe geschossen und sie fühlte sich dabei so was von glücklich. Bequem ließ sie sich in einen Sitz im Schulsprecherabteil fallen und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Auf die Gesichter der Marauder war sie mehr als gespannt und sie freute sich schon auf ihren ersten Abend in Hogwarts und das Ergebnis ihres ersten Streiches.


	3. Dieses war der erste Streich

3. Dieses war der erste Streich...

Langsam fuhren die Kutschen den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Lily saß mit Jackie, Alice und ihrem Freund, Frank Longbottom, zusammen und Frank fragte grinsend: „Na, Lily, wie war die Zugfahrt? Ich meine, du und James, allein im Schulsprecherabteil und ihr lebt noch?"

Lily hörte Franks Sarkasmus sehr genau und setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich kann ihm ja leider nicht die Augen auskratzen, denn sonst bleibt der ganze Schulsprecherkram an mir hängen."

Jackie und Alice warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu und dachten sich ihren Teil. Viel Zeit blieb ihnen dafür nicht, denn schon einen Augenblick später wurden sie von einer Schar schnatternder Schüler durchs Schlossportal geschoben.

Jackie und Lily bahnten sich ihren Weg zum Gryffindortisch, dicht gefolgt von Alice und Frank. Endlich hatten sie ganz am Ende ein paar Plätze gefunden und ließen sich nieder, doch plötzlich hörte Lily die vertraute Stimme von Black Beauty, der ihr ins Ohr raunte: „Na, Evans, da bin ich ja froh, dass ich meinen Jamie noch in einem Stück wieder bekommen habe."

James, der Sirius gegenüber saß, verdrehte die Augen und warf Lily einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Jackie, die neben ihr saß, flüsterte: „Tauschst du mit mir den Platz?"

Lily schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und flüsterte zurück: „Nein, sonst haben wir noch gar nicht angefangen zu essen und du hängst schon an Blacks Lippen."

Jackie seufzte laut auf, was ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick von James einbrachte und dazu führte, dass Sirius sich über den Tisch beugte, um sie anzusehen. Sofort färbten sich Jackies Wangen und sie blickte schnell in eine andere Richtung.

Die alljährliche Hausauswahl war beendet und die Tische deckten sich so reichhaltig, dass sie drohten unter der Last zusammenzubrechen. Sirius klatschte in die Hände und rief freudig: „Endlich, ich war schon kurz vor dem Verhungern."

Remus, der auf der anderen Seite neben Sirius saß und die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesagt hatte grummelte nun: „Man, Padfoot, du hast schon im Zug eine riesen Ladung Kürbispasteten verdrückt."

Sirius blickte unschuldig in die Runde und mampfte: „Ich kann immer essen, das wisst ihr doch."

Lily warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu und meinte: „Deine Tischmanieren sind nicht gerade die Besten, Black." Sie fand es ziemlich eklig, wie er seine Hühnerkeule in der Hand hielt und laut schmatzte, doch Sirius sagte, fröhlich vor sich hinkauend: „Dafür habe ich andere Vorzüge, Evans, die ich dir aber leider vorenthalten muss, da..." Er zuckte kurz zusammen und warf seinem Gegenüber einen Blick zu, bevor er zischte: „Das war jetzt nicht nett, James."

Lily sah von Sirius zu James, der aber sofort wieder den Blick auf seinen Teller richtete.

Alice und Jackie tauschten einen Das-wird-schon-noch-Blick aus und Lily seufzte genervt auf. Ihre Gedanken drifteten gerade zu den Stinkbomben in den Koffern der Marauder und sie freute sich schon darauf, wenn Potter und sein Anhang sie öffnen würden.

Das Essen war beendet und Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz. Nach seinen üblichen Worten richtete er seinen Blick zum Gryffindortisch und sagte laut: „In diesem Jahr kommen unsere beiden Schulsprecher aus dem Hause Gryffindor und deshalb werden sie nicht in die üblichen Schulsprecherräume ziehen sondern Räume im Gryffindorturm erhalten. Ich bitte jetzt um Applaus für unsere neuen Schulsprecher, Lily Evans und James Potter."

Die Gryffindors fingen laut an zu klatschen und gezwungenermaßen erhoben sich Lily und James von ihren Plätzen. Beide lächelten gequält und als Sirius auch noch „Jo, James Alter, dann bist du ja gar nicht weit von uns entfernt!" rief, verdrehte Lily genervt die Augen und ließ sich wieder zwischen Sirius und Jackie auf ihren Platz fallen.

Dass einige Schüler aus den anderen Häusern ihnen belustigte Blicke zuwarfen und die Slytherins buhten, bekam sie gar nicht mit, denn Jackie meinte: „Dann darf ich doch bestimmt auch mal dein Badezimmer benutzen, nicht Lily?"

Lily lächelte schwach, während Sirius sich vorbeugte und anzüglich sagte: „Klar, Andrews, wir werden uns dann beide gemeinsam im Schulsprecherbad vergnügen."

Jackie schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und Lily warf ihr diesen Hab-ich-es-nicht-gesagt-Blick zu.  
James fuhr dazwischen: „Also, ich will ja eure Unterhaltung nicht unterbrechen, aber Lily und ich müssen noch zu Gonni." Lily nickte hastig und folgte James aus der Halle, noch bevor sich die Schar von Schülern in Bewegung setzte.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin. James hatte die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Lily hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten und war ganz außer Atem, als sie endlich McGonagalls Büro erreichten. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin erwartete sie schon und zeigte auf zwei Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Die beiden Schulsprecher ließen sich dort nieder und James verschränkte gleich abwehrend seine Arme vor der Brust, als McGonagall sagte: „Also, als Erstes möchte ich Sie darauf vorbereiten, dass in diesem Jahr ein Halloweenball stattfinden wird, den Sie beide mit Hilfe der Vertrauensschüler zu organisieren haben."

James stöhnte genervt auf, doch Lily nickte nur und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sprach weiter: „Des Weiteren müssen Sie die abendlichen Rundgänge absichern. Sie als Schulsprecher werden diese Aufgabe zwei Mal wöchentlich selbst übernehmen und die anderen Tage unter den Vertrauensschülern aufteilen. Ihre Räume befinden sich unter den Treppen zu den Schlafräumen der Gryffindors. Das übliche Schulsprecherbad steht Ihnen natürlich weiterhin zur Verfügung. Sollte es noch irgendwelche Fragen geben, dann nur raus damit."

Lily hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, doch James knurrte: „Ich denke, für heute wissen wir genug."

McGonagall lächelte das Schulsprecherpaar noch einmal aufmunternd an, bevor die beiden ihr Büro verließen.

Lily hätte eigentlich noch ein paar Fragen gehabt, aber auch für sie war es ein langer Tag gewesen und sie wollte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett.

Auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm grummelte James vor sich hin: „Na, klasse, zwei Tage die Woche Streife laufen, dann das Quidditchtraining, und jetzt auch noch dieser verflixte Ball."

Lily lachte leise und meinte: „Wir können ja Montags und Samstags Streife gehen, dazwischen bleibt dir dann genug Zeit für euer Training." In Gedanken setzte sie noch hinzu: ‚Und für meine Streiche.'

James blieb abrupt stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er fragte: „Sag mal, Evans, seit wann interessierst du dich für Quidditch?" Er konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass sie ihm freiwillig den Rücken für sein Quidditchtraining freihalten wollte.

Lily stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Das tue ich nur, damit du mir bei den Ballvorbereitungen hilfst."

James erschauerte kurz, als ihr warmer Atem über seine Wange strich. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und er verfluchte sich in diesem Moment selbst. Noch nie hatte ein Mädchen ihn mit ihrer Nähe so aus der Fassung gebracht und noch nie wollte er jemanden so sehr wie sie. Am liebsten hätte er sie in diesem Augenblick um ein Date gebeten, doch in ihrem letzten Schuljahr wollte er es anders angehen und keinen Fehler machen.

Lily wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, als James, wie ihr es vorkam, anfing, zu hecheln wie ein Hund.

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort, bis sie endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankamen. Kaum ein Schüler war dort anzutreffen. Die meisten waren schon in ihre Schlafsäle verschwunden, nur die drei Marauder, Jackie und ein paar Sechstklässler waren noch anwesend.

Jackie unterhielt sich angeregt mit Remus und Lily schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass ihre beste Freundin vielleicht auf den netten Lupin abfuhr und Black Beauty vergessen würde.

James ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und Lily stand etwas unschlüssig daneben, aber sie brauchte nicht lange auf einen geistreichen Kommentar zu warten. Sirius setzte sein unwiderstehliches Black'sches Lächeln auf, mit dem er bis jetzt jedes Mädchen um den Finger gewickelt hatte und meinte: „Du kannst dich gern zu mir setzen, Evans."

Er schlug dabei einladend mit den Händen auf seine Oberschenkel.

Lily kochte innerlich und nur der Gedanke an die Stinkbomben ließ sie ruhig bleiben. Sie setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und sagte: „Vielleicht ein anderes Ma,l Black. Im Moment bin ich einfach nur müde, denn dein Freund hat mich ganz schön geschafft."

Sie legte sich bei diesen Worten theatralisch die Hand auf die Stirn. Jackie und Sirius klappte die Kinnlade herunter, Remus lachte leise, Peter verstand mal wieder gar nichts und James presste fest die Lippen zusammen, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Er räusperte sich und zwinkerte Lily zu, bevor er meinte: „Ja, Lily und ich werden uns jetzt in unsere Räume zurückziehen." Er hoffte, dass er mit diesen Worten keinen Fehler gemacht hatte und Lily ihm nicht die Augen auskratzen würde, doch sie war bester Laune und winkte den anderen noch mal kurz zu, bevor sie die Tür unter den Treppen ansteuerte, gefolgt von James.

Jackie fragte argwöhnisch: „Hat Potter ihr irgendetwas gegeben, oder sie verhext?"

Sirius lachte laut auf: „Also hör mal, Andrews, James hat so etwas weiß Gott nicht nötig und ich auch nicht."

Er bedachte Jackie mit einem mitleidigen Blick, was sie, trotz ihrer Schwärmerei für ihn, keifen ließ: „Weißt du was du bist, Black? Ein selbstverliebtes, arrogantes Machoschwein." Sprachs und stapfte wütend die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf.

Peter feixte: „Die hat´s dir aber gegeben."

Sirius war sprachlos und ein bisschen verletzt, als Remus meinte: „Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Endlich mal ein Mädchen, dass dich nicht anschmachtet."

Lily und James betraten durch eine Tür, die sich nur durch das Passwort „Elfenstaub" öffnen ließ, ihre Räume, die sie für das letzte Schuljahr bewohnen würden. Ein kleiner Flur führte sie direkt in einen großen, hell erleuchteten Raum, der, wie es aussah, ihr zukünftiger Aufenthaltsraum sein würde.

An einer Seite waren große Fenster, vor denen zwei Schreibtische standen. Ein Kamin befand sich auf der anderen Seite, mit einer einlandenden, großen, roten Sitzgruppe davor. Von der einen Wand gingen zwei Türen ab. Eine mit Lilys Namen versehen und daneben lag offensichtlich James privates Zimmer.

„Na, dann wohnen wir jetzt wohl Tür an Tür", meinte James und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Lily spähte mit hinein und fand es typisch im Gryffindorstil eingerichtet. Das Bett war vielleicht etwas größer, aber sonst war das Zimmer nicht sehr geräumig, doch zweckmäßig eingerichtet.

Lily behagte die Sache ja gar nicht, dass James' Zimmer so nah an ihrem lag, aber sie hatte sich schon etwas einfallen lassen, damit er nicht einfach ihre Tür öffnen konnte. Durch ein paar gemurmelte Worte belegte sie ihre Zimmertür mit einem Zauber, der es nur ihr ermöglichte, diese Tür zu öffnen. James bekam davon gar nichts mit, denn er war gerade auf der Suche nach einem Badezimmer, das wohl offensichtlich von dem kleinen Flur abging.

Er öffnete die Tür und grummelte: „Na, das ist ja wohl nicht gerade eines Schulsprechers würdig."  
Lily folgte ihm und spähte durch die Tür. Es war ein kleines Bad, doch es war alles Nötige darin vorhanden. Nur eins gefiel ihr gar nicht, das sie es mit James teilen musste. Trotzdem meinte sie gelassen: „Wir haben ja immer noch das Schulsprecherbad, falls dieses hier deinen Ansprüchen nicht genügen sollte, Potter."

James sah sie an und zischte: „Ich bin nicht so anspruchsvoll wie du vielleicht denkst, Evans. Also gute Nacht, ich geh jetzt schlafen."

In seiner Stimme klang Verletztheit mit und Lily biss sich auf die Lippe, doch sie hatte keine Zeit über ihre Worte nachzudenken, denn einen Augenblick später gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und James riss seine Zimmertür wieder auf. Er stand in einer purpurnen Wolke und zog einen ekelhaften Gestank mit sich. Seine Kleidung war voll von rotem, stinkenden Staub und Lilys Augen weiteten sich, als James sich an ihr vorbei schob und lauthals schrie: „Na warte, Padfoot, das zahl ich dir heim!"

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab verließ er die Schulsprecherräume und steuerte die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen an, gefolgt von Lily, die sich das Schauspiel auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen wollte.

Doch von dort kamen ebenso zwei in roten Staub eingehüllte Gestalten, die Lily zwangsläufig, als Black und Pettigrew identifizierte. Remus stand oben an der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen und lachte aus vollem Halse.

Die drei stinkenden, roten Freunde standen jetzt inmitten des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors und sahen sich entgeistert an. James und Peter waren noch vollständig bekleidet, nur Sirius stand in Boxershorts da und zischte: „Das war jetzt ein schlechter Scherz, Prongs, oder wie soll ich das verstehen, dass mein Koffer gerade explodiert ist und ich so aussehe und dann auch noch stinke wie eine Ladung Drachenmist."

James knurrte: „Witzig, Padfoot, glaubst du, ich hätte mich selbst reingelegt oder was?"  
Erst jetzt realisierten die drei Freunde, dass Remus offensichtlich verschont geblieben war und Sirius richtete wutentbrand seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Moony, du warst das, kein Zweifel. Dein Koffer ist beim öffnen nicht explodiert, also kannst nur du es gewesen sein."

Lily hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen. Es war schon ein lustiges Bild, wie die drei da so standen und sie war in diesem Moment mächtig stolz auf sich, dass ihr erster Streich so perfekt gelungen war.

Doch als Sirius und James gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe auf Remus richteten, weil sie glaubten, er würde dahinter stecken, bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen und rasch ging sie auf James und Sirius zu.

Den Gestank, der die beiden umgab, völlig ignorierend sagte sie laut: „Hört sofort damit auf und verschwindet unter die Dusche, bevor hier noch jemand ohnmächtig wird."

Dabei ließ sie ihren Blick über Sirius entblößten Körper wandern, der in ihren Augen mehr als nur gut gebaut war. Sie schluckte schwer, als Sirius, wieder Herr seiner Sinne, süffisant meinte: „Na, Evans, wenn du dann genug gesehen hast, werde ich deinen Rat befolgen und mir eine Dusche genehmigen."

Vor sich hin grummelnd stieg Sirius gefolgt von Peter wieder die Treppe nach oben. James verzog sich in die Schulsprecherräume und Lily ließ ihren Blick zu Remus wandern, der immer noch oben an der Treppe stand und grinste. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und einen Moment, hatte Lily das Gefühl, als wüsste Remus Bescheid. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, denn dann wäre es aus mit all den schönen Ideen, die sie noch hatte. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und folgte James, der mittlerweile wohl schon unter der Dusche stand, denn sie hörte sein Schimpfen: „Wenn ich den erwische, der das getan hat, der kann sich auf was gefasst machen!"

Lily grinste vor sich hin und wollte gleich am nächsten Morgen Jackie von ihrem Erfolg berichten. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und öffnete ihren Koffer. Als Erstes packte sie ihre Bücher aus und schleppte sie in ihren Aufenthaltsraum. Sie legte sie auf einem der Schreibtische ab, als James, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, sein Zimmer ansteuerte. Lily riss entsetzt die Augen auf, denn schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend bekam sie einen halbnackten jungen Mann zu sehen und dieser hier gefiel ihr eindeutig besser als sein Freund Black.

Sie schaute James wohl etwas zu lange an, denn der zog sein Handtuch fester und murmelte: „An diesen Anblick wirst du dich wohl nun gewöhnen müssen, Evans. Ich wünsch dir angenehme Träume." Sprachs und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, leise vor sich hinfluchend, da es dort wohl immer noch stank.

Lily schloss die Augen, um dieses seltsame Gefühl, das sich gerade in ihr ausgebreitet hatte, zu ignorieren. Dieses Gefühl, das sie so noch nicht kannte und das bis jetzt noch niemand in ihr geweckt hatte. Sie verfluchte sich selbst, dass ausgerechnet ein halbnackter Potter diese Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch hervorgerufen hatte.

Als sie endlich in ihrem Bett lag, nahm sie sich ganz fest vor, gegen diese Gefühle anzukämpfen und schon mal den nächsten Streich in Angriff zu nehmen. Sie brauchte nur noch zu warten, bis Potter sein Quidditchtraining abhielt und Mission „Verhexter Besen" würde starten. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging sie ins Land der Träume, die sich mal wieder nur um eine Person drehten.


	4. Mission Verhexter Besen

**4. Mission „Verhexter Besen"**

Der erste Schultag kam und Lily tapste im Halbdunkel, auf nackten Füßen, durch ihren Aufenthaltsraum in Richtung Badezimmer. Ihre Augen waren noch gar nicht richtig offen und ein lang gezogenes Gähnen kam von ihr, als James mit noch feuchten Haaren und nichts als einem Handtuch um seine Hüften aus dem Bad kam. Ein süffisantes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er ließ seinen Blick abschätzend von oben bis unten über Lily wandern, bevor er sie mit einem lauten „Guten Morgen" begrüßte. Für ihn sah sie einfach zum Anbeißen aus, mit ihrem dunkelgrünen Pyjama und den zerzausten roten Haaren.

Lily winkte ab, schob sich an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer und ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zufallen. James kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein. Seine heimliche Angebetete war ein Morgenmuffel.

Er hatte seine Schmach vom gestrigen Abend schon vollkommen vergessen und machte sich wenig später, fix und fertig angezogen, auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Remus und Sirius erwarteten ihn bereits, nur von Peter fehlte jede Spur.

Die drei Marauder gingen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, während Jackie ungeduldig auf Lily wartete.

Ohne irgendeine Begrüßung erzählte ihr Lily aufgeregt vom gestrigen Abend, wie die Marauder sich gegenseitig verdächtigt und letztendlich den armen Remus aufs Korn genommen hatten.

Jackie seufzte: „Schade, dass ich das nicht gesehen habe." Sie war etwas geknickt, denn schließlich hatte sie Lily im Zug geholfen, sonst hätte die ganze Stinkbombenaktion gar nicht durchgeführt werden können.

Lily hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter und meinte verschwörerisch: „Wenn ihr euer erstes Quidditchtraining habt, dann erfolgt Mission ‚Verhexter Besen'."

Jackie knurrte: „Verdammt, Lily, was ist wenn James abstürzt? Er ist unser Mannschaftskapitän."

Lily spähte durch die Tür der Großen Halle und ihr Blick ruhte auf den Maraudern, als sie meinte: „Er wird nicht abstürzen. Er muss mir schließlich bei den Vorbereitungen für den Halloweenball helfen."

Jackie juchzte: „Es gibt einen Ball?!" Sie warf einen Blick zu einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Typen und seufzte leise.

Lily zog sie weiter und sie setzten sich weit genug entfernt von den Maraudern, damit sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.

James sah ihnen nach und sagte gedankenverloren: „Mann, Lily ist aber fix. Sie ist doch eben erst ins Bad..."

Sirius schluckte seinen letzten Bissen herunter und fragte gedehnt: „LILY? Seit wann heißt sie so für dich?"  
James spürte wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg und Remus meinte lehrerhaft: „Er wird sie wohl beim Vornamen nennen, wenn sie ihren Schulsprecheraufgaben nachgehen, oder Prongs?"

James hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und nickte nur stumm. Ihm war die ganze Sache unangenehm, denn jedes Mal, wenn Lily seinen Weg kreuzte, brachte sie ihn aus dem Konzept und Sirius' blöde Sprüche führten nur dazu, dass er sich verunsichert fühlte.

Sirius sah zu Jackie und Lily und fragte, den Blick nicht von den Mädchen nehmend: „Sag mal Prongs, wann hast du euer erstes Quidditchtraining angesetzt?"

James folgte seinem Blick und antwortete: „Gleich heute Abend, warum fragst du, Pad?"

Sirius fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Kinn und meinte: „Ich glaube, ich werde euch heute Abend mal zusehen."

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte wissend: „Ich weiß auch warum, weil Jackie Andrews dir gestern Abend gesagt hat, was sie von dir hält. Wie war das noch gleich? Selbstverliebtes arrogantes Machoschwein?"

James lachte leise vor sich hin und meinte: „Willkommen im Club, Padfoot."

Sirius grummelte: „Eins sage ich euch, bis Halloween spricht Miss Andrews anders über mich."

Seine Eitelkeit war verletzt und das wollte er so nicht hinnehmen.

„Vergiss es", sagte James, „du wirst dir an ihr genauso die Zähne ausbeißen, wie ich mir an Lily."

Sirius' Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als Professor McGonagall ihnen ihre Stundenpläne reichte und mit einem diabolischen Lächeln meinte: „So meine Herren, ich denke in diesem Jahr werden sie keine Zeit für ihre Streiche und das dazugehörige Nachsitzen haben."

Sprachs und ließ die Marauder mit ihren voll gepackten Stundenplänen allein. James stöhnte genervt auf: „Junge, nicht einen Nachmittag frei. Ich fürchte dieses Schuljahr bricht mir das Genick."

Remus klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und meinte gelassen: „Du schaffst das schon, Prongs."

James legte seine Stirn frustriert auf die Tischplatte und grummelte: „Ja, wenn wir diesen blöden Halloweenball schon organisiert hätten, dann vielleicht..."

Sirius saß ruckartig kerzengerade und rief aufgeregt: „Ein Ball? Na, das passt!" Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Jackie und Lily und ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Das ist die Gelegenheit."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Vergiss es, Jackie wirst du nicht so leicht um den Finger wickeln. Wenn du deine Hände bei der an der falschen Stelle hast, bist du tot, Padfoot."

„Ein Versuch ist es allemal wert und sieh dir unseren Jamie an, der gibt auch nicht auf", sagte Sirius zuversichtlich und war sich bei seinen Worten ziemlich sicher, dass Jackie seine Einladung zum Ball annehmen würde, denn schließlich hatte ihm noch nie ein Mädchen einen Korb gegeben. Er brauchte nur seinen Charme spielen zu lassen und dann würde es schon klappen.

James raffte sich auf und grummelte: „Los kommt, Zaubertränke ruft."

Sirius feixte: „Ah, Prongs lässt den Schulsprecher raushängen."

Remus packte Sirius am Kragen und zerrte ihn mit sich aus der Halle, gefolgt von Jackie und Lily, die so ziemlich die gleichen Fächer wie die Marauder hatten.

In der ersten Stunde ging es gleich ab in Slughorns dunkle Kerker. Zaubertränke war angesagt und um das Chaos perfekt zu machen, mussten sich Jackie und Lily einen Tisch mit den drei Maraudern teilen und dem Slytherin, Severus Snape.

Die Blicke von James lagen unwillkürlich auf seinem selbsternannten Erzfeind, Snape. Schniefelus, wie er und seine Freunde ihn nannten, war leider Gottes, genau wie Lily, ein Ass in Zaubertränke, das mussten sogar die Marauder zugeben.

Slughorn, ein kleiner dicker Professor und Hauslehrer der Slytherins, ließ sie gleich am ersten Tag mit Wiederholungen beginnen. Alle waren konzentriert und außer dem Geräusch von Messern beim Schneiden der Zutaten und dem Brodeln der Kessel hörte man nichts.

Lily und Snape kamen auch ohne die Anweisungen an der Tafel zurecht, doch die anderen sahen immer wieder auf. Sogar Sirius las lieber dreimal die Anweisungen, als etwas falsch zu machen. Nur James war etwas fahrig. Als aus allen Kesseln schon grüner Rauch aufstieg, war seiner leicht bläulich. Lily bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick und Snape lachte leise vor sich hin.

James kochte vor Wut und Remus zischte ihm zu: „Halt dich zurück, Prongs."

Hastig packte James seine Sachen und lange bevor die Stunde zu Ende war, verließ er mit eiligen Schritten das Klassenzimmer, die Blicke seiner Freunde nur all zu deutlich spürend. Ihm blieb im Moment kein anderer Ausweg, sonst hätte er Schniefelus durchgehext, dass ihm hören und sehen vergangen wäre, doch wegen Lily räumte er lieber das Feld.

Slughorn rauschte an ihren Tisch und sah naserümpfend in James Kessel. „Miss Evans, richten sie Mr. Potter bitte aus, dass er den Trank nachzuholen hat. Egal wie, aber übermorgen hat er eine Probe abzugeben."

Lily nickte stumm und Sirius flüsterte zu Remus: „Junge, wenn Prongs so weitermacht, wird er nicht mal mehr Zeit zum schlafen haben."

Lily senkte ihren Blick. In diesem Moment tat ihr James zum ersten Mal richtig leid, auch wenn sie auf dem Feldzug gegen die Marauder war.

Jackie hingegen schwieg die ganze Zeit und blickte stur in ihren Kessel. Sirius versuchte hin und wieder, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, indem er mal etwas fallen ließ oder lauter als nötig herumpolterte.

„Vergiss es!", zischte ihm Remus zu und lachte leise. Er hatte Respekt vor diesem Wildfang von Mädchen, dass sie seinem Freund so die kalte Schulter zeigte. Sirius hatte es nicht besser verdient, denn Remus war der Meinung, dass er es viel zu leicht mit den Mädchen nahm und sie dabei manchmal sehr verletzte.

Erst zum Mittagessen sah Lily James wieder. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und Jackie ließ sich ihr gegenüber neben Remus fallen. Lily füllte sich ihren Teller mit Essen und meinte: „Du sollst deinen Zaubertrank bis übermorgen nachholen, Potter."

James ließ geräuschvoll sein Besteck fallen und knurrte: „Danke, Evans." Ohne noch etwas von seinem Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen, sprang er auf und verließ eiligen Schrittes die Halle.

Lily sah ihm nach und fragte gedankenverloren: „Was hat er denn?"  
Sirius nuschelte mit vollem Mund: „Wahrscheinlich zu viel Arbeit am Hals. Der Berg Hausaufgaben, den wir bis jetzt schon auf haben, wird sich bis heute Abend noch verdoppeln, dann sein Quidditchtraining und eure Schulsprecheraufgaben. Ich fürchte, das bricht ihm das Genick."

Remus nickte zustimmend und Jackie meinte: „Wir hätten ja auch erst in der nächsten Woche mit dem Training anfangen können. Unser erstes Spiel gegen Slytherin ist erst im November."  
Lily schwieg. Sirius sah Jackie an und murmelte: „Du kennst doch James, Quidditch ist ihm heilig und dir ja wohl auch, Andrews."

Seine Worte klangen abwertend und Jackie zischte: „Wenn du das sagst, Mr. Oberschlau Black."

Sie raffte ihre Sachen zusammen und rauschte hocherhobenen Hauptes aus der Halle.

Lily grinste vor sich hin und war stolz auf ihre Freundin, dass sie es durchzog und Black Beauty bei jeder Gelegenheit die Stirn bot.

Sirius sah Jackie irritiert nach und grummelte: „Was zum Henker hab ich denn nun schon wieder gesagt?"  
Remus lachte: „Eins kann ich dir sagen, Pad. So wirst du sie nicht davon überzeugen können, mit dir auf den Ball zu gehen."

Lily hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und grinste vor sich hin, doch Sirius meinte gelassen: „Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend, Moony. Wart es nur ab."

Der Nachmittagsunterricht zog sich dahin und war erst eine Stunde vor dem Abendessen beendet. Jackie verzog sich gleich in eine ruhige Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, denn nach dem Abendessen war das erste Training angesagt. Sie wusste schon von den vergangenen Jahren, dass James es manchmal sehr ausdehnte und sie meistens erst spät Schluss machten.

Lily lief schnurstracks in ihre Schulsprecherräume und hatte eigentlich erwartet, dort niemanden anzutreffen, doch James brütete schon an seinem Schreibtisch und war in seine Aufgaben vertieft.

Lily ließ ihre Bücher auf ihren Tisch fallen und James blickte kurz von seinem Pergament auf. Er widmete sich wieder seinen Aufgaben und meinte, ohne sie anzusehen: „Ich hätte schon eine Idee für den Halloweenball."  
Lily lehnte sich gegen ihren Schreibtisch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. James nuschelte: „Was hältst du von einem Maskenball?"

Lily ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und überlegte einen Moment. Sie fand die Idee gar nicht schlecht und war verblüfft darüber, dass James solche guten Einfälle hatte. Da ließ sich was draus machen.

Lily wandte sich ihm zu und nickte zustimmend. „Die Idee ist gut und wenn wir am Samstag Streife gehen, können wir ja alles Weitere besprechen."

James atmete erleichtert aus und kritzelte weiter auf seinem Pergament.

Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er war in diesem Moment mächtig stolz auf sich, denn Lily Evans hatte ihm einmal Recht gegeben und ihn nicht gleich wieder runtergeputzt.

Die Stunde bis zum Abendessen verflog im Nu und beide hatten noch nicht einen Bruchteil ihrer Hausaufgaben geschafft. Lily, weil sie zu sehr abgelenkt war und über den Ball nachdachte und James weil ihre Nähe ihn kirre machte.

James verschwand noch einmal in seinem Zimmer, um sich für das Quidditchtraining umzuziehen und Lily nahm vorsorglich ein Buch mit zum Abendessen, denn sowie das Team der Gryffindors auf dem Quidditchfeld war, wollte sie Mission „Verhexter Besen" starten.

Das Abendessen verlief relativ ereignislos. Lily und Jackie saßen zusammen mit Alice und Frank, der ebenso im Gryffindorteam spielte und unterhielten sich über den bevorstehenden Halloweenball. Lily verriet allerdings noch nichts von James' Idee, dafür war sie noch nicht ausgereift genug.

Jackie und Frank brachen mit den anderen vom Gryffindorteam zu ihrem Training auf und Jackie flüsterte noch einmal zu Lily: „Pass ja auf, dass ihm nichts passiert." Lily winkte ab und sah den sieben Gryffindors noch nach wie sie die Halle verließen, gefolgt von Sirius. Etwas stutzig machte es Lily schon, dass Black sich dem Team angeschlossen hatte. James' Freund war zwar der Mannschaftskapitän, aber sie wusste, dass er beim Training eigentlich nie anwesend war.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen machte sich Lily auf zum Quidditchstadion, denn wenn Black da wirklich herumschleichen sollte, musste sie auf der Hut sein, damit er sie nicht erwischte.

Sirius saß tatsächlich auf einer der Tribünen und sah dem Team beim Training zu. Eigentlich nicht dem Team, sondern nur einer Person, Jackie Andrews. Dieses Mädchen hatte seinen Ehrgeiz geweckt und noch an diesem Abend wollte er es wagen, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Er bekam gar nicht mit, wie Lily sich auf der anderen Seite des Feldes auf eine Bank setzte. Lily beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln das Gryffindorteam und legte ihr Buch auf den Schoß. Sie wusste, dass James beim Quidditch äußerst konzentriert war und kaum Augen für etwas anderes hatte. Unter ihr Buch schob sie ihre Hand, in der sie den Zauberstab hielt und versuchte zu zielen, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn James spielte auf der Position eines Jägers und schwirrte ständig über das Feld. Er rief seinem Team ständig irgendwelche Anweisungen zu und als er einmal kurz stoppte, nutzte Lily sofort die Gunst der Stunde.

Sie zielte auf James Besen und murmelte ein paar Worte. Sofort bockte der Besen und James flog vornüber. Mit einem geschickten Griff krallte er sich an dem Besenstiel fest und schrie: „Verflucht noch mal, was zum Hippogreif ist denn jetzt los?"

Lily kicherte leise vor sich hin und sah gebannt zu James, dessen Bemühungen, sich wieder auf seinen Besen zu schwingen, offensichtlich scheiterten, denn er baumelte immer noch darunter.

Das Team schwirrte um ihn herum und einige lachten. Frank meinte: „Also James, was ist denn nun, wird das heute noch was oder hast du deinen Besen verärgert?" Alle lachten über seine Worte, außer James und natürlich Jackie, deren Augen jetzt suchend nach ihrer Freundin Ausschau hielten.

Zwei Teammitglieder versuchten nach James bockendem Besen zu greifen und dabei rutschte ihm eine Hand von Stiel. Jackie rief aufgeregt: „Frank, nun mach schon, zieh ihn auf deinen Besen."  
Lily hörte unten Jackies aufgeregtes Rufen und machte den Zauber schnell wieder rückgängig. Hastig verließ sie das Stadion, noch einen kurzen Blick zu Sirius werfend, der aber mittlerweile schon aufgeregt mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld stand und die Augen nicht von seinem Freund nahm.

Lily war schon längst verschwunden, als James neben Sirius auf dem Feld landete. James atmete erst einmal tief durch und Sirius grummelte: „Boah, Alter, ich dachte schon, du stürzt gleich ab. Was war nur los?"  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, jemand hatte meinen Besen verhext. Das ist kein Zufall, erst die Sache mit den Stinkbomben und dann das."

Sirius wollte etwas sagen, doch soeben landete der Rest des Teams neben ihnen und Sirius steuerte gleich Jackie an.

Jackie schluckte und schulterte ihren Besen, als Sirius höflich sagte: „Ich würde dich gern zum Gryffindorturm zurück begleiten."

Jackie sah zu ihren Teammitgliedern, die leise lachten und sich dann verzogen. Frank drehte sich noch einmal um und zwinkerte ihr zu, was Jackie genervt mit den Augen rollen ließ und sie grunzte: „Na, dann komm schon, Black, ich hab heut noch was Besseres vor."

Sirius war etwas geschockt über diese Aussage und stapfte missmutig neben ihr her. Er versuchte immer mal wieder, ein Gespräch anzufangen, doch Jackie gab ihm immer nur knappe Antworten. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, so zu reagieren, doch sie wollte Lilys Rat befolgen um nicht irgendwann als eines seiner Betthäschen abgestempelt zu werden.

Im Gang vor der Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes hatte Sirius die Nase voll. Mit einer gezielten Bewegung drückte er Jackie an die Wand und drängte sich dicht an sie. Jackies Augen weiteten sich, ihr Atem ging schneller und als er seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter beugte, fiel ihr nichts anderes ein, als mal eben ihr Knie in sein bestes Stück zu rammen.

Sirius wurde knallrot und ließ sofort von ihr ab, doch Jackie kochte vor Wut und ballte ihre Hand zur Faust. Mit einem gezielten Schlag traf sie sein rechtes Auge. Sirius taumelte leicht und sie zischte: „Wenn du glaubst, Black, ich wäre so leicht zu haben, dann hast du dich aber getäuscht." Und schon verschwand sie hinter der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wutschnaubend ging sie an Remus und James, der sich bei seinem Freund noch einen Moment niedergelassen hatte, vorbei und zischte: „Besorgt Black schon mal einen Eisbeutel."

Vor sich hin grummelnd stapfte sie zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hinauf und warf noch einen kurzen Blick zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war noch nicht all zu spät und eine Menge Schüler waren noch anwesend, doch Sirius fiel ihr gleich ins Auge. Mürrisch betrat er den Raum und hielt sich sein rechtes Auge, was Jackie ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte und sie grinsend in ihren Schlafsaal verschwinden ließ.

James und Remus feixten ebenso und Remus meinte lachend: „Na, du hattest wohl doch die Hände bei ihr an der falschen Stelle. Oh, Pad, da hast du wirklich eine harte Nuss erwischt. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß dabei." Mit diesen Worten ließ er James und Sirius allein. James beschwor einen Eisbeutel für seinen Freund herauf und sagte mitfühlend: „Hier nimm, dann tut es auch nicht mehr so weh."  
Sirius seufzte und klatschte sich den Eisbeutel aufs Gesicht. Er murmelte: „Ich versteh das nicht. Ich hab meinen ganzen Charme spielen lassen und sie benimmt sich so... so anders als die anderen Mädchen. Noch nie hat mir eine ein blaues Auge verpasst, nur weil ich sie küssen wollte."

James konnte nicht mehr ernst bleiben und lachte. Dazwischen presste er die Worte heraus: „Da hast du aber Glück gehabt, dass es nur ein blaues Auge war."

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Prongs!", grummelte Sirius und stieg die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hinauf.

Leise lachend betrat James die Schulsprecherräume. Er hörte, dass Lily wohl unter der Dusche war, denn das Wasser rauschte und sie sang munter ein Lied. „Himmel, Lily singt?", schoss es James durch den Kopf und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Er vergaß seinen bockenden Besen und machte sich daran, seinen Zaubertrank nachzuholen.

Sein Kessel brodelte vor sich hin und immer wieder mal warf er einen Blick hinein, doch das gewünschte Ergebnis blieb aus. Er hatte Lily nicht bemerkt, die hinter ihm stand und ihn beobachtete. Sie trug wieder ihren grünen Pyjama und ihre Haare fielen noch feucht über ihren Rücken.

Lily beobachtete ihn schon eine Zeit lang und sah auch sofort was er falsch gemacht hatte. James tat ihr wegen dieser Zaubertranksache leid und sie räusperte sich.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und Lily meinte: „Du hast nicht richtig gelesen, da steht dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn rühren und nicht zweimal." James' Augen wanderten von ihr zu seinem Zaubertrankbuch und er schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Danke Lily", kam es leise von ihm und hektisch machte er sich daran, seinen Trank noch zu retten, damit sie seine Verlegenheit nicht bemerkte.

Lily war auch viel zu sprachlos, um eine Antwort zu geben. Er hatte sie mit ihrem Vornamen angeredet und ihn so warm und weich ausgesprochen, dass sich schon wieder die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch bemerkbar machten.

Leise seufzend ging sie in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. In Gedanken versunken warf sie sich auf das Bett. Dieser Tag kam ihr so unwirklich vor und dennoch spürte sie, dass etwas anders war. Jemand war anders, jemand den sie eigentlich als Feind ansah und bekämpfen wollte. Mit seinen eigenen Waffen wollte sie ihn schlagen und nun war fraglich, ob sie an ihrem Vorhaben festhalten sollte. Doch ihr fiel noch etwas Besseres ein. Black Beauty wäre mal fällig und sie könnte James dieses Mal raus lassen.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging sie ins Land der Träume, indem sie immer wieder eine Stimme hörte, die leise ihren Namen flüsterte.


	5. Verletzte Gefühle

**5. Verletzte Gefühle**

Endlich war die erste Schulwoche um, doch die Siebentklässler erstickten an ihren Hausaufgaben.

Lily war völlig geschafft und hatte ihre Verabredung mit Jackie zum Frühstück total verschlafen.

Ruckartig sprang sie aus dem Bett, als jemand an ihre Tür klopfte und rief: „Hey, Evans, deine Freundin ist hier. Bist du noch da drin?" Lily rollte mit den Augen, denn diese Stimme gehörte eindeutig jemandem, der für ihre schlaflosen Nächte verantwortlich war.

„Komme gleich", rief sie zurück und warf sich hastig einen Bademantel über. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf den Wecker und leise grummelte sie: „Jetzt habe ich auch noch das Frühstück verpasst, na klasse."

Eilig öffnete sie ihre Tür, die zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher führte und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Jackie saß auf ihrem Schreibtisch und James hockte mit Remus und Sirius auf dem Sofa, James‚ Besen vor sich, und diskutierten leise.

„Man Lily, wir sind erst ein paar Tage hier und du verpennst gleich den ersten Samstag", kam es lachend von Jackie.

Die Köpfe der drei Marauder fuhren herum und Lily sagte sarkastisch: „Na wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir schon am frühen Morgen so netten Besuch haben, dann wäre ich natürlich eher aufgestanden", sprach sie und stampfte missmutig ins Bad.

Sirius feixte: „Nicht nur ihre Haare sind feurig, nein auch sie selbst."

James knuffte ihn in die Seite und Jackie zischte: „Kein Wunder, wenn sie deinen Anblick auf nüchternen Magen ertragen muss."

James und Remus lachten leise, doch Sirius stand langsam auf und trat dicht vor Jackie. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch und musste ihren Kopf heben, um ihn anzusehen. Sirius beugte sich leicht vor und stützte seine Hände links und rechts von ihr auf dem Tisch ab. Er ließ mal wieder sein typisches Black'sches Verführungslächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen und meinte: „Bis jetzt hat sich noch keine beschwert, wenn ich morgens das erste war, was ihr ins Auge fiel."

Seine Augen waren bei diesen Worten auf Jackie gerichtet und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. Ihre braunen Locken und seine schwarzen Haare verdeckten dabei ihre Gesichter.

Remus und James hielten den Atem an, gespannt darauf was von Jackie jetzt kommen würde. Beide wussten, dass Sirius‚ Ego an dem Tag einen mächtigen Dämpfer erhalten hatte, als Jackie ihm ein blaues Auge verpasst hatte.

Jackie lehnte sich etwas zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bevor sie grinsend sagte: „Tja Black, kein Wunder, die Gänse, die morgens neben dir aufgewacht sind, haben ja auch ihren Verstand nicht im Kopf sitzen, sondern an anderen Stellen."

Sirius musste schlucken. James wandte sich dezent ab und Remus lachte ungeniert.

Jackie jedoch drängte Sirius einfach beiseite, strich sich ihren Umhang glatt und meinte spöttisch: „Du bist Thema Nr. 1 auf den Mädchentoiletten. Besonders diese Puppen, die ihr Hirn an den gewissen Stellen haben, werten deine so genannten Qualitäten aus."

Sie wollte ihn mit diesen Worten verletzen, so wie er fast all seine Freundinnen verletzte, die er immer nach einem kurzen Abenteuer gegen eine andere austauschte. Und sie wollte nichts von ihren wahren Gefühlen preisgeben.

Sirius war sprachlos und er fühlte sich in diesem Moment mehr als nur verletzt. Mit gesenktem Kopf wandte er Jackie den Rücken zu und setzte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden.

James warf einen Blick zu Jackie, die sich gerade auf die Lippen biss und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Dieses kleine Biest hatte es gerade tatsächlich geschafft, seinen Freund in die Knie zu zwingen. Mit ein paar Worten hatte sie Sirius‚ Ego, das manchmal die Größe eines Sonnensystems hatte, zerstört.

Remus hingegen bewunderte dieses Mädchen immer mehr. Für ihn war klar, dass Jackie schon längst ihre Angel ausgeworfen hatte und Sirius am Haken hing, wild zappelte und sich garantiert nie wieder davon lösen konnte.

Keiner hatte mitbekommen, dass Lily das ganze Schauspiel verfolgt hatte. Sie war mächtig stolz auf ihre Freundin und wusste, dass Jackie Black Beauty bald dort hatte, wo sie ihn haben wollte, nämlich zu ihren Füßen.

Remus räusperte sich und meinte zu James: „Also ich glaub nicht, dass dein Besen auf Dauer verhext ist. Da hat sich sicher jemand nur einen schlechten Scherz mit dir erlaubt."

Lily und Jackie sahen sich an und beide hatten Mühe, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, denn seit der Besenaktion versuchten die Marauder herauszufinden, was mit James' Besen los war.

In Windeseile zog sich Lily an und verschwand dann mit Jackie, die drei Marauder allein zurücklassend. Die beiden Mädchen wollten sich an den Schwarzen See zurückziehen, um dort ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Schwerfällig ließ sich Jackie unter einem Baum nieder und sagte bedrückt: „Ich glaube, es war nicht fair von mir, was ich da gesagt habe. Ich hab Sirius noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen."  
Lily winkte ab und meinte gelassen: „Der kann einen kleinen Dämpfer gut vertragen und ich wette, er wird sich von diesem Schock schnell wieder erholen." Wie Recht sie hatte, bewies sich einige Zeit später.

Lily und Jackie waren mit ihren Hausaufgaben so gut wie fertig. Nach dem Mittagessen wollten die beiden nur ein bisschen faul in der Septembersonne liegen, die an diesem Tag warm vom Himmel schien. Einige Schüler tummelten sich im See und das Gelände um sie herum war gut gefüllt.

Die Marauder saßen nur ein Stück entfernt. Peter und James lagen faul in der Sonne und Remus las in einem Buch. Nur Black Beauty fehlte, aber auch er tauchte kurze Zeit später auf. Ein blondes Huffelpuffmädchen lief neben ihm und er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Lily sah ihn zuerst und rollte mit den Augen, als er sich keine fünf Meter entfernt mit der hübschen Sechstklässlerin nieder ließ. Sie wusste ganz genau, auf was diese Aktion hinauslief. Er wollte Jackie einen Dämpfer verpassen und das gelang ihm auch, denn in dem Moment, als Jackie ihn erblickte schimmerten in ihren Augen Tränen. Ihre Coolness war dahin und schnell drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und steckte ihre Nase in ein Buch. Ein leises Aufschluchzen konnte sie dabei nicht unterdrücken.

Lily meinte besorgt: „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen." In diesem Augenblick verfluchte sie Black und nahm sich vor, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen.  
„Nein", schniefte Jackie, „diese Blöße gebe ich mir nicht. Ich weiß was viel besseres, ich gehe jetzt schwimmen."

Ohne eine Antwort von Lily abzuwarten, lief sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes an Sirius und seiner neusten Eroberung vorbei. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und war gespannt darauf, was Jackie jetzt tun würde.

Jackie war keinesfalls verklemmt, deshalb machte sie sich auch nichts daraus, sich ihre Klamotten auszuziehen. Nur in ihrer hellblauen Unterwäsche lief sie langsam ins Wasser, die Pfiffe einiger Siebtklässler vollkommen ignorierend. Sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Lily und winkte ihr, bevor sie unter Wasser tauchte.

Lilys Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu Black und sie konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sirius saß da, die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Mund geöffnet und das Mädchen neben sich völlig ignorierend.

Nur lange konnte sich Lily nicht an diesem Bild ergötzen, denn jemand ließ sich neben sie fallen und erforderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Potter", schnaubte sie und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den See auf der Suche nach ihrer Freundin, die jetzt tatsächlich mit Remus durch das Wasser tobte.

James räusperte sich und murmelte: „Also ich dachte... vielleicht könnten wir uns noch mal über den Ball unterhalten. Es sah so aus, als hättest du Zeit."

Lily stöhnte frustriert auf, nickte aber und zog aus ihrer Tasche Stift und Pergament. Eigentlich hatte sie gar keine Lust an diesem schönen Samstagnachmittag ihre Zeit mit Schulsprecherkram und schon gar nicht mit Potter zu verbringen, doch ihr Pflichtbewusstsein gewann mal wieder die Oberhand.

Lily wandte sich erwartungsvoll zu James, doch der blickte auf den See. Sie beobachtete seine Gesichtszüge, sah das Funkeln in seinen braunen Augen und das kleine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Die Schmetterlinge schlugen Saltos in ihrem Bauch, doch bevor sie dieses Gefühl verdrängen konnte, ließ James sich ins Gras zurücksinken und meinte: „Also mit dem Maskenball, das hatten wir ja schon geklärt. Ich dachte ein gutes Thema wäre: Geschöpfe der Nacht."

Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu Lily auf.

„Naja", sagte Lily nachdenklich, „da gibt es ja nicht so viele. Also ich wüsste da jetzt auf Anhieb nur, Vampire, Todesfeen und Werwölfe."

Sie ließ sich jetzt ebenso ins Gras sinken, drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah James an, der meinte: „Oh, da gibt es noch viel mehr. Den Azrael, auch Engel des Todes genannt, dann den Satyr, so eine Art Waldgeist aus der griechischen Mythologie. Na und dann kenn ich noch den Mantikor, eine Art Löwe mit Skorpionschwanz und Flügeln. Ach ja und die Lamien, die begierig nach Blut von jungen Männern sind und es gibt noch viel mehr."

Lily war verblüfft über James‚ Aussagen und sagte anerkennend: „Das du so was weißt."

James rollte sich ebenso auf den Bauch, dicht neben Lily und sagte: „Ich weiß noch viel mehr und zwar, dass deine Freundin anfängt, meinem besten Freund den Kopf zu verdrehen, ohne dass er es bemerkt."

Lily schloss die Augen, aber nur weil James ihr eindeutig zu nahe war und sie seinen Geruch mehr als deutlich wahrnahm. Er roch nach Gras, frischer Luft und einem undefinierbaren Aftershave, das ihre Sinne so langsam betörte.

„Hab ich also Recht?", hakte James nach, der ihre Reaktion falsch deutete.

Lily wurde rot und stammelte: „Was, womit?"

James beugte sich noch näher an sie heran und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Jackie ist scharf auf Sirius."

Ruckartig entfernte sich Lily von ihm, ihr Atem ging dabei schnell und unregelmäßig. Eine leichte Röte lag auf ihrem Gesicht und sie grummelte: „Ist das so offensichtlich?"

James setzte sich auf und sein Blick ruhte auf Remus und Jackie, die sich jetzt gerade gegenseitig mit einem Trocknungszauber belegten und er sagte leise: „Naja, für Sirius nicht, aber für mich schon."

Lily rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und seufzte leise. Dass James ihre Freundin durchschauen würde, hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie fragte: „Wirst du es Black sagen?"

James schüttelte den Kopf und ein diabolisches Grinsen lag in seinem Gesicht, als er meinte: „Nein, das werde ich nicht, denn ich denke, Padfoot braucht mal eine Herausforderung. Er hat bis jetzt alles bekommen, was er wollte..."  
"Genau wie du", platzte Lily unüberlegt heraus. Sofort biss sie sich auf die Lippen und wandte ihren Kopf in eine andere Richtung.

James atmete geräuschvoll aus und stand auf. Leise und mit einer Spur Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme sagte er: „Nein, das was ich wirklich will, habe ich noch nicht bekommen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief er mit schnellen Schritten hinauf zum Schloss, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzublicken.

James‚ Worte hallten in Lilys Kopf und trotz seines Abgangs flatterten die Schmetterlinge noch immer in ihrem Bauch. Eine ungewöhnliche Wärme machte sich in ihr breit und gedankenverloren ließ sie ihre Augen durch die Gegend gleiten. Ihr Blick blieb an Black hängen, der sich jetzt doch tatsächlich mit der Huffelpuff im Gras herumwälzte und seine Zunge dabei in ihren Hals gesteckt hatte.

Dieses Bild trieb Lily einfach zur Weißglut und sie wusste, dass in dieser Nacht der nächste Streich fällig wäre, der sich diesmal nur gegen Blacks Ego richten würde.

Jackie kam mit Remus zu ihr, doch bei Sirius blieb Jackie kurz stehen und meinte angewidert: „Ah, du bist gern Gesprächsthema Nr. 1 auf den Mädchentoiletten, dann nur weiter so, Black."

Remus grinste und Sirius schäumte vor Wut. Er schob seine Begleitung beiseite, sprang auf und zischte Jackie zu: „Über mich reden sie wenigstens, aber von dir will ja niemand etwas wissen. Da nutzt dir auch dein halbnacktes Herumhüpfen nichts."

Seine Augen funkelten zornig und Jackie versuchte, ihre Haltung zu wahren. Er hatte sie mit seinen Worten tief verletzt und Remus warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu, der ihm eindeutig klarmachen sollte, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Jackie warf ihre langen braunen Haare nach hinten und stapfte schnurstracks zum Schloss hinauf. Niemand sollte ihre Tränen sehen, aber Lily war schon neben ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin. „Er ist es nicht wert", sagte sie eindringlich.

Noch vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum blieb Jackie stehen und sah Lily mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an.

„Er hat aber Recht. Ich bin nicht so hübsch, wie diese Puppen und ich..." Lily nahm sie in den Arm und schob sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der wie ausgestorben war. Sie steuerte mit Jackie die Schulsprecherräume an und zog ihre Freundin mit hinein.

James saß auf dem Sofa und starrte in den Kamin. Lily war etwas unschlüssig, doch James verstand auch ohne Worte und räumte, nach einem besorgten Blick zu Jackie, das Feld.

Noch nie hatte Lily ihre Freundin so am Boden zerstört gesehen. Es dauerte ewig, bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren. Zwangsläufig hatten sie das Abendessen verpasst, denn Jackie war einfach auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und James lugte in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. Er hielt ein Tablett in den Händen und flüsterte: „Ihr wart nicht beim Essen, deshalb dachte ich..."

Lily schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

James‚ Blick ruhte auf Jackie und er meinte entschuldigend: „Mein Freund ist manchmal ein Trottel, so wie ich."

Lily gab ihm keine Antwort, obwohl seine Worte tief zu ihr durchgedrungen waren. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie sagte: „Also heute werden wir unsere erste Streife laufen. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn Jackie hier auf dem Sofa schläft?"

James schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Iss erstmal und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg."

Bevor er den Raum wieder verließ, flüsterte Lily noch ein leises „Danke". James hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und so konnte sie sein breites Lächeln nicht sehen. Es war das Lächeln eines Gewinners, das sich gerade auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

Lily deckte ihre Freundin noch zu, bevor sie die Schulsprecherräume verließ. Suchend sah sie sich im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors um. James saß mit Remus über einer Partie Zauberschach, Peter brütete über seinen Hausaufgaben und Sirius saß auf der Fensterbank und starrte gedankenverloren in die Dunkelheit. Lily war sich sicher, dass er über irgendetwas nachdachte und sie hoffte, dass er den Mut aufbrachte, sich bei ihrer Freundin zu entschuldigen, doch vorher würde sie ihm erst einmal eine Lektion erteilen.

Lily sah noch, wie James hastig ein Stück Pergament in seinen Umhang steckte und sich kurz von Remus verabschiedete. Im nächsten Moment stand er schon neben ihr und sagte verschmitzt: „Na dann, auf zu einem Spaziergang durch das Schloss."

Draußen auf dem Gang sah James sich noch einmal um, schnappte dann nach Lilys Arm und zog sie hinter einen großen Wandteppich. Lily keuchte erschrocken auf und zischte: „Was..." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie in einem kleinen, dunklen Gang standen. Unwillkürlich ging sie einen Schritt zurück, aber James hatte schon mit seinem Zauberstab Licht gemacht und kramte in seinem Umhang. Er holte ein Pergament hervor, tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte dabei ein paar Worte, jedoch so leise, dass Lily sie nicht verstehen konnte.

Eigentlich war sie wütend, dass er sie so überrumpelt hatte, aber ihre Neugier siegte und sie warf einen Blick auf das Pergament. James hielt es ihr hin und sagte vorsichtig: „Diese Karte zeigt, wo sich eventuell noch Schüler aufhalten. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust die halbe Nacht durch das Schloss zu rennen."

Fasziniert blickte Lily auf all die kleinen Punkte und Linien und fragte argwöhnisch: „Wo hast du die her?"  
James kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und meinte: „Sirius, Remus, Peter und ich haben sie selbst gemacht. Das war ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit, kann ich dir sagen."

Lily war sprachlos und blickte weiter wie gebannt auf die Karte. James beobachtete sie dabei und er hoffte, dass sie dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten würde und als ob Lily seine Gedanken lesen konnte sagte sie: „Jetzt weiß ich, warum ihr nicht immer erwischt werdet, wenn ihr draußen herumschleicht. Ich bin beeindruckt, dass ihr vier so etwas zustande gebracht habt und du kannst versichert sein, dass euer Geheimnis bei mir sicher ist."

Etwas unwohl war ihr allerdings schon, denn wenn einer der Marauder zufällig auf die Karte sah, wenn sie auf ihrer Streichemission unterwegs war, dann wäre es wohl aus mit all den schönen Sachen, die sie noch so vorhatte. Vor allen Dingen wollte sie gar nicht daran denken, was die Marauder dann mit ihr tun würden.

„Hier sind zwei uns nur all zu bekannte Slytherins in einem Klassezimmer zu Gange", meinte James grinsend.

Lily warf einen Blick auf die Karte und sagte energisch: „Na dann los! Ich will auch mal jemandem Punkte abziehen."

Sie wollte sich schon hinter dem Wandteppich hervor schieben, als James sie festhielt und meinte: „Ich kenn einen kürzeren Weg." Ohne eine Antwort von ihr abzuwarten, griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie weiter in den Gang hinein.

Lily war es unmöglich, etwas zu sagen. Vielmehr hatte sie gegen diese aufsteigende Wärme in sich anzukämpfen, die gerade von ihrer Hand aus ging. James machte auch keine Anstalten sie loszulassen, selbst dann nicht, als sie schon auf einem hell erleuchteten Gang im fünften Stock liefen. Ja, und Lily? Sie ließ es geschehen, denn dieses Gefühl, das sich immer weiter in ihr ausbreitete, wollte sie nicht wieder verlieren. Diese Schmetterlinge, die in ihrem Bauch tanzten und das Kribbeln, das sich weiter seinen Weg durch ihren Körper bahnte, gefielen ihr ungemein.

Vor einem Klassenzimmer im fünften Stock ließ James allerdings ihre Hand los, steckte das Pergament wieder weg und holte dabei seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Seine braunen Augen funkelten belustigt, als er meinte: „Es ist soweit Miss Evans, jetzt darfst du den Slytherins mal so richtig an die Wäsche." Dass seine Worte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zutreffen würden, damit hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet.

Mit einem Schwung öffnete James die Tür und Lily hielt den Atem an. Da stand Bellatrix Black, eine hübsche schwarzhaarige Slytherin und zufällig Sirius Blacks Cousine, mit halb aufgeknöpfter Bluse. Ihre Begleitung war kein anderer, als Rodolphus Lestrange, ebenso ein Slytherin. Dieser hatte wohl gerade vorgehabt Bella zu vernaschen, denn die Situation war eindeutig.

Lily drängte sich energisch an James vorbei und rief: „Also ihr beiden, was ihr hier gerade tun wolltet, geht mich zwar nichts an, aber auch für euch ist Sperrstunde. Tja, und deshalb würde ich sagen, zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch und solltet ihr nicht umgehend euren Gemeinschaftsraum aufsuchen, dann werde ich Slughorn persönlich darüber informieren, was ihr hier nachts so alles treibt."  
Bei ihren Worten musste James unwillkürlich grinsen, denn Lily schien sich nicht im Mindesten über die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte bewusst zu sein.

Rodolphus richtete hastig seine Kleidung, doch Bellatrix schob ihre Bluse über ihre Schultern und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen, bevor sie meinte: „Ja, Potter, wärst du kein Muggelfreund und nicht mit meinem Blutsverräter-Cousin befreundet, dann..." Sie vollendete den Satz nicht, denn James fing lauthals an zu lachen und meinte: „Oh bitte, Bella, was glaubst du, wer ich bin?"

Bellatrix entschloss sich nun doch dazu, ihre Bluse wieder ordnungsgemäß anzuziehen. Ein diabolisches Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie fast flüsternd sagte: „Du bist auch nur ein Kerl, einer der alles nimmt, was sich ihm bietet, doch wenn nicht so, dann eben anders."

Sie hatte ihre letzten Worte noch gar nicht ausgesprochen, da richtete sie schon ihren Zauberstab auf James, aber Lily war schneller und hexte ihn gleich aus Bellas Hand.

„Du widerliches kleines Schlammblut", zischte Bella wütend und wollte sich auf Lily stürzen, doch James hatte sie und Rodolphus gleich mit, in eine Starre versetzt.

Lily wandte ihren Blick ab. Bellas Worte hatten sie verletzt, obwohl sie von den Slytherins gewöhnt war beschimpft zu werden, tat es ihr dennoch immer wieder weh.

James legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. In Lilys Augen schimmerten Tränen, als er leise sagte: „Hey, du stehst über diesem Gerede, Lilyflower. Du bist mehr wert, als der ganze Slytherinhaufen zusammen."

Lily konnte nur schwer ihre Tränen zurückhalten, doch sie wollte auf keinen Fall vor Bella und Rodolphus ihre Schwäche zeigen. Sie schenkte James ein dankbares Lächeln und sagte laut: „Ich denke, wir werden die beiden vor Slughorns Büro abstellen, soll er mit ihnen machen, was er will."

James nickte zustimmend und ließ Lestrange und Bella vor sich her schweben. Sein Blick ruhte auf Lily, als er sagte: „Ich mach das schon, du kannst ruhig schon zurück gehen." Es war ein besorgter Blick und ihm entging nicht, wie verletzt Lily wirklich war. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal in die Schranken gewiesen, als er diesen gewissen Namen für sie benutzte, diesen Namen, der eigentlich alles sagte. Lilyflower, seine Blume, seine Liebe, doch davon würde er sie wohl erst noch überzeugen müssen.

Lily nickte dankbar, denn sie brauchte mal einen Moment für sich. Bei einem Gang durch das ausgestorbene Schloss würde sie sicher wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Es war schon zwei Uhr nachts, als sie endlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückkehrte. Nur das Kaminfeuer erhellte den Raum. Lily fühlte sich jetzt weitaus besser, die Ruhe und Stille im Schloss hatten ihr gut getan, doch nun war es Zeit, sich um Black zu kümmern.

Leise schlich sie die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf. Vor der Tür der Siebtklässler blieb sie einen Moment stehen, atmete tief durch und drückte die Klinke herunter. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen, schob sie die Tür auf und schlüpfte leise ins Zimmer.

Nur das Mondlicht erhellte den Raum. Sie konnte vier Betten ausmachen. Aus einem kam ein ziemlich lautes Schnarchen und Lily ging näher. Peter grunzte vor sich hin und schmatzte dabei leise. Im Bett daneben schlief Alices Freund Frank, also tippelte sie leise auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Sofort fielen ihr Blacks Haare ins Auge. Er lag auf dem Bauch, den Kopf halb zur Seite gedreht. Die heruntergerutschte Decke ließ Lily einen guten Blick auf seinen nackten Rücken erhaschen. Sie beugte sich noch einmal kurz über ihn, um auszuschließen, dass sie im Halbdunkel nicht doch noch Remus erwischte. Ein leicht diabolisches Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihren Zauberstab direkt auf Sirius Kopf richtete und ein paar Worte murmelte.

Gleich danach schlich sie leise wieder aus dem Schlafsaal, nicht ahnend, dass jemand die ganze Zeit die Augen geöffnet hatte und ein anderer auf einer magischen Karte jeden ihrer Schritte verfolgte.


	6. 48 Stunden

**6. 48 Stunden**

Nach ihrer nächtlichen Aktion hatte Lily eigentlich vorgehabt, an diesem Sonntagmorgen so richtig auszuschlafen.  
Aber es kam wieder mal anders als geplant.  
Lautstarke Stimmen aus dem Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher drangen an ihr Ohr. Fluchend kletterte sie aus dem Bett und warf sich eilig ihren Bademantel über, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.  
Da stand James, der die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst hatte, um nicht laut los zu lachen, mitten im Raum. Vor ihm stand Black, das vermutete sie, denn eigentlich sah Lily nur eine Menge blonde, lange, lockige Haare, doch der Körperbau ließ eindeutig auf Sirius zurück schließen und seine Stimme ebenso.  
Hysterisch rief er: "James, verdammt! Was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich kann doch so nicht zum Frühstück gehen."   
Sirius Verzweiflung machte James allerdings herzlich wenig aus, denn er lachte jetzt ungeniert. Sein Blick traf Lily und einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl, er wüsste bescheid.  
Sie räusperte sich laut und erschrocken fuhr Sirius herum. Nun konnte Lily einen ersten richtigen Blick auf ihr Meisterwerk richten und sie war verblüfft. Sirius Black, der Mädchenschwarm von Hogwarts, hatte eine blonde Haarpracht und dazu noch ein blinkendes Banner auf seiner Stirn mit der Aufschrift: "Egal ob blond oder schwarz, ich bin der Schwarm aller!"  
Die Buchstaben prangten in neongrünen Lettern auf seiner Stirn und blendeten einem fast die Augen. Die blonde Lockenmähne fiel dabei weit über seinen Rücken und er zupfte ständig daran herum.  
Lily konnte nicht mehr und brach ebenso in schallendes Gelächter aus. Zwischen zwei Lachern presste sie hervor: "Da hat aber jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet Black. Du wirst unwiderstehlich sein, alle werden dir zu Füßen liegen."  
Den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme konnte sie nicht unterdrücken und James schlug gleich mit seinen nächsten Worten nach: "Tja, Padfoot, entweder kommst du so mit oder du wirst einen elendigen Hungertod erleiden."  
Sirius warf sich auf das Sofa und jammerte kläglich: "Ich mach mich zum Gespött der ganzen Schule und vor allen Dingen der Mädchen. Ich werde sterben, wenn mich jemand so sieht."  
James verdrückte sich diesmal ein lautes Auflachen und meinte beruhigend: "Das geht sicher bald wieder weg, Pad, dann bist du wieder ganz der Alte und alle werden dich lieben." Sein unterdrücktes Lachen brach nun doch wieder hervor, als es an der Tür laut klopfte.  
Lily öffnete und Remus grinste sie an. Bevor er eintrat, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr: "Ich weiß, dass du es warst, Lily. Wie lange hält der Zauber?"  
Lily riss die Augen weit auf und schluckte schwer, doch Remus raunte in ihr Ohr: "Das bleibt unter uns, versprochen." Seine Augen funkelten belustigt, doch seine Stimme verlangte eindeutig eine Antwort.  
"48 Stunden", wisperte Lily und verschwand schnurstracks ins Badezimmer. 

"Verdammter Mist", grummelte sie vor sich hin und betete inständig, dass Remus seinen Freunden nicht verraten würde, wer hinter Sirius' „Verschönerung" steckte. Blacks Rache wäre ihr sicher und vor seinem Zorn hatte sie dann doch Respekt.  
Sie duschte diesmal lange und ausgiebig und hoffte, die drei Marauder würden verschwunden sein, wenn sie aus dem Bad kam. Sie hatte Glück, der Aufenthaltsraum war tatsächlich leer, nur Jackie saß auf dem Sofa, ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ihre Sorgen vom gestrigen Tag schienen vollkommen vergessen, als sie anerkennend meinte: "Das hast du super gemacht, Lily. Ich denke, daran wird Mr. ach - ich - bin - ja - so - schön Black eine Weile zu knabbern haben und ich hoffe der Zauber hält auch noch morgen, wenn wieder Unterricht ist."   
Lily grinste: "Jep Morgen darf er all die Lehrer mit seinem Aussehen beglücken, aber ich hab da ein Problem. Remus weiß Bescheid."  
Jackie zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte jedoch: "Ich glaub nicht, dass er etwas verrät, dann hätte er es mit Sicherheit schon getan, glaub mir."  
Lily seufzte: "Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, sonst hängt Black mich an den nächsten Baum."

Eilig machten sich die beiden Mädchen auf in die große Halle, denn sie hofften, dass Sirius Drang nach etwas Essbarem größer war als seine Scheu, so unter Menschen zu gehen.  
Kurz vor der Tür zur großen Halle stellten sich ihnen drei- nur all zu bekannte - Slytherins in den Weg. Die hübsche Bellatrix Black, begleitet von Rudolfus Lestrange und Snape, dessen fieses Grinsen auf Lily lag.   
Jackie fingerte schon nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch augenblicklich hexte Lestrange ihn ihr aus der Hand. Im selben Moment griff Bella nach Lilys langen roten Haaren und riss ihren Kopf nach hinten. Lily presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um nicht laut aufzukeuchen, denn Bella kannte keine Gnade. Ihr Atem streifte Lilys Gesicht, als sie zischte: "Eins sag ich dir, du widerliches Schlammblut. Bete darum, dass ich dich nie alleine treffe, denn sonst..."  
"Sonst was?", ertönte ein Stimme von der Treppe. Hastig drehten sich die drei Slytherins zu der Stimme um, die ihnen wohl bekannt war.  
Jackie sah Lily einen kurzen Moment an und beide verstanden ohne Worte. Jackie holte aus und traf mit einem gezielten Schlag die gerade abgelenkte Bellatrix Black mitten auf der Nase. Lily riss sich los und schockte Lestrange, der sofort steif wie ein Brett nach hinten fiel. Snape reagierte zu spät, denn dieser jemand, dem die Stimme gehörte, sprang mit einem Satz über das Treppengeländer und riss Snape zu Boden.  
Jackie und Lily sahen mit großen Augen zu, wie Snape sich mit einem jungen Mann prügelte. Es war kein anderer als Sirius, dessen blonde Locken wohl für sie beide heute unverkennbar waren. Oben auf der Treppe standen Remus und James, beide die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und grinsten.  
"Meinst du, wir sollten ihm helfen?", fragte Remus, den Blick nicht von den raufenden jungen Männern wendend.  
James sprang lässig über die Brüstung und packte seinen Freund sowie auch seinen Erzfeind am Kragen.  
Sirius schlug wild um sich und rief aufgebracht: "Lass mich los, James, damit ich diesem Widerling..."  
"Nichts da", knurrte James. "Du wirst verschwinden. Lily und ich regeln das."   
Bella hielt sich ihre blutende Nase und fauchte: "Ihr beide steht auf meiner Liste ganz oben, Potter."  
James gab ein trockenes Lachen von sich und meinte gelassen: "Du stehst auch auf meiner ganz oben, deshalb für jeden von euch 10 Punkte Abzug dafür, dass ihr einen Schulsprecher hinterhältig überfallen habt."  
Jackie wandte sich dezent ab, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, Bella würde gleich vor Wut platzen. Ihr Blick traf sich dabei mit dem von Sirius, der nun scheinbar wieder Herr seiner Sinne war. Er hob einen alten Schlapphut auf, der wohl bei der Rangelei auf dem Boden gelandet war. Mit beiden Händen zog er ihn über seine blonde Lockenpracht und über die immer noch blinkende Aufschrift auf seiner Stirn. Remus schubste ihn in die Große Halle und Jackie schlich ihnen nach.  
"Geh schon", sagte James barsch zu Lily. Sie sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Noch nie hatte er in solch einem Ton mit ihr gesprochen. Traurig und verletzt senkte sie ihren Blick und schlich ihrer Freundin hinterher. Sowie sie durch die Tür verschwunden war, holte James aus und seine Faust krachte mitten in Snapes Gesicht. Völlig überrascht von dem Schlag, taumelte er leicht nach hinten, doch James hielt seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und zischte: "Wenn ich noch einmal höre, dass irgendwer jemanden als Schlammblut beschimpft, dann habt ihr die längste Zeit so ausgesehen wie jetzt."  
Bella lachte höhnisch: "Ah, Potter, bist wohl immer noch verknallt in das kleine Schlammblut."  
James ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken und meinte nur: "Ich mach auch vor dir nicht halt, Bella." Er musste sich mächtig zusammenreißen, um sich auf kein Machtspielchen mit Bellatrix einzulassen. Sein Temperament war meist etwas aufbrausend, doch gerade rechtzeitig sah er noch McGonagall die Große Treppe herunterkommen und verdrückte sich eilig zum Frühstück. 

Seltsamerweise saß Jackie neben Remus und Sirius neben Lily an ihrem Haustisch. Peter war, wie immer, noch nicht da, deshalb ließ sich James mal eben elegant neben Lily fallen. Ohne es zu wollen, rückte sie instinktiv näher an Sirius heran.  
Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und aß stumm ihr Müsli. Jackie hatte Sirius fixiert, der sich in alter Manier seinen Teller voll lud. Doch als McGonagall an ihm vorbei lief und ihm seinen Hut vom Kopf riss, wetterte er: "Was soll das?"  
Er drehte sich um und blickte in das verblüfft und zugleich spöttisch dreinblickende Gesicht seiner Hauslehrerin. Professor McGonagall kämpfte um ihre Selbstbeherrschung und drückte Sirius kurzer Hand wieder den Hut auf den Kopf. "Nur für heute haben sie diese Ausnahmegenehmigung, Mr. Black. Morgen herrscht hier wieder eine kopfbedeckungsfreie Zone", sagte sie und lief eilig hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Ihr Körper bebte dabei und es war eindeutig, dass sie leise vor sich hin lachte.  
Dieser kurze Moment, als Sirius sein Vertuschungsmanöver nicht auf dem Kopf gehabt hatte, war ausreichend gewesen, um jede Menge Schüler einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen zu lassen. Das allgemeine Gelächter galt ihm und etwas genervt warf er seine Gabel auf den Tisch, erhob sich und stellte sich auf die Bank. Er zog sich seinen Hut vom Kopf, machte eine kleine Verbeugung und rief laut in die Große Halle: "Also werft alle jetzt einen Blick darauf und lacht euch aus, denn ich habe vor, mein Frühstück in Ruhe einzunehmen."   
Er drehte sich noch einmal in die Runde und ließ sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz fallen, ohne den Hut wieder aufzusetzen,  
"So und jetzt will ich essen", grummelte er, die Lacher rings rum völlig ignorierend.  
Jackies Blick hing fasziniert an ihm, denn mit allem hätte sie gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er diesen Mut aufbrachte. Den Mut eines wahren Gryffindors.  
Lilys Blick ruhte auf Jackies Gesicht und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass es um ihre Freundin vollends geschehen war. Nichts, was sie jetzt noch sagen könnte, würde Jackie von Sirius abhalten. Sie hatte ein für alle Mal ihr Herz an ihn verloren.  
"Verstehst du, was ich meine?", flüsterte eine warme Stimme in Lilys Ohr. "Er ist ihr verfallen und sie ihm, ein für alle Mal."   
Hastig drehte Lily ihren Kopf zu der Stimme, die James gehörte, und erschrak kurz. Ganz nah war er ihrem Gesicht. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange fühlen und seinen Duft einatmen. Die große Halle um sie herum verschwamm, sie sah nur noch seine haselnussbraunen Augen, die auf den ihren ruhten, bis jemand rief: "Morgen, alle miteinander." Sofort fuhren James und Lily auseinander und Remus stöhnte genervt auf: "Ja, ja, Peter, dir auch einen Guten Morgen."  
Der Zauber, der kurzzeitig zwischen den Schulsprechern geherrscht hatte, war verschwunden, aber ein wissendes Lächeln ihrer Freunde blieb.  
Remus durchbrach die kurzeitige Stille und fragte: "So Padfoot, gehst du jetzt zu Poppy wegen..." Er zeigte auf Sirius blinkendes Banner.  
Sirius schluckte seinen letzten Bissen herunter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich werde es ertragen, solange es da ist. Dieser jemand, der mir das verpasst hat, wollte mir damit wohl etwas sagen." Sein Blick ruhte dabei auf Jackie, die jedoch ebenso wie Lily auf ihr Frühstück starrte, als wäre es die spannendste Sache der Welt.  
Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch, zu verblüfft war er über seinen sonst so eitlen Freund. Sollte sich der starsinnige, sonst so von sich eingenommene junge Mann so verändert haben?  
James schob seinen Teller von sich und meinte: "Also Lily, was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute die letzten Details für den Ball durchgehen und Gonni unser Konzept vorlegen?"   
Lily war tief in ihren Gedanken versunken und sah sich etwas verwirrt um. Hastig nickte sie und Remus fuhr dazwischen: "Wir könnten doch alle noch mal zum See runter gehen. Vielleicht haben wir auch noch ein paar gute Ideen."  
"Jo, Moony, das ist eine gute Idee", kam es von Sirius, "und unsere Besen können wir doch auch mitnehmen, für einen kleinen Rundflug zwischendurch. Bist du dabei, Jackie?"  
"Hab noch Hausaufgaben", nuschelte diese und sah Hilfe suchend zu ihrer Freundin, doch Lily fiel ihr in den Rücken: "Die haben wir doch schon gestern gemacht. Ach komm schon, Jackie." Lily wollte zum einen nicht allein mit den Maraudern sein und sie war sich zum anderen ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius die Gunst der Stunde nutzen würde, um sich für sein gestriges Verhalten bei Jackie zu entschuldigen.  
"Komme nach", sagte Jackie hastig und sprang von ihrem Platz auf. Eilig verließ sie die Halle, Sirius Blick im Rücken, der meinte: "Sie war es, eindeutig. Na warte Mrs. Andrews."  
Etwas Anerkennendes lag in seiner Stimme, doch James sagte: "Sie kann es nicht gewesen sein, denn sie hat die Nacht auf dem Sofa in unserem Aufenthaltsraum verbracht."  
James hörte Lilys erleichtertes Ausatmen sehr genau, doch Sirius sagte: "Wer bitte schön soll mir so was sonst antun? Es kann nur Jackie gewesen sein."  
Remus meinte lachend: "Naja, es könnte auch eine abgelegte Freundin von dir gewesen sein. Und wir alle wissen, davon gibt es eine Menge." Diesmal stimmte sogar Peter in das allgemeine Gelächter mit ein.  
McGonagall kam noch einmal an ihren Tisch und meinte zu James und Lily: "Also eines habe ich noch vergessen. Der Halloweenball wird von Ihnen beiden eröffnet und ich hoffe auf eine spektakuläre Tanzeinlage von Ihnen."   
Lilys Augen weiteten sich und James stammelte entsetzt: "Was? Aber, ich kann nicht tanzen."  
McGonagall lächelte: "Na, wenn das so ist, Mr. Potter, dann genügt auch ein schöner Walzer - so als Einstieg."  
Schon war sie verschwunden und James schlug sich verzweifelt mit den Händen vors Gesicht: "Himmel, mir bleibt aber auch nichts erspart."  
Sirius meinte: "Mann, Alter, immer cool. Es sind noch glatte sieben Wochen bis zum Ball und Lily übt sicher gern mal mit dir."   
Lily wollte schon etwas erwidern, als sie Remus Stimme hörte: "Oh ja, ich glaub auch, dass macht Lily bestimmt gern." Sein Blick klebte an Lilys Gesicht und sie sah ihm an, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. Er hatte Lily in der Hand, er wusste, dass sie an Sirius Aussehen Schuld war und auch wenn sie Remus für loyal hielt, setzte er sie mit seinem unschuldig drein blickenden Gesicht unter Druck.  
Erwartungsvoll und zugleich etwas ängstlich sah James Lily an, die nun resignierend nickte. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl unter den Maraudern und stand auf.

Eilig wollte sie die Halle verlassen, als Snape ihren Weg kreuzte. Er zischte ihr zu: "Dein geliebter Schulsprecherfreund wird nicht so leicht davonkommen, merk dir das, du..."  
Lily machte große Augen und sah in Snapes etwas lädiertes Gesicht. Jetzt verstand sie, warum James sie weggeschickt hatte. Auch wenn sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte, dass er sie verteidigt hatte, fand sie es dennoch nicht richtig von ihm, es auf diese Art und Weise zu tun.   
Ohne ein Wort an Snape zu verschwenden, durchquerte sie die Eingangshalle des Schlosses und lief schnurstracks nach draußen. Die letzten warmen Strahlen der Herbstsonne streiften ihr Gesicht und genüsslich schloss sie die Augen. Trotz des lauen Wetters wehte ein leichter Wind über die Ländereien von Hogwarts.  
Lily wollte schon den schwarzen See ansteuern, weil sie hoffte ihre Freundin dort anzutreffen, doch die schwebte gerade lässig über ihr und sagte: "Lils, hör auf zu träumen. Hier oben."   
"Komm mit zum See", flehte Lily Jackie an, doch diese lachte nur und sauste auf ihrem Besen Richtung Quidditchfeld. Ihre braunen Locken flogen dabei im Wind, ebenso ihr Umhang. Lily legte eine Hand über ihre Augen, um ihre Freundin im Sonnenlicht besser sehen zu können. Ihr blieb nicht verborgen, dass sich gerade zwei Menschen todesmutig auf ihren Besen vom Astronomieturm stürzten. Lily schüttelte den Kopf, denn diese beiden waren Potter und Black, unverkennbar. Sie johlten um die Wette, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten. Sirius steuerte das Quidditchfeld an und James flog hinunter zum See.

Sirius hatte Jackie schon von weitem die Torstangen umrunden sehen und er fand, hier oben wäre die beste Möglichkeit für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Er jagte ihr auf seinem Besen nach. Seine blonde Lockenpracht hatte er vorsorglich zusammengebunden. Kurz vor Jackie stoppte er seinen Besen und ließ sie näher kommen. Jackie jedoch wollte nicht neben ihm stoppen. Sie wollte eigentlich nur ihre Ruhe hier oben haben und nicht ausgerechnet mit Sirius reden, der sie immer irgendwie leicht nervös machte.  
Sirius jedoch sah ihr Ausweichmanöver und mit einem geschickten Griff hielt er ihren Besenstiel fest. Jackie war eine gute Fliegerin und hielt sich trotz seiner plötzlichen Aktion elegant auf dem Besen. Sie schwebte jetzt neben ihm und grummelte: "Was soll das, Black? Wenn du mir wieder irgendwelche Liebenswürdigkeiten an den Kopf knallen willst, dann..."  
"Bitte", sagte Sirius leise und nahm nicht den Blick von ihren braunen Augen. Jackie lehnte sich etwas auf ihrem Besen zurück und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wollte ihm nicht offenbaren, wie sehr er sie am Tag zuvor verletzt hatte. Seine Worte hatten sie tief getroffen und sie war der Meinung, dass sie all den hübschen Mädchen in Hogwarts nie das Wasser reichen könnte.  
Sirius kratze sich verlegen am Kopf und sagte: "Es tut mir leid, Jackie, weißt du, wegen gestern. Ich wollte das eigentlich gar nicht sagen und hab es auch nicht so gemeint."  
Jackie schnaubte: "Ja, ja, Black, spar dir deine Entschuldigungen und lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Sie packte den Stiel ihres Besens mit beiden Händen und sauste davon. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, denn in ihrem tiefsten Inneren hoffte sie, dass er es ernst meinte, aber so schnell wollte sie nicht nachgeben.  
Sirius grummelte vor sich hin: "Diese Nuss ist härter zu knacken als erwartet. Aber bis zum Halloweenball hab ich dich soweit, Miss Andrews."  
Er jagte ihr auf seinem Besen nach. Jackie liebte dieses sorglose Spielchen und sauste geschwind zwischen den Torstangen hindurch, ihren Verfolger nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Lily saß mittlerweile mit James und Remus unten am schwarzen See und die drei hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt. Das Konzept für den Ball stand und musste nur noch McGonagall vorgelegt werden.  
Remus meinte: "Ihr solltet das aber nicht allein organisieren. Ich bin der Meinung, ihr solltet das den Vertrauensschülern überlassen."   
James nickte zustimmend und sagte erleichtert: "Ich wäre auf alle Fälle dafür, das erste Spiel der Saison rückt immer näher und einige aus unserem Team sind ganz schön eingerostet und haben scheinbar andere Sachen als Quidditch im Kopf." Er warf bei seinen Worten einen Blick zu einem Pärchen, das gerade schmusend im Gras lag. Frank und Alice lagen etwas abseits von den anderen Schülern und küssten sich ungeniert.  
Remus sagte grinsend: "Denk aber auch an deine Tanzstunden mit Lily."   
Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und James stöhnte: "Mann, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen. Ich kann das nicht und will es auch nicht können."  
Auf Lilys Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln, doch dieses erstarb sofort wieder, als sie Remus Blick auffing, der ihr eindeutig sagte, dass es jetzt nur an ihr lag, James etwas aufzubauen.  
Leicht säuerlich zog Lily ihre Schuhe aus und ihre Strümpfe ebenso. Sie sprang auf die Beine und sah James erwartungsvoll an, der aber überhaupt nicht verstand, was sie von ihm wollte.  
"Wir werden jetzt unsere erste Tanzstunde abhalten", meinte sie leicht gequält und warf Remus dabei einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Remus jedoch lehnte sich bloß entspannt an einen Baum und nickte zustimmend.  
"Aber", rief James verzweifelt, "ich kann doch nicht hier vor allen... nein, auf keinen Fall." Hektisch sah er sich um, denn an diesem schönen Sonntag waren so einige Schüler auf den Ländereien anzutreffen.  
Remus grummelte: "Nun stell dich nicht so an. Auf dem Ball werden dir auch alle zusehen."  
"Wir haben hier aber keine Musik", sagte James schnell und hoffte, sich so doch noch aus der Affäre ziehen zu können. Remus grinste, schwang seinen Zauberstab und leise Musik hüllte die drei ein.   
Lily seufzte laut auf, denn diese Sache hier gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie wollte James auf keinen Fall so nah sein - und um Himmels Willen nicht mit ihm tanzen, doch Remus gab einfach keine Ruhe.  
Schwerfällig erhob sich James und trat näher zu Lily, die jedoch zischte: "Schuhe aus, sonst kann ich womöglich nachher zu Poppy gehen, damit sie meine gebrochenen Zehen heilt."   
James rollte mit den Augen, tat aber, was sie verlangte. Lily reichte ihm die Hand und sah hinunter auf den Boden. "Also auf Drei, James." Der Angesprochene nickte hastig und wartete auf Lilys Zählen und bei "Drei" setzte er sich in Bewegung. Natürlich in die falsche Richtung und patschte mit seinem nackten Fuß auf Lilys fein säuberlich lackierte Zehen. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, machte aber gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und meinte lächelnd: "Okay, wir probieren es jetzt mal anders. Du stellst dich neben mich und wir üben erst mal so die Schritte."  
Sie bemerkte sehr wohl, wie James sich immer mehr verkrampfte, und spürte auch, wie die anderen Schüler rings um sie herum sie beobachteten.  
James gab sein Bestes, auch wenn es noch nicht genügte, bis Remus Gnade walten ließ und die Musik beendete.  
"Wird schon", meinte er belustigt und schenkte der frustriert dreinblickenden Lily ein Lächeln. Hastig zog sie sich ihre Strümpfe und Schuhe wieder an und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Schloss.   
Sie hatte diese Tanzstunde mit James genossen, keine Frage, und das machte ihr Angst. Die Szene in der Großen Halle am Morgen hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, wie fasziniert sie von ihm war. Doch sollte sie ihren Drang, ihm nah zu sein, wirklich nachgeben? Dann hätte er bereits gewonnen und seine Prophezeiung würde eintreten. In ihren Augen war er immer noch ein Weiberheld und stellte allem nach, was einen Rock trug. Würde er sich wirklich für sie ändern? Eine Frage, die unaufhörlich in ihrem Kopf ratterte und nach einer Antwort verlangte.


	7. Vollmondnacht

**7. Vollmondnacht**

Etwas spät machten sich Jackie und Lily am Montagmorgen auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Bevor sie die Große Halle betraten, zog Jackie aus ihrem Umhang ein schwarzes Stirnband und steuerte mit energischen Schritten die vier Marauder an. Sie saßen schon an dem vollbesetzten Gryffindortisch, doch außer dem Klappern von Besteck war nicht viel zu hören. Auch bei den Maraudern herrschte an diesem Morgen Schweigen, aber ihre Blicke richteten sich auf Jackie, die sich zu Sirius vorbeugte und ihm das Stirnband in die Hand drückte. Sie flüsterte, nur für ihn hörbar, in sein Ohr: "Vielleicht kannst du damit etwas den Spötteleien der Slytherins aus dem Weg gehen."  
Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem letzten Bissen und brachte nur mühsam ein Lächeln hervor.  
Er hatte gehofft, dass der Zauber nach einem Tag verschwunden wäre, doch dem war nicht so. Derjenige, der ihm das verpasst hatte, wollte ihn wohl noch länger leiden lassen.  
Als er am Morgen in den Spiegel gesehen hatte, bekam er einen Schreikrampf und Remus konnte seinen Freund nur mit Müh und Not beruhigen.  
Lily und Jackie setzten sich gegenüber von James und Sirius, der gerade das Stirnband über seine, noch immer blinkende, Aufschrift zog, an den Tisch.  
"Steht dir aber", sagte Lily zwischen zwei Bissen und meinte es ehrlich, nur die blonden Locken passten nicht zu ihm.  
Remus schwieg die ganze Zeit und stocherte lustlos in seinem Frühstück herum. Er war an diesem Morgen sehr blass und Lilys besorgter Blick ruhte auf ihm, als James plötzlich stammelte: "Ähm..., also Lily, du müsstest... ja, du musst heute Abend mal allein Streife gehen. Ich muss noch dringend..."  
Sirius räusperte sich und wollte seinem Freund aus der Verlegenheit helfen, indem er sagte: "Ja, also wir müssen was Dringendes erledigen."  
Er setzte bei seinen Worten einen Hundeblick auf, der Lily, ebenso wie Jackie, ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.  
Jackie sagte gelassen: "Ich werde Lily begleiten. Ich finde es nämlich nicht gut, wenn sie nachts allein in den Gängen unterwegs ist." Ihr Blick ruhte dabei auf den Slytherins, denen wohl alles zuzutrauen wäre.  
James atmete erleichterte aus und nickte zustimmend. Lily fixierte ihn und ihre Augen huschten immer wieder zwischen dem kränklich wirkenden Remus und den anderen Maraudern hin und her. Irgendetwas verbargen sie, das wusste sie genau. Dass Remus ein Geheimnis hatte, war ihr schon lange klar, doch was seine Freunde damit zu tun hatten, verstand sie nicht.  
Sirius' Blick ruhte derweil auf Jackie. Sie hatte seine Entschuldigung am gestrigen Tag nicht so richtig angenommen und dennoch hatte sie ihm dieses Stirnband gegeben. Dieses Mädchen war für ihn ein Rätsel und eine Herausforderung zugleich. Eine Herausforderung, von der er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie annehmen sollte.  
Mädchen, die nicht solche Schwierigkeiten machten wie Jackie, die ihm bereitwillig gaben, was er wollte, gab es genug in Hogwarts.  
Bei diesen frustrierenden Gedanken seufzte er laut auf. Jackie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment. Das belustigte Funkeln in ihren braunen Augen zauberte Sirius ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, doch James schnappte ihn am Umhang und zischte: "Los, Slughorn wird sauer wenn wir zu spät kommen."  
"Nanu", meinte Lily verwundert, "seit wann willst du Erster beim Zaubertrankunterricht sein? Ich dachte, du hasst dieses Fach."  
James lachte: "Ja, das ist wohl wahr, aber ich habe ein Ziel und dazu brauche ich, Merlin steh mir bei, eine gute Note in Zaubertränke."  
"Wofür brauchst du einen guten Abschluss in Zaubertränke?", fragte Lily.  
Überrascht über ihre Neugierde sahen Sirius, Jackie, Remus und sogar Peter zwischen den beiden Schulsprechern hin und her.  
"Ähm ja...", stammelte Lily, "ich glaube es wird Zeit", murmelte sie und verließ eilig die Große Halle.  
Jackie hörte noch, wie Sirius James zuzischte: "Das wird schon, Prongs."  
James verdrehte genervt die Augen und lief Lily schnellen Schrittes hinterher, gefolgt von seinen beiden Freunden und Jackie, die genau das dachte, was Sirius ausgesprochen hat.

Sirius hatte es an diesem Montag wahrlich nicht leicht. Spott und Hohn der Slytherins begleiteten ihn den ganzen Tag. Doch zur Verblüffung aller, ließ er sich nicht aus der Reserve locken. Dafür bewunderte ihn nicht nur Jackie, sondern auch auf Lily machte seine Beherrschtheit Eindruck. Ihre Lektion hatte also Wirkung gezeigt. Nun war es an Jackie, alles richtig zu machen, damit er ihr nicht das Herz brach. 

Beim Abendessen ließen die beiden Mädchen immer wieder ihre Blicke am Gryffindortisch hin und her wandern, doch keiner der Marauder war anwesend.  
"Sag mal Frank", murmelte Lily gedankenverloren, "wo sind denn die vier Verrückten?"  
Frank blickte von seinem Essen auf und lachte: "Seit wann interessiert dich das, Lily? Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass sie hin und wieder mal nachts verschwinden."   
Er beugte sich näher zu Alice und raunte in ihr Ohr: "Das heißt, wir wären heute Nacht ungestört."  
"Hm, hört sich gut an", meinte Alice und lächelte ihren Freund an, während sich Lily und Jackie belustigte Blicke zuwarfen. Dennoch waren ihre Gedanken bei den Maraudern. Dass sie ihr Geheimnis, schneller als erwartet, aufdecken würden, ahnten sie jedoch noch nicht.

Bevor sich Lily mit Jackie am späteren Abend auf den Weg machte, um ihren Rundgang durchs Schloss zu absolvieren, schlich sich Lily in James privates Zimmer. Sie kannte das Passwort und suchte eigentlich nur nach einem Anhaltspunkt für sein Verschwinden. In der Zimmertür blieb sie stehen, verblüfft darüber, wie ordentlich und aufgeräumt alles war.  
Ihr Blick blieb an einem umgeklappten Bilderrahmen auf seinem Nachtschrank hängen. Zögerlich ging sie näher, denn eigentlich war sie nicht der Typ, der irgendjemandem hinterher spionierte, doch ihre Neugierde war zu groß.  
Sie nahm den kleinen Rahmen in die Hand und ihre Augen weiteten sich, denn auf dem Bild war sie selbst zu sehen.  
Ihre langen roten Haare flatterten im Wind und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Dieses Foto musste irgendwann in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr aufgenommen worden sein, heimlich. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt und sie war noch nicht einmal sauer auf James, doch eine Frage schwirrte in ihrem Kopf: Warum hatte er ein Bild von ihr?

Es war lustig mit Jackie durch die Gänge des Schlosses zu streifen. Ein Pärchen aus Huffelpuff hatten sie beim Küssen in einem leeren Klassenzimmer erwischt. Die beiden waren so verlegen, dass Lily es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen.  
Weit nach Mitternacht machten die beiden Mädchen ihren letzten Gang durch die Kerker von Hogwarts. Beide hielten vorsorglich ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand, hier unten konnte man nie wissen.  
Auf jedes Geräusch und jeden Schritt lauschend, schlichen sie durch die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge, doch alles war ruhig. Dass sich hinter ihnen ein Wandteppich bewegte, bekamen sie nicht mit. Das einzige, was sie hörten, war ein Zauberspruch, der unisono von zwei Personen ausgesprochen wurde. Sofort standen Lily und Jackie, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen stocksteif da.  
Sie hörten das höhnische Lachen von zwei, ihnen nur allzu bekannten Slytherins.  
"Was machen wir nun mit ihnen, Bella?", kam es von Rudolfus Lestrange, der sich jetzt mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht vor Jackie und Lily aufbaute.  
Bellas diabolisches Lächeln war nicht zu übersehen, als sie sagte: "Ich weiß was. Heute ist Vollmond, die Geschöpfe der Nacht werden sich über ein bisschen Gesellschaft freuen. Wir bringen sie hinunter zum Schwarzen See. Entweder frisst sie der Riesenkrake oder eine der Kreaturen aus dem Verbotenen Wald."  
Bei diesen Worten lag in ihren Augen ein irres, manisches Funkeln.  
Bella ließ die erstarrten Gryffindormädchen vor sich herschweben und Rudolfus lief voraus, darauf bedacht, dass sie niemand erwischte.

Unten am Schwarzen See steuerten sie den Steg an, der weit in das dunkle Gewässer hineinragte. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich auf der glatten Oberfläche des Wassers und erhellte das Gelände. Unmittelbar am Ende des Stegs ließ Bella Jackie und Lily runter. Die beiden Mädchen hielten immer noch ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand, doch waren weiterhin unfähig sich zu bewegen, als Bella und Lestrange mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht verschwanden.   
Einen Moment umgab die beiden eine beängstigende Stille. Man konnte ihre Herzen schlagen hören, bis es hinter ihnen plätscherte und schaurige Laute, vermischt mit Wolfsgeheul, aus dem Verbotenen Wald drangen. Ein leichter Wind wehte und doch war diese Septembernacht lau und warm.  
Lily schäumte innerlich vor Wut. Zum einen, weil sie von zwei Slytherins so reingelegt worden waren und zum anderen, weil ihr diese Situation, in der sich die beiden gerade befanden, überhaupt nicht gefiel.  
Ihre Augen waren starr auf das Ufer des Sees gerichtet. Was hinter ihnen im Wasser passierte, konnten sie nicht sehen.  
Vom Ufer her kam ein Knurren, ein schauriges und lautes Knurren. Leuchtende Augen zeigten sich und steuerten den Steg an. Das Kratzen von Krallen auf Holz war zu hören. Langsam, ein Bein vor das andere setzend, kam das Geschöpf der Nacht näher. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und gefährlichem Knurren lief der im Mondlicht gut zu erkennende Werwolf den Steg entlang.  
Lily und Jackie, beide bewegungsunfähig, aber mit Angst in den Augen, waren sich darüber bewusst, dass sie geradewegs dem Tod ins Auge sahen und nichts dagegen tun konnten. Plötzlich sprang ein großes schwarzes Wesen mit einem Satz durch das Wasser auf den Steg. Einen Moment blieb der Werwolf stehen, doch das Knurren wurde lauter. Ein riesengroßer, schwarzer, zottiger Hund kam vor den beiden Mädchen zum Stehen, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Wolf, der Schritt für Schritt näher kam. Beide Tiere knurrten sich an, fletschten die Zähne, bereit für den Angriff.  
Jackie und Lily hätten dem Hund so gerne geholfen, doch sie waren weiterhin nicht dazu in der Lage.  
Erneutes Gepolter war vom Ufer her zu hören und ein stolzer Hirsch mit einem prächtigen Geweih sprang auf den Steg, direkt auf die kampflustigen Tiere zu.  
Der Werwolf fühlte sich in die Enge gedrängt und ging zum Angriff über. Er wollte sich auf den Hund stürzen, doch dieser machte rückwärts ein paar ausweichende Schritte, auf Lily und Jackie zu. Es war ein Schritt zu weit, denn mit einem lauten Platschen fielen die Mädchen nach hinten über in den Schwarzen See. Wie Steine sackten sie unaufhaltsam zum Grund des Sees hinab, weder fähig sich zu bewegen, noch in der Lage zu atmen. Einen Moment glaubten beide, hier würde es enden. Ihre Umhänge und ihre Kleidung waren mit Wasser voll gesogen und die Dunkelheit des Schwarzen Sees umgab sie, als plötzlich zwei Hände nach ihnen griffen und sie mit aller Gewalt wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zerrten.  
Sie hörten eine allzu bekannte Stimme: "Nimm den Fluch von ihnen Peter, sonst kriegen wir sie hier nie raus."  
Diese Stimme klang panisch und gehörte Sirius.  
Vom Steg her war das Kampfgewirr zweier Tiere auszumachen, als Lily und Jackie sich endlich wieder bewegen konnten und eine Ratte den Steg entlang huschte.  
Sirius Black, jetzt wieder mit seiner gewöhnlichen Haarfarbe, hielt die beiden Mädchen an ihren Umhängen fest und hockte ebenso wie sie im Wasser. Er wartete darauf, dass sie ihre ersten Atemzüge machten und zischte: "Sobald wir verschwunden sind, lauft zum Schloss! Verstanden?"  
Jackie nickte hastig, doch Lily wollte schon ansetzen, um etwas zu fragen, als Peter sich über den Rand des Stegs beugte und panisch rief: "Schnell Pad, Prongs schafft das nicht allein."  
Noch im Wasser verwandelte sich Sirius in den schwarzen Hund, der noch vor ein paar Minuten vor ihnen auf dem Steg stand. Mit einem Satz, sprang er zurück auf den Holzsteg und rannte zum Ufer.  
"Sie sind Animagi!", flüsterte Lily ehrfürchtig.  
"Wir sollten hier verschwinden, denn da war auch ein Werwolf!", zischte Jackie aufgeregt und schwamm unter dem Steg entlang Richtung Ufer, gefolgt von Lily.  
Das Kampfgetümmel über ihnen jagte den Mädchen Schauer über ihre, sowieso schon zitternden, Körper. Noch bevor sie das Ufer erreichten, waren die Tiere in den Tiefen des Waldes verschwunden.  
Schwerfällig wateten sie aus dem Wasser. Ihre nasse Kleidung machte ihnen das Laufen schwer, dennoch blickte Lily noch einmal auf den jetzt leeren Steg zurück. Etwas glitzerte auf dem Holzboden im Mondlicht. Hastig lief Lily noch einmal auf den Steg und ihr stockte der Atem. "Einer von ihnen ist verletzt", rief sie Jackie zu und sah auf die kleine Blutlache vor ihr.  
Jackie sah sich panisch um und grummelte: "Das können wir jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern und nun komm Lily, bevor dieser Werwolf wieder hier auftaucht."   
Mit schnellen Schritten liefen die beiden zum Schloss hinauf. Erst im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors atmeten sie tief durch und warfen ihre nassen Umhänge ab. Lily lief in ihr Zimmer und holte ihnen zwei Pyjamas, während Jackie das Feuer im Kamin wieder in die Höhe trieb.

In den Pyjamas und in eine warme Decke eingekuschelt, saßen die beiden wenig später vor dem Kamin. Der Morgen graute schon, doch bis zum Frühstück waren es noch ein paar Stunden.  
Lily blickte ins Feuer und sagte leise: "Der Werwolf war Remus und James der Hirsch."   
Jackie schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. "Woher können sie das nur? Es braucht Jahre, um ein Animagus zu werden."  
Lily seufzte: "Sie haben uns das Leben gerettet und deshalb können wir Bella und Lestrange nicht melden."  
Jackie nickte: "Ja, weil die Marauder sonst auffliegen würden. Ach verflixt, die beiden Slytherins hätten dafür garantiert einen Schulverweis bekommen."  
Bei dem Gedanken daran mussten die beiden Mädels unwillkürlich lachen. Sie saßen mit dem Rücken zum Gemeinschaftsraum, doch als sie das Klappern der aufgehenden Portraittür hörten, drehten sie sich um. Etwas verwirrt schauten sie in den Raum, als vor ihnen plötzlich drei der Marauder, wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten. Etwas silbrig Schimmerndes glitt zu Boden und Sirius legte James mit Hilfe von Peter auf dem Sofa ab.  
James presste die Lippen fest zusammen und mit seiner Hand übte er Druck auf seinen Oberschenkel aus. Blut lief über seine Finger und entsetzt sprangen Jackie und Lily auf.  
"Hosen aus", sagte Lily energisch und Jackie beschwor eine Schüssel mit Wasser herauf.  
James sah sie mit großen Augen an und grummelte: "Ich zieh doch hier nicht meine Hosen vor euch aus."   
Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und meinte gelassen: "Na gut, entweder verblutest du oder du gehst zu Poppy und erklärst ihr, wie das passiert ist."  
"Nicht schon wieder", brummte Sirius, "also runter mit den Hosen Prongs. Ich hab keinen Bock auf Strafarbeit."  
James sah seinen besten Freund entsetzt an und Peter gähnte herzhaft, bevor er sagte: "Also, ich hau mich noch ein bisschen hin." Mit diesen Worten schlurfte er auch schon davon.  
"Umdrehen!", fauchte James Lily und Jackie an, bevor er sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. Die Mädchen gehorchten, konnten sich aber ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Als jedoch Sirius murmelte: "Scheiße Alter, das sieht aber nicht gut aus!", drehten sich die zwei wieder um. Sie sahen noch, wie James hektisch nach einem Kissen griff und es über seine Unterhose legte. Lilys Blick wanderte zu seiner Verletzung und Sirius hatte Recht. Eine tiefe Bisswunde zeichnete sich auf seinem linken Oberschenkel ab und stetig sickerte Blut heraus.  
"Bei Merlin", flüsterte Jackie, "er hat dich doch nicht erwischt, als du..."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, da waren wir schon verwandelt, als Moony ihn gebissen hat."  
"Wusste ich es doch, Remus ist ein Werwolf, deshalb sieht er immer so krank aus und verschwindet einmal im Monat", kam es von Lily, die schon eifrig dabei war, James Bein zu versorgen.  
"Hört mal...", setzte Sirius an, doch Jackie winkte ab und grummelte: "Wir werden es niemandem sagen. Ihr könnt euch darauf verlassen."  
James und Sirius sahen sich an und atmeten erleichtert aus.  
"Wie geht es Remus?", fragte Lily, blickte dabei aber nicht auf.   
Sirius winkte ab. "Nicht weiter tragisch, der bleibt bis Tagesanbruch in der Heulenden Hütte."  
Doch nun wollte er von Lily und Jackie wissen, warum die beiden mitten in der Nacht auf dem Steg waren. Während Lily sich weiter um James Bein kümmerte, erzählte Jackie den zwei Maraudern die ganze Geschichte.  
"Zu blöd, dass wir sie nicht melden können, ohne dabei selbst aufzufliegen", grummelte James, der scheinbar Lilys Führsorge genoss. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas gelegt und dabei die Augen geschlossen, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
"So", meinte Lily, "fertig! Aber ein paar Tage wirst du noch brauchen, bis es wieder voll belastbar ist."  
James blickte zögerlich auf sein Bein, doch viel war nicht mehr von der Wunde zu sehen. Die Bissstelle war zwar noch gut sichtbar und es war noch gerötet, aber es hatte aufgehört zu bluten und die Wunde war fast verschlossen.  
Jackie hatte ihnen in der Zeit vier Tassen mit dampfend heißem Tee heraufbeschworen und reichte James eine davon, wobei seine knappe Bedeckung der Unterhose etwas verrutschte und Lily sich kichernd abwandte. Auf James' schwarzer Boxershorts waren lauter kleine rote Teufelchen zu sehen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe passte sich der der kleinen Teufel augenblicklich an und er zischte Sirius zu: "Hol mir eine saubere Hose, sofort!"  
Sirius jedoch dachte gar nicht daran, sondern ließ sich mit Jackie vor dem Kamin nieder. Lily reichte James eine Decke und meinte verschmitzt: "Süße kleine Teufelchen."  
Hastig warf sich James die Decke über und blickte verlegen in seine Teetasse. Lily konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich bei diesem Anblick schon wieder die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch bemerkbar machten. Die leichte Röte, die in James Gesicht lag und sein verschämter Blick, machten es ihr nicht leicht dagegen anzukämpfen.  
Resignierend warf sie sich in einen Sessel, als Sirius sich zu ihr umdrehte und fragte: "Hey, am Samstag ist Hogsmeade-Ausflug. Wir könnten doch zusammen gehen, was meint ihr?"  
Jackie sah Lily mit großen Augen an, etwas Flehendes lag in ihrem Blick und James warf seinem Freund diesen dafür-bring-ich-dich-um Blick zu, bevor er gespannt zu Lily sah.  
Lily seufzte und meinte: "Na, vielleicht können wir uns später in den Drei Besen treffen. Jackie und ich haben noch was vor." Das stimmte zwar gar nicht, aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall mit den Maraudern durch Hogsmeade ziehen, aus Angst davor, es könnte ihr womöglich noch gefallen.  
James Gesichtsausdruck war bei ihren Worten undefinierbar, doch Sirius machte eine enttäuschte Miene und Jackie atmete erleichtert aus. Sie war noch lange nicht bereit, soviel Zeit mit Sirius zu verbringen und war Lily für ihr Eingreifen dankbar.  
Sirius jedoch wollte so schnell nicht aufgeben und sagte: "Wir können euch doch begleiten, falls euch wieder ein Werwolf über den Weg läuft."  
Jackie sah Lily an und sagte ernst: "Nein, das könnt ihr nicht. Wir brauchen nämlich neue Unterwäsche!" Lily nickte zustimmend, doch Sirius meinte gelassen: "Kein Problem, wir können euch doch beraten. Ich glaub wir verstehen etwas davon."  
James rief aufgebracht: "Halt jetzt die Klappe, Padfoot!" Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass die beiden Mädchen eine Ausrede suchten. Er hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass Lily ihn begleiten würde. Nach dieser aufregenden Nacht wäre es in seinen Augen das Mindeste gewesen, doch sie schien noch immer nicht überzeugt von ihm.   
Enttäuscht wandte er seinen Blick ab und schloss die Augen. Warum nur machte sie es ihm so schwer? Mit diesem Gedanken glitt er in einen leichten Schlaf. Nichts ahnend, dass ein rothaariges junges Mädchen sich ähnliche Gedanken machte.


	8. Mein ist die Rache

**8. Mein ist die Rache**

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende zogen sich dahin. James musste das Quidditchtraining absagen, da ihm sein Bein noch etwas zu schaffen machte, doch dafür hatte er Zeit mit Lily das Konzept für den Halloweenball fertig zu stellen.  
Noch am Freitagnachmittag hatten sie es McGonagall überreicht, die mehr als beeindruckt war. Nicht nur die Dekoration und die Musik hatten sie festgelegt, auch über das Essen hatten sie sich Gedanken gemacht. Die Idee mit dem Maskenball kam bei ihr sehr gut an und schon am Samstagmorgen hingen in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen die Ankündigungen für den Ball.  
Die Hälfte der Gryffindors drängte sich schon um das Schwarze Brett in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, als die vier Marauder zum Frühstück gehen wollten. Sirius schob die jüngeren Schüler mal eben beiseite, was diese mit einem Murren aufnahmen und James grummeln ließ: "Komm schon, Pad, da steht nichts anderes, als das was ich dir schon erzählt habe."  
Nur widerwillig ließ sich Sirius durch das Porträtloch schieben und maulte ein bisschen vor sich hin.  
Vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle kamen ihnen einige Slytherins entgegen, darunter auch Bellatrix Black, auf deren Lippen sich bei dem Anblick von Sirius und seinen Freunden sofort ein abschätziges Grinsen legte. Remus jedoch schob seine beiden Kameraden energisch vor sich her, gefolgt von Peter.  
An diesem Samstag war der Gryffindortisch noch nicht sehr gefüllt. Es war Hogsmeade-Tag und einige waren schon weg, während andere die freie Zeit nutzten und ausschliefen.  
Die vier suchten sich einen freien Platz und ließen sich nieder. Sirius' Blick klebte an seiner Cousine und er grummelte: "Es ist Zeit für eine Racheaktion, Prongs. Ich meine, wir können sie doch nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen, für das was sie mit Lily und Jackie angestellt haben."  
James fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und sah Remus an, der jedoch gleich abwehrend die Hände hob und meinte: "Was immer ihr tut, ich will es nicht wissen. Aber von dir, James, hätte ich erwartet, dass du es in diesem Jahr sein lässt mit den Streichen. Denk an Lily!"  
"Das tue ich, Moony, und deshalb hat Pad Recht, die beiden hätten tot sein können."   
Remus schüttelte genervt den Kopf und zischte: "Also gut, ich bin dabei."

Im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher rief Lily gerade aufgebracht: "Sag mal, Jackie, bist du übergeschnappt? Du willst doch nicht etwa so nach Hogsmeade?"  
Jackie sah an sich herunter und fragte verständnislos: "Warum denn nicht?"  
Lily zog scharf die Luft ein, denn ihre Freundin stand da mit einem Minirock, der nur das Notdürftigste verdeckte, langen Stiefeln und einem Oberteil, das sie auch gleich hätte weg lassen können. Von dem vielen Make up in ihrem Gesicht gar nicht zu reden.  
Lily schob ihre Freundin vor einen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und sagte vorwurfsvoll: "Das bist nicht mehr du, Jackie. Wo ist meine verrückte Freundin geblieben, der all die aufgedonnerten Mädchen immer zuwider waren?"  
Jackie biss sich auf die Lippen und schniefte: "Ich dachte..."  
Lily seufzte: "Ja, du dachtest, wenn wir uns später mit den Maraudern treffen, kannst du Black Beautys Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen. Das brauchst du gar nicht mehr, denn er hängt schon längst am Haken."  
Sie lächelte ihre Freundin aufmunternd an, doch Jackie sagte zweifelnd: "Soll ich etwa mit Jeans und meinen Lieblingsschuhen, diesen Muggelturnschuhen, gehen?"  
Lily nickte und frustriert aufseufzend stapfte Jackie aus dem Schulsprecherzimmer, gefolgt von Lily.  
Der Schlafraum der Siebtklässlerinnen war leer und Lily ließ sich auf Jackies Bett nieder, während die in ihrem Schrank kramte und ihr Gesicht vom Make up befreite.  
"Wir müssen uns noch überlegen, wie wir Bella und Lestrange die Sache von Montagnacht heimzahlen", sagte Jackie, während sie ihre Schuhe zuschnürte.  
Lily seufzte: "Ich weiß nicht, Jackie..."  
Ein Lachen erfüllte den Raum und Jackie rief: "Das glaub ich ja wohl jetzt nicht, Lily. Du warst doch diejenige, die es in ihrem letzten Schuljahr noch mal wissen wollte. Jetzt ist die Gelegenheit, es den Slytherins mal wirklich zu zeigen und sie haben es verdient. Nachsitzen für die beiden ist das Mindeste, was dabei rausspringen muss."  
Lilys Miene erhellte sich augenblicklich und ein diabolisches Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. "Nachsitzen? Ich denke, ich weiß, was wir tun könnten."  
Jackie hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter und meinte lächelnd: "Na dann, auf nach Hogsmeade. Wir brauchen ja auch noch Kostüme für den Ball." 

Für einen Einkaufsbummel war das Wetter einfach herrlich. Zuerst steuerten sie ein Geschäft an, das ausschließlich Kostüme führte, doch nach der Bekanntmachung des Maskenballs war es dort rappelvoll. Lily und Jackie hatten nicht wirklich Lust, dort zu stöbern und deshalb kauften sie sich in einem anderen Geschäft einige Stoffe und Zubehör für ihre Kostüme. Sie wollten sie selbst machen, da ihnen noch genügend Zeit blieb.  
Lily steuerte Zonko's Scherzartikel-Laden an, als ihnen gerade James und Sirius vor die Füße liefen. Sirius griff gleich nach Jackies Einkäufen und fragte galant: "Soll ich dir das abnehmen?"   
Er war schon ein Charmeur und traf immer die richtigen Wort, doch Jackie riss ihre Tüte an sich und meinte: "Das ist nicht nötig. Ich schaff das schon allein."  
Sirius machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und fragte hoffnungsvoll: "Aber unsere Verabredung steht doch noch?"  
"Ja, ja später", brummte Jackie und zog die verdutzte Lily in den Laden.  
James sah ihnen nach und fragte argwöhnisch: "Was zum Henker wollen die beiden da drin?"  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, war aber ebenfalls überrascht darüber, dass Lily und Jackie ausgerechnet in den Scherzartikel-Laden gingen. Die zwei Freunde näherten sich unauffällig und versuchten, durch die Schaufensterscheibe etwas zu sehen. Lily und Jackie standen vor einem Regal mit diversen Zaubertränken und diskutierten eifrig. Als sie scheinbar das Richtige gefunden hatten, schauten sie sich noch ein bisschen um. Dass sie von den zwei Maraudern beobachtet wurden, bekamen sie gar nicht mit.  
Lilys Blick hing fasziniert an einer großen Kiste mit lauter pelzigen kleinen Dingern, die in allen möglichen Farben darin herum krabbelten. Jackie sagte gelangweilt: "Das sind Minimuffs."  
Lily war hin und weg. Sie griff in die Kiste und holte sich ein kleines rotes Fellknäuel heraus. Es hatte etwa die Größe eines Tennisballs und nur seine schwarzen Knopfaugen verrieten, wo vorn und hinten war. Ein Schnurren war zu hören und eine kleine Zunge strich über Lilys Hand, deren Besitzerin sofort leise kicherte. "Ist das süß!", meinte sie und streichelte den kleinen Minimuff.  
Jackie grummelte: "Süß ja, aber nutzlos." Sie war schon immer praktisch veranlagt und sah in solchen Spielzeugen keinen Sinn.  
Seufzend setzte Lily das kleine Etwas wieder zu seinen Artgenossen und machte sich mit Jackie auf zur Kasse.  
James war draußen nicht entgangen, dass Lily ganz fasziniert von diesen kleinen Dingern war und er wollte sich das auf alle Fälle einmal vormerken.

Noch bevor die Mädchen den Laden verließen, waren James und Sirius in den Drei Besen verschwunden, wo sie schon von den anderen beiden Maraudern erwartet wurden.  
Remus hatte ihnen allen ein Butterbier besorgt und die vier steckten die Köpfe zusammen, um den Streich gegen die Slytherins auszuhecken. Der Pub war brechend voll, was höchst wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sich halb Hogwarts dort die Zeit vertrieb. Der Kostümball war Gesprächsthema Nr. 1 und die ersten Verabredungen wurden getroffen.  
Die vier Marauder bekamen gar nicht mit, dass sie von kichernden Mädchen angestarrt wurden. Die Blicke der Mädchen richteten sich hauptsächlich auf James und Sirius, denn die beiden waren die begehrtesten Typen in Hogwarts. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis sich zwei Sechstklässlerinnen aus Ravenclaw ein paar Stühle an den Tisch der Jungs schoben und sich einfach zwischen sie drängten. Peter saß sofort kerzengerade und lächelte die beiden freundlich an. Remus rollte mit den Augen, Sirius ließ mal wieder sein typisch Black'sches Lächeln erscheinen und James fragte verwirrt: "Ähm, können wir euch irgendwie helfen?"  
Eins der Mädchen, eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit, nickte heftig und säuselte: "Vielleicht können wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten."  
"Mit mir?", fragte James irritiert und sah Hilfe suchend zu Sirius, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen legte James eine Hand auf den Arm und beugte sich zu ihm vor, bevor sie in sein Ohr raunte: "Wir können ja auch woanders hingehen."  
Remus lachte leise und James schüttelte unwirsch ihre Hand von seinem Arm, bevor er knurrte: "Da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse... Wie war noch mal dein Name?"   
Er tat mit Absicht etwas dumm, denn eigentlich kannte er sie. Sie war eine abgelegte Freundin von Sirius und auf so etwas hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust, doch die junge Ravenclaw ließ nicht locker und rutschte näher an ihn heran. James atmete geräuschvoll aus und zischte: "Also komm zum Punkt, was willst du?"  
Er hatte seine Arme abwehrend vor seiner Brust verschränkt und sah das Mädchen nun mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Diese jedoch meinte gelassen: "Mit dir auf den Halloweenball."  
Ihre Freundin, die immer noch schweigend neben Sirius saß, sah sie genauso verblüfft an wie die vier Marauder.  
James schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Heute blieb ihm wohl auch gar nichts erspart, denn gerade kamen Jackie und Lily zur Tür herein.  
"Also ich habe schon eine Verabredung für den Ball", sagte er hastig und sprang von seinem Platz auf. Er winkte Lily und Jackie, die sich suchend umsahen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass die beiden Mädchen verschwinden würden, doch diese dachten nicht im Mindesten daran.  
Lily und Jackie kamen näher und Sirius hatte für sie beide schon zwei Stühle mit an den Tisch gestellt.  
Jackie überblickte die Situation sofort und meinte sarkastisch: "Ganz schön voll heut hier."  
Sie war sauer und hatte eigentlich keine Lust, sich zu irgendwelchen schmachtenden Gänsen zu setzen, doch Lily ließ sich gleich neben Remus nieder und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu. Sirius griff nach Jackies Arm und zerrte sie zwischen sich und das andere Mädchen, welches es eindeutig auf ihn abgesehen hatte. James hatte sich erst einmal aus der Affäre gezogen und war losgegangen, um einen Nachschub an Butterbier zu besorgen.  
Eisiges Schweigen herrschte am Tisch, bis Sirius sich räusperte und neugierig fragte: "Habt ihr euch ein Kostüm für den Ball besorgt?"  
Jackie blickte stur in den Raum und Lily sagte: "Nicht direkt, wir haben uns anderes Zeug gekauft und machen die Kostüme selbst."  
Sirius machte ein erstauntes Gesicht und die schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw sagte abwertend: "Ach, das ist doch dann nichts Gescheites. Ich hab mir schon etwas Tolles ausgesucht und lass es mir von zu Hause schicken."  
Lily verdrehte die Augen und Jackie schäumte vor Wut, doch sie machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.  
James kam mit einem Arm voller Butterbierflaschen zurück und meinte: "Wir können uns doch auch draußen ein Platz suchen. Hier drin ist es irgendwie so überfüllt."  
Sein Blick ruhte bei diesen Worten auf den beiden Ravenclaw-Mädchen. Jackie und Lily hatten sich sofort in Bewegung gesetzt und die vier Marauder folgten ihnen, die zwei Ravenclaws zurücklassend.  
Vor den Drei Besen atmete James erst einmal geräuschvoll aus und grummelte: "Merlin sei Dank, ich hatte schon Angst, sie folgen uns."  
"Seit wann hast du Angst vor Mädchen?", fragte Lily verschmitzt und nahm ihm ein paar Flaschen ab.  
"Ich habe nur Angst vor aufdringlichen Mädchen!", knurrte James, dem die Sache äußerst unangenehm war. Er wollte nichts riskieren und Lily mit irgendetwas verschrecken. Die letzten zwei Wochen war es prima gelaufen und sie hatten sich gut verstanden.   
Sirius und Jackie hatten sich schon unter einem nahe gelegenen Baum niedergelassen und winkten die beiden zu sich. Remus und Peter hatten es vorgezogen sich zu verdrücken. Besser gesagt, Remus hatte Peter mit sich gezerrt, die beiden wollten die letzten Vorbereitungen für ihren Streich am Abend treffen.

Entspannt saßen die vier zusammen und Jackie packte die Stoffe aus, die sie sich besorgt hatten. Blau und grün schimmerten die Farben des weich fließenden Stoffes und Sirius fragte neugierig: "Als was wollt ihr zwei gehen? Nach dunklen Geschöpfen sieht das ja wohl nicht aus."  
Lily lachte: "Die dunklen Geschöpfe überlassen wir den Slytherins. Wir gehen als die Walküren Ristar und Mista."  
James verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier und musste erst einmal kräftig husten.  
Sirius hingegen sagte anerkennend: "Auf die Idee, dass ihr als Nebel und Wolke gehen wollt, wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen. Ich bin echt gespannt, wie eure Kostüme aussehen, wenn ihr fertig seid."   
"Ich hab noch keine Idee", gab Lily ehrlich zu und James meinte: "In der Bibliothek gibt es sicher Bücher mit Bildern von diesen Geisterwesen. Wir könnten ja heute Abend, wenn wir unseren Rundgang machen, mal ein bisschen suchen."   
"Bücher!", rief Jackie entsetzt, "Merlin, ich muss noch diese verflixte Hausaufgabe für Gonni schreiben."   
Hastig sprang sie auf und wollte davon eilen, doch Sirius rief: "Jackie, warte, ich hab die auch noch nicht."  
Er rannte Jackie hinterher und lies die beiden verblüfften Schulsprecher allein zurück.  
"Sind die zwei jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Morgen ist auch noch Zeit für Hausaufgaben", grummelte James und sah seinem Freund irritiert nach.  
Nun waren die beiden alleine und Lily wollte ihre Verlegenheit verbergen, indem sie die Stoffe wieder ordentlich zusammenlegte.  
James wusste auch nicht so recht was er sagen sollte und reichte ihr einfach noch eine Flasche Butterbier.  
Lily lehnte ab und meinte lachend: "Sonst musst du mich nachher noch zum Schloss hinauf tragen."  
"Ich würde dich überall hintragen", platzte James heraus und schloss wegen dieser Worte die Augen. Er sah nicht Lilys Lächeln und das Leuchten ihrer Augen.

Sirius sprintete Jackie nach und kam schwer atmend neben ihr zum Stehen.  
Nach Luft ringend sagte er: "Wir können zusammen Hausaufgaben machen und ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen."  
Jackie sah ihn gespannt an, obwohl sie schon ahnte, was gleich kommen würde.  
Sie blieben einen Augenblick stehen und Sirius sah zu Boden, als er nuschelte: "Also ... ich wollte dich fragen ... ob du mich auf den Halloweenball begleitest."  
Gespannt sah er Jackie an, die nun geräuschvoll ausatmete und sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Sirius lief neben ihr, als sie fragte: "Warum soll ausgerechnet ich dich begleiten? Jede andere würde sicher gern mit dir da hingehen."  
"Weil ich dich mag", kam es prompt von Sirius, "und weil ich dich besser kennen lernen möchte."  
Jackie machte erneut Halt und sah in seine stahlgrauen Augen, bevor sie sagte: "Wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist, dann frag mich noch mal zwei Tage vor dem Ball. Bis dahin werden wir sehen, ob..."  
Sie brach ab und lief weiter. In ihr tobte ein unerbittlicher Kampf. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass er sie einläd, doch ihr Kopf hatte eine andere Entscheidung getroffen. Nun lag es einzig und allein an ihm.  
Sirius stand da und sah ihr nach. Er musste ihre Worte erst einmal verdauen, denn eigentlich hatte er mit einer klaren Antwort gerechnet. Leise seufzend lief er ihr nach, denn noch wollte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.  
Sein Blick war auf Jackies Rücken geheftet. Ihre braunen Locken flatterten im Wind und plötzlich war ihm klar, was er eigentlich wollte. Er wollte keine Freundin, die zu allem Ja und Amen sagt. Er wollte eine Herausforderung, jemanden, der ihm die Stirn bot.  
Jackie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, als sie lachend rief: "Wenn du auf meinen Hintern starrst Black, dann hex ich dich zurück in die letzte Woche."  
"Nur das nicht", rief Sirius theatralisch, "dann muss ich mich wieder mit diesen Haaren herumplagen."  
Beide lachten und liefen gemeinsam hinauf zum Schloss.

Lily und James schlenderten noch ein wenig durch Hogsmeade.  
"Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir ein bisschen in Zaubertränke", meinte Lily, "aber nur wenn du mir verrätst, warum du in diesem Fach eine gute Note brauchst."  
James grinste, war aber dennoch verblüfft über ihr Angebot. "Ich will Auror werden, genau wie meine Eltern und vor ihnen meine Großeltern."   
"Deine Eltern sind Auroren?", fragte Lily überrascht. Eigentlich wusste sie gar nichts über ihn, wieder einmal bemerkte sie, wie wenig sie ihn doch kannte.  
James murmelte: "Ja, das sind sie. Ihre Arbeit ist gefährlich und sie sind eigentlich mehr unterwegs als zu Hause und dennoch sind sie die besten Eltern, die man sich wünschen kann."  
Er sagte das mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck und Lily war klar, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Sie wollte ihn ein bisschen ablenken und meinte verschmitzt: "Mir fällt gerade ein, dass wir ja auch noch an unserem Eröffnungstanz feilen müssen."  
James hob theatralisch die Arme in die Luft und rief: "Merlin steh mir bei, das lern ich nie."  
Lily kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein und zusammen mit James betrat sie lachend die Große Halle, in der es schon von Schülern wimmelte, denn es war Zeit zum Abendessen.

Die drei Marauder und Jackie hefteten ihren Blick auf die Schulsprecher und grinsten vor sich hin.  
Sirius flüsterte Jackie zu: "Siehst du was ich sehe? Ich glaube, nicht mehr lange und wir haben ein Schulsprecherpaar."  
"Abwarten", murmelte Jackie und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, um Platz für ihre Freundin zu machen.  
James beugte sich zu Remus und fragte leise: "Und, alles vorbereitet?"  
"Geht gleich los", sagte Remus verschwörerisch und heftete seine Augen auf den Slytherintisch, besser gesagt auf Lestrange und Bellatrix Black, die sich beide nichts ahnend ihre Teller füllten.   
Sirius hatte den Slytherintisch im Rücken und drehte sich unauffällig um, damit er ja nichts verpasste.  
Lestrange schenkte Bella gerade Kürbissaft in ihren Becher und Remus legte sein Besteck ab, denn das Schauspiel wollte er sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.  
Lily und Jackie sahen sich irritiert an und beobachteten die Marauder, die immer noch wie gebannt zum Tisch der Slytherins starrten. Remus hielt die Luft an, als Bella und Rudolphus aus ihren Bechern tranken und sie nichts ahnend wieder abstellten. "Gleich kommt's!", murmelte er.  
Wie hypnotisiert starrten die vier Marauder zum Slytherintisch, Lily und Jackie folgten ihren Blicken und schon passierte es. Bellatrix und Lestrange saßen plötzlich mit zwei großen Goldfischgläsern auf dem Kopf da, die gut gefüllt mit Wasser waren und kleine Fischen schwammen munter um ihre Köpfe herum. Sie atmeten ganz ruhig, aber ihre Augen waren geweitet. Als sie etwas sagen wollten, blubberte es nur leicht in den Gläsern, die scheinbar unzerstörbar waren, da soeben einige Slytherins versuchten, sie mit Zaubersprüchen zu sprengen.  
"Hui, die Hauselfen sind für solche Sachen noch immer die Besten", lachte Sirius und konnte seine Augen nicht von seiner verhassten Cousine nehmen.  
Die Große Halle war erfüllt vom Lachen der Schüler und jeder versuchte, einen Blick auf die beiden Slytherins zu erhaschen. Ihr Hauslehrer, Slughorn, eilte zu seinen Schützlingen und führte sie aus der Halle.  
Lily und Jackie lachten ebenso wie der ganze Gryffindortisch. Es brauchte schon eine Weile, bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten.  
Lily hob ihren Zeigefinger und fuchtelte damit vor James herum, als sie grinsend fragte: "Das wart doch ihr, oder? Raus mit der Sprache!"  
James hatte sich bei ihren Worten etwas geduckt, doch Sirius sagte leise: "Ihr hättet in der Vollmondnacht da draußen sterben können. Das war jetzt nur eine kleine Rache, also krieg dich wieder ein, Lily. Den Schulsprecher kannst du bei deinen Rundgängen raushängen lassen."  
Nach diesen Worten widmete er sich wieder seinem Essen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Jackie lachte über Lilys entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck und Remus sagte leise: "Die Hauselfen haben sich darum gerissen, das Zeug in den Kürbissaft zu schütten. Bella hat wohl immer Extrawünsche und deshalb hat es auch wirklich nur die zwei erwischt."  
Lily sah die Marauder bewundernd an, von ihnen konnte sie noch etwas lernen, doch das konnte sie unmöglich sagen. Dennoch waren sie und Jackie beeindruckt und beide waren sich auch ohne Worte darüber einig, dass die Marauder wohl doch nicht so schlimm waren, wie sie dachten. 

Am späten Abend mussten Lily und James wieder ihre Runden durchs Schloss drehen. James erzählte ihr von dem Gebräu, das Remus für Bella und Rudolphus gemixt hatte. Lily war ihm auch gar nicht böse und genoss diesen gemeinsamen Tag mit ihm in vollen Zügen. Sie hatte eine Seite von ihm kennen gelernt, die ihr bis jetzt verborgen geblieben war. Eine Seite, die ihr außerordentlich gut gefiel.  
Spät in der Nacht verabschiedeten sie sich vor ihrem Zimmer und James sagte kaum hörbar: "Ich fand diesen Tag sehr schön."  
Lily senkte ihren Kopf und nuschelte nur: "Gute Nacht, James."   
Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte und ihre Tür öffnete. Seinen enttäuschten Blick sah sie nicht. Er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und schluckte schwer, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.   
Frustriert warf er sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. So langsam verzweifelte er, doch eine Idee keimte in ihm auf. Er wollte Lily bei ihren gemeinsamen Tanzstunden beeindrucken, doch, dass der Schuss nach hinten losgehen würde, ahnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.


	9. Missverständnisse

_** Vala M.**_

_Ich hatte es ja schon fast aufgegeben hier ein Review zu bekommen und deshalb ein großes Dankeschön an dich. Streiche wird es noch eine Menge geben, aber nicht nur das... Viel Spaß dabei!_

_LG heidi_

**9. Missverständnisse**

Auch den Sonntag verbrachten die Marauder mit Jackie und Lily. Die sechs hatten zusammen viel Spaß, obwohl Peter dazu nicht wirklich viel beisteuerte. Sie alle hatten an diesem Tag ein Picknick am Schwarzen See genossen. Jackie und Sirius sausten hin und wieder mit ihren Besen über den See und James suchte mit Lily nach Bildern von Walküren. Sie hatten auch schon einiges gefunden und Lily wollte sich gleich in der nächsten Woche daran machen, für sich und Jackie die Kostüme zu hexen.

Am Nachmittag ließ sich Lily von James zu einem Spaziergang um den Schwarzen See herum überreden.  
Lily stand nah am See und sah dem Riesenkraken zu, der immer mal wieder einen seiner gigantischen Fangarme aus dem Wasser ragen ließ. Es sah aus, als ob er ihnen zuwinken wollte und James, der an einem nahen Baum lehnte, meinte verschmitzt: "Ich glaube er will ein Date mit dir, Lils."  
Sie drehte sich lachend zu ihm um und sagte frech: "Ja, ich werde ihn bitten, mich zum Halloweenball zu begleiten."  
"Hm, da gibt es doch bestimmt eine nettere, interessantere Begleitung für dich als diesen hässlichen Kraken", meinte James augenzwinkernd und trat nah an sie heran.   
Ihre grünen Augen funkelten lustig, neugierig und zugleich ängstlich.  
James konnte den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen und ohne, dass er es richtig realisierte, kam er ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie und beider Augen schlossen sich. Er atmete ihren Duft ein, blumig, betörend und für ihn unwiderstehlich. Er spürte schon ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Wange, als es plötzlich ein lautes Platschen gab und beide mit Wasser voll gespritzt wurden. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander und eine leichte Röte stieg in ihren Gesichtern auf. Der schöne Moment war dahin und James stammelte verlegen: "Ähm... ja, vielleicht sollten wir zurückgehen."   
Lily seufzte schwer und wusste in diesem Moment nicht, ob sie dem Riesenkraken dankbar sein sollte oder nicht.  
Auf dem Rückweg sprachen sie über all die Sachen, die ihnen wichtig waren, über ihre Familien, ihre Freunde und ihre Wünsche. Nur eines wurde Lily von James verschwiegen - seine Liebe.

Lily hingegen sah ihn auf einmal mit ganz anderen Augen. Er war nicht so arrogant und selbstverliebt, wie sie immer dachte. An diesem Tag verkörperte er all das, was sie sich immer wünschte. Jemanden mit dem man reden konnte, der einem dennoch zuhörte und sich nicht permanent in den Vordergrund drängte.  
Ein wohliges Gefühl hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet und zum ersten Mal gestand sie sich ein, dass sie sich Hals über Kopf in James Hieronymus Potter verliebt hatte. Vergessen waren ihre jahrelangen Streitereien und vergessen waren auch all die Streiche, die Lily sich für die Marauder ausgedacht hatte.

Der Montag kam viel zu schnell, doch es war der Tag für Jackies und Lilys Racheaktion an Bellatrix und Lestrange.  
Die beiden schlenderten unauffällig durch die Eingangshalle. Sie warteten darauf, dass die Slytherins von den Kerkern hinauf zum Frühstück kamen. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange und Bella erschien, gefolgt von Rudolphus und Snape, auf der Bildfläche.  
Jackie atmete tief durch und trat energischen Schrittes auf die drei zu. Mit einer ungewohnten Kälte in der Stimme sagte sie: "Lestrange, Potter schickt mich. Wir sollen uns über die Trainingszeiten unserer Quidditchteams einigen."  
Snape und Bella liefen, leise vor sich hinlachend, weiter in die Große Halle und Lestrange verdrehte die Augen, als er zischte: "Wir sind nicht die Mannschaftskapitäne, sollen die das doch untereinander klären."  
Jackie trat näher an ihn heran und sagte mit zuckersüßer Stimme: "Ja, Potter ist leider auch noch Schulsprecher und hat andere Sachen zu erledigen."  
Während Jackie sprach, schlich sich Lily hinter Lestrange und öffnete unbemerkt die zwei Taschen, die er über seine Schulter geworfen hatte. Sie hingen hinter seinem Rücken an einem Gurt. Es war eine Angewohnheit von ihm, seiner Angebeteten Bella immer ihre Schultasche hinterher zu tragen.  
Lestrange maulte: "Was geht mich das an? Ich bin bloß Jäger im Team."  
Die Eingangshalle war wie ausgestorben, als Lily hastig, jedoch unbemerkt, den Inhalt eines kleinen Fläschchens in Rudolphus' und Bellas Taschen schüttete. Noch bevor Jackie dem Slytherin antwortete eilte Lily schon, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf sich zu ziehen, in die Große Halle. Schwer atmend setzte sie sich neben Remus an den Gryffindortisch und ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Adrenalinspiegel war wieder steil in die Höhe geschossen und ein Gefühl des Triumphes machte sich in ihr breit.  
Einen Augenblick später erschien Jackie und ließ sich neben Sirius fallen, der ihr auch gleich galant ein Glas Kürbissaft einschenkte.  
Lily sah den Tisch rauf und runter, auf der Suche nach James. Einen Moment hielt sie die Luft an, denn James saß neben Megan O' Leary, einer Sechstklässlerin aus Gryffindor. Sie war eine seiner Exfreundinnen und die beiden hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und unterhielten sich leise. Die brünette Schönheit hatte das Gesicht einer Puppe und eine makellose Figur.  
Lily seufzte leise, sie war enttäuscht und wütend auf sich selbst. Sie war wütend darüber, dass sie sich ärgerte, nur weil er bei einem anderen Mädchen saß. Sie schluckte schwer und blickte stur auf ihren Teller, darauf bedacht, dass ihre Haare einen großen Teil ihres Gesichts verdeckten. Jackie und Sirius waren sowieso mit sich beschäftigt. Sie lachten und beachteten sie nicht weiter, aber Remus beugte sich zu ihr vor und fragte leise: "Was ist heut Morgen mit dir los, Lily? Du bist so schweigsam."  
"Nichts", presste sie hervor und raffte hastig ihre Bücher zusammen.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ sie die Halle und ging schon schnurstracks hinunter in die Kerker. Ihre erste Stunde war, wie immer am Montagmorgen, Zaubertränke und Lily wollte in den einsamen Kerkern einen Moment Ruhe finden, bevor sie die anderen wieder ansehen musste.  
Hastig wischte sie sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht, als die ersten Schüler vor dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer auftauchten. Sie setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, als James zu ihr trat, ihr einen "Guten Morgen" wünschte und sie argwöhnisch musterte.

Wie immer zum Beginn der Stunde mussten sie ihre Hausaufgaben auf Slughorns Lehrerpult legen, die er dann meist, während sie ihren Trank brauten, kontrollierte.  
Lily arbeitete, ebenso wie Jackie, Sirius und Remus konzentriert an ihrem Zaubertrank. James warf ihr hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war für ihn undefinierbar, doch ihre traurigen Augen blieben ihm nicht verborgen. Ihre Gesichtzüge entspannten sich allerdings etwas, als Slughorn donnerte: "Miss Black, Mr. Lestrange, sofort zu mir!"   
Gespannt beobachteten Jackie und Lily aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie Slughorn den beiden Slytherins wütend ihre Pergamentrollen in die Hand drückte und ihnen Nachsitzen aufbrummte. Zusätzlich mussten sie auch noch ihre Aufgaben wiederholen und würden damit wohl für die nächsten zwei Nachmittage ausgebucht sein. Doch das war erst der Anfang.  
Die nächsten Stunden waren noch schlimmer für die beiden. Sämtliche, vorher von ihnen beschriebenen, Pergamente waren völlig blank. Nicht einer ihrer Aufsätze war mehr vorhanden. Bella schnaubte vor Wut und Lestrange war schon am verzweifeln.  
McGonagalls Strafe fiel noch weitaus schlimmer aus, als die ihres Hauslehrers. Von ihr bekamen sie noch zusätzliche Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt und mussten am Samstag, unter ihrer Aufsicht, ihren Abstellraum aufräumen. Darin wimmelte es nur so von kleinen Krabbeltieren und alten Gerätschaften, Büchern und sonstiger Kleinkram stapelten sich bis fast unter die Decke. Dieser Raum war dunkel, muffig und unheimlich staubig und sie sollten ihn auf Muggelart putzen.  
Das bedeutete für Bella, dass sie sich die Hände schmutzig machen musste. In ihren Augen war die Verrichtung solch einer niederen Arbeit unter ihrer Würde und sie keifte noch beim Abendessen an ihrem Haustisch herum.

Lily und Jackie hatten den Tag wahrlich genossen und Lily war schon wieder viel besser gelaunt. Sie freute sich am Abend, wieder ihren Rundgang mit James machen zu können und dachte nicht einen Moment mehr an Megan O' Leary.  
Seltsamerweise war James nicht zum Abendessen aufgetaucht. Auch Sirius und Remus hatten keinen Schimmer wo er war, von Peter ganz zu schweigen.  
Sirius wollte auch wissen, wo sein Freund steckte und folgte Lily nach dem Abendessen in die Schulsprecherräume. Der Aufenthaltsraum war leer, doch Lachen und leises Aufstöhnen kamen aus James' Zimmer.  
Sirius' Augen weiteten sich und Lily schluckte schwer. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen waren sich wohl beide einig, was dort drinnen gerade ablief.   
Lily wandte sich hastig ab, als James die Tür aufriss. Er stand mit freiem Oberkörper und nur einer Hose bekleidet im Türrahmen und sah Lily und Sirius erschrocken an.  
Sirius warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf seinen Freund und Megan O' Leary, die gerade aus seinem Zimmer kam und noch ihre Schuhe in der Hand hatte. Sie drückte James einen Kuss auf die Wange und säuselte: "Bis Mittwoch, James, dann machen wir da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben."  
Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein und Lily verließ fluchtartig die Schulsprecherräume. Sie hatte sich absolut nicht mehr im Griff und statt in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden, lief sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hinaus auf den Gang. Mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht rannte sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses, ohne zu wissen wohin.   
Vergessen war der abendliche Rundgang mit James und vergessen waren die letzten Tage, in denen sie sich so gut verstanden hatten. 

Megan verließ ebenso hastig den Schulsprecherraum und als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, sagte Sirius mit einem verständnislosen Blick: "Boah, Alter, du hast es vergeigt. Jetzt wo Lily..., ich kann's nicht glauben. Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt, James?"  
James stand da wie ein begossener Pudel und wusste überhaupt nicht, was sein Freund von ihm wollte. Doch Sirius ließ ihm auch gar keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Er griff nach der Karte, die auf James Schreibtisch lag und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
James ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrte ins Feuer. Im Moment verstand er weder seinen Freund, noch Lily, die er an diesem Abend endlich fragen wollte, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball ging. Nur deshalb hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, mit Megan ein paar Tanzschritte zu üben. Er wollte Lily damit beeindrucken, doch nun schien der Schuss nach hinten losgegangen zu sein.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sah Sirius sich suchend um. Der Raum war brechend voll. Jackie saß mit Remus in einer Ecke, sie waren offensichtlich dabei, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, doch dann durchquerte er mit großen Schritten den Raum.   
Erst draußen auf dem Gang, hinter einem Wandteppich, sprach er die Worte, die der Karte ihr Geheimnis entlockten und suchte zwischen den vielen Punkten nach einem gewissen Namen. Hoch oben, auf dem Nordturm, fand er ihn dann endlich und setzte sich in Bewegung.   
Einige Schüler waren noch auf den Gängen anzutreffen, doch er ließ sich weder von kichernden Mädchen, noch von sonst jemandem aufhalten.  
Völlig außer Atem kam er oben auf dem Nordturm an. Vorsichtig drückte er die Tür auf und dort stand sie. Ihre langen roten Haare flatterten im Wind und sie schaute hinauf zu den Sternen. Im Mondlicht glitzerten die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht und Sirius atmete tief durch. In dem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass Lily nahe dran gewesen war, den ersten Schritt auf James zuzugehen. Doch sein Freund hatte es, seiner Meinung nach, dieses Mal wirklich vergeigt.  
Langsam ging er näher und stellte sich neben sie. Er bemerkte ihre hastigen Bewegungen, mit denen sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, auch ohne, dass er sie direkt ansah.  
"Ich komm gern hier her", meinte er nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens und sah dabei über die Brüstung des Turmes.  
Lily atmete tief durch und sagte leise: "Ja, von hier oben hat man einen viel besseren Blick auf die Sterne."  
Diese Aussage klang sehr gequält, doch ihre grünen Augen waren weiterhin auf den durch die Gestirne hell erleuchteten Nachthimmel gerichtet. Sie funkelten im Schein des Mondes und doch wirkten sie traurig.  
Sirius stellte sich hinter sie und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Siehst du ihn, den hellen Stern, auf den die drei Sterne des Oriongürtels zeigen?" Er hob dabei seinen Arm und zeigte auf den hellsten Stern am Nachthimmel.  
Lily lächelte schwach und murmelte: "Ja, ich sehe den Stern Sirius."  
Sirius grinste und sagte: "Aber ich wette, du wusstest nicht, dass die Pharaonen im alten Ägypten glaubten, er kündige Hochwasser an."  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Aber woher weißt du soviel darüber?"  
Sirius lehnte sich jetzt mit dem Rücken an die Brüstung des Turmes, damit er sie ansehen konnte und grummelte: "Meine Familie fährt auf alles Astrologische ab und sowas muss ein Black einfach wissen."  
Auf Lilys Gesicht stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln und sie fragte neugierig: "Das ist aber nicht der Grund, warum du von zu Hause weg bist?"  
Sirius gab ein trockenes Lachen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber wenn du den wahren Grund wissen willst, dann erzähl ich ihn dir."  
Er redete nicht gern darüber, das wusste auch Lily und sie war sehr erstaunt über sein Angebot, deshalb sagte sie verschmitzt: "Erzähl mir alles über dein kleines, dunkles Geheimnis."  
Sirius lachte bei ihren Worten und brauchte einen Moment, bevor er ihr seine Hand entgegen hielt und sagte: "Na dann komm, denn hier ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Außerdem habe ich gerade Appetit auf Kürbispasteten."  
Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du in Form bleibst, bei den Unmengen an Essen, die du in dich reinschaufelst."  
"Das sind die Gene", meinte Sirius lachend und griff entschlossen nach ihrer Hand.  
Er zog sie mit sich durch die Gänge, darauf bedacht, dass sie niemandem begegneten.

Lily war dankbar, dass er sie nicht auf James angesprochen hatte und sie war auch nicht darauf erpicht, ihm noch einmal an diesem Abend zu begegnen. Sollte er doch allein die Rundgänge machen, ihr war es im Moment vollkommen egal. Gespannt sah sie zu, wie Sirius an einem Bild die Hand ausstreckte und eine Birne in einem Obstkorb kitzelte.  
Sofort klappte das Bild zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine große Küche frei, in der eine Menge kleiner Hauselfen zu Gange waren.  
Sirius schob sie energisch hinein und ein kleiner Hauself piepste: "Was darf ich den jungen Herrschaften bringen?"  
Er schien ganz aufgeregt und hüpfte vor ihnen hin und her.  
Sirius beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und sagte freundlich: "Also wir hätten gern zwei Tassen Kakao und einige von euren leckeren Kürbispasteten."   
Augenblicklich setzte sich der kleine Elf in Bewegung und stellte das Gewünschte auf einen langen Tisch, mitten im Raum. Lily und Sirius ließen sich dort nieder, während all die kleinen Hauselfen wortlos verschwanden.  
Gedankenverloren drehte Lily ihre Kakaotasse in den Händen, als Sirius leise sagte: "Manchmal sieht es anders aus, als es in Wahrheit ist."  
Er hatte die Augen bei seinen Worten geschlossen, denn er glaubte selbst nicht daran und Lily, die genau wusste wovon er sprach, ebenso wenig. Sie focht einen inneren Kampf mit sich aus, doch letztendlich sagte sie traurig: "Er hatte seine Chance und die hat er verspielt, ein für alle Mal."  
Bei diesen Worten kullerte eine Träne ihre Wange herab und landete in ihrem Kakao. Hastig stand sie auf und ließ Sirius, ohne ein weiteres Wort, alleine in der Küche zurück.

Traurig schlich sie durch die menschenleeren Gänge des Schlosses. Es war schon längst Sperrstunde und kein Schüler mehr anzutreffen. Vor dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum atmete sie tief durch, brachte ihre Haare noch in Ordnung und wischte sich über das Gesicht, bevor sie eintrat.  
Nur ein paar Sechstklässer, darunter auch Megan O' Leary und Jackie und Remus waren noch auf. Diese blickten Lily erstaunt an, doch sie winkte ihnen nur und verschwand hinter der Tür der Schulsprecherräume.  
Erleichtert atmete sie aus, denn ihr Aufenthaltsraum war leer.

James hetzte durch die Gänge des Schlosses und blickte in fast jeden Raum, auf der Suche nach Lily. Er verfluchte seinen Freund, weil er die Karte mitgenommen und ihm keine Zeit für Erklärungen gelassen hatte. Als er endlich wieder in die Schulsprecherräume zurückkehrte, war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Das Licht war schon gelöscht und nur ein kleines Glimmen im Kamin erhellte den Raum spärlich. Er schlich an Lilys Zimmertür und lauschte einen Moment in die Stille, doch kein Laut drang an sein Ohr, alles war ruhig.   
Frustriert warf er sich auf das Sofa und schloss die Augen. Wieder sah er ihren entsetzen Blick vor sich und ihre enttäuschten, traurigen Augen. Mit der heutigen Aktion hatte er sich den Weg zu Lily endgültig verbaut, das war ihm klar. Nichts, was er jetzt noch tun oder sagen würde, könnte sie von ihm überzeugen. Mit dieser Erkenntnis fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Lily hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan und als sie am frühen Morgen aus ihrem Zimmer schlich, sah sie ihn unschuldig und tief schlafend auf dem Sofa liegen, noch immer seine Brille auf der Nase, die leicht verrutscht war. Dieser Anblick trieb ihr schon wieder Tränen in die Augen und mit leisem Schluchzen rannte sie ins Bad. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knallen hinter ihr ins Schloss.  
James räkelte sich, geweckt von dem Geräusch. Doch noch bevor er richtig zu sich kam, rauschte Lily schon wieder an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer, ohne ein Wort.  
Schwerfällig und leise seufzend schlurfte James ins Bad, während sich Lily in Windeseile anzog. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich in die Große Halle.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin, traf sie einen der Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw, mit dem sie auch gleich vereinbarte, dass er mit James zukünftig die Rundgänge durchs Schloss machen würde. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihm verbringen.

Es waren noch nicht sehr viele Schüler an diesem Dienstagmorgen beim Frühstück anzutreffen und sie suchte sich einen einsamen Platz, ganz am Ende des Tisches, in der Hoffnung man würde sie in Ruhe lassen.  
Doch weit gefehlt, einen Augenblick später tauchten Sirius, Remus und Jackie auf, die auch sofort fragte: "Warum hast du nicht auf uns gewartet, Lily und wo ist James?"  
"Bin ich sein Kindermädchen?", zischte Lily und griff nach einem Toast. Sirius seufzte laut auf, doch Jackie und Remus sahen sich verständnislos an.  
Eisiges Schweigen herrschte am Tisch, bis James sich ohne ein Wort neben Remus auf die Bank fallen ließ. Lily hielt weiterhin ihren Blick gesenkt, doch sowie sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatte, verschwand sie wortlos.  
"Was ist nur mit ihr los?", fragte Jackie besorgt und sah ihrer Freundin nach.  
"Frag Prongs", grummelte Sirius und warf seinem Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
James schleuderte sein Besteck auf den Tisch und rief aufgebracht: "Verdammt noch mal, ich hab mit Megan nur ein paar Tanzschritte geübt, das ist alles. Da war nichts!"  
Remus und Jackie sahen verständnislos zu Sirius, der nun trocken meinte: "Ja sicher, so sah das auch aus. Du nur mit einer Hose und sie mit ihren Schuhen in der Hand. Das Gestöhne und Gekicher nicht zu vergessen."  
James schnaubte: "Ausgerechnet du hast es nötig, mir hier Vorhaltungen zu machen."  
Der halbe Gryffindortisch war schon auf ihre lautstarke Auseinandersetzung aufmerksam geworden und Remus sagte beruhigend: "Nun kriegt euch mal wieder ein. War da wirklich nichts, James?"  
James warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft und zischte: "Nein, wie oft denn noch. Megan kann gut tanzen und ich wollte nicht ganz so blöd vor Lily dastehen, deshalb hab' ich sie gefragt, ob sie mir hilft. Das ich nur eine Hose an hatte, lag daran, dass ich geschwitzt hab wie ein Irrer. Wisst ihr wie schwer es ist, so etwas zu lernen?"  
Seine Worte klangen sehr gequält und Jackie, sowie Remus lachten leise vor sich.   
Sirius schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und sagte leise: "Eins kann ich dir sagen, Prongs, sie wird dir kein Wort glauben. Du warst so dicht dran und hast es vermasselt."  
Jackie seufzte und nickte zustimmend. Sie kannte Lily lange genug, um zu wissen, dass James' Worte sie auf keinen Fall überzeugen würden.   
"Was mach ich denn jetzt?", fragte James verzweifelt.   
Nur Sirius fielen die glasigen Augen seines Freundes auf, die er auch hinter seiner Brille nicht verstecken konnte.  
Jackie atmete geräuschvoll aus und sagte schlicht: "Du musst von vorne anfangen, James."  
James setzte seine Brille ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, bevor er murmelte: "Die Zeit läuft mir davon. Es ist unser letztes Jahr und wenn..."   
Remus fuhr dazwischen: "Wenn du alles richtig machst, dann werden wir irgendwann auf deiner Hochzeit tanzen."  
Diese Worte brachten auch James zum Schmunzeln, doch er wusste, dass da ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor ihm lag.


	10. Ein neuer Versuch

_Vala M._

_Ah...James wird es nicht leicht haben, Lily davon zu überzeugen, das er nur Tanzen geübt hat, aber lies selbst._

_LG heidi_

**10. Ein neuer Versuch**

Lily setzte alles daran, James in den nächsten Tagen, so gut es ging, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ganz so einfach war es jedoch nicht, da sie außer den gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden, in denen sie sich zwangsweise begegneten, ja auch die Schulsprecherräume miteinander teilten.  
Sie verbarg ihre Enttäuschung hinter einer Fassade, die sie krampfhaft versuchte aufrecht zu erhalten. Nur Jackie blickte dahinter und sie fand, dass es Zeit war, endlich ein Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin zu führen. 

Schweigend saß Lily mit Remus und Sirius an diesem Samstagmorgen beim Frühstück. Alice ließ sich neben ihnen nieder und grummelte: "Potter ist wohl vollkommen übergeschnappt. Er hat Frank schon im Morgengrauen aus dem Bett geholt und ihn aufs Quidditchfeld gejagt."  
"Arme Jackie", kam es sofort von Sirius, was Remus und Lily schmunzeln ließ. Alice jedoch beachtete es nicht weiter und schimpfte: "Was ist nur los mit Potter? Die ganze Woche schon ist das Gryffindorteam mehr auf dem Spielfeld, als in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum."  
Remus schluckte seinen letzten Bissen hinunter und sagte gelassen: "Er will es eben in diesem Jahr noch mal wissen und den Pokal gewinnen."  
Dass der Grund ein anderer war verschwieg er, doch er fing Sirius Blick auf, der wohl genau das selbe dachte wie er. Seit ihrem Gespräch am Dienstagmorgen hatten sie ihren Freund ebenso wenig zu Gesicht bekommen und die beiden waren sich, auch ohne Worte, darüber einig, dass sie endlich etwas unternehmen mussten.

Der Herbst hatte Einzug gehalten mit seinem grauen, trüben und regnerischen Wetter, trotzdem machte sich Sirius nach dem Frühstück auf zum Quidditchfeld. Seine Haare flatterten im Wind, der Regen peitschte in sein Gesicht und er zog seinen Umhang fester um sich. Er fror jetzt schon und dachte mitleidig an die Spieler hoch oben über dem Feld. James war in seinen Augen vollkommen übergeschnappt, die Spieler nur für ein Training bei diesem Wetter hinauszujagen. Er sah seinen Freund schon von weitem die Torstangen umrunden und immer wieder irgendwelche Anweisungen zu seinen Teammitgliedern schreien. Auch von unten war zu erkennen, dass alle Spieler vollkommen durchnässt waren. Ihre Umhänge hingen schwer an ihnen herab.  
Eine Weile stand Sirius im Regen und sah hinauf zu ihnen, bis Frank und Jackie neben ihm auf dem durchgeweichten Boden landeten.  
Frank fluchte lauthals: "Mir reicht's für heute, vier Stunden bei diesem Wetter. So langsam nervt Potter!"  
Mit diesen Worten stapfte er missmutig davon. Jackie lachte, doch sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Aus ihren nassen Haaren tropfte das Wasser und ihr Gesicht war gerötet.   
Sirius nahm ihr den Besen ab und murmelte: "Ich glaube, du solltest erst mal ein heißes Bad nehmen."  
Jackie versuchte das Klappern ihrer Zähne zu unterdrücken und sah hinauf zu James, dem so langsam die Spieler ausgingen, denn auch die anderen landeten nach und nach und verzogen sich.  
"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, Sirius, sonst bringt dein Freund uns alle um", grummelte Jackie und stapfte Richtung Schloss.  
Sirius grinste über beide Ohren, denn gerade war ihm etwas eingefallen, um James aus seiner tristen Stimmung zu holen.

Währendessen saßen Remus und Lily in der Bibliothek und arbeiteten an ihren Hausaufgaben. An diesem Samstagmorgen waren nicht viele Schüler anwesend. Ein paar Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff saßen noch an einem der Tische, aber sonst war es sehr ruhig und man hörte nur das Kratzen der Federn auf Pergament.  
Remus warf Lily hin und wieder einen Blick zu, denn er konnte nicht hinter ihre Fassade blicken. Nach außen hin wirkte sie ausgeglichen und ruhig und Remus fragte sich, wie lange die beiden Schulsprecher dieses Theater wohl noch spielen würden.  
Ein Buch landete lautstark auf ihrem Tisch und zwang Lily und Remus aufzusehen. Greg Johnson, ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, ließ sich neben Lily fallen und lächelte sie charmant an. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare, seine blauen Augen funkelten lustig und er war einer der schlausten und bestaussehensten Typen, die Ravenclaw zu bieten hatte. Sicher kein Vergleich zu James und Sirius, aber er war sehr nett, deshalb erwiderte Lily auch sein Lächeln, was Remus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen verfolgte.  
Greg beugte sich etwas zu Lily vor und sagte leise: "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du schon eine Einladung für den Halloweenball hast."  
Lily legte ihre Feder aus der Hand, drehte sich zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es sind ja noch vier Wochen bis dahin."  
Greg strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen, den Blick auf sein halb beschriebenes Pergament geheftet.  
Der junge Ravenclaw warf noch einen kurzen Blick zu Remus, bevor er sich nah zu Lily heranbeugte und ganz leise fragte: "Also wenn das so ist, Lily, dann frage ich dich jetzt, ob du mich auf den Ball begleitest?"  
Erwartungsvoll schaute er in Lilys Gesicht, doch nicht nur er. Remus war ebenso gespannt auf Lilys Antwort und starrte die rothaarige Hexe neugierig an. Im Stillen schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Lily diesem Schleimer einen Korb geben würde, doch weit gefehlt.  
Lily hatte ein charmantes Lächeln aufgesetzt und meinte zu Greg: "Ich begleite dich sehr gern auf den Ball."  
Remus' Kinnlade klappte herunter, doch der junge Ravenclaw grinste über beide Ohren. Er nahm Lilys Hand, drückte ihr einen Kuss darauf und sagte mit leuchtenden Augen: "Ich freu mich drauf, Lily."  
So schnell wie er gekommen war, verschwand er auch schon wieder und ließ eine lächelnde Lily und einen verblüfften Remus zurück.   
Remus atmete geräuschvoll aus, schwieg aber lieber. Er dachte gerade an seinen Freund und dessen mögliche Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeit. Entweder würde er den Vorrat an Feuerwhisky der Marauder plündern oder er würde sich irgendeinen Slytherin suchen, den er bis zur Ohnmacht durchhexen könnte. Alles in allem war er sich sicher, dass James diese Neuigkeit auf keinen Fall gut aufnehmen würde und er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der sie ihm überbrachte.

Als Lily und Remus in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückkehrten, war dieser schon gut gefüllt.  
Sirius und Jackie saßen auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin. Jackie war in eine Decke eingewickelt, ihr Kopf ruhte an Sirius Schulter und sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen.   
Sirius spielte gedankenverloren mit einer ihrer braunen Locken und sah hin und wieder in ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Viel weiter war er bei ihr immer noch nicht gekommen. Sie hatten sich noch nicht einmal geküsst, geschweige denn etwas anderes getan. So langsam verzweifelte er und fragte sich gerade, ob er nicht irgendwann an Entzugserscheinungen sterben würde, wenn dieses Mädchen ihn nicht bald erhörte.  
Lily beugte sich über ihn und flüsterte verschmitzt in sein Ohr: "Wie ich sehe genießt du es, meine schlafende Freundin zu beobachten."  
Sirius seufzte und zog Lily auf die andere Seite neben sich. Er grummelte: "Sie war klitschnass und total durchgefroren."  
"Du wirst sie schon wärmen", kam es leise lachend von Lily.   
"Ich bring James um!", maulte Sirius weiter, doch er hatte sich schon etwas ausgedacht und wartete nur noch auf seinen Freund, damit die Show beginnen konnte.  
Lily starrte ins Kaminfeuer. Zweifel kamen in ihr auf, ob es richtig war, Greg Johnsons Einladung anzunehmen, denn eigentlich wollte sie lieber mit jemand anderen dort hin gehen, doch sie war immer noch verletzt und kannte die Wahrheit nicht.  
Sirius schob Jackie etwas zur Seite und beugte sich zu ihr vor. Dass es in ihrem Kopf arbeitet, konnte selbst er sehen. Jackie knurrte irgendetwas und kuschelte sich an seine Brust, was Lily ein leises Kichern entlockte und Sirius stocksteif dasitzen ließ. Zögerlich legte er einen Arm um das schlafende Mädchen und Lily flüsterte: "Ich warne dich, Sirius Black, wenn du ihr das Herz brichst, dann bist du mehr als tot."  
Auch wenn die Worte nur geflüstert waren, jagten sie Sirius dennoch einen Schauer über den Rücken und er wollte lieber nicht Lilys Zorn zu spüren bekommen.  
Er starrte ins Kaminfeuer und murmelte gedankenverloren: "Sie ist etwas besonderes, weil sie anders ist."  
Nicht nur Lily lächelte bei seinen Worten, auch einem braunhaarigen Mädchen, mit geschlossenen Augen zauberte diese Aussage ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.  
Remus beugte sich zu Sirius vor und sagte verschwörerisch: "Es kann losgehen, Pad." Er zeigte dabei in Richtung der Schulsprecherräume, aus denen gerade James mit noch feuchten Haaren kam.  
Lily sah verständnislos zwischen den beiden Maraudern hin und her.  
Sirius schob Jackie energisch zur Seite und sprang auf einen Tisch mitten im Raum. Etwas irritiert sahen ihn einige der Gryffindors an, doch Sirius rief laut in die schnatternde Menge: "Alle mal hergehört!"   
Sofort verstummten die Schüler und sahen neugierig in seine Richtung, nur einige Mädchen kicherten und ein paar der Jungs verdrehten genervt die Augen.  
Sirius erhob seine Stimme und rief: "Wie ihr ja alle wisst, gibt es in diesem Jahr einen Halloweenball, den unsere Schulsprecher mit einem Tanz eröffnen müssen. Ja und damit an diesem Tag dann alles perfekt läuft, gibt es jetzt so eine Art Generalprobe."  
"Was?", rief Lily entsetzt und sah zornig zu James, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dastand und seinem Freund einen, mehr als tödlichen, Blick zu warf.  
Die Gryffindors johlten und klatschten und machten sich schon daran, die Mitte des Raumes frei zu räumen.  
Remus und Sirius zwinkerten sich zu, doch James starrte mit angsterfülltem Gesicht in den Raum. Ihm schien die ganze Sache am wenigsten zu behagen und ganz vorsichtig warf er einen Blick zu Lily, die vor Wut schäumte und mit geballten Fäusten neben Jackie stand, die wiederum leise vor sich hin lachte.   
"Wusstest du etwa davon?", zischte Lily ihrer Freundin zu.  
Jackie schüttelte den Kopf, etwas zu heftig für Lilys Geschmack. Sirius schob Lily energisch in die Mitte des Raumes und zog ihr den Umhang von den Schultern.  
James wollte sich klammheimlich in die Schulsprecherräume verdrücken, doch er hatte nicht mit Remus gerechnet, der jetzt neben ihm stand und zischte: "Du wirst doch jetzt nicht kneifen wollen, Prongs. Zeig uns, ob sich die Tanzstunden bei Megan O'Leary ausgezahlt haben."   
James schloss einen Moment die Augen und warf dann noch einen Blick zu Megan, die kurz ihren Daumen hob und ihm zuzwinkerte. Für ihn war es der bisher peinlichste Augenblick seines Lebens und auch Lily stand jetzt die Verlegenheit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, doch Sirius rief laut: "Musik, Maestro!"  
Remus schwang seinen Zauberstab und Musik erfüllte den Gryffindorturm. Alle Schüler traten zur Seite und Remus schubste James mehr oder weniger in die Mitte des Raumes.  
Lily schloss die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe, sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich noch einen Mord begangen oder wäre schreiend aus dem Turm geflüchtet. Diese ganze Situation kam ihr so unwirklich vor, wie in einem schlechten Traum, aus dem man so schnell wie möglich aufwachen wollte. Und sie wachte auf, als James nach ihrer Hand griff und mit seinem Arm ihre Taille umschlang.  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er hoffte, dass Lily es nicht hörte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er geradewegs in ihre grünen Augen blickte. Dieses Grün, das ihm jedes Mal die Luft zum atmen nahm und ihn so verzauberte.  
"Bringen wir es hinter uns", grummelte Lily leise und wandte ihren Blick starr über seine Schulter. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen und versuchte, ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Einige Gryffindors pfiffen, als sie sich zögernd in Bewegung setzten. Nach den ersten drei Schritten hatte James Lily schon das erste Mal auf den Fuß getreten. Sie quittierte das mit einem leisen Knurren und James' Gesichtsfarbe biss sich in diesem Moment sehr mit ihren Haaren.  
Remus flüsterte Sirius zu: "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war. Die bringen uns um."   
Jackie mischte sich ein und meinte grinsend: "Oder sie sind uns den Rest ihres Lebens dankbar, seht selbst."

Lily hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich einfach von James führen. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass sie wohl lieber nicht auf die richtigen Tanzschritte beharren sollte, wenn sie später keine gebrochenen Zehen haben wollte. Eine Frage brachte es allerdings auf, die sie auch sofort stellte: "Wo hast du das gelernt, James?"   
Sie konnte sich noch zu genau an den Tag am See erinnern, als es nicht möglich war, auch nur drei Schritte mit ihm zu tanzen und nun war es zwar nicht perfekt, aber ein großer Fortschritt.   
"Megan war so nett...", murmelte James und konzentrierte sich weiter auf seine Füße. Lilys abfälliges Schnauben brachte ihn allerdings etwas aus dem Konzept und sie zischte: "Ach, habt ihr vorher oder nachher geübt?"   
Ihr Blick war bei diesen Worten auf ihre Freundin geheftet, die an Sirius lehnte und einen verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte.  
Die Musik wollte einfach nicht enden, doch alle Gryffindors genossen dieses Schauspiel und sahen weiter gebannt zu dem tanzenden Schulsprecherpaar.  
James suchte Lilys Blick, bevor er murmelte: "Ich hab nichts mit ihr."  
"Das ist mir so was von egal", zischte Lily und drehte ihren Kopf, damit er die Lüge nicht von ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte.  
"Warum glaubst du mir nicht?", fragte er leise und drehte sich einmal mit ihr, zum Takt der Musik.  
Lily entging die Verzweiflung in seiner leisen, nur für sie hörbaren, Stimme nicht, doch sie flüsterte: "Weil du James Potter bist, der alles ins Bett zerrt, was einen Rock trägt."  
Abrupt ließ James sie los und zischte ihr mit zornig funkelten Augen zu: "Glaub was du willst. Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen, Miss Evans. Versteck dich weiter hinter deinen Büchern und sieh nur das, was du sehen willst."  
Die Worte waren noch gar nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da schob er sich schon durch die Menge und verließ eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Remus beendete sofort die Musik und Sirius rief: "So, Leute, die Show ist vorbei." Die Gryffindors verstreuten sich und gingen wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nach.   
Lily starrte auf die Stelle, wo James gerade noch gestanden hatte. Seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Ein leises Aufschluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie rannte in den Schulsprecherraum gefolgt von Jackie, die zwar nichts von James Worten gehört hatte, aber Lilys Gesichtausdruck zu deuten wusste.

"Das war wohl nichts", kam es resignierend von Remus, der sich neben Sirius auf das Sofa warf.   
Sirius nickte zustimmend und grummelte: "Ich glaube du hast Recht, Moony, als Kuppler sind wir nicht gerade geeignet."   
Remus atmete tief durch und sagte: "Das ist aber noch nicht alles. Lily geht mit Greg Johnson auf den Ball."  
"Was?", rief Sirius entsetzt. Er lehnte sich zurück und brummte: "Dann können wir wohl auch nichts mehr machen und außerdem muss ich um mein eigenes Date kämpfen. Diesmal muss Prongs selber zusehen wie er klar kommt, aber versteck' schon mal vorsichtshalber unseren Feuerwhisky."

Lily hockte im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher auf dem Sofa, hatte die Beine angezogen und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. Tränen kullerten ihre Wange hinab und sie schniefte leise.  
Jackie tigerte rastlos durch das Zimmer und grummelte: "Nun lass dir nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, Lily. Sag schon, was war los?! Ihr habt so gut zusammen getanzt. Verflucht noch mal, warum ist James einfach abgehauen?"  
Jackie war aufgebracht und das nicht ohne Grund. In ihren Augen ließ Lily James gar keine Chance. Auch wenn sie selbst gerade mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, verstand sie ihre Freundin im Moment ganz und gar nicht. Lily war immer die Besonnene gewesen, diejenige die auf alles eine Antwort wusste, doch seitdem sie in einem Gefühlschaos steckte, ging bei ihr alles drunter und drüber.   
"Er hat...", Lily schluckte, "...er hat mir nur gesagt, was er denkt und er hat Recht."  
Diese Erkenntnis traf sie schwer, doch es war die Wahrheit und das wusste sie.  
Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen und versteckte sich lieber hinter Büchern und guten Noten, oder letztendlich hinter den Streichen, die sie gegen die Marauder ausgeheckt hatte. Er hatte ihr die Augen geöffnet und nun hoffte sie, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.  
Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie sagte: "Es ist wieder einmal Zeit für einen Streich, Jackie. Ich brauche unbedingt mal wieder einen Lacher."  
Jackie zog scharf die Luft ein und zischte: "Jetzt hab ich aber genug, Lily! Die Marauder haben uns nichts getan und auf mich kannst du dabei nicht zählen."  
Lily zog ihre Freundin neben sich auf das Sofa und sagte verschwörerisch: "Wer sagt, dass es gegen die Marauder geht. Vielleicht will ich nur etwas tun, das auch den vier Verrückten mal ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubert."   
Jackie seufzte und legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin, bevor sie leise fragte: "Was ist der wahre Grund für diesen Sinneswandel, Lily?"  
"Du kennst ihn", flüsterte Lily kaum hörbar und starrte dabei ins Feuer.  
Auf Jackies Gesicht hatte sich ein breites Grinsen gelegt und sie klatschte freudig in die Hände, als sie rief: "Na dann los, lass uns irgendetwas Verrücktes tun, damit alle was zu lachen haben."


	11. Chaos in Hogwarts

**11. Chaos in Hogwarts**

Noch in derselben Nacht zogen Lily und Jackie durch das Schloss, unterwegs auf ihrer geheimen Streiche-Mission.  
Die vier Marauder saßen noch weit nach Mitternacht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und hatten ihre Köpfe über die magische Karte gebeugt.  
"Was tun die beiden da?", quiekte Peter und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Lilys und Jackies Punkte, die sich auf den Gängen des Schlosses bewegten.  
Remus lachte: "Also ich kann es mir schon denken. Ich glaube, wir sollten morgen mit Vorsicht durch das Schloss gehen."  
James ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken, ein wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht, doch Peter und Sirius sahen verständnislos zwischen ihren beiden Freunden hin und her.  
"Ich versteh gar nichts", grummelte Sirius. "Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären?"   
Er hasste es ahnungslos zu sein und verstand im Moment absolut nicht, was seine Freunde meinten. Peter machte das nicht viel aus, da er auch sonst den Gedankengängen seiner Freunde kaum folgen konnte.  
James fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und meinte: "Was glaubst du wohl, wer Bellatrix und Lestranges Hausaufgaben hat verschwinden lassen?"  
Ungläubig fragte Sirius: "Doch nicht die beiden, das würden sie niemals tun. Lily ist Schulsprecherin und sie würde sich lieber selbst verhexen, als irgendjemand anderen, ob nun Slytherin oder nicht."   
"Das dachte ich auch", kam es trocken von Remus. "Aber was glaubst du wohl, wem du deine schönen blonden Haare zu verdanken hattest und nicht zu vergessen dieses blinkende Banner auf deiner Stirn?"  
"Ha, also war es doch Jackie", sagte Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen.  
James lachte: "Nein, das war ganz allein Lilys Verdienst."  
"Woher wisst ihr das, zum Henker noch mal?", grummelte Sirius. James tippte auf die Karte und Remus meinte grinsend: "Ich hab sie gesehen, als sie in jener Nacht in unserem Schlafsaal war."  
"Und ihr habt mir nichts gesagt?", fauchte Sirius jetzt schon leicht aufgebracht in die Runde.  
"Ich fand es witzig", meinte Remus und lehnte sich mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen in seinem Sessel zurück.  
James nickte zustimmend: "Genau und es scheint ja was genützt zu haben, Pad."  
"Ja, wenn man Freunde hat, braucht man keine Feinde", maulte Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Peter schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und fragte in die Runde: "Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht, warum Andrews und Evans so etwas tun."  
"Ich schon", kam es von Remus, dessen Blick auf James geheftet war.  
Sirius folgte seinem Blick, bevor er herausplatzte: "Warum sollte sie das wegen James tun, wenn sie mit Greg Johnson auf den Ball geht?"  
Remus schloss die Augen und Sirius schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund, denn jetzt war ihm herausgerutscht, was sie ihrem Freund eigentlich so lange wie möglich verheimlichen wollten.  
James' Gesichtausdruck hingegen blieb undefinierbar. Langsam faltete er die Karte zusammen, ließ sie in seinem Umhang verschwinden und murmelte noch ein "Gute Nacht", bevor er hinter der Tür zu den Schulsprecherräumen verschwand.  
"Du bist so ein Idiot, Pad!", zischte Remus verärgert.  
"Tut mir leid", nuschelte Sirius und verfluchte sich selbst für seine Unachtsamkeit. Seine Zunge war mal wieder schneller gewesen, als sein Kopf.

Am nächsten Morgen hüpfte Jackie schon aufgeregt im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum herum, als Lily noch etwas verschlafen erschien.  
"Los, komm, Lily", flüsterte Jackie, "ich will unbedingt sehen, ob es klappt."  
Lily lachte und hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter, bevor sie hinaus auf den Gang traten. Vor der ersten Rüstung, von deren Sorte viele in den Fluren von Hogwarts herumstanden, verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte, gespannt darauf was passieren würde.  
Mit einem Quietschen verbeugte sich die Rüstung und sagte mit etwas öligem Ton: "Guten Morgen, ihr holden Gryffindorburgdamen."   
Jackie giggelte: "Burgdamen? Wie bist du darauf gekommen Lily?"  
Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte: "Ich hab leider zu spät bemerkt, dass die Rüstungen ihr Eigenleben haben. Ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, was sie in den Kerkern von sich geben."  
"Ich aber", rief Jackie lachend und zog Lily mit sich die Große Treppe hinunter.  
Jede Rüstung die ihnen unterwegs begegnete, und das waren eine Menge, hatte einen anderen Spruch auf Lager. Vor dem Gang zu den Kerkern blieben sie stehen, gespannt darauf wartend, dass ein Slytherin erschien.  
Bellatrix Black kam energischen Schrittes den Gang entlang, als eine Rüstung rief: "Guten Morgen, du schöne Maid mit einem Namen, so schwarz wie deine Seele."  
Verblüfft blieb Bella stehen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die silbern schimmernde Rüstung und zischte: "Wer immer dich verhext hat, hüte deine Zunge, sonst werfe ich dich in den Schwarzen See, da kannst du dann vor dich hin rosten."  
Das Visier vom Helm der Rüstung klappte auf, doch nichts als Leere war zu sehen, als die Rüstung sagte: "Deine Haare sind schwarz und deine Seele wird wohl noch schwärzer sein, ho, ho, ho..."   
Dieses hohle Lachen brachte Jackie und Lily dazu, hastig zu verschwinden. Die beiden kriegten sich gar nicht mehr ein und es ging gleich lustig weiter, als sie die Große Halle betraten.   
"Welche Speisen sind jetzt verzaubert, Jackie?", fragte Lily und sah die vier langen Haustische rauf und runter. Es waren noch nicht viele Schüler anwesend, doch ihr Streich schien schon Wirkung zu zeigen.  
Jackie giggelte: "Also Toast, Eier und Kürbissaft sind heute mit Vorsicht zu genießen, alles andere kann bedenkenlos verspeist werden."  
"Gut zu wissen", kam es von Lily, die sich schon am spärlich besetzten Gryffindortisch niederließ.  
So langsam füllte sich die Halle, auch Sirius und Remus schlenderten herein und setzten sich Jackie und Lily gegenüber.  
Sirius nickte den beiden Mädchen nur zu und meinte in einem übertriebenen Tonfall zu Remus: "Boah, Moony, diese Rüstung eben, die meinte mein Name wäre so schwarz wie meine Haare und dieser Hinweis, meine Burgdame wäre schon speisen, einfach genial."  
Jackie nickte heftig. "Die sind übergeschnappt, diese Rüstungen."   
Remus füllte sich seinen Teller mit Rühreiern und murmelte: "Ich möchte nur wissen, wer sich so etwas ausdenkt."  
Er konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen und senkte ebenso wie Sirius, der gerade herzhaft in einen Marmeladentoast biss, seinen Blick. Es fiel den beiden Maraudern nicht leicht, vor Jackie und Lily so zu tun, als wären sie ahnungslos. Sie bewunderten die Mädchen dafür und waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass das noch nicht alles war.  
Lily und Jackie nahmen ihre Augen nicht von den Maraudern, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Remus blieb ihre Neugierde nicht verborgen und noch bevor er sich den ersten Bissen in den Mund schob, schloss er die Augen, zu allem bereit, was auch immer auf ihn zukommen würde. Er spürte die Veränderung sehr genau und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, zuckte er erschrocken zurück, denn statt seiner Nase ragte ein langer Schnabel aus seinem Gesicht. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei entwich seiner Kehle, doch es war kein menschlicher Laut. Es hörte sich eher an, wie das Gackern eines Huhnes.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Sirius, der gerade mit einem Schafskopf, hinter dessen Ohren kleine Hörner waren, da saß und ein schrecklich schrilles Mähen von sich gab. Doch so schnell wie der Zauber gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder.  
"Man Alter", lachte Sirius, "du warst gerade ein Hahn."  
"Hab ich bemerkt", kam es trocken von Remus, der sich jetzt interessiert an den anderen Haustischen umsah.  
Da gab es einige, deren Köpfe nicht nur die eines Hahnes waren, oder denen eines Schafes glichen, sondern auch noch einen überdimensionalen Fischkopf der mit großen Augen nach Luft schnappte.  
Auch die Lehrer blieben nicht verschont und die Große Halle war erfüllt vom Gelächter der Schüler.  
Sirius schielte zu Jackie, die vor sich hin kicherte und in ihrem Müsli stocherte. Ihm war klar, dass das wohl das Einzige war, was an diesem Morgen zu genießen wäre, deshalb griff auch er zu einer Schüssel dieses Vogelfutters, wie er es nannte.  
"Lily, hast du James heute morgen schon gesehen?", fragte Remus, nachdem sich alle wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatten.  
"Nein", kam es knapp von Lily, der gleich wieder ihre gestrige Tanzeinlage im Gemeinschaftsraum einfiel. Seitdem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er in seinem Zimmer gewesen war. Sie hatte gehofft, heute ein Wort mit ihm reden zu können und sie hätte zu gerne seine Reaktion auf ihre Streiche gesehen, doch er tauchte nicht auf.  
Greg Johnson kam kurz an ihren Tisch und beugte sich zwischen Lily und Jackie, bevor er lachend meinte: "Vorsicht vor dem Kürbissaft, da wächst euch ein Fischkopf." Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Lily, die drei anderen völlig ignorierend und fragte unverblümt: "Lily, hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"  
Jackies Kopf schoss herum, doch Lily sagte entschuldigend: "Tut mir leid, Greg, aber mir hängen die Schulsprecheraufgaben im Nacken."  
"Na, vielleicht ein andermal", meinte der junge Ravenclaw und verschwand mit einem enttäuschten Gesicht.  
"Schleimer!", zischte Jackie und sprach damit aus, was Sirius und Remus dachten.  
"Er ist sehr nett", grummelte Lily, doch bei ihren Worten dachte sie gar nicht an Greg, denn jemand anderes schwirrte in ihrem Kopf herum.   
"Ja, bis er bekommen hat, was er will", murmelte Jackie ihrer Freundin zu. "Frag Brenda aus Huffelpuff, bei der war es genauso. Die Arme hat sich die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult wegen diesem..."  
Sirius räusperte sich, denn diese Diskussion lief gerade auf etwas hinaus, das ihm nicht behagte und um davon abzulenken, fragte er mit großen Hundeaugen: "Ähm..., ja Jackie, also was hältst du von einem kleinen Rundflug oder einer Partie Zauberschach?"  
Jackie verzog etwas das Gesicht und sagte: "Zauberschach gern, aber fliegen ist nicht mehr drin. Die Woche Quidditchtraining war hart genug. Mir tut mein Hintern weh."  
Sirius biss sich auf die Zunge, weil ihm schon wieder ein geistreicher Kommentar auf den Lippen lag, doch er wollte es diesmal nicht vergeigen und hielt lieber seinen Mund.  
"Ich geh in die Bibliothek", nuschelte Lily und verließ die Große Halle.  
Als sie weg war, sah Jackie die beiden Marauder an und fragte neugierig: "Wo ist James?"  
Sirius schluckte den letzten Bissen seines Müslis mit Gewalt herunter, denn für ihn war dieses Zeug einfach widerlich trocken. Er meinte: "Wenn er nicht mit seinem Besen da draußen rum fliegt, würde ich sagen, er hockt auf dem Astronomieturm und das wahrscheinlich schon die halbe Nacht."  
"Er weiß es also schon?", fragte Jackie neugierig.  
Remus nickte und zischte: "Ja, unsere Klatschtante konnte ihren Mund nicht halten."  
Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen und grummelte: "Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Lily mit diesem Schleimer auf den Ball geht. Prongs hätte es sowieso irgendwann erfahren."   
"Wie auch immer", meinte Jackie und beugte sich zu den beiden Maraudern vor, bevor sie leise sagte: "Eins kann ich euch sagen, James hat den Kampf noch nicht verloren..." Sie fuhr zurück, als sich jemand neben sie setzte.  
"Jamie!", rief Sirius übertrieben laut und freundlich. Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: "Ihr könnt ruhig weiter über mich reden."  
Remus warf Sirius diesen Unser-Freund-ist-nicht-gut-drauf-Blick zu, als James Kopf sich gerade in den eines Fisches verwandelte, der sogar noch seine Brille auf hatte.  
"Ja, das ist es, was wir dir gerade sagen wollten", kam es lachend von Sirius.  
Der Fischkopf war einen Augenblick später wieder verschwunden und James knurrte: "Schön wenn ihr euch auf meine Kosten amüsiert habt. Nur weiter, ich verschwinde nämlich wieder."  
Er griff noch nach ein paar Toastscheiben und verließ mit großen Schritten die Halle, in der hin und wieder das helle Lachen der Schüler erschallte.  
"Viel Spaß mit dem Schafskopf", rief Sirius ihm noch lachend hinterher, bevor auch er mit Jackie und Remus die Halle verließ.

Zum Mittagessen waren weder James noch Lily aufgetaucht, irgendwie schienen die zwei wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Lily hatte sich mit Absicht den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verschanzt. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe und einmal ganz allein über ihre momentane Gefühlswelt nachdenken und über James Worte.  
Erst am späten Nachmittag kehrte sie in den Gryffindorturm zurück und steuerte gleich die Schulsprecherräume an. Das Feuer prasselte in ihrem Aufenthaltsraum, aber ansonsten war niemand da. Sie lauschte einen Moment an James Zimmertür, klopfte dann und als niemand antwortete, drückte sie vorsichtig die Klinke herunter.  
Wie erstarrt blieb sie in der geöffneten Tür stehen. In James sonst so ordentlichen Zimmer lag alles verstreut.  
Das Bettzeug lag auf dem Boden, seine Sachen waren überall verteilt und der kleine Bilderrahmen mit ihrem Foto lag zerbrochen vor dem Schrank.  
Lily schloss für einen Moment die Augen. All die Wut und der Schmerz von James standen plötzlich in diesem Raum und nahmen ihr die Luft zum atmen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. Im Nu war alles wieder an seinem Platz und ihr Bild stellte sie wieder auf seinen Nachtschrank.  
In diesem Moment war sie sich klar darüber, dass es diesmal an ihr war, mit ihm zu reden.  
Sie holte sich ihren Umhang und lief in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. So kurz vor dem Abendessen war er gut gefüllt, doch sie sah Jackie und Sirius sofort. Beide saßen völlig vertieft über einer Partie Zauberschach. Sirius fuhr sich immer mal wieder mit der Hand über sein Kinn, wie es so seine Art war, wenn er nachdachte und Jackie hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Lily ging langsam näher und überblickte die verzwickte Lage, in der Sirius steckte, sofort. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und raunte in sein Ohr: "Vergiss es, Jackie ist zu clever für dich."  
"Merk ich auch gerade", grummelte Sirius ohne seinen Blick von dem Spiel zu nehmen. Nur einen kurzen Moment schaute er in Jackies lustig funkelnde Augen, doch dieser Augenblick genügte ihm, um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass dieses Mädchen sein Herz erobert hatte. Einfach so, mit ihrer Natürlichkeit und ihrer Unbeschwertheit, die all seine Abenteuer nebensächlich erscheinen ließen.  
"Ich gebe es auf", murmelte er und ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurückfallen, seine Augen auf das braunhaarige Mädchen ihm gegenüber gerichtet.  
Lily lachte, beugte sich aber noch mal nah zu ihm heran und fragte leise, nur für ihn hörbar: "Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo James ist?"   
"Astronomieturm", kam es knapp von Sirius, der sich nur schwer ein Lächeln verkneifen konnte.  
"Wir sehen uns später", rief Lily noch und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Sirius sah ihr nach und murmelte: "Na, hoffentlich ist James noch ganz bei sich. Unser Feuerwhisky ist nämlich verschwunden."  
Jackie seufzte: "Was würde ich jetzt für eine schöne Tasse Kakao geben."  
Das war Sirius Stichwort. Er griff nach Jackies Hand und zog sie wortlos mit sich. Auf dem Gang vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum machte er eine kleine Verbeugung und sagte galant: "Hiermit lade ich die holde Gryffindorburgdame Jackie Andrews zu einem schönen Kakao in der Küche von Hogwarts ein." Sprach's und reichte Jackie seinen Arm. Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, zu verblüfft war sie über seinen Humor. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so lustig sein konnte und vor allen Dingen nicht, dass er sich so zurückhielt. Er hatte nicht einmal, seit ihrem Hogsmeade-Ausflug, den Macho heraushängen lassen oder sie um ein Date gebeten und er hatte seit dem kein anderes Mädchen angeschaut. Doch es waren noch vier lange Wochen bis zu dem Ball, vier Wochen, in denen noch viel passieren konnte.

Langsam öffnete Lily die Tür zum Astronomieturm. Die Dunkelheit hatte sich schon längst über das Gelände gelegt und der kalte Herbstwind pfiff ihr um die Ohren. Sie ließ ihren Blick wandern, bis sie James ganz vorne an der Brüstung stehen sah. Die Hände hatte er tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und vor ihm stand eine halbleere Flasche, deren Inhalt unschwer als Feuerwhisky auszumachen war.  
"Was willst du hier?", kam es mürrisch von ihm, ohne dass er sich umsah. Seine Stimme klang kalt und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Zögerlich ging Lily näher, atmete tief durch und sagte leise: "Ich wollte mit dir reden, über..."   
"Wenn es um Schulsprecherkram geht, darauf hab ich heute keinen Bock mehr", knurrte er und blickte weiter starr über die Brüstung in die Dunkelheit.  
"Ich habe mich geirrt", sagte sie hastig und etwas atemlos.  
Ein ironisches Lachen war zu hören und James zischte: "Du weißt nicht was du willst, Lily und ich habe verdammt noch mal keinen Bock mehr darauf, mich ständig vor dir rechtfertigen zu müssen. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."  
Seine letzten Worte waren nur noch geflüstert und er griff mit einer Hand nach der Flasche, die vor ihm auf der Brüstung des Turmes stand.  
Lily wollte seinen Arm herunterdrücken, doch er riss sich los. Seine Augen funkelten sie zornig, verletzt und traurig zugleich an.  
"Das bist nicht mehr du, James", sagte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen, denn zum ersten Mal verstand sie, wie schmerzhaft Liebe sein kann.  
"Doch, das bin ich! Der Weiberheld James Potter, der alles ins Bett zerrt, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist", rief James höhnisch, aber mit zitternder Stimme.  
In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen und hastig griff er nach seinem Besen, der bis jetzt unbeachtet neben ihm gestanden hatte.  
"Bitte...", flüsterte Lily flehentlich, denn sie spürte, dass er sich vor ihr verschloss und seine Gefühle hinter einer Mauer versteckte. Eine Mauer aus harschen, höhnischen Worten, die sie abschrecken sollten.  
Einen Moment sah er in ihre Augen und sagte traurig: "Das Leben geht weiter, Lilyflower." Einen Augenblick später stürzte er sich schon mit seinem Besen todesmutig den Astronomieturm herunter.  
"Du verdammter Idiot!", schrie Lily ihm hinterher, während Tränen sich den Weg über ihre Wange bahnten.  
Wütend griff sie nach der Feuerwhiskyflasche und warf sie an die Mauer des Turmes. Das Klirren des Glases wurde von ihrem Aufschluchzen übertönt. Doch sie wäre nicht Lily Evans, wenn sie so schnell aufgeben würde.


	12. Verluste

**12. Verluste**

Der Montagmorgen brach wieder hart und unerbittlich über die Schüler des Schlosses herein.  
Schweigend saßen drei der Marauder mit Jackie und Lily zusammen beim Frühstück. Immer wieder glitt Lilys Blick zur Eingangstür der Großen Halle. Sie wartete darauf, dass James endlich auftauchte. Seit dem gestrigen Abend, als er sich mit seinem Besen vom Astronomieturm gestürzt hatte, war sie ihm nicht mehr begegnet. Noch lange hatte sie dort oben gestanden und auf ihn gewartet, doch er war nicht zurückgekehrt.  
Sie war wütend, weil er eine Mauer um sich errichtet hatte und sie war traurig darüber, dass ihr erst durch seine Worte die Augen geöffnet wurden.  
Kurz bevor sie zum Unterricht mussten, tauchte James dann endlich auf. Er griff nur nach einem Apfel und ohne etwas zu sagen, oder jemanden auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, verschwand er auch wieder.  
"Was war gestern Abend auf dem Astronomieturm?", fragte Jackie stirnrunzelnd und stand auf, denn es war Zeit für Zaubertränke, wie an jedem Montagmorgen.  
"Gar nichts", murmelte Lily und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, denn sie hatte weder Lust auf die Fragen ihrer Freundin, noch auf die von Sirius und Remus.  
Vor der Großen Halle rief Professor McGonagall aufgeregt: "Miss Evans!"  
Lily drehte sich um und sah ihre Hauslehrerin fragend an, denn der Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin hatte etwas Mitleidiges an sich. Neben ihr stand James und biss herzhaft in seinen Apfel. Die Professorin scheuchte Remus und Sirius weiter, die neugierig stehen geblieben waren. Jackie winkte ihrer Freundin noch zu und verschwand dann mit den anderen Siebtklässlern in Richtung Kerker.   
Professor McGonagall räusperte sich kurz: "Nun ja, Miss Evans, Sie und Mr. Potter möchten bitte in das Büro des Schulleiters kommen."  
James machte große Augen und sagte hastig: "Was auch immer es ist, ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Die Sache mit den Rüstungen..."  
McGonagall fuhr dazwischen: "Tun Sie einfach, was ich Ihnen sage. Der Schulleiter erwartet Sie."  
Lily schaute etwas verwirrt, als ihre Hauslehrerin kurz ihre Hand drückte und dann zu ihrem Unterricht verschwand.  
James setzte sich in Bewegung und zischte: "Wenn ich jetzt für deine Streiche gerade stehen muss, Evans, dann hast du ein echtes Problem."  
Lily stockte der Atem und das nicht nur, weil James offensichtlich wusste, dass sie hinter den Streichen vom gestrigen Tag steckte, sondern auch weil er sie, das erste Mal seit Wochen, wieder mit ihrem Nachnamen angesprochen hatte.  
Missmutig lief er weiter, gefolgt von Lily, die ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Zum ersten Mal im Leben war sie sprachlos und sie war nicht in der Lage, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Der Wasserspeier gab schon von weitem den Blick zur Treppe frei, die nach oben in das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts führte.  
James ließ Lily den Vortritt und stieg ebenso wie sie die ersten Stufen hinauf, bevor sich die Treppe mit einem lauten Rumoren in Bewegung setzte.   
Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf, als die beiden Schulsprecher den Raum betraten. Er bedeutete James, die Tür zu schließen und winkte Lily zu sich heran. James blieb vorsichtshalber an der Tür stehen und lehnte sich dagegen. Er wusste ebenso wenig wie Lily, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging und wollte erst einmal abwarten, bevor er sich weiter in die Höhle des Löwen wagte. Seltsamerweise beachtete ihn Dumbledore auch gar nicht weiter, sondern heftete seinen Blick auf Lily.  
Sie hockte auf einem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, den Blick gesenkt und auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst, denn sie war sich sicher, dass der Professor sie nur wegen ihrem Streich herbestellt hatte.  
Der Schulleiter räusperte sich und die Augen der Schulsprecher richteten sich sofort auf ihn. Er seufzte leise und seine Stimme war fast flüsternd, als er sagte: "Miss Evans, letzte Nacht gab es einen Unfall. Ihre Eltern sind mit ihrem Auto, nun... sie sind verunglückt. Es... es tut mir sehr leid, Miss Evans."  
Lily schüttelte energisch den Kopf, doch die ersten Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, als sie panisch sagte: "Nein, das kann nicht sein. Professor, meine Eltern... sie ... wo sind sie?"   
Dumbledore warf einen kurzen Blick zu James, der wie versteinert da stand. Er schien zu begreifen, was hier gerade vor sich ging und er konnte es nicht glauben.  
Dumbledore stand auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch und legte Lily eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie hob ihren Kopf, als er die folgenden Worte sprach: "Sie haben diesen Unfall nicht überlebt, Miss Evans."  
Seine Hand drückte Lilys Schulter ganz fest, als er ihren entsetzten Blick auffing. Ein Blick, den nur ein Kind hatte, das seine Eltern, seine Beschützer und seine Familie verloren hatte.  
Lily starrte auf ihre Füße und lautlos fielen ihre Tränen zu Boden. Die durch ihren Schmerz ausgelöste Spannung im Raum ließ James für einen Moment betroffen die Augen schließen. Niemandem wünschte er so etwas, schon gar nicht Lily, deren Lachen er so liebte. Trotz ihrer Differenzen hatte sie einen großen Teil seines Herzens in Besitz genommen und in diesem Moment spürte er ihren Schmerz so nah, als wäre es sein eigener.  
Der Schulleiter kam auf ihn zu und sagte leise: "Mr. Potter, Ihre Mutter erwartet Sie und Miss Evans. In zwei Tagen ist die Beerdigung. Ich möchte, dass Sie solange bei Miss Evans bleiben. Ihre Mutter wird alles Weitere mit Ihnen besprechen."  
Seine Worte waren bestimmend und James brachte nicht die Kraft auf, Dumbledore zu fragen, warum sie ausgerechnet zu ihm nach Hause gehen sollten. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf Lily, die ganz zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl saß. Nur das Zittern ihres Körpers verriet, dass sie weinte und es zerriss ihm das Herz.  
James atmete tief durch, bevor er langsam auf Lily zuging. Er griff nach ihrem Oberarm und flüsterte: "Komm mit mir, Lily, bitte."  
Nur mühsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihre grünen Augen schwammen in einem Meer aus Tränen und er schluckte schwer, dennoch zog er sie auf die Beine und führte sie zum Kamin.  
Lily ließ es wortlos geschehen. Sie nahm nichts um sich herum wahr, selbst als James sie in den Kamin schob, sie fest umarmte und laut sagte: "Potter-Anwesen."  
Die grünen Flammen loderten schon, als James noch einen Blick in die Augen seines Schulleiters warf. Sie strahlten Mitleid aber auch Zuversicht aus und die würde er wohl dringend brauchen, denn eine traurige, verzweifelte Lily wäre wohl noch viel schwerer zu bewältigen, als eine Lily, die ihm ständig Paroli bot.  
Mit dieser Erkenntnis rauschten sie auch schon durch den Kamin in sein Elternhaus. Seine Mutter, eine zierliche Frau, mittleren Alters mit roten kurzen Haaren und ebenso braunen Augen wie die ihres Sohnes, stand vor dem Kamin und erwartete sie schon.  
Lily schniefte leise, löste sich aber von James und stieg aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer der Potters. Ihr Blick war nur auf die Frau gerichtet, die ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte und sagte: "Ich wünschte, wir würden uns unter anderen Umständen kennen lernen, Miss Evans."  
Lily nahm die Hand, dieser für sie wildfremden Frau, und schniefte: "Lily reicht völlig, Mrs. Potter."  
James Mutter lächelte sanft und meinte: "Gut, dann Lily. Ich bin Elisabeth."  
Bevor sie einen Arm um Lilys Schultern legte, warf sie ihrem Sohn noch einen kurzen, aufmunternden Blick zu und führte Lily dann die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss.

James warf sich auf einen Sessel und starrte in den Raum. Ungewöhnlich still war es an diesem Tag in seinem Elternhaus und alles kam ihm so unwirklich vor. Gestern Abend noch wollte er sich sinnlos betrinken, um seinen Schmerz zu betäuben und heute hatte sich das Blatt auf einmal gewendet. Heute war Lily diejenige, die mit einer schmerzhaften Erfahrung fertig werden musste und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und James blickte in das vertraute Gesicht seiner Mutter.  
"Sie schläft jetzt. Ich hab ihr das Zimmer neben deinem gegeben. Sirius und ihre Freundin kommen heute Abend und bringen euch noch ein paar Sachen vorbei."  
James nickte stumm und seine Mutter strich ihm durch sein strubbliges Haar.  
"Wie war dein erster Monat als Schulsprecher?", fragte sie, als sie seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
"Ging so", murmelte James und zog sich seinen Hogwartsumhang von den Schultern. Er lockerte seine Krawatte und ließ sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken.  
Elisabeth seufzte: "Übermorgen ist die Beerdigung ihrer Eltern. Ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn sie jemand begleiten würde."  
"Ich mach das schon, Mum", sagte James leise und sah dabei zu Boden. Ihm behagte die ganze Sache, auf eine Muggelbeerdigung zu gehen, zwar überhaupt nicht, doch er wollte Lily auf keinen Fall im Stich lassen.  
Seine Mutter beobachtete ihn und sagte eindringlich: "Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihr deine Gefühle zu offenbaren."   
"Das ist er nie", grummelte James, wusste aber, dass seine Mutter Recht hatte. Sie hatte schon lange hinter seine Fassade gesehen und wusste, wie es um ihn stand, doch nie hatte sie nur ein Wort darüber verloren. Heute zum ersten Mal, sprach sie es an und zu seiner Verwunderung war es ihm noch nicht einmal unangenehm.   
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun oder sagen soll", sagte James ratlos, den Blick auf seine Mutter geheftet. Er fuhr sich dabei mit den Fingern durch die Haare.  
Elisabeth Potter stand auf, legte ihrem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte schlicht: "Sei einfach für sie da und zeig ihr, dass sie nicht allein ist."  
James seufzte schwer und ging in die geräumige Küche seines Elternhauses. Mit zwei Tassen dampfend heißen Kakaos machte er sich wenig später auf den Weg ins Obergeschoss.   
Ohne zu klopfen drückte er die Tür einen Spalt auf und spähte in den freundlich eingerichteten Raum hinein.  
Lily schlief nicht, sie saß auf der Fensterbank, hatte den Kopf an die Scheibe gelehnt und starrte nach draußen. An das Fenster prasselte der Regen dieses grauen Oktobertages und drückte die Stimmung noch mehr.  
Zögerlich ging James näher und hielt ihr eine Tasse entgegen.  
"Bitte, Lily, meine Mum bringt mich um, wenn du das nicht trinkst", murmelte er, da Lily keine Anstalten machte, ihm die Tasse abzunehmen.  
Ein schwaches Seufzen war zu hören, bevor sie die Tasse entgegennahm und ein leises "Danke" flüsterte.  
James setzte sich neben sie und richtete seinen Blick in den Raum, bevor er mit gedämpfter Stimme erzählte: "Ich war damals elf, als meine Großeltern bei einem Auroreneinsatz ums Leben kamen. Eigentlich waren sie meine Ersatzeltern, denn immer wenn Mum und Dad wegen ihrer Arbeit unterwegs waren, verbrachte ich meine Zeit bei ihnen. Für mich brach eine Welt zusammen, als ich von ihrem Tod erfuhr. Ich verfluchte ihre Arbeit und ich hatte auf einmal panische Angst, dass ich meine Eltern auch auf solch eine Art und Weise verlieren würde. Ja und dann kam ich nach Hogwarts, lernte Sirius kennen und fand Freunde. Die schönste Zeit meines Lebens begann und dennoch habe ich sie nie vergessen. Sie sind immer bei mir, auch noch nach so vielen Jahren."  
Nach diesen Worten nahm er erst einmal einen großen Schluck von seinem Kakao. Er hatte überhaupt nicht realisiert, dass Lily ihm die ganze Zeit gespannt zugehört und ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.  
Langsam drehte er den Kopf und lächelte, als Lily an ihrem Kakao nippte und ihn etwas verwundert ansah.  
"Spezialmischung meiner Grandma", meinte James verschmitzt.  
Plötzlich zitterten ihre Hände und James nahm ihr hastig die Tasse ab.  
"Es tut so weh", flüsterte Lily mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Ohne auch nur einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, zog James sie einfach in seine Arme. Ihren Kopf vergrub sie in seiner Halsbeuge und leise weinte sie vor sich hin. Seine Hand strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken und er merkte, wie ihr Atem immer regelmäßiger wurde.  
Ihre Gesichtzüge wirkten entspannt und dennoch traurig, als er ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf das Kissen bettete und das Zimmer verließ.

Es war schon später Nachmittag und aus dem Wohnzimmer waren Stimmen zu hören.  
"Prongs!", rief Sirius aufgeregt, "Gonni hat uns erzählt, dass..."   
Er warf einen Blick zu Jackie, die auf dem Sofa hockte und leise schniefte. "Jetzt hat sie nur noch ihre blöde Schwester", murmelte Jackie mit Tränen in den Augen.  
"Lily hat eine Schwester?", fragte Sirius verwundert.  
"Pah", machte Jackie, "dieses ewig schlechtgelaunte Etwas hasst Lily, weil sie eine Hexe ist und in ihren Augen abartig und eine Missgeburt. Jetzt wird Lily ihrem Zorn und ihrer Bitterkeit völlig ausgeliefert sein."  
"Ich lass sie nicht aus den Augen", sagte James rasch, dem Jackies Erzählung etwas Unbehagen bereitete.  
Es rauschte im Kamin und alle Augen richteten sich auf einen Mann mit schwarzen, leicht zerzausten Haaren, der gerade heraus trat. Seine Ähnlichkeit mit James war verblüffend, nur seine Augen waren grau.  
"William!", rief Mrs. Potter freudig und umarmte ihren Mann, die drei jungen Leute völlig ignorierend.  
Jackie stand gleich auf und reichte dem Neuankömmling die Hand. "Jackie Andrews", stellte sie sich knapp vor, worauf hin Mr. Potter eine Augenbraue hochzog und einen wissenden Blick zu Sirius warf. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er eine kleine Verbeugung machte und sagte: "William Hieronymus Potter, zu Ihren Diensten, Miss Andrews."  
Jackie kicherte und James maulte: "Du bist unmöglich Dad."  
"Ja und ihr beide müsst jetzt zurück", fuhr Elisabeth dazwischen, "sonst bekomme sogar ich noch Ärger mit Professor Dumbledore."  
Jackie seufzte laut auf, ließ sich aber von Sirius widerstandslos in den Kamin schieben.  
"Pass gut auf Lily auf!", rief sie James noch zu, bevor die grünen Flammen sie verschlangen.   
William Potter meinte grinsend: "Wie ich sehe hat Sirius sein Gegenstück gefunden. Dieses Mädchen gefällt mir, ich hoffe, sie tritt ihm hin und wieder mal ordentlich in den..."   
"Sie sind nicht zusammen", murmelte James, musste aber trotzdem über die Worte seines Vaters schmunzeln.  
"Ja, vielleicht noch nicht, aber ich denke, das wird schon noch", meinte William zuversichtlich.

Das Abendessen im Haus der Potters wurde heute größtenteils schweigend verbracht. Lily schlief noch immer und so saßen nur James und seine Eltern zusammen.  
"Also", durchbrach Elisabeth die Stille, "ich muss morgen zu einem Einsatz nach Transylvanien. Dort gibt es mal wieder ein Vampirproblem. Werde wohl ein paar Tage unterwegs sein."   
William grinste seine Frau an. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, Schatz, dann würde ich sagen, du stehst auf Vampire."  
James schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Früher fand er dieses Geplänkel zwischen seinen Eltern nervig, doch heute sah er es in einem anderen Licht. Sie versuchten sich damit gegenseitig ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern und in der kurzen Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten, alle trüben Gedanken von sich zu schieben.  
James schnappte einen Teller mit Obst und ein Glas Kürbissaft und verschwand damit ins Obergeschoss.  
Sein Vater sah ihm nach und sagte gedankenverloren: "Die beiden machen sich das alles aber auch schwer und jetzt noch die Sache mit dem Unfall. Wenn es so weitergeht, bekomme ich weder eine Schwiegertochter, noch Enkelkinder."  
Elisabeth brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und schnappte nach Luft, bevor sie herausprustete: "Hm, da kann ich mich aber an noch jemanden erinnern, der sich genauso angestellt hat."  
William hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, doch noch bevor sie sein Fluch treffen konnte, hatte sie sich hinter das Sofa geduckt.

James betrat leise Lilys Zimmer. Der Raum wurde nur durch zwei Kerzen spärlich erhellt.  
Lilys lange rote Haare bildeten einen Fächer auf dem Kissen und eine Spur getrockneter Tränen war deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, doch sie schlief tief und fest.   
James seufzte, denn er konnte nicht ertragen, dass sein Engel solchen Kummer hatte. Nicht eine Sekunde dachte er mehr an ihren Streit und dieses ständige Hin und Her zwischen ihnen. Er wollte einfach nur, dass es ihr besser ging. Er ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder und blickte sie noch lange an, bevor auch er in einen leichten Schlaf fiel.


	13. Du bist nicht allein

**13. Du bist nicht allein**

Am nächsten Tag verließ Lily ihr Zimmer im Haus der Potters so gut wie gar nicht. James ließ sie weitestgehend in Ruhe, er wusste nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte.  
Seine Mutter war schon im Morgengrauen zu ihrem Einsatz nach Transsilvanien aufgebrochen und sein Vater hockte im Arbeitszimmer. Hin und wieder hörte man ihn fluchen und James wusste auch sehr genau warum. Sein Vater hasste Papierkram und ihm war klar, dass er nur wegen Lily und ihm zu Hause geblieben war.   
Vorsichtig öffnete James die Tür, die sich mit einem leisen Knarren bemerkbar machte. William Potter blickte auf und lächelte seinen Sohn an.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit Lily?", fragte er sofort.  
James nickte kurz, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und sagte: "Ich würde gern mal kurz in die Winkelgasse, dauert nicht lang."  
Ohne eine Antwort warf William seinem Sohn einen kleinen Geldbeutel zu und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit.  
James war ihm dankbar dafür, denn wenn er seinem Vater erzählt hätte, was er vorhatte, dann hätte der ihn sicher ausgelacht.

Eine Stunde später kehrte er durch den Kamin zurück. Vorsichtig lugte er noch mal in seine Umhangtasche und warf einen kurzen Blick in die Küche. Sein Vater hantierte gerade etwas unbeholfen mit einigen Pfannen und Töpfen herum, was James leise lachen ließ und er rief: "Warum lässt du das nicht Sue machen, Dad?"  
Sue war die Hauselfin der Potters, betrat aber fast nie die Küche, weil James' Mutter es ihr verboten hatte, doch heute warf sie einen kurzen Blick hinein und piepste: "Bitte, lassen Sie mich das machen, Sir!"  
Ihre Stimme hatte etwas Panisches an sich, doch William Potter ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. James beugte sich zu Sue und meinte verschwörerisch: "Lass ihn nur. Sollte uns das Essen nachher nicht schmecken, bekommst du deine Chance." Sue schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und verschwand genauso lautlos wieder, wie sie gekommen war.

Langsam stieg James die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss. An Lilys Zimmertür atmete er erst einmal tief durch, bevor er leise klopfte. Es kam keine Antwort, doch die Tür wurde geöffnet und Lily blickte ihn mit großen traurigen Augen an. Ihre Haare waren noch feucht und sie trug eine schwarze Jeans und eine dunkelgraue Bluse. Diese Sachen ließen ihr Gesicht noch blasser erscheinen, als es ohnehin schon war.  
James schob sich an ihr vorbei und nahm ihre Hand. Er zog sie zum Fenster und drückte sie auf die Fensterbank.  
"Also, bevor wir so mutig sind und das Essen meines Vaters probieren, hab ich ein kleine Überraschung für dich", murmelte er und sah in ihre großen fragenden Augen. Das Grün darin war nicht so strahlend wie sonst, aber er sah ihre Neugierde.  
"Öffne deine Hände", meinte er bestimmend und ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen streckte Lily ihm ihre offenen Handflächen entgegen, dankbar für die Ablenkung.  
James kramte vorsichtig in seiner Umhangtasche. In seinen Händen hielt er etwas versteckt, das Lily noch nicht sehen konnte, doch ein leises Schnurren war zu hören, als James ihr etwas auf ihre Handflächen setzte.  
Er beobachtete gespannt ihren Gesichtsausdruck, als das Geheimnis gelüftet wurde. Sie lächelte nicht, aber ihre Augen strahlten etwas Freudiges, Überraschtes aus. Ein kleiner, grasgrüner Minimuff schnurrte leise vor sich hin und ließ seine kleine Zuge sanft über Lilys Hand streichen.  
Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, meinte James: "Diese kleine Dame ist etwas einsam und braucht ein neues Zuhause und einen Namen."  
"Miss Betty", kam es spontan von Lily, die das kleine knuffige Wesen mit ihrem Finger streichelte. Die Knopfaugen des Minimuffs rollten leicht und gingen immer mal wieder auf und zu.  
"Mhm... der Name scheint ihr zu gefallen", stellte James leicht schmunzelnd fest.  
Lily seufzte leise und eine Träne tropfte auf den kleinen Minimuff. "Das war der Name meiner Mum", kam es fast flüsternd von ihr.  
James schloss die Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl, wieder alles falsch gemacht zu haben, doch einen Moment später umarmte Lily ihn ganz fest.  
"Danke", nuschelte sie in sein Ohr und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Ähm... ja ...also mein Dad hat gekocht, was so selten ist, dass ich mich gar nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern kann", sagte James hastig, um seine leichte Verlegenheit zu verbergen.   
"Miss Betty hat sicher auch Hunger. Nur weiß ich gar nicht, was Minimuffs so mögen", murmelte Lily gedankenverloren. Ihr war James' Verlegenheit nicht verborgen geblieben, doch im Moment war sie ihm einfach nur dankbar für seine Anwesenheit und seine Fürsorge. Sie war seinen Eltern dankbar, dass sie sie einfach so in ihr Haus aufgenommen hatten, ohne Fragen zu stellen oder sie zu bedrängen.  
James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da wird uns wohl nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als einiges auszuprobieren."  
Bei diesen Worten hatte er schon nach Lilys Hand gegriffen und zog sie hinter sich her, was sie widerstandslos geschehen ließ.

William Potter saß in der Küche am gedeckten Tisch und meinte entschuldigend: "Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht, dass wir hier essen. Ich fand es irgendwie gemütlicher."  
James sah sich um und meinte sarkastisch: "Schon klar, Dad, im Chaos ist es gemütlicher."  
Die Arbeitsplatte glich einem Schlachtfeld, doch auf dem Tisch standen einige Speisen, deren angenehmer Duft durch die chaotische Küche strömte.  
Lily setzte Miss Betty auf dem Tisch ab und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Ein Klirren, Klappern und Rauschen von Wasser erfüllte den Raum, bevor einige Sekunden später die Arbeitsplatte in einem sauberen Glanz erstrahlte und all die benutzten Küchenutensilien ordentlich gestapelt darauf warteten in den Schränken zu verschwinden.  
"Schon viel gemütlicher", rief William erfreut und drückte Lily energisch auf einen Stuhl. Miss Betty hüpfte wie ein kleiner Ball auf und ab, bis sie direkt vor Lilys Teller saß und ein leises Piepsen von sich gab.  
"Deshalb warst du in der Winkelgasse", flüsterte William seinem Sohn zu, dabei nicht die Augen von dem kleinen Etwas nehmend, das schon von Lily mit einigen Leckereien gefüttert wurde. Es war nicht schwer herauszufinden was Miss Betty mochte.  
William nahm das grasgrüne Etwas in die Hand und sagte bestimmend: "Lily, die Kleine hat genug, jetzt musst du auch etwas Essen."  
Er setzte dabei einen Bettelblick auf, den Lily nur all zu gut von James kannte. Sie seufzte leise und schob sich trotz ihrer Appetitlosigkeit ein paar Bissen in den Mund.  
William warf seinem Sohn diesen triumphierenden Und-bin-ich-gut-Blick zu und grinste dabei schelmisch.  
Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sich Lily recht schnell und auch James blieb nicht mehr all zu lange auf. Er wollte lieber ausgeruht für die Beerdigung am nächsten Tag sein, denn er wusste nicht so Recht, was ihn dort erwartete.

Grau, stürmisch und regnerisch war der nächste Morgen.   
Schweigend saßen Lily, James und William Potter beim Frühstück. Lily trug ein schlichtes schwarzes Kostüm und hatte ihre langen roten Haare mit einem schwarzen Band zusammen gebunden. Ihre Augen wirkten traurig, leer und müde und weder James noch sein Vater wollten die Stille durchbrechen. Gedankenverloren streichelte Lily Miss Betty, während James hin und wieder an seinem dunkelblauen Muggelanzug herumzerrte. Er füllte sich irgendwie beengt und überhaupt nicht wohl.  
Lily murmelte: "Der Anzug steht dir, James und er beißt auch nicht, also bitte hör auf."  
William lachte bei ihren Worten leise vor sich hin, verstummte allerdings, als es im Kamin rauschte.  
Jackie und Sirius, beide ebenfalls für die Trauerfeier gekleidet, stiegen heraus.  
"Was macht ihr hier?", kam es von Lily und James wie aus einem Mund.  
Jackie umarmte ihre Freundin erst einmal ganz fest, bevor sie meinte: "Sirius hat seinen ganzen Charme spielen lassen. Er ist vor Gonni auf die Knie gefallen und hat sie mit seinen großen, grauen Welpenaugen angebettelt, dich begleiten zu dürfen."   
James und sein Vater schmunzelten, während Lily leise sagte: "Ihr müsst nicht mitkommen. James begleitet mich doch."   
Sirius strich ihr kurz über die Wange und drückte ihre Schulter, bevor er sagte: "Du gehörst zu unserem Leben, Lily, auch wenn wir dir den Schmerz nicht nehmen können, allein lassen werden wir dich sicher nicht."  
Lily schluckte schwer und kämpfte mit den Tränen, als Sirius sie fest umarmte.   
"Es wird Zeit", murmelte William und reichte Lily einen langen schwarzen Mantel. Miss Betty wurde in einer der Manteltaschen verstaut und James nahm das Blumengesteck, das Lily noch am Abend vorbereitet hatte. Weiße Lilien und dunkelrote Rosen, die Lieblingsblumen ihrer Eltern, gebunden mit einer schwarzen Schleife, auf der in weißen Lettern stand: Ihr seid immer in meinem Herzen, Lily.

Der Regen peitschte über das Land, als die vier jungen Leute direkt hinter einem kleinen Friedhof, nahe London, apparierten. Durch ein großes Eisentor betraten sie die letzte Ruhestätte der Toten.  
James hatte seinen Mantelkragen hochgeschlagen und ergriff Lilys Hand, als sie auf eine Ansammlung von Trauergästen zugingen. Jackie und Sirius folgten ihnen in einigem Abstand. Einige Leute flüsterten und warfen einen Blick zu den Paaren, doch niemand sprach sie an. Lily steuerte eine junge, nicht gerade hübsche Frau an, die neben einem kleinen rundlichen Mann stand, der gerade mal ihre Größe hatte. Ausdruckslos war das Gesicht der jungen Frau, als Lily sich langsam näherte, doch ihre gezischten Worte waren trotz des Regens sogar für James verständlich.  
"Was willst du hier?", maulte die dunkelhaarige Frau Lily auch gleich in einem, für diesen Augenblick, unpassenden Ton an.  
"Sie waren auch meine Eltern", kam es leise schluchzend von Lily, deren Körper nun anfing zu zittern.  
James legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran.  
"Das ist Petunia, meine Schwester", flüsterte Lily leise und wischte sich hastig den Regen und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
James streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, doch Petunia wandte sich ab und kehrte den beiden den Rücken zu.  
"In Anbetracht dieser Situation sind sie aber sehr unhöflich", zischte James so leise wie möglich, da er merkte, dass sämtliche Trauergäste schon ihr Interesse auf sie gerichtet hatten.  
Widerwillig drehte sich Petunia um, in ihren Augen war Bitterkeit und blanker Hass zu sehen, als sie James fixierte und ihn abschätzig musterte. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und flüsterte: "Solche Missgeburten wie ihr es seid, sind hier nicht erwünscht."   
Lilys Atem ging schwer. Tränen und Regen vermischten sich miteinander und James drückte sie fester an sich. Seine Augen waren hasserfüllt als er, lauter als beabsichtigt, sagte: "Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nie wieder."  
Mit diesen Worten zog er Lily auf die andere Seite, der Grabstelle. Ein unbändiger Zorn stieg in ihm auf, den er nur unter Kontrolle bekam, weil gerade die Trauermusik einsetzte und Lily seine volle Aufmerksamkeit benötigte. 

Der Himmel weinte mit allem was er hatte, als ein Muggelpfarrer seine Rede hielt. Leises Schluchzen durchbrach seine Worte hin und wieder. Lily stand stocksteif da, ihre Augen auf die zwei, vor ihnen aufgebahrten, Särge gerichtet. Aus ihren Haaren tropfte das Wasser und ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper. James griff nach ihrer freien Hand, denn die andere steckte in ihrer Manteltasche. Immer wieder streichelte sie mit einem Finger den kleinen Minimuff, der darin saß. Für sie war es beruhigend, sein warmes weiches Fell und die kleine feuchte kleine Zunge zu spüren.  
Jackie und Sirius standen unmittelbar hinter ihnen, alle anderen Trauernden hatten sich um Petunia versammelt, die hin und wieder hasserfüllte Blicke zu Lily und ihren Freunden warf.  
Mit Lilys Selbstbeherrschung war es vorbei, als die beiden Särge in die kalte dunkle Erde hinab gelassen wurden.  
Sie klammerte sich an James und verfiel in lautes Schluchzen. James schluckte schwer, nicht fähig etwas anderes zu tun, als sie an sich zu drücken.  
Sirius verfolgte die ganze Zeremonie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und Jackie schniefte hin und wieder.  
Langsam zog die Trauergemeinde an den Särgen vorbei, nur die vier jungen Leute hielten Abstand. So langsam leerte sich der Friedhof und Lily löste sich von James. Mit zitternden Knien ging sie auf die offene Grabstelle zu, zog eine der Lilien aus dem Gesteck und warf sie auf die Särge in der Tiefe der Erde.  
Ein letztes lautes Aufschluchzen kam von ihr, bevor sie auf dem schlammigen Boden auf die Knie sank.  
James wollte sich in Bewegung setzten, doch Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte eindringlich: "Lass sie, sie will sich verabschieden und das kann sie nur allein." Seine Stimme zitterte bei diesen Worten, denn er fühlte Lilys Schmerz ebenso wie James und Jackie, die leise vor sich hin schluchzte.

Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis Lily sich endlich erhob. Ihre Kleidung war schlammverschmiert und sie war ebenso durchnässt wie die drei anderen.  
Schweigend liefen sie alle zu einer geschützten Apparierstelle, von wo aus sie auf das Potteranwesen zurückkehrten.   
Auch dort regnete es in Strömen, als William den vier jungen Leute die Tür öffnete. Er nahm ihnen die durchnässten Mäntel ab und Lily lief eiligen Schrittes hinauf ins Obergeschoss. Sie konnte und wollte niemanden ansehen, doch Jackie war ihre Freundin und ließ sich von Sue ein Tablett mit Keksen und Tee nach oben bringen, bevor sie Lily folgte.

William schürte das Feuer im Kamin an und reichte James und Sirius ein Butterbier.  
"Ich hasse Beerdigungen", fluchte Sirius und rieb sich seine kalten Hände. James rubbelte sich währenddessen seine Haare trocken und grummelte: "Das Schlimmste war allerdings ihre komische Schwester. Wenn da nicht lauter Muggel gewesen wären, dann hätte ich sie durchgehext, dass ihr hören und sehen vergangen wäre. Wie kann jemand so gemein zu seiner eigenen Schwester sein?"  
"Ich sag dazu jetzt lieber nichts", grummelte Sirius, der mal wieder an seine eigene Familie dachte, die ihn auch nicht besser behandelte, nur weil er in Gryffindor war und dem ganzen Wahn vom reinen Blut den Rücken gekehrt hatte.  
William Potter fragte in die bedrückende Stille hinein: "Kommt ihr zwei denn nun an Weihnachten nach Hause?"  
"Nein", kam es von den beiden Freunden. Sie waren sich auch ohne Worte darüber einig, dass sie Lily, gerade in diesem Jahr, an Weihnachten nicht alleine lassen wollten, denn niemand wusste, was die nächsten Wochen noch bringen würden.  
"Hab ich mir schon gedacht", grinste William und hielt seinem Sohn und Sirius je einen kleinen Geldbeutel hin. "Hier, damit ihr euren Angebeteten ein anständiges Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgen könnt."  
James nahm seinem Vater lächelnd das Geld ab, doch Sirius blickte in eine andere Richtung.  
"Stell dich nicht so an", grummelte William Potter. "Wir haben dich sozusagen adoptiert, da ist es unsere Pflicht, für deine Ausgaben aufzukommen."   
Ohne auf Sirius Reaktion zu warten, warf er ihm den Geldbeutel in den Schoß.  
"Wenn du jetzt noch ein Wort darüber verlierst, dann lass ich auch bei dir den strengen Vater raushängen", setzte Mr. Potter hinzu, der Sirius' peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck sehr wohl bemerkte.

Es dauerte schon noch seine Zeit, bevor Jackie etwas blass wieder erschien.  
"Sie schläft jetzt", sagte sie traurig und setzte sich zu James auf das Sofa.  
"Wir müssen wieder zurück", meinte Sirius gequält nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Dieser ganze Tag war sehr bedrückend gewesen und er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, in das lärmende Schloss zurückzukehren, doch sie hatten ihrer Hauslehrerin ein Versprechen gegeben, deshalb machten sich die beiden schweren Herzens auf den Rückweg.  
"Hast du Hunger?", fragte William seinen Sohn, nachdem Jackie und Sirius durch den Kamin verschwunden waren.  
James schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich, Dad. Ich leg mich hin. Vielleicht ist es für Lily besser, wenn wir morgen zurückkehren. Sie hat dort ihre Aufgaben und kommt nicht so schnell ins Grübeln."   
William Potter nickte und in diesem Moment war ihm klar, dass sein Sohn jetzt erwachsen war. Er hatte an diesem Tag für einen 17jährigen eine verblüffende Stärke bewiesen, die manch Älterer in Anbetracht der Situation nicht aufgebracht hätte.

Leise drückte James die Klinke herunter und spähte in Lilys Zimmer. Nur das schwache, durch die Regenwolken drängende Mondlicht erhellte den Raum. Lily lag auf der Seite und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Miss Betty hüpfte auf dem Bett herum und James wollte sich eigentlich gleich wieder verziehen, doch Lily streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.  
Zögerlich ging er näher, ergriff ihre Hand und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder.  
Sie drückte seine Hand ganz fest und fragte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: "Wird dieser Schmerz je vergehen?"   
James seufzte und sah in ihre Augen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte: "Nein, es wird leichter, aber du wirst nie vergessen und ich denke, das solltest du auch nicht."  
Er hörte seine eigene Stimme, doch diese Worte kamen ihm so unwirklich vor, dennoch war es die Wahrheit.  
Lily zog ihn neben sich und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie weinte nicht, doch er spürte wie es in ihr arbeitete.  
Gedankenverloren strich er über ihr langes Haar und atmete den Duft, der ihn an eine Sommerwiese erinnerte, ein. Ihren Duft, der seine Sinne betörte. Dennoch wusste er, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick war, um reinen Tisch zu machen und endlich alles herauszulassen, was ihm auf der Seele lag. Lily war im Moment nicht sie selbst und es war nicht der richtige Augenblick, ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren.  
Er schloss die Augen und genoss einfach nur diesen stillen Moment zwischen ihnen und hoffte, dass er langsam näher zu ihr vordringen würde.


	14. Fleischfressende Pflanzen

**14. Fleischfressende Pflanzen**

Am Abend des nächsten Tages kehrten James und Lily nach Hogwarts zurück. Alle Schüler waren beim Abendessen, als sie im Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin aus dem Kamin stiegen. Professor McGonagall erwartete sie schon und sie tat etwas, das ihr wohl kein Schüler zugetraut hätte. Sie umarmte Lily und sprach ihr Beileid aus.  
Einen Moment später fiel sie aber wieder zurück in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster und sagte in lehrerhaftem Ton: "Sie beide haben in dieser Woche eine Menge versäumt und Sie müssen die restlichen Vorbereitungen für den Ball treffen. Es sind nur noch drei Wochen bis dahin."  
Mit diesen Worten drückte sie den verblüfften Schulsprechern einen Stapel Pergamentrollen in die Hand.  
James machte große Augen und rief entsetzt: "Was ist das alles, Professor?"  
Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors ließ sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch nieder und meinte gelassen: "Das, Mr. Potter, sind die Aufgaben, die Sie wiederholen müssen und das umgehend. Es ist Ihr letztes Jahr hier und Sie brauchen diesen Stoff für Ihre Abschlussprüfungen."  
Nach diesen Worten widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit und beachtete die beiden nicht weiter. Lily seufzte frustriert, James war einer Ohnmacht nahe und so schnell es ging verließen die zwei das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin, aus Angst ihr könnte noch mehr einfallen.

Die Gänge waren ruhig und James murmelte: "Das kostet uns Tage oder Wochen, das alles aufzuholen und dann auch noch das Quidditchtraining und unsere Rundgänge und dieser verflixte Ball."  
Lily blieb einen Moment stehen und sagte dann leise: "Wir können das zusammen machen. Du hilfst mir in Verwandlung und ich dir bei Zaubertränke."  
"Schön und gut", meinte James, "aber was ist mit den Schulsprecheraufgaben?"  
"Remus", kam es knapp von Lily, "der hilft uns sicher gern dabei."  
James schüttelte den Kopf und balancierte die Pergamentrollen auf seinen Armen, um keine zu verlieren. "Aber Remus...", grummelte er dabei.  
Lily seufzte: "Wenn du nicht aufhörst, bekomm ich noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du wegen mir so viel versäumt hast."  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und James sagte hastig: "Schon gut, aber bevor wir uns dem ganzen Kram hier widmen, lass uns erst zum Abendessen gehen."   
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will heut nicht mehr in die Große Halle."  
Und ohne noch eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben, steuerte sie den Gang an, der zur Küche von Hogwarts führte. Sie kitzelte die Birne auf dem Bild und James fragte erstaunt: "Woher weißt du davon?"  
"Sirius", kam es nur knapp von ihr, bevor sie James mit samt den Pergamentrollen in die Küche schob. Die Hauselfen wuselten herum und stellten ihnen schweigend einige Speisen auf den Tisch.  
"Wie hab ich mich nach diesem Essen gesehnt. Nichts gegen meinen Vater, aber was er mit den Lebensmitteln anstellt, ist einfach grausam", meinte James und griff schon nach einer Hühnchenkeule.  
Lily holte Miss Betty aus ihrer Umhangtasche und setzte sie auf den Tisch. Sofort hopste sie zu James und ließ sich von ihm mit einigen kleinen Kekskrümeln füttern.  
"Sie mag dich", sagte Lily und ein erstes kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sah wie Miss Betty James den Finger ableckte.  
"Und was ist mit dir?", platzte James heraus und biss sich sofort dafür auf die Lippen, denn er wollte sie eigentlich mit diesem Thema in Ruhe lassen.  
Lily seufzte leise, aber im Moment war sie nicht bereit für dieses Gespräch, welches sie selbst noch vor ein paar Tagen herbeigesehnt hatte, doch nun hatte sich für sie alles geändert. Sie musste mit ihrem Verlust erst einmal fertig werden, bevor sie ihr Herz für jemanden öffnen konnte.  
"James, ich...", stammelte sie und konnte ihn nicht ansehen.  
James atmete geräuschvoll aus. "Vergiss es einfach", murmelte er und raffte eilig die Pergamentrollen zusammen. Er verstand sie, doch so langsam verzweifelte er. Die Zeit rann ihm unaufhaltsam durch die Finger, die Sache mit dem Ball war auch noch nicht ausgestanden und die ganze Arbeit, die sie am Hals hatten, machte das alles auch nicht leichter.  
Er stand schon an der Küchentür, als Lily nach seinem Arm griff und flehentlich sagte: "Bitte James, ich... ich mag dich wirklich, aber..."  
In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen und er senkte seinen Kopf, darauf bedacht, dass sie ihm die Lüge nicht vom Gesicht ablesen konnte, als er sagte: "Ist schon in Ordnung, Lily. Du gehst mit Greg Johnson auf den Ball und wir alle werden an diesem Abend unseren Spaß haben. Zuerst werden wir uns aber um diesen ganzen Kram hier kümmern müssen."  
Als er die Küche verlassen hatte, stand Lily noch einen Moment da und wusste nicht, wie sie seine Worte verstehen sollte. Sein Tonfall ließ nicht darauf zurück schließen, ob er es erst gemeint hatte oder einfach nur sarkastisch.  
Miss Betty fiepte leise auf dem Tisch, wohl aus Angst zurückgelassen zu werden und Lily setzte sie hastig in ihre Umhangtasche.  
James war schon nicht mehr zu sehen, als sie auf den Gang trat und leise seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Einige jüngere Schüler waren schon vom Essen zurückgekehrt und warfen ihr verwunderte Blicke zu, denn seit nunmehr vier Tagen hatten sie ihre Schulsprecherin nicht gesehen. Niemand, außer den Maraudern und Jackie, wusste von ihrem Verlust und Lily lief mit gesenktem Kopf weiter. Sie hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Fragen und steuerte schnurstracks die Schulsprecherräume an.  
Die Tür stand offen und James hatte schon die Pergamentrollen auf ihren Schreibtischen verteilt.  
Lily atmete geräuschvoll aus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Alltag hatte sie wieder eingeholt und das wurde ihr gerade schmerzlich bewusst. Die Zeit des Trauerns war erst einmal vorüber und sie musste sich den Dingen widmen, die für ihre zukünftige Laufbahn wichtig waren.   
Sie warf ihren Umhang ab, holte Miss Betty hervor und setzte den kleinen Minimuff auf eine Decke vor den Kamin.  
James sortierte die Pergamente und murmelte ohne sie anzusehen: "Also, vielleicht nehmen wir uns heute Abend erst einmal Geschichte der Zauberei und Zauberkunst vor. Für Zaubertränke und Verwandlung sehe ich heute schwarz."  
"Na dann, zuerst Zauberkunst", sagte Lily resolut. "Wie viel ist es denn?"   
James hantierte mit den Pergamenten herum und grummelte: "Jede Menge, das schaffen wir nicht mal wenn wir die ganze Nacht durchmachen."  
"Na, dann wollen wir mal nicht so viel reden, sondern anfangen." Voller Tatendrang setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und einen Moment später war sie schon vertieft in ihre Aufgaben. Die Ablenkung tat ihr gut und sie bemerkte James Blick nicht, der hin und wieder auf ihr ruhte und ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

Eine Weile später klopfte es erst kurz an die Tür, bevor die drei Marauder und Jackie eintraten. Remus zog Lily gleich in seine Arme und es bedurfte keinerlei Worte seinerseits, um ihr sein Mitgefühl auszudrücken. Peter hingegen war ganz verlegen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.   
Sirius sah auf ihre Schreibtische und meinte: "Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, also ihr wisst ja wo ihr uns findet."  
"Das Einzige, was wir brauchen, ist Ruhe", maulte James und blickte dabei nicht einmal von seiner Arbeit auf.  
Für Remus war die Aussage seines Freundes ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und er bedeutete Peter und Sirius ihm zu folgen.  
Jackie hingegen sagte: "Lily, wir haben noch nicht einmal mit den Kostümen für den Ball angefangen, also ich dachte, Alice könnte mir ein bisschen dabei zur Hand gehen, bis ihr mit dem ganzen Kram hier durch seid." Sie zeigte dabei auf die überfüllten Schreibtische der beiden Schulsprecher.  
Lily nickte: "Ja, macht nur, ich fürchte, ich habe in den nächsten Tagen keine Zeit dafür." Sie holte noch schnell die Stoffe aus ihrem Zimmer und drückte sie Jackie in die Hand, die ziemlich hastig sagte: "Himmel, ich muss noch zum Quidditchtraining."  
Bei ihren Worten fuhr James Kopf herum und Jackie meinte grinsend: "Frank war der Meinung, wir dürfen das Training nicht unterbrechen, sonst jagst du uns noch mehr über den Platz als nötig."  
James lächelte gequält und ein sehnsuchtsvoller Blick lag in seinen Augen. Lily piekte ihm mit ihrem Finger in den Rücken und zischte: "Für dich fällt das Training flach, bis das alles fertig ist."  
James schnaubte: "Zu Befehl, Miss Evans."  
Frustriert wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, ebenso wie Lily.

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen öffnete sich am nächsten Morgen die Tür zu den Räumen der Schulsprecher. Verblüfft blieb Sirius stehen, denn er wollte James und Lily eigentlich an diesem Freitagmorgen zum Frühstück abholen. Bei dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, konnte er sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen. Lily lag mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schreibtisch, noch ihre Schreibfeder in der Hand und schlief tief und fest. Ihre langen roten Haare verdeckten einen Großteil ihres Gesichtes, aber ihr regelmäßiges Atmen war zu hören. James hing auf seinem Stuhl, sein Kopf war nach hinten gefallen und die Brille auf seiner Nase verrutscht. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und einige leise Schnarchgeräusche drangen an Sirius' Ohr.  
Remus stolperte in den Raum und sah die beiden Schulsprecher mit großen Augen an. Er schnappte sich Sirius, zog ihn wieder aus dem Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Sirius sagte verständnislos: "Wir müssen sie wecken. In einer halben Stunde fängt der Unterricht an."   
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, lass sie. Auf den einen Tag kommt es auch nicht mehr an."  
"Und was sagen wir Gonni?", rief Sirius aufgebracht und folgte seinem Freund aus dem Gryffindorturm, wieder ohne Peter, denn niemand wusste, wo der mal wieder steckte.  
Remus lachte. "Du bist doch immer gut in Ausreden, Pad, dir fällt schon was ein."  
"Immer ich", maulte Sirius und sah sich suchend nach Jackie um, als sie die Halle betraten. Einen Moment kniff er die Augen zusammen, denn Jackie saß neben Steve Lancaster, einem dümmlichen Huffelpuff, der es sich am Gryffindortisch gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
Energischen Schrittes steuerte er die beiden an und ließ sich ihnen gegenüber am Tisch nieder.  
"Guten Morgen!", rief er den beiden lauter als nötig zu. Remus setzte sich leise lachend neben seinen Freund, denn er bemerkte dessen aufsteigende Eifersucht sehr wohl. Er zwinkerte Jackie noch einmal verschwörerisch zu, bevor die sich wieder Steve zuwandte.  
Missmutig füllte sich Sirius den Teller voll und versuchte hin und wieder ein paar Gesprächsfetzen von seinem Gegenüber zu erhaschen. Viel verstand er nicht, da die beiden ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten, doch er hörte das Wort Ball und warf seinen Löffel in das Frühstück von Steve Lancaster. Der sah ihn entsetzt an, denn auf seinem Hemd klebten jetzt die Rühreier von seinem Teller.  
Jackie warf Sirius einen zornigen Blick zu und versuchte mit einem Tuch Steves Hemd etwas zu säubern. Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Noch bevor Remus eingreifen konnte, schüttete Sirius einen Krug Kürbissaft über den Kopf des jungen Huffelpuffs und zischte ihn an: "Jackie hat schon eine Verabredung für den Ball, jedenfalls so gut wie."   
Steve war völlig verwirrt und Jackie funkelte Sirius wütend an: "Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuscht, Sirius Black!"   
Nach diesen Worten raffte sie eilig ihre Schulsachen zusammen und ließ einen Kürbissaft besudelten Steve und einen verblüfften Sirius zurück.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf und meinte trocken: "Das war jetzt ein Fehler von dir, Pad, denn soviel ich weiß, wollten die beiden nur ein paar Details für die Organisation des Balls klären, damit James und Lily das nicht alles allein machen müssen. Ich hab sie nämlich darum gebeten."  
Steve Lancaster nickte zustimmend und ein wenig fies lächelnd, als er Sirius entsetztes Gesicht sah. Er wischte sich den Kürbissaft aus dem Gesicht und meinte: "Naja, vielleicht hab ich ja jetzt doch eine Chance bei Jackie."  
Sein diabolisches Grinsen brachte Sirius nun endgültig zur Weißglut. Mit einem Satz sprang er über den Gryffindortisch und rammte seine Faust in den jungen Huffelpuff, der auch sofort zu Boden ging und Sirius mit sich riss.  
Einige Schüler johlten und feuerten die beiden an. Remus blieb sitzen und aß in aller Ruhe weiter. Sein Freund musste sich scheinbar an irgendwem abreagieren und da wollte er ihm, diplomatisch wie er nun einmal war, lieber nicht im Weg stehen.  
Das Problem löste sich auch schon von selbst, als Professor McGonagall ihren Zauberstab schwang und damit die beiden Streithähne auseinander brachte. Lancaster wischte sich etwas Blut aus seinem Gesicht und schnaubte: "Black hat angefangen, Professor."  
Sirius ballte seine Hand zur Faust und wollte schon ausholen, als Professor McGonagall gefährlich leise sagte: "Nachsitzen, alle beide! Heute Abend!" Sie schob Lancaster zu seinem Haustisch und zischte Sirius noch einmal zu: "Ich hatte gehofft, Mr. Black, dass Sie endlich erwachsen geworden wären."  
Sirius stand mit hängenden Schultern da und Remus drückte ihm grinsend seine Tasche in die Hand, als er meinte: "Tja Pad, jetzt hast du nicht nur Nachsitzen am Hals, sondern auch eine wütende Jackie Andrews."   
Sirius seufzte frustriert auf und sagte leise: "Lieber einen Monat Nachsitzen, als die Sache mit Jackie zu vergeigen. Ich hab mich in dieses Mädchen verliebt, Moony, verstehst du?"  
Seine Stimme klang dabei schon sehr verzweifelt, denn zum ersten Mal hatte er ausgesprochen, was er eigentlich fühlte.  
Remus klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und murmelte: "Das war mir schon lange klar, nur dir scheint dieses Licht etwas spät aufgegangen zu sein. Hoffe bloß, dass Jackie nicht all zu wütend auf dich ist."

Erst zum Mittagessen erschienen Lily und James in der Großen Halle. Lily hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und quetschte sich zwischen Remus und Sirius an den Tisch. Sie hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Fragen ihrer Mitschüler und wollte sich zwischen den beiden Maraudern verstecken, die wie eine schützende Mauer um sie herum hockten.  
"Wo ist Jackie?", fragte sie auch gleich, da sie ihre Freundin nicht am Gryffindortisch entdecken konnte.  
Remus beugte sich zu ihr vor und sagte leise, nur für sie hörbar: "Sie ist sauer auf Sirius und das mächtig."  
Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf dann einen kurzen Blick zu Sirius. Sein linkes Auge war etwas geschwollen von der Prügelei mit Lancaster und Lily flüsterte zu Remus: "Sag nicht, Jackie hat ihm das verpasst."  
Remus grinste: "Nein, aber wegen ihr ist es passiert, wenn du verstehst."  
Lily nickte und konnte sich jetzt schon denken, wo ihre Freundin sich in der Mittagspause versteckt hatte.  
Gewächshaus II war ihr Lieblingsplatz, besonders in der kalten Jahreszeit, doch das wollte sie Sirius erst einmal verschweigen. Dass sich dies als unklug herausstellte, merkte sie leider wenig später.

Lily und James gingen, an diesem Freitagnachmittag, das erste Mal wieder in den Unterricht, obwohl sie sich das eigentlich hätten sparen können, denn Geschichte der Zauberei war angesagt. Professor Binns war ein Geist und leierte alle möglichen Kriege vor den Schülern herunter. Lily schwirrte schon der Kopf von den vielen Jahreszahlen, doch immer wieder huschten ihre Augen zur Tür. Jackie war nicht zum Unterricht aufgetaucht und so langsam machte sie sich Sorgen, denn es war gar nicht ihre Art zu spät zu kommen.  
James fielen die Augen hin und wieder zu und Sirius hatte seinen Kopf schon längst auf den Tisch gelegt, als Lily sich duckte und etwas tat, was sie noch nie getan hatte. Sie schlich sich während des Unterrichts einfach davon.

Windig war es an diesem Freitag, als sie das Schlossportal verließ. Es regnete zwar nicht mehr wie die letzten Tage, aber es war dennoch kalt. Mit schnellen Schritten steuerte Lily Gewächshaus II an. Alles war ruhig, da am Nachmittag keine Schüler mehr Kräuterkunde hatten. Etwas merkwürdig kam es Lily schon vor, als sie die Tür zum Gewächshaus öffnete. Leise Schmatzgeräusche drangen an ihr Ohr und hastig ging sie um eine Trennwand, die das Gewächshaus in zwei Hälften teilte.  
Ihr stockte der Atem. Eine der Pflanzen, die die junge Kräuterkundelehrerin Madam Sprout zu Versuchszwecken gezüchtet hatte, war nicht mehr klein. Nein, sie nahm die gesamte Höhe des Gewächshauses ein. Das allein wäre wohl nicht sehr gefährlich, würde es sich bei dieser Pflanze nicht um die Cephalotus follicularis, eine fleischfressende Krugpflanze, handeln. Deren gigantische Blüte war nämlich gerade dabei Lilys beste Freundin zu verspeisen.   
Jackies Oberkörper war schon in dem riesigen Trichter verschwunden. Nur ihre Arme und ihr Unterkörper schauten noch heraus.  
Die Pflanze wiegte ihre Blätter hin und her, doch Lilys Fluch zerriss sie in viele kleine Teile und setzte dem Treiben ein Ende. Zwischen den zerhäckselten Blüten und Blättern, lag Jackie am Boden und Lily musste sich erst zu ihr durcharbeiten.   
Jackie war bewusstlos und eine schleimige Masse überzog ihren Oberkörper, einschließlich ihres Kopfes. Lily wollte ihrer Freundin den Schleim aus dem Gesicht wischen, doch sie zuckte zurück als sie die widerliche Masse berührte.  
Es klebte nicht nur, es brannte auch wie Feuer an ihren Fingern. Der Verdauungssaft der Pflanze war ätzend und hatte Jackies Gesicht und all die Stellen, die nicht von ihrer Kleidung verdeckt waren, schon leicht verätzt.  
Lily zögerte nicht lange und ließ aus ihrem Zauberstab einen Strahl warmen Wassers auf ihre Freundin niederprasseln, der den ganzen Schleim von ihr spülte.  
Jackie regte sich leicht und wimmerte: "Es brennt wie Feuer."   
Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und Lily atmete erleichtert aus. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihre Freundin fast verloren hätte, wäre sie nur einen Augenblick später gekommen.   
"Was ist denn nur passiert?", fragte Lily aufgeregt und half ihrer Freundin auf die Beine.  
Jackie zitterte am ganzen Körper, nicht nur wegen der Nässe, sondern auch aufgrund der Schmerzen, die durch die Verätzungen ausgelöst wurden.   
"Ich weiß nicht. Da war irgendjemand und als ich nachsehen wollte, hat dieses Ding..." Sie schluckte schwer und sah sich in dem verwüsteten Gewächshaus um.  
Lily zog ihren Umhang von den Schultern und legte ihn ihrer Freundin um. "Wir sollten erst einmal zu Poppy, damit sie sich dein Gesicht ansieht und dann werden wir versuchen herauszufinden, was hier wirklich passiert ist."  
Sie hatte schon einen ganz bestimmten Verdacht, doch den wollte sie lieber erst einmal für sich behalten.

Auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel liefen ihnen die Marauder und andere Siebtklässler über den Weg, die gerade ihren Nachmittagsunterricht beendet hatten. Einige Slytherins lachten bei dem Anblick, doch Sirius ließ gleich seine Schultasche fallen und rief aufgeregt: "Himmel, was ist nur passiert?"   
"Später", murmelte Lily und wollte ihren Weg mit Jackie fortsetzen, aber Sirius schob sie einfach beiseite und grummelte: "Ich mach das!" Er nahm Jackie auf die Arme, die auch sofort den Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und leise weinte. Ihr Gesicht war krebsrot und von ihrem linken Auge bis hinter das Ohr zog sich eine große verätzte Stelle.  
Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein und murmelte: "Poppy bekommt das wieder hin, keine Sorge."  
Bei Jackies leisem Weinen verspürte er einen kleinen Stich im Herzen und zum ersten Mal im Leben wurde ihm klar, dass er Angst hatte etwas zu verlieren. Etwas, das er eigentlich noch gar nicht besaß.  
Einige Schüler standen noch herum und sahen den beiden nach. Lily hatte währenddessen ihre Augen auf zwei allzu bekannte Slytherins geheftet. James folgte ihrem Blick und murmelte: "Du glaubst, dass die beiden..."  
Lily nickte und sagte aufgebracht: "Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es."  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kannst du nicht beweisen, Lily und du hast auch nicht die Zeit irgendetwas herauszufinden."  
"Dann werde ich mir die Zeit eben nehmen. Meine Freundin wäre um ein Haar von einer Pflanze verspeist worden und das nicht ohne Grund, Remus", sagte Lily leise und doch schwang in ihrer Stimme Zorn und Sorge mit.  
James reichte ihr ihre Schultasche und schob sie weiter Richtung Gryffindorturm. Er hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht, denn trotz ihrer Trauer war Lily wieder etwas aus ihrem Schneckenhaus heraus gekrochen. Nur wollte er lieber nicht wissen, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging, denn er war sich sicher, dass Lily alles daran setzen würde herauszufinden, was wirklich passiert war.


	15. Butterbier mal anders

**15. Butterbier mal anders**

Schweigend saß Lily mit den drei Maraudern beim Abendessen. Nach dem Vorfall am Nachmittag im Gewächshaus II zerbrach sich Lily den Kopf, wie sie es am besten anstellen könnte herauszufinden, wer Jackie nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Padfoot?", fragte Peter in die Runde, der von alldem mal wieder nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
Remus seufzte, bevor er Peter in einem väterlichen Tonfall erklärte: "Der wird wohl noch bei Jackie im Krankenflügel sein. Sie ist nämlich verletzt."   
"Und was macht er dort?", fragte Peter verständnislos.   
James lachte leise und Remus rollte genervt mit den Augen. Ihr Freund schien mal wieder auf der Leitung zu stehen und Remus hatte keine Lust, schon wieder alles haarklein zu erklären, damit auch er es verstand. Also übernahm James diesmal die Sache und meinte: "Pad ist sicher im Krankenflügel geblieben, damit Jackie nicht so allein ist. Verstehst du, Peter?"  
Peter schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Das wäre dann aber das erste Mal, dass er das Abendessen verpasst und das ist schon sehr ungewöhnlich."  
"Wie Recht du hast", meinte James und sein Blick ruhte dabei auf Lily, die immer noch gedankenverloren in den Raum starrte, doch er sah auch noch jemand anderen, der geradewegs den Gryffindortisch ansteuerte.  
Greg Johnson bedachte die Marauder nur mit einem kühlen Blick und beugte sich zu Lily herunter. Er säuselte in ihr Ohr: "Hey, wo warst du die ganze Woche? Ich hab noch einen Spaziergang bei dir gut."  
Etwas irritiert hob Lily den Kopf und starrte den jungen Ravenclaw an.  
"Ich, ja...ich...", stammelte sie und sah Hilfe suchend zu James.  
"Sie war krank, Johnson und das Wetter da draußen ist ja wohl nicht gerade passend für einen Spaziergang", fuhr James dazwischen und zeigte auf die Wolken vergangene Decke der Großen Halle. Ihn piesackte die Eifersucht und doch wollte er vor Lily so gelassen wie möglich wirken.  
"Dich hab ich nicht gefragt, Potter", zischte Greg Johnson und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Lily.  
"James hat aber Recht", meinte sie hastig, "und deshalb muss ich noch mal schnell in den Krankenflügel."  
Eilig stand sie auf und wollte schon aus der Halle verschwinden, doch Greg Johnson ließ nicht so schnell locker. Er hielt sie an der Schulter fest und setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf. "Ich kann dich doch begleiten."  
'Himmel, was habe ich mir da nur eingebrockt?', schoss es durch Lilys Kopf und sie schloss einen Moment genervt die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete stand James neben ihr und löste Gregs Hand von ihrer Schulter. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen grummelte er: "Das geht nicht, Johnson, wir müssen vorher noch zu Gonni, Schulsprecherkram besprechen."  
Mit diesen Worten schob er Lily schon aus der Großen Halle, einen wütenden Greg Johnson zurücklassend.   
Remus grinste vor sich hin und war in diesem Moment mächtig stolz auf seinen Freund, der nicht den eifersüchtigen Macho hatte raushängen lassen, sondern die Selbstbeherrschung in Person war. Doch ihm war auch klar, dass Johnson das auf keinen Fall so hinnehmen würde.

"Na, da hast du aber einen hartnäckigen Verehrer", meinte James grinsend, als er mit Lily zusammen den Gang zum Krankenflügel entlanglief.  
"Ich hab da wohl einen Fehler gemacht", nuschelte Lily, hielt dabei aber ihren Blick gesenkt, denn in diesem Moment war ihr klar, dass es wirklich ein Fehler gewesen war, Greg Johnsons Einladung zum Halloweenball anzunehmen.  
"Wie meinst du das?", hakte James nach. Seine Neugierde war geweckt und er hoffte, dass sie ihm eine klare Antwort geben würde, doch Lily beschleunigte ihre Schritte und steuerte hastig den Krankenflügel an.

Jackie saß im Bett und Sirius auf einem Stuhl daneben, sonst war niemand im Krankenflügel. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit ihrer Bettdecke und stammelte: "Also, das... das mit Steve heute morgen... ja das tut mir leid. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr..."   
"Schon gut", murmelte Jackie, die sich von dem Schock, fast von einer Pflanze verspeist worden zu sein, einigermaßen erholt hatte.  
Sirius seufzte und sah in ihr Gesicht. Ihre linke Gesichtshälfte war mit einer grünen Paste bestrichen und die andere Seite leicht gerötet. Ihre Haare hatte sie zusammengebunden und an ihrem Hals waren ebenso einige rote Stellen. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und sagte leise: "Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich weiß, dass ich im Moment nicht gerade attraktiv bin."   
"Du hast doch gehört was Poppy gesagt hat, das geht wieder weg", meinte Sirius aufmunternd und griff nach ihrer Hand, doch Jackie zog sie weg und nuschelte: "Ja, das dauert aber Wochen."  
Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus. "Sieh es doch mal so, Jackie, jetzt brauchst du für den Halloweenball keine Maske. Du machst dir einfach was von dieser tollen Salbe rauf und schon bist du fertig."  
Er wollte sie ein bisschen aufmuntern und das schien ihm auch gelungen zu sein, denn seine Worte hatten ein kleines Lächeln auf Jackies Gesicht gezaubert. Sirius nutzte gleich die Gunst der Stunde und platze heraus: "Was ist nun, gehst du mit mir zum Ball?"  
Jackie seufzte laut auf und blickte in eine andere Richtung, als sie sagte: "Du brauchst mich nicht aus Mitleid einladen. Ich kann da auch allein hingehen."   
Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich den Weg aus ihrem Augenwinkel, denn sie hatte ausgesprochen was sie dachte. Im Moment fühlte sie sich einfach nur hässlich und sie glaubte nicht daran, dass er es ernst meinte.  
Sirius hatte jetzt die Nase voll. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Sein Griff um ihr Kinn war nicht sehr fest. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun und dennoch zwang er sie damit, ihn anzusehen. Für ihn war jetzt die Stunde der Wahrheit da und endlich wollte er es ihr sagen, das was er noch keiner anderen vorher gesagt hatte. Er wollte all ihre Zweifel beseitigen und endlich die Mauer durchbrechen, die sie um sich aufgebaut hatte, um ihn nicht näher heran zu lassen.  
Er sah in ihre Augen, die von den Tränen schimmerten, als er eindringlich sagte: "Ich hab dich nicht aus Mitleid gefragt, sondern weil... ja weil ich mich..."  
In diesem Moment öffneten James und Lily die Tür zum Krankenflügel und steuerten auf Jackies Bett zu. Sirius schloss frustriert die Augen und ließ Jackie wieder los. Er sah ihren neugierigen und dennoch enttäuschten Blick, doch er hatte keine Lust und auch nicht den Mut, ihr vor den anderen ein Liebesgeständnis zu machen.  
James schien die Situation wohl schnell überblickt zu haben und blieb stehen. Nur Lily steuerte geradewegs Jackie an.   
"Ich geh dann mal", nuschelte Sirius und verließ eiligen Schrittes den Raum, gefolgt von James, der keine Lust hatte, allein mit den beiden Mädchen zu bleiben.

"Was ist denn los, Pad?", fragte James auf dem Gang und konnte dabei ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
Sirius grummelte: "Das war jetzt ein ausgesprochen schlechtes Timing, Prongs. Ich war so nah dran und ausgerechnet jetzt..." Er winkte ab und lief missmutig weiter, James' leises Lachen hörte er allerdings sehr genau.   
James hastete seinem Freund hinterher und meinte: "Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, der Krankenflügel ist der richtige Ort, um..."  
Er brach ab, denn für ihn war die Sache zwischen Sirius und Jackie schon etwas seltsam. Soviel er wusste, waren sie sich in keinster Weise näher gekommen und plötzlich wollte sein Freund etwas tun, für das er selbst nicht den Mut aufbrachte. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn laut aufseufzen und er meinte: "Komm, Pad, du hast sicher Hunger und die Hauselfen freuen sich bestimmt, wenn wir sie mal wieder besuchen."  
Sirius' Augen weiteten sich und er rief: "Ach du heiliger Drachenmist, ich muss ja noch bei Gonni nachsitzen."   
Einen Augenblick später sah James nur noch den Umhang seines Freundes hinter einer Ecke verschwinden.

Verständnislos fragte Lily: "Warum ist denn Sirius so schnell gegangen?"   
Jackie ließ sich in ihr Kissen zurücksinken und zischte ihrer Freundin zu: "Weil du uns gestört hast."   
"Wobei denn?", fragte Lily argwöhnisch, doch so langsam dämmerte es ihr.  
Jackie rief aufgebracht: "Merlin, Lily, er wollte mir gerade etwas sagen, etwas sehr Wichtiges. Etwas, das du James wohl nie sagen wirst."  
Jackie war stocksauer. Endlich hatte sie Sirius so weit gehabt und das trotz ihres momentanen Aussehens und wieder einmal ging alles daneben.  
"Tut mir leid", nuschelte Lily verlegen.  
Jackie winkte ab. "Ist jetzt auch egal, aber ich will unbedingt wissen, wer mich da beseitigen wollte. Das war kein Zufall, dass diese Pflanze plötzlich das Ausmaß eines Hauses hatte."  
Lily stand auf und lief ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, bevor sie nachdenklich sagte: "Mir fallen da eigentlich nur zwei Personen ein, aber es gibt noch eine dritte, nur bei der wüsste ich nicht warum."   
Jackie rief aufgebracht: "Oh man, Lily, nun mach es doch nicht so spannend. Du sprichst wieder mal in Rätseln. Nun sag schon, was glaubst du wer es war?"  
Manchmal brachte Lily Jackie mit ihrer Gelassenheit und Ruhe zur Weißglut, doch gerade das machte ihre Freundschaft aus.  
Lily setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann hier niemanden verdächtigen, wenn ich keine Beweise habe. Also, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als Veritaserum zu brauen."   
"Was?", rief Jackie entsetzt. "Das ist strafbar, Lily und es kostet dich einen ganzen Monat, diesen Trank herzustellen."  
Lily seufzte: "Wenn ich ihn aus Slughorns Vorräten klauen würde, wäre das noch viel schlimmer."  
"Womit du wohl Recht hast", meinte Jackie resignierend. "Morgen komme ich hier raus und dann werde ich dir helfen."  
Lily umarmte ihre Freundin ganz fest. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass Jackie das Einzige war, das ihr noch blieb. Ihre Eltern waren tot und somit hatte sie ihre Bindung zur Muggelwelt verloren, doch in Jackie hatte sie eine Freundin fürs Leben und gerade deshalb wollte sie herausfinden, wer dahinter steckte, koste es was es wolle.  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen", nuschelte Lily. "Der versäumte Stoff hängt mir immer noch im Nacken und ich werde James bitten, mir bei dem Trank zu helfen. Das ist gleich eine gute Gelegenheit, ihn auf die Zaubertank-Prüfung vorzubereiten."  
Jackie lachte. "Hätte mir jemand vor einem Monat gesagt, dass wir mit den Maraudern gemeinsame Sache machen würden, denjenigen hätte ich ins Sankt Mungo's, auf die geschlossene Station, einweisen lassen."  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sagte entrüstet: "Ich mach doch keine gemeinsame Sache mit den Maraudern. Eine Zweckgemeinschaft würde es wohl eher treffen. So, nun muss ich aber."  
Jackies Lachen hallte noch durch den Krankensaal, als Lily die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Ich hab auf dich gewartet", raunte eine Stimme auch sofort in Lilys Ohr.  
Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. "Mann, Greg, hast du mich erschreckt."  
Sie sah geradewegs in die blauen Augen des jungen Mannes und sagte hastig: "Entschuldige, aber ich muss noch den Stoff der letzten Tage aufholen."  
Greg hielt sie am Arm fest und streckte ihr zwei Flaschen Butterbier, die er in der anderen Hand hatte, entgegen. Mit bittender Stimme und einem Hundeblick meinte er: "Lily, ein paar Minuten wirst du doch wohl mal für mich übrig haben."  
Lily ließ sich mit hängenden Schultern widerstandslos von Greg in das Pokalzimmer des Schlosses ziehen. Im Moment verfluchte sie James, weil er sich klammheimlich mit Sirius aus dem Krankenflügel verdrückt hatte und sie verfluchte sich selbst, weil sie Greg wohl Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, mit ihrer Zusage für den Ball. 

Das Pokalzimmer war nur spärlich beleuchtet, als sie eintraten und Lily ließ sofort mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes das Licht im Raum hell erstrahlen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Greg auf irgendwelche dummen Ideen kam. Sie ließen sich an einem kleinen Tisch nieder, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, und Greg schob ihr eine der beiden Butterbierflaschen zu.   
"Hier, du bist ein bisschen blass. Vielleicht wärmt dich das ein bisschen auf", meinte er und lächelte sie charmant an. Lily lächelte schwach zurück und hoffte, dass er nicht weiter nachhaken würde, wo sie in den letzten paar Tagen gesteckt hatte. Auch wenn sie Gregs Art mochte, war da nicht das gewisse Etwas, das sie immer verspürte, wenn James in ihrer Nähe war. Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte sie frustriert auf und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier. Aus einem Schluck wurden zwei und ein seltsames Wohlgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Ihr Blick verschleierte sich langsam und plötzlich sah sie ihr Gegenüber in einem ganz anderen Licht.  
"Greg", hauchte sie atemlos.  
Oh Gott, war das gerade ihre Stimme gewesen? Niemals würde sie so verrucht klingen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf, um dieses irrwitzige Gefühl loszuwerden, doch es half nichts.  
Greg Johnson sah sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen an und stand auf. Er zog sie auf die Beine und völlig willenlos ließ sie es geschehen.  
"Hast du jetzt Lust auf einen Spaziergang?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und ließ seinen warmen Atem dabei über ihre Wange streichen.  
"Alles was du willst", quiekte Lily entzückt und schüttelte schon wieder den Kopf, denn ihre Stimme kam ihr so unwirklich vor und ihre Worte ebenso.

James und Remus hockten im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher über James Aufgaben. Remus wollte seinem Freund etwas zur Hand gehen, damit er mit seinen Wiederholungen schneller fertig wurde.  
Die beiden waren schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigt, als Remus plötzlich fragte: "Sag mal, Prongs, wo ist Lily überhaupt?"  
"Krankenflügel", kam es knapp von James, der seine Arbeit dabei nicht unterbrach.   
Remus sah auf die Uhr und meinte verwundert: "Um die Zeit? Poppy hätte sie schon längst rausgeworfen."  
James sah seinen Freund etwas misstrauisch an und griff dann zu der Karte auf seinem Tisch. Gezielt suchten die beiden Freunde nach Lilys kleinem Punkt und James Augen weiteten sich. Da war Lily, zusammen mit Greg Johnson, gerade in einem Klassenzimmer im 5. Stock verschwunden.  
Hastig griff James nach seinem Umhang und der Karte und rannte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf den Gang hinaus, gefolgt von Remus, dem der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes absolut nicht gefiel.  
Völlig außer Atem konnte Remus James, noch kurz vor dem gewissen Klassenzimmer, einholen. Mit hoch erhobenem Zauberstab traten sie ein und wie erstarrt blieben sie stehen.  
Lily stand an die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und ein verklärtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während Greg Johnson gerade dabei war, die letzten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Er war so vertieft in sein Tun, dass er James erst bemerkte, als der ihn von Lily weg riss und ihn mit einem gezielten Faustschlag K.O. schlug.  
"Greg!", rief Lily hysterisch und wollte sich zu ihm herunter beugen, als Remus sie an den Schultern packte. Es störte ihn nicht im Mindesten, dass Lily gerade mehr Haut zeigte, als er wohl jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hätte. Sein Blick war auf ihre Augen geheftet, die ihn jetzt zornig anfunkelten.  
"Was hat er dir gegeben?", fragte Remus in einem lauten, für ihn untypischen, Ton.  
Lily versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen und zischte wütend: "Gar nichts. Wir haben nur ein Butterbier zusammen getrunken. Das ist noch lange kein Grund ihn zu verprügeln."  
James trat jetzt näher heran und auch er sah Lilys glasigen Blick. Er griff mit einer Hand nach ihrem Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Ganz nah, kam er ihrem Gesicht und raunzte: "Hauch mich mal an."   
Lily pustete ihm ins Gesicht und James grinste. "Also, Remus, mein Zaubertrank-Verständnis ist ja nicht so gut, aber ich würde sagen, Miss Lily hat eine Portion Amortentia intus."   
"Lasst mich endlich los, ihr widerlichen Idioten!", zischte Lily und versuchte sich mit aller Macht gegen Remus' Griff zu wehren.  
"Eindeutig Amortentia", grummelte Remus und versetzte die widerspenstige Lily mal eben in eine Starre.  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte James etwas ratlos, und warf seinen Umhang über Lilys halb entblößten Oberkörper.   
Remus fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und meinte: "Entweder wir gehen zu Slughorn und lassen uns ein Gegenmittel geben, oder wir warten, bis die Wirkung nachlässt, aber das wird sicher noch ein paar Stunden dauern."  
James seufzte frustriert auf und blickte in Lilys weit aufgerissene Augen. Selbst in der Starre waren sie noch zornerfüllt. "Also gut, dann warten wir. Ich bring sie in die Schulsprecherräume und du kannst dich ja um diesen Schleimer kümmern", meinte James und warf noch einen Blick zu Greg Johnson, der mit blutender Nase immer noch ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag.  
Remus winkte ab. "Den lass ruhig liegen. Ich denke, Lily wird sich schon gebührlich an ihm rächen, wenn sie wieder bei sich ist." Remus hatte bei seinen Worten ein diabolisches Grinsen im Gesicht und dennoch war er froh, dass sie wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen waren, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.  
James warf Lily lässig über seine Schulter und sagte seufzend: "Vielleicht geht sie ja dann doch noch mit mir auf den Ball."  
Remus gab seinem Freund keine Antwort. Er wollte lieber erst mal abwarten, was Lily dazu sagen würde, wenn sie am nächsten Tag wieder Herr ihrer Sinne war. So wie er Lily in den letzten Wochen kennen gelernt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass sie sich für Greg Johnson was ganz besonderes ausdenken würde. Wie James darauf dann reagieren würde, blieb abzuwarten.


	16. Katerstimmung

_**Vala M.**_

_Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und wenigstens einer von den vielen Leuten hier, ein kleines Review da lässt. Ich wünsch dir weiterhin viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_LG heidi_

**16. Katerstimmung **

Grau war der nächste Oktobermorgen und Lily kam an diesem Samstag nur langsam zu sich. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, doch leise Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr.  
"Was zum Henker ist gestern Abend passiert?", zischte jemand, dessen Stimme Lily eindeutig Sirius zuordnen konnte, doch sie wollte noch immer nicht ihre Augen öffnen. Ihr Kopf pochte schmerzhaft, als James aufgebrachte Stimme zu ihr durchdrang.  
"Dieser Schleimer Johnson hat Lily eine Portion Amortentia verabreicht. Wenn Remus und ich nur einen Augenblick später gekommen wären..."  
Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und presste sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Zum Einen traute sie Greg Johnson nicht zu, dass er so etwas tun würde und zum Anderen konnte sie sich immer auf ihren gesunden Menschenverstand verlassen und der hätte sie auf alle Fälle gewarnt.  
Jemand beugte sich über sie und zog ihre Hand von ihrem Mund. Sie hörte ein leises Lachen. "Guten Morgen, Lily."  
"James", quiekte Lily und blinzelte leicht. Das Licht im Raum ließ sie kurz aufstöhnen und ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrer Stirn.  
Vorsichtig schaute sie sich um. Sie lag auf dem Sofa im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher, unter einer warmen Decke. Sirius lehnte lässig an einer Wand und grinste sie an. James hatte sich über die Rückenlehne des Sofas gebeugt und sein besorgter Blick ruhte auf ihr.  
"Kopfweh?", fragte er und sah in ihre Augen. Ihr Blick war wieder klar, nicht so trübe, wie noch am Abend zuvor.  
Lily nickte stumm und wollte die Decke zurückschlagen. Doch ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, denn unter der Decke war sie halbnackt. Ihre Bluse war aufgeknöpft und ließ freies Blickfeld auf ihren blütenweißen BH.  
"Ihr habt doch... also das... nein...", stammelte sie und ihre Augen funkelten James mit einem mehr als tödlichen Blick an.  
Der allerdings sah das Ganze gelassen und sagte lachend: "Ich weiß nicht was du von mir denkst, aber dafür ist allein Greg Johnson verantwortlich. Ich habe es nicht nötig, jemanden mit einem Liebestrank gefügig zu machen."  
Sirius lachte leise und Lily hörte den Vorwurf in James' Stimme. Ihr war die ganze Angelegenheit peinlich und vor Scham zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht in die lachenden Gesichter der beiden Marauder sehen. Am liebsten wollte sie diesen Raum nie wieder verlassen. Das war wohl bisher die schlimmste Woche ihres Lebens gewesen. Erst der Tod ihrer Eltern, dann die Sache mit Jackie und jetzt Amortentia. Lily hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sich alles gegen sie verschworen. Ihr einst so geordnetes Leben war aus den Fugen geraten.  
James griff nach der Decke und zog sie Lily bis zur Nasenspitze herunter. Wieder einmal sah er in ihre grünen Augen, die ihn jedes Mal so verzauberten, aber er sah auch ihre Verzweiflung, ihren Schmerz und auch etwas Angst.  
Lily schloss die Augen, denn sie konnte seinem durchdringenden Blick nicht standhalten.  
James sagte leise: "Ich verschwinde jetzt mit Sirius zum Frühstück."  
Lily nickte nur schwach und zog sich die Decke sofort wieder über den Kopf, doch sie hörte das Lachen der beiden Freunde, bevor die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.  
Schwerfällig erhob sie sich und wickelte sich in die Decke ein. Die ersten Tränen bahnten sich den Weg durch ihre Lider und spülten all ihre Verzweiflung heraus. Mühsam schlurfte sie ins Bad und hoffte, nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche wieder einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Sirius auf in den Krankenflügel. Er wollte Jackie abholen und versuchen, sein Gespräch vom gestrigen Tag fortzusetzen.  
Leise öffnete er die Tür. Jackie stand vor einem Spiegel, kämmte sich ihre Haare und summte leise vor sich hin. Immer wieder strich sie mit der Bürste durch ihre brauen Locken. Sie steckte in ihren Lieblingsjeans und trug einen dunkelroten, eng anliegenden Pullover, der ihre Kurven nur all zu deutlich betonte. Sirius lehnte sich an die Wand und beobachtete sie. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, ein Gefühl, das ihm etwas Angst machte.  
Es brauchte seine Zeit, bevor Jackie ihn bemerkte. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und band ihre Haare zusammen. Ihre linke Gesichtshälfte war noch immer von der Salbe bedeckt.  
"Du hast schon ausgeschlafen?", fragte sie Sirius.  
"Zwangsläufig", brummte er und nahm nicht den Blick von ihr. Dass er sie mit seinem Gestarre nervös machte, störte ihn nicht im Mindesten. Poppy tauchte auf und Jackie griff hastig nach ihrem Umhang.  
"Bloß raus hier", nuschelte sie und Sirius öffnete ihr die Tür. Jackie seufzte leise und dachte dabei augenblicklich an ihr Spiegelbild. Die Situation kam ihr so unwirklich vor. Der Schönling von Hogwarts lief mit der, momentan wohl hässlichsten Person des Schlosses durch die Gänge.  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich nach ihrer Hand griff und murmelte: "Ich würde gern mit dir reden, allein und ungestört."  
"Wir sind gerade ungestört", meinte Jackie und sah den ruhigen Gang rauf und runter.  
Sirius rollte mit den Augen. "Du weißt, wie ich das meine. Ich will ein Date mit dir, Jackie Andrews."  
Jackie sah ihn mit großen, verständnislosen Augen an. "Na, das haben wir doch. Du wolltest doch mit mir auf den Ball, jedenfalls gestern noch." Sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie seine Frage verstehen sollte und warum er, ausgerechnet jetzt, ein Date wollte.  
Sie waren schon vor dem Gryffindorturm angekommen, als Sirius sagte: "Bis zum Ball sind es noch gute zwei Wochen. Bitte, Jackie, heute Abend."  
Seine Stimme war leise, doch mit einem flehentlichen Unterton.  
Jackie seufzte und fragte zweifelnd: "Willst du deinen Abend wirklich mit jemandem verbringen, der schleimig grüne Salbe im Gesicht hat?"  
"Ich liebe schleimig grüne Salbe", meinte Sirius augenzwinkernd und drückte Jackies Hand ganz fest. Er ließ sie auch nicht los, als sie den gut gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betraten.  
Einige Mädchen seufzten leise, andere verzogen angewidert das Gesicht, bei Jackies Anblick.  
Jackie hatte so etwas schon erwartet und wollte sich eigentlich gleich in ihren Schlafsaal verziehen, doch Sirius verscheuchte ein paar Drittklässler von dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, und deutete Jackie durch leichten Druck an sich hinzusetzen. Er legte ihre Beine hoch und Jackie fragte lachend: "Was wird das denn jetzt?"  
"Du bist noch krank und musst dich für das Date heute Abend ausruhen", sagte Sirius bestimmend und laut genug, dass es auch der halbe Gemeinschaftsraum hörte. Die seufzenden Mädchen stöhnten jetzt gequält auf und einige tuschelten. Währenddessen ließ sich Sirius vor dem Sofa nieder und reichte Jackie eine Tasse Tee, die er mal eben heraufbeschworen hatte.  
Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Sofa und erzählte Jackie die Geschichte von Lily und Greg Johnson.  
Jackie war entsetzt und sprang auf. Zielstrebig steuerte sie die Schulsprecherräume an und trat ohne zu klopfen ein, gefolgt von Sirius.

Das Bild, das sich den beiden bot, ließ sie leicht schmunzeln. Remus und Lily schnitten fleißig Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank und James stand murmelnd über einen Kessel gebeugt: "Also immer mit dem Uhrzeigersinn..."  
Seine Hemdsärmel waren hoch gekrempelt und seine Brille vom Dampf des brodelnden Kessels beschlagen.  
"Was tut ihr da?", rief Sirius verwundert.  
Remus unterbrach seine Arbeit und meinte gelassen: "Veritaserum brauen."  
"Das ist strafbar!", sagte Sirius mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
Lily schnaubte: "Aber meine Freundin von einer fleischfressenden Riesenpflanze verspeisen zu lassen nicht, oder wie?"  
James warf Sirius diesen Sie-hat-Recht-Blick zu und beugte sich wieder über den Kessel, der auf seinem Tisch stand. Selbst Remus meinte: "Wir müssen herausfinden, wer das gewesen ist und das geht nur hiermit."  
Sirius schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf über die Aussage seines Freundes. Ausgerechnet Remus, der immer zurückhaltend war und sich hin und wieder gegen seine Freunde stellte, wenn sie mal wieder zu weit über die Strenge schlugen, wollte jetzt etwas Verbotenes tun.  
"Und wie wollt ihr das Zeug den Verdächtigen unterjubeln?", hakte Sirius weiter nach.  
Lily meinte gelassen: "Es dauert noch vier Wochen, bis der Trank fertig ist. Bis dahin fällt mir sicher was ein."  
Jackie lehnte sich neben Lily an den Tisch und fragte neugierig: "Und, gehst du jetzt immer noch mit diesem Schleimer Johnson auf den Ball? Ich meine nach dieser Sache gestern..."  
Erwartungsvoll sahen die drei Marauder Lily an. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet und sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt, als sie nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte. Remus grinste vor sich hin und Sirius warf James diesen Das-ist-deine-Chance-Blick zu.  
Jackie schob Lily beiseite und meinte: "Kümmere du dich mal um deine Aufgaben. Ich mach das hier."  
Einen Moment später schnippelte Jackie schon fleißig die benötigten Zutaten für den Trank.  
Lily seufzte laut auf und machte es sich zusammen mit James auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin gemütlich. So richtig gemütlich konnte es man ja eigentlich nicht nennen, denn um sie verstreut lagen eine Menge Pergamente, die sie noch durcharbeiten mussten, bevor sie am Abend wieder ihre Runden durch das Schloss laufen mussten.

Bis zum Abend arbeiteten Lily und James verbissen daran, den versäumten Stoff aufzuholen. Nur Lilys kleiner Minimuff lenkte sie hin und wieder ab, denn Miss Betty hopste immer mal wieder über ihre Pergamente und ließ sich von James mit kleinen Leckereien füttern.  
Erst zum Abendessen betraten sie, zusammen mit Jackie und den anderen drei Maraudern, die Große Halle, die schon gut gefüllt war.  
Unwillkürlich glitt Lilys Blick zum Ravenclawtisch und da saß das Objekt ihres Zorns. Greg Johnson flirtete scheinbar schon mit seinem nächsten Opfer. Den ganzen Tag über hatte Lily ihre Schmach verdrängt, doch nun keimte der Zorn wieder in ihr auf.  
Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, strich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, straffte ihre Schultern und stapfte zu ihrem Opfer.  
Ohne irgendeine Erklärung oder sonstiges von sich zu geben, schnappte sie sich eine Schlüssel Kartoffelbrei und stülpte sie dem verdutzten Greg Johnson über den Kopf.  
"Hiermit ist unsere Verabredung für den Ball geplatzt!", zischte sie und drehte den lachenden Ravenclaws den Rücken zu.  
Doch nicht nur am Tisch von Greg Johnson hatte diese Aktion für herzhafte Lachanfälle gesorgt, auch einige von den anderen Häusern, die das Schauspiel ebenso mit verfolgt hatten wie die Marauder, konnten sich kaum noch einkriegen.  
Jackie grummelte: "Dieser Schleimer braucht mehr, als nur Kartoffelbrei auf seinem Kopf." Ein kleines, diabolisches Grinsen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, denn gerade kam ihr eine Idee. Diese wollte sie allerdings erst einmal für sich behalten und auf dem Halloweenball dann gnadenlos zuschlagen.  
Als Lily sich zornesrot neben Remus niedergelassen hatte, meinte Jackie: "Na, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, mit wem du jetzt zum Ball gehst."  
Sie zwinkerte Sirius dabei verschwörerisch zu und warf einen Blick zu James, der auf sein Essen starrte, als wäre es die spannendste Sache der Welt.  
Lily grummelte: "Ich werde gar nicht auf den Ball gehen. Für mich ist dieses Thema erledigt, ein für alle Mal."  
"Was?", rief Jackie. "Aber du musst dahin. James und du, ihr müsst doch den Eröffnungstanz..."  
Lily zischte wütend: "Ja, das werde ich auch, doch danach werde ich wieder verschwinden. Ich habe nicht das geringste Bedürfnis einen Abend unter hirnlosen Idioten zu verbringen, die meinen einen mit Liebestränken gefügig machen zu müssen."  
Sirius hatte bei ihren Worten sein Essen unterbrochen und grummelte: "Es sind doch nicht alle so, Lily. Nur weil dieser Schleimer es auf die Tour versucht hat, willst du den ganzen Halloweenabend im Gryffindorturm hocken."  
Remus und Jackie hatten ihren Blick auf Lily geheftet, die nun schwer schluckte und leise sagte: "Mir ist eh nicht nach feiern zumute."  
Hastig wischte sie sich über die Augen und murmelte: "Wir sehen uns später", bevor sie mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verließ.  
James sah ihr seufzend nach und Sirius fragte verständnislos: "Was hat sie nur?"  
James brummte: "In dieser einen Woche hat sich ihr Leben vollkommen verändert. Verständlich, dass sie da etwas von der Rolle ist."  
Remus nickte zustimmend: "Vielleicht ist es besser, wir lassen sie erst einmal in Ruhe."  
Auch wenn es James schwer fiel, das einzusehen, wusste er dennoch, dass Remus Recht hatte, deshalb war für ihn das Thema "Ball" im Moment ebenso abgehakt. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sie auf ihrem Rundgang an diesem Abend zu fragen, doch nach diesem Abgang verdrängte er den Gedanken wieder.  
James wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sirius sich über den Tisch beugte und zu Jackie sagte: "Wir haben eine Verabredung, Miss Andrews." Remus und James warfen sich verblüffte Blicke zu, nur Peter kaute munter vor sich hin.  
"Ich muss mich erst noch umziehen", sagte Jackie entsetzt.  
"Weiber", grummelte Sirius leise, doch nur für James verständlich. Lauter sagte er: "Also gut, in einer halben Stunde vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum."  
Jackie nickte zustimmend und verließ die Halle. Es gab immer noch einige, die ihr hinterher starrten oder über sie tuschelten, aufgrund ihrer Gesichtsverletzungen. Wütend griff Sirius nach einem Brötchen und schleuderte es rüber zum Huffelpufftisch, zwischen zwei tuschelnde Mädchen, die sich gerade über Jackie lustig machten.  
Remus räusperte sich: "Sag mal, Pad, willst du uns vielleicht etwas sagen?" Er tat mit Absicht etwas dumm, doch Sirius sagte kein Wort und versuchte seine aufsteigende Nervosität zu bekämpfen.

Lily brütete schon wieder über ihren Aufgaben, als Jackie abgehetzt den Schulsprecherraum betrat und, nach Luft ringend, sagte: "Ich brauch mal deinen Rat, Lily. Rock oder Hose?"  
Lily sah ihre Freundin verständnislos an. "Wofür?"  
"Date... Sirius", kam es noch ziemlich abgehetzt von Jackie.  
Lily blickte ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an und sagte bestimmend: "Dann nimm die Hose!"  
Jackie umarmte die völlig verblüffte Lily noch einmal und verschwand dann wieder.  
"Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß!", rief Lily ihr noch nach. In diesem Moment beneidete sie ihre Freundin und wünschte sich, auch einen solchen Abend verbringen zu können, aber derjenige mit dem sie gerne ein Date hätte, fragte sie ja nicht. Diesen Gedanken beiseite schiebend, widmete sie sich wieder ihren Aufgaben.

Sirius lehnte lässig an der Wand vor dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, als Jackie aus dem Portraitloch geklettert kam. Sirius schluckte kurz und betrachtete sie genauer. Jackie trug eine schlichte schwarze Hose und eine kurze beigefarbende Jacke, die offen war und einen Blick auf das farblich passende Top freigab. Kein Schmuck, nur ein paar kleine Ohrstecker funkelten zwischen ihren Haaren, die sie offen trug. Ihre brauen Locken fielen weit über ihren Rücken und bildeten einen schönen Kontrast zu dem hellen Stoff ihres Oberteils.  
"So, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Jackie leicht verlegen und wandte ihren Blick ab.  
"Wozu auch immer du Lust hast", meinte Sirius verschmitzt und nahm ihre Hand.  
Er zog sie in einen kleinen Gang im 7. Stock. Vor einer Wand blieb er stehen und sah sich noch einmal um, bevor er sagte: "Also, pass auf! Lauf dreimal auf und ab und stell dir einen Ort vor, an dem du jetzt sein möchtest, was auch immer das ist."  
Jackie blickte ihn argwöhnisch an, schloss aber dann ihre Augen und versuchte sich einen schönen Platz vorzustellen. Dreimal lief sie auf und ab, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und plötzlich eine Tür in der Wand erschienen war.  
"Da bin ich ja mal gespannt", meinte Sirius und drückte die Klinke herunter.  
Er lugte hinein und hielt einen Moment die Luft an.  
An der Decke befand sich ein Sternenhimmel und leise Musik erfüllte den Raum, der eigentlich keiner mehr war. Denn sie befanden sich auf einer Wiese, durch die sich ein kleiner Bach schlängelte. Eine Decke war ausgebreitet, auf der sich eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser befanden.  
Jackie zögerte nicht lange und zog ihre Schuhe aus, bevor sie in den Raum trat. Auch wenn sie selbst über das Ergebnis verblüfft war, fand sie es einfach wunderschön.  
Ein angenehmer Duft kitzelte in ihrer Nase, der Duft nach Sommer und Wildblumen.  
Sirius hatte sich ebenso die Schuhe ausgezogen und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke. Das warme Gras unter seinen Füßen gefiel ihm und Jackie hatte voll und ganz seinen Geschmack getroffen.  
Sie stand mitten im Raum, den Blick auf den Sternenhimmel gerichtet und sagte ehrfürchtig: "Das ist der Raum der Wünsche, nicht wahr?"  
Sirius ging näher, nahm ihr die Schuhe ab und warf sie ebenso ins Gras, bevor er sagte: "Ja, das ist er und es gefällt mir, was du hier gezaubert hast. Hast du Lust zu tanzen?"  
Jackie sah ihn verblüfft an, fing sich aber schnell wieder und meinte verschmitzt: "Du kannst tanzen? So wie James?"  
Sirius lachte und griff nach ihrer Hand, mit seiner anderen umschlang er ihre Taille und zog sie nah zu sich heran. Sie konnte seinen herben, männlichen Duft einatmen und schloss die Augen. Er war ihr eindeutig zu nah und sie versuchte gegen ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag anzukämpfen.  
Sirius beobachtete sie und lockerte seinen Griff etwas. Er wollte sie nicht verschrecken, denn viel zu lange hatte es gedauert, bis er sie überhaupt so weit hatte mit ihm allein zu sein. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, dass sie nicht wie viele andere Mädchen nach Blumen roch, sondern nach Honig und Früchten. Es war ein berauschender Duft für ihn und er zwang sich zu folgenden Worten, um die angespannte Situation etwas zu lösen: "Was benutzt du für eine Haarwäsche?"  
"Was?", fragte Jackie verwirrt, doch da hatte er sich schon mit ihr zum Takt der Musik in Bewegung gesetzt.  
"Du kannst ja tanzen", meinte Jackie anerkennend und als wenn er nur auf diese Aussage gewartet hätte, ließ er sie einmal um ihre Achse drehen, um sie dann etwas näher heranzuziehen.  
Sirius heftete den Blick auf ihre Augen, die grüne Salbe in ihrem Gesicht völlig ignorierend, als er meinte: "Meine Eltern sind weitaus strenger, als die von James. Ich musste das schon im zarten Alter von zwölf lernen."  
"Ach so", kam es etwas atemlos von Jackie, die ihren Blick jetzt auf einen Knopf an seinem blütenweißen Hemd gerichtet hatte.  
Diese ganze Situation kam ihr so unwirklich vor, doch plötzlich verstand sie all die Mädchen, die ihn anschmachteten. Er war auf seine Art ein Verführer und doch hielt er sich zurück und machte keine Anstalten sie zu küssen. Bei diesen Gedanken musste sie leise seufzen.  
"Ist irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius und zwang sie mit einem Griff um ihr Kinn ihn anzusehen.  
"Alles bestens", kam es hastig von Jackie, die sich weiter von ihm zum Takt der Musik führen ließ.

Sirius schloss kurz die Augen. Dieses Mädchen machte ihn kirre und er musste sich mächtig zusammenreißen, denn er wollte es nicht vergeigen und er hatte keine Lust auf ein blaues Auge. Er atmete tief durch und starrte auf den kleinen Bach, der sich durch das Gras schlängelte, als er leise sagte: "Ähm... ja, also James hat uns ja gestern unterbrochen, als ich dir sagen wollte, weshalb ich dich zum Ball eingeladen habe."  
Er machte eine Pause, starrte weiter in den Raum, spürte allerdings wie Jackie ihre Augen neugierig auf sein Gesicht geheftet hatte. Mit einem Schwung ließ er sie noch mal um ihre eigenen Achse drehen, wobei er sagte: "Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Jackie Andrews!"  
Etwas atemlos kam sie vor ihm zum stehen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte es gehofft, doch dass er es ihr jetzt so sagte, erschreckte sie etwas. Ihr Atem ging schneller und sie wollte ihre Hand aus seiner lösen, doch Sirius hielt sie fest und zog sie nah zu sich heran.  
Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und sagte leise: "Das ist die Wahrheit und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich ein blaues Auge riskiere, werde ich..."  
Er sprach nicht weiter, denn seine Lippen ruhten auf ihren. Einen Moment stand Jackie stocksteif da, doch dann entspannte sie sich und ließ es einfach geschehen. Die Magie dieses Augenblicks hatte sie ergriffen und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Knie würden wegsacken. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, noch bevor er sie fester an sich ziehen konnte. Nur das Plätschern des kleinen Baches erinnerte sie in diesem Moment daran wo sie waren und sie bemerkten nicht die kleinen magischen Sterne, die um sie herum tanzten.  
Eine kleine Träne verließ ihr Auge, als er sich von ihr löste und seine Stirn an ihre legte, immer noch die grüne Salbe in ihrem Gesicht ignorierend.


	17. Engelchen und Teufelchen

**17. Engelchen und Teufelchen**

Seit dem Samstag im Raum der Wünsche waren Jackie und Sirius unzertrennlich. Jackies Gesicht war halbwegs wieder hergestellt, nur eine große blasse Stelle auf der linken Hälfte ließ noch erahnen, dass sie vor einer Woche fast von einer überdimensionalen Pflanze verspeist worden wäre.  
Die Schulwoche war für alle anstrengend gewesen, besonders für Lily, die aber nun mit James all den versäumten Stoff nachgeholt hatte. An diesem Freitagabend konnte James endlich wieder selbst das Quidditchtraining des Gryffindorteams übernehmen.  
Sie alle saßen zusammen beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Jackie und James, schon in ihren roten Quidditchuniformen, hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und besprachen einige Strategien, die sie später üben wollten. Sirius und Lily warfen sich dabei belustigte Blicke zu. Sirius räusperte sich kurz. "Also, Prongs, ich hoffe, das dauert heut nicht all zu lang mit dem Training. Morgen ist der letzte Hogsmeade-Ausflug vor dem Ball und ich wette, die beiden Mädels brauchen bestimmt noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für ihre Kostüme."  
Er zeigte dabei auf Lily und Jackie.   
James schluckte seinen letzten Bissen herunter und meinte grinsend: "Du willst doch nur mit Jackie vor dem Kamin rumlümmeln, aber ich sag dir eins, es wird spät heut Abend."  
Lily lachte leise über Sirius enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck und meinte verschmitzt: "Na, Sirius, was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide es uns heute Abend so richtig gemütlich machen, während diese beiden Verrückten in der kalten, dunklen Nacht mit ihren Besen umhersausen."  
Jackie warf ihrer Freundin schon einen halbwegs tödlichen Blick zu und James beobachtete Lilys verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck mit Wohlwollen. Die ganze Woche hatte sie sich zurückgezogen und sich hinter ihren Büchern vergraben. Selbst bei ihren gemeinsamen Rundgängen war sie schweigsam gewesen und hatte ihn nicht hinter ihre Fassade blicken lassen. Seit dieser Sache mit Greg Johnson war sie in sich gekehrt und er hatte immer noch nicht gewagt sie zum Ball einzuladen. Alle anderen hatte schon eine Verabredung, selbst Peter hatte eine Fünftklässlerin aus Huffelpuff irgendwie dazu bekommen ihn zu begleiten. Remus' ruhige Art kam bei den Mädchen sowieso gut an und er hatte absolut keine Schwierigkeiten, eine nette Begleitung zu finden.  
James schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, als Lily ihn plötzlich ansprach: "Also, wenn Jackie und Sirius morgen zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen, können wir beide uns ihnen doch anschließen. Oder was meinst du?"   
Die Worte sollten so gelassen wie möglich klingen, doch Jackie spürte die Unsicherheit in der Stimme ihrer Freundin.   
James verschluckte sich an seinem letzten Bissen und hustete laut. Er hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber damit...  
Die Antwort nahm ihm allerdings Sirius ab, indem er locker meinte: "Klar, gehen wir zusammen."  
Er zwinkerte dabei Jackie verschwörerisch zu. Remus hingegen beobachtete die beiden Schulsprecher interessiert, da beide versuchten so unbeteiligt wie möglich drein zu blicken und sich dennoch eine leichte Röte auf ihren Gesichtern zeigte.  
"Ja ... ähm, komm Jackie, es geht los", stammelte James und schulterte seinen Besen.   
Jackie folgte ihm, doch noch bevor sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten, holte Sirius sie ein und zog Jackie, in der voll besetzten Halle an sich. Er hörte das Aufstöhnen der Mädchen, als er sie vor allen küsste und grinsend sagte: "Jag James ruhig ein bisschen umher." Jackie lächelte ihn noch einmal an und wurde von Frank mehr oder weniger aus der Halle gedrängt.  
Lily hatte die Szene zwischen den beiden beobachtet. Nach dem Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern schwebten die beiden momentan auf Wolken. Sie freute sich für Jackie, auch wenn sie dem Ganzen skeptisch gegenüber stand. Sirius hatte sich zwar verändert, aber würde ihm Jackie genügen?  
Lily wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Sirius sich zu ihr vorbeugte und meinte: "Komm, du, ich und Miss Betty machen es uns jetzt vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Mit heißem Kakao und ein paar Kürbispasteten."  
Lily warf noch einen Blick zu Remus, der jedoch abwinkte und verschwörerisch meinte: "Ich hab noch eine Verabredung, in der Bibliothek."  
"Das mir keine Klagen kommen, Moony!", sagte Sirius mit einem erhobenen Finger.  
Lily lachte und hakte sich bei Sirius unter. "Also gut, Mr. Black. Dein Ruf ist eh im Eimer, da macht es gar nichts, wenn schon wieder das nächste Mädchen an deinem Arm hängt."   
Beide verließen zusammen die Große Halle und mussten unwillkürlich über einige Mädchen lachen, die ihnen mit offenen Mündern nachsahen.

Lily und Sirius hockten schon eine ganze Weile vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Miss Betty hopste immer mal wieder auf Sirius herum und ließ sich von ihm mit kleinen Leckereien füttern. Er streichelte den kleinen, grünen Mimimuff und fragte: "Sag mal, Lily, was denkst du, würde Jackie gefallen? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie nicht unbedingt eine Elster ist, die auf Schmuck steht."  
Lily fand es irgendwie niedlich, dass ausgerechnet er sich über so etwas Gedanken machte und fragte neugierig: "Warum willst du das wissen?"  
"Nächste Woche ist Halloween und dann ist es nicht mehr lang bis Weihnachten. Also gib mir mal einen Tipp ... bitte", sagte Sirius und griff nach der dritten Kürbispastete an diesem Abend. Munter vor sich hin kauend sah er Lily dabei erwartungsvoll an.  
Die überlegte einen Moment und meinte dann: "Also, Jackie steht auf Turnschuhe, diese Muggelschuhe. Ja und sie steht auf Besen, auf Quidditch und auf dich."  
Sie lachte über ihre eigenen Wort, doch Sirius war total ernst und seufzte: "Sie hat mir noch nie gesagt, dass sie... ich weiß nicht so recht." Er brach ab, weil es ihm unangenehm war, ausgerechnet mit Lily darüber zu reden.  
Lily schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Was erwartest du nach einer Woche? Dein Ruf eilt dir voraus. Sie wird dir nichts sagen, bis sie sich ganz sicher sein kann."  
Sirius ließ sich stöhnend auf das Sofa zurücksinken und platzte heraus: "Bis dahin bin ich an Samenstau krepiert."   
Lily sah ihn entrüstet an und keifte: "Sag mal, kannst du auch einmal mit etwas anderem denken als mit deinem kleinen Freund da unten, Black?"  
Sie konnte es nicht lassen, ihn mit seinem Nachnamen anzureden, so geschockt war sie über seine Worte.  
Im selben Augenblick betrat das Quidditchteam den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Spieler sahen alle ziemlich durchgefroren aus und ihre Kleidung klebte feucht an ihren Körpern.  
James steuerte gleich die Schulsprecherräume an und auch alle anderen des Teams stiegen die Treppen zu ihren Schlafsälen hinauf, nur Jackie drängelte Lily vom Sofa weg und ließ sich neben Sirius fallen.  
Lily wurde das Rumturteln der beiden zuviel und auch sie verzog sich in die Schulsprecherräume.  
Jackie sah ihr nach und meinte: "Sag mal, Sirius, was hältst du davon, wenn wir James und Lily ein bisschen aufheitern? So ein kleiner Witz, der sie für einige Stunden mal den ganzen Stress der letzten Tage vergessen lässt."   
Sirius kniff zuerst argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen, als er das verschmitzte Funkeln in Jackies Augen sah. Dieses Mädchen überraschte ihn immer wieder und er wäre nicht Sirius Black, wenn er nicht immer für einen guten Streich zu haben wäre. "Also, schieß los! Was hast du dir ausgedacht?"   
Jackie lachte und zog ihn nah zu sich heran, denn noch waren einige Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum anwesend und sie wollte vermeiden, dass irgendjemand davon Wind bekam. Sie flüsterte Sirius zu, was sie sich für ihre Freundin und James ausgedacht hatte.  
Sirius kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein und sagte lachend: "Das ist so blöd, das könnte glatt von mir sein." 

Lily hatte es sich währenddessen mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher gemütlich gemacht. Endlich hatte sie mal wieder Zeit ein bisschen zu schmökern. Miss Betty saß auf ihrer Schulter und schnurrte mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Die Badezimmertür ging auf und James steuerte, mit nichts als einem Handtuch um die Hüften, sein Zimmer an. Mit einem anderen Handtuch rubbelte er sich während des Laufens seine Haare trocken.  
Lily hob das Buch etwas höher und schluckte leicht, konnte aber nicht umhin, ihm mit ihren Augen zu folgen. Noch bevor er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet hatte, rief sie: "Stop, Mr. Potter!"  
Wie erstarrt blieb James stehen. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst und fragte sich, was sie von ihm wollte.  
Lily stand schon dicht hinter ihm und fuhr mit der Hand über sein linkes Schulterblatt. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und murmelte: "War nur ein Klatscher, nichts Schlimmes."  
"Nichts Schlimmes?", äffte Lily ihn nach und drückte mal mit dem Daumen auf den leichten Bluterguss, der sich über sein Schulterblatt zog.  
James biss die Zähne zusammen, konnte ein leichtes Zucken allerdings nicht vermeiden.  
"Ah ja, nichts Schlimmes", kam es nun sarkastisch von Lily, die ihn zu einem Stuhl schob und ihn darauf drückte.  
James konnte gar nichts sagen, viel mehr war er damit beschäftigt sein Handtuch festzuhalten, das nun langsam von seinen Hüften rutschte.  
Lily ignorierte seine hektischen Bewegungen und klatschte in die Hände. Sie rieb sie einen Moment gegeneinander und fuhr dann mit leichtem Druck über seine lädierte Schulter.  
James schloss die Augen und atmete geräuschvoll ein. Nach einem kurzen Schmerz entwickelte sich eine angenehme Wärme an der verletzten Stelle, die sich immer weiter über seinen Rücken ausbreitete. Ein kleines Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Lippen gelegt. Er genoss wahrlich Lilys zarte Hände auf seiner Haut und sie wollte scheinbar ihr Tun nicht unterbrechen, denn mittlerweile hatte sie sich schon bis zu seinem Nacken vorgearbeitet. Ihr Daumen strich mit sanftem Druck über seinen Halswirbel und sie murmelte: "Du bist ganz schön verspannt. Vielleicht solltest du mal den Whirlpool im Schulsprecherbad benutzen."  
James konnte nichts erwidern, vielmehr hatte er mit der aufsteigenden Wärme seines Körpers zu kämpfen. Die Situation war aber auch zu komisch. Das Handtuch um seine Hüften verdeckte nur das Nötigste und seine Angebetete schien sich nicht im Mindesten daran zu stören. So langsam beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag und ein leichter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.  
Lily genoss die Wärme seiner weichen Haut unter ihren Fingern. Sie spürte das Kribbeln, das von ihm ausging und hätte ewig so weiter machen können, doch plötzlich sprang James mit einer hastigen Bewegung von seinem Stuhl und verschwand ohne ein Wort in seinem Zimmer.  
Lily sah ihm entgeistert nach. Sie hatte zumindest ein Wort des Dankes erwartet, stattdessen flog seine Zimmertür mit einem leisen Knall hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
Lily rief ihm missmutig hinterher: "Bitte schön, Mr. Potter, gern geschehen."  
Wütend stapfte sie in ihr Zimmer, das sie auch den Rest des Abends nicht mehr verließ.

Die Oktobersonne kitzelte Lily in der Nase, als sie erwachte. Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker genügte, um sich hastig aus dem Bett zu schwingen. Das Frühstück wollte sie heute auf keinen Fall verpassen und sie hoffte, dort ihre Freundin anzutreffen.  
Doch sie wurde enttäuscht, als sie wenig später die Große Halle betrat. Kaum ein Schüler war mehr anwesend, die meisten waren schon nach Hogsmeade unterwegs. James saß ganz alleine am Ende des Gryffindortisches und lächelte sie an, als sie sich ihm gegenüber niederließ.  
Lily blickte sich suchend um und fragte: "Wo sind deine Freunde und Jackie?"  
James verdrehte die Augen und grummelte: "Also, sie und Sirius sind schon weg. Peter brütet über seinen Hausaufgaben und Remus... ja der hat ein Date in der Bibliothek."  
"Schon wieder?", fragte Lily kauend und mit großen Augen. Sie wünschte dem netten Marauder ja auch jemanden, jemanden, der vielleicht auch sein pelziges Problem verstand, doch sie wusste auch, dass Remus sich nicht so schnell öffnen würde.  
"Ich finde die ganze Sache auch etwas mysteriös", meinte James nachdenklich.  
Lily nickte zustimmend. "Spätestens zu Halloween wird er sein geheimnisvolles Date nicht mehr verstecken können."  
"Deine Massage gestern Abend hat übrigens Wunder bewirkt, alles wie weggeblasen", sagte James und drehte als Beweis gleich mal seinen Arm in der Luft.  
"Und warum bist du dann einfach ohne ein Wort verschwunden?", fragte Lily, den Blick dabei auf sein Gesicht geheftet.  
James rutschte unruhig auf der Bank hin und her und stammelte: "Ähm... ja, also mir war kalt."  
Eine leichte Röte hatte sich in sein Gesicht gelegt und Lily grinste wissend vor sich hin. Sie verstaute Miss Betty in ihrer Umhangtasche und sagte zu James: "Komm, lass uns zwei heut auch mal ein bisschen Spaß haben. Die letzten beiden Wochen waren anstrengend genug."  
Über ihre ersten Worte musste James unwillkürlich schmunzeln, denn Lily brachte es immer wieder fertig, irgendwelche zweideutigen Sachen von sich zu geben, ohne dass sie es bemerkte.

Die ersten Herbstblätter fielen schon, dennoch strahlte die Sonne vom Himmel und brachte die Farben des bunten Laubes noch mehr zum Leuchten. Lily und James schlenderten durch das belebte Zaubererdorf und steuerten hin und wieder ein Geschäft an. Ihre letzte Station war der Honigtopf. Nervennahrung hatten die Siebtklässler weiß Gott nötig und so packten sich die beiden die Taschen ordentlich voll. Dabei bemerkten sie schon, welche Vorlieben der andere so hatte. Lily mochte gerne Lakritz und alles Saure. James hingegen stand total auf Bertie Botts Bohnen und er liebte diese Schokofrösche, obwohl ihm das vor Lily zuzugeben etwas peinlich war. Doch als sie ihm gestand, dass sie auf diese Riesenlutscher abfuhr, die in allen Farben schimmerten, fand er es irgendwie lustig.   
Er spürte auch, dass Lily wieder etwas lockerer und zugänglicher wurde, dennoch war er sich unsicher, was die Einladung für den Ball betraf.

Jackie und Sirius warteten in den Drei Besen auf ihre Freunde. Der Pub war wieder mächtig überfüllt, denn halb Hogwarts tummelte sich an diesem Tag hier. Wie gebannt starrten die beiden auf die Tür, als Lily und James eintraten und sich suchend nach ihnen umsahen.   
Jackie hatte unter dem Tisch unbemerkt ihren Zauberstab auf die beiden gerichtet und murmelte ein paar Worte, die aber selbst Sirius nicht verstand, doch auch er hörte genau, wie Lily und James, kurz darauf den leisen Knall.  
Einige Schüler sahen sich suchend nach der Quelle des Geräusches um, während Lily leicht taumelte. James griff nach ihrem Arm und schüttelte sich selbst kurz. Irgendein eigenartiges Gefühl hatte ihn ergriffen, doch als einige Schüler tuschelten und auf ihn und Lily zeigten, realisierte er, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Jackie hatte ihr Gesicht in Sirius' Rücken gedrückt, geschüttelt von leisem Lachen. Sirius presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und versuchte angestrengt einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, während sich James und Lily kopfschüttelnd ihrem Tisch näherten, nicht ahnend, was gerade über ihren Köpfen schwebte.  
Ein kleiner Engel mit langen Wimpern und leicht rötlichen Haaren schwebte über Lily und hatte schon eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihr.  
Über James Kopf hingegen schwebte ein kleines rotes Teufelchen, das immer wieder kleine rote Herzen zu dem Engelchen schickte. Das kleine Engelchen klimperte mit den Wimpern und warf dem Teufelchen hin und wieder eine Kusshand zu.  
James zog Lily einen Stuhl heran, wobei er seinen Blick unwillkürlich über ihren Kopf schweifen ließ. Seine Augen weiteten sich und mit einer hektischen Bewegung warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, wobei es ein leises Knacken gab und er schmerzverzerrt sein Gesicht verzog.  
"Was zum Troll ist das?", rief er entsetzt, als er sein kleines Teufelchen sah, das Lilys Engel immer wieder kleine Herzchen schickte. Auch Lily realisierte jetzt ihre stummen Begleiter. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fixierte sie Jackie und Sirius, deren Gesichter rot waren von dem Lachen, das sie krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versuchten.  
James hatte seinen Zauberstab wutschnaubend auf seinen Freund gerichtet, denn für ihn war eindeutig, wem sie ihre Anhängsel zu verdanken hatten.  
Lily jedoch war die Ruhe selbst und drückte James' Arm sanft herunter. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr. "Ein Andermal, James. Wenn sie nicht damit rechnen wird unsere Rache sie einholen."  
James seufzte genervt auf, sah noch mal zu seinem Teufelchen und hatte den Eindruck, dass die Herzen, die er dem kleinen rothaarigen Engel schickte immer größer wurden.   
Stöhnend warf er sich auf einen Stuhl, während Lily vollkommen über den Dingen stand und die Lacher ringsum ignorierte.  
James zischte Sirius mit einem tödlichen Blick zu: "Dreh mir nie den Rücken zu, Pad, denn dann..."   
Lily stieß mit dem Fuß unter dem Tisch nach ihm und fragte so gelassen wie möglich: "Wann sind wir unsere Begleiter wieder los?" Sie griff dabei nach einem Butterbier, das ihr Sirius zugeschoben hatte, fixierte Jackie allerdings sehr genau.  
Diese giggelte: "Tja, das weiß ich leider auch nicht so genau, aber irgendwann werden ihnen schon die Herzen und die Kusshände ausgehen."  
"Das ist die Antwort, die ich mir erhofft hatte", kam es sarkastisch von James, der mit seinem Teufelchen im Schlepptau erst einmal Richtung Bar verschwand. Er brauchte dringend einen Feuerwhisky, um seinen Ärger herunter zu spülen. Im Normalfall hätte er Sirius durchgehext, dass der nicht mehr gewusst hätte, ob er Männchen oder Weibchen war, doch er wollte wissen, was Lily sich für die beiden ausdenken würde.  
Ein Blick zu seinem Teufelchen sagte ihm, dass es scheinbar wohl nicht so gut war, sich weiter als nötig von Lily zu entfernen, wenn man nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Je größer der Abstand zwischen ihm und Lily wurde, desto größer wurden auch die Herzen, die sein Teufelchen Lilys Engelchen schickte.  
Frustriert legte er bei dieser Erkenntnis seinen Kopf auf den Tresen, als Lily ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sagte: "Komm, wir sollten zum Schloss rauf gehen und sehen, dass wir diese Dinger wieder loswerden."  
Sie schenkte ihm dabei ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und James erwiderte es, auch wenn es leicht gequält war und zum ersten Mal verstand er den Ausspruch: "Wenn man Freunde hat, braucht man keine Feinde mehr!"  
Jackie und Sirius waren schon lange verschwunden, die beiden trafen sie erst zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle wieder.

Auch während des Essens schwebten die kleinen Begleiter über den Schulsprechern und sorgten für einige Lacher. James hatte ständig die Hand an seinem Zauberstab, doch Lilys warnender Blick genügte ihm meistens, um sich nicht zu sehr in die Sache hineinzusteigern.  
Peter und Remus kriegten sich gar nicht mehr ein und selbst die Lehrer hatten ein verschmitztes Lächeln im Gesicht. Dumbledore blieb sogar noch am Gryffindortisch stehen und seine Augen funkelten belustigt hinter seiner Halbmondbrille, als er meinte: "Es war kein Fehler von mir, Sie beide zu Schulsprechern zu machen. Ihre Idee könnten wir gut am Valentinstag umsetzen."  
"Das war nicht unsere Idee", knurrte James, doch sein Schulleiter war schon verschwunden, nur sein leises Lachen war noch zu hören.  
Sirius und Jackie trauten sich nicht mehr, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Vielmehr waren die beiden damit beschäftigt aufzupassen, dass sie ihre Freunde nicht im Rücken hatten, denn dass da noch was kommen würde, war klar.

Doch an diesem Abend fehlten selbst Lily die zündenden Ideen und nach dem Rundgang mit James und ihren Anhängseln, wollte sie eigentlich nur noch ins Bett. Sie hatte schon die Klinke der Tür in der Hand, als James sie an der Schulter festhielt und stammelte: "Also Lily... ja ich wollt dich noch was fragen."  
Lily drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ja, weißt du also, wegen dem Ball. Ich... hab, ja auch..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn in dem Moment gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und ihre beiden Anhängsel waren verpufft. Sie waren erlöst von Engelchen und Teufelchen, doch auch James' Mut war wieder dahin. Mit hängenden Schultern murmelte er noch ein "Gute Nacht", bevor er seine Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und schloss die Augen. "Du bist ein toter Mann, Padfoot", grummelte er.  
Lily stand vor der Tür und seufzte frustriert auf. Auch wenn sie nicht auf den Ball wollte, hätte sie sich von James doch dazu überreden lassen. Sie hatte nur auf ein Wort von ihm gewartet, doch sowie ihre Anhängsel verpufft waren, war auch diese Chance dahin geschwunden.


	18. Antimagnetismus

**18. Antimagnetismus**

Lily hatte sich fast den ganzen Sonntag in der Bibliothek verschanzt, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Zauber, für ihre Racheaktion an Sirius und Jackie. Engelchen und Teufelchen lagen ihr noch immer schwer im Magen und auch wenn Jackie ihre Freundin war, wollte sie die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Nur die zündende Idee fehlte ihr noch immer. Es sollte etwas sein, was sowohl Jackie als auch Sirius zu spüren bekommen sollten, denn er war offensichtlich mit von der Partie gewesen, als sie ihre stummen Begleiter angehext bekamen.  
Der richtige Einfall kam ihr allerdings erst am Montag, während des Unterrichts bei McGonagall. Sie hatte ein diabolisches Lächeln auf den Lippen und hörte ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin gar nicht richtig zu und das, obwohl dieses Fach sowieso schon ein Knackpunkt bei ihr war. Das konnte sie nicht so leicht aus dem Ärmel schütteln, wie all die anderen Sachen.  
Professor McGonagalls geschultem Blick allerdings entging Lilys Verträumtheit nicht. Noch bevor Lily sich wieder dem Geschehen des Unterrichts zuwenden konnte, rief die Professorin laut: "Miss Evans, wenn Sie wieder aus Ihren Tagträumen erwacht sind, können Sie uns vielleicht einmal vormachen, wie Sie diese Maus in eine Uhr verwandeln."  
Lilys Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie starrte entsetzt auf das Lehrerpult. Da stand ein kleiner Käfig, in dem eine kleine Feldmaus ängstlich piepste. Sie ahnte wohl schon, was ihr gleich passieren würde.  
Die Augen der Siebtklässler waren alle auf Lily gerichtet, die sich nur zögerlich von ihrem Stuhl erhob. Sie warf noch einen kurzen Blick zu Jackie, die ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.  
Ihren Zauberstab auf die kleine Maus gerichtet, sprach Lily den Zauberspruch und kniff ihre Augen dabei fest zusammen. Das Gelächter um sie herum war nicht zu überhören und noch bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, biss sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe sehr mit der ihrer Haare.  
Die Slytherins lachten wieder einmal am lautesten und Lily betrachtete sich nur widerwillig ihr Werk. Der Käfig war verschwunden und die Maus auch. Es stand sogar eine Uhr auf dem Lehrerpult, nur die Zeiger waren kleine Mäuseschwänze, die sich unruhig auf dem Ziffernblatt hin und her bewegten.  
Lily seufzte laut auf und Professor McGonagall erhob ihre Stimme: "Miss Evans, diesen Zauber müssen Sie unbedingt beherrschen. Bis übermorgen einen vier Fuß langen Aufsatz darüber und Sie werden diesen Zauber dann der Klasse noch einmal vorführen."   
Ihre Stimme klang energisch und sofort verstummte das Lachen in der Klasse. Lilys Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu James, der die Stirn runzelte, ihr aber ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte.   
Genervt ließ Lily sich wieder neben Jackie nieder und sehnte das Ende dieser Stunde herbei.

Eine schnatternde Schar von Schülern saß schon beim Mittagessen am Gryffindortisch. Jackie quetschte sich zwischen Sirius und Peter und Lily ließ sich neben Remus auf die Bank fallen.  
"Was für ein Tag", grummelte Lily vor sich hin und füllte sich ihren Teller mit Essen. Jackie und Sirius turtelten mal wieder herum und ließen Lily genervt die Augen verdrehen. Die beiden klebten sogar noch beim Mittagessen zusammen und schienen alles andere um sich herum zu vergessen.  
Remus war etwas schweigsam und auch wieder sehr blass. In der nächsten Nacht würde wieder Vollmond sein und das machte ihm schon Tage vorher zu schaffen. Lily legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und fragte leise: "Alles in Ordnung, Remus?"  
Der Angesprochene nickte und murmelte: "Bin bloß froh, wenn das vorbei ist und ich Freitag mit euch auf den Ball kann."  
"Mit wem gehst du eigentlich?", nuschelte Sirius mit vollem Mund.  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe", maulte James, der sich gerade auf der anderen Seite neben Lily niederließ. Er hielt ein Buch in den Händen und schob es Lily zu. "Seite 251 ist der Zauber noch mal ausführlich beschrieben. Lies das noch mal durch und heute Abend beim Rundgang werden wir all die kleinen Mäuse auf den Gängen in Uhren verwandeln."  
Jackie kicherte bei seinen Worten und Lily warf James einen verblüfften Blick zu, doch der ließ sich gar nicht stören und füllte sich erst mal seinen Teller mit Essen. Sirius wackelte viel sagend mit den Augenbrauen und selbst Remus hatte bei Lilys verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck ein kleines Lächeln aufgesetzt.  
Sie schlug auch gleich die genannte Seite auf und begann zu lesen. Hin und wieder schob sie sich einen Bissen in den Mund, bis James grummelte: "Ich hab nicht gesagt, du sollst das beim Essen lesen." Er riss ihr das Buch aus den Händen und klappte es wieder zu.  
Sirius brach in Gelächter aus und sagte: "Ihr benehmt euch wie ein altes Ehepaar, nur dass ihr noch keins seid."  
James legte ganz langsam sein Besteck ab, beugte sich über den Tisch und zischte seinem besten Freund zu: "Du weißt, dass ich noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen habe und wenn du nicht gleich deine Klappe hältst, werden es zwei sein."  
James war immer noch sauer auf Sirius, wegen ihrer Anhängsel am Samstag und er gab ihm dafür die Schuld, dass er Lily wieder nicht gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball ging. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass immer irgendjemand oder irgendetwas dazwischen kam.  
Lily lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte, nur für ihn hörbar, in sein Ohr: "Ich habe einen schönen Zauber für die beiden gefunden."   
James' Miene erhellte sich sofort und ein diabolisches Grinsen lag in seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Freund und Jackie fixierte. Die beiden rutschten jetzt unruhig auf ihren Plätzen hin und her und warfen argwöhnische Blicke zu ihren Freunden. Sirius schnappte nach Jackies Arm und zischte ihr zu: "Wir sollten hier verschwinden. Die Sache gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht."   
James' alleiniger Zorn war ihm schon nicht geheuer, doch mit Lily zusammen war die ganze Sache noch etwas prekärer und vor allen Dingen gefährlicher für ihn und Jackie.  
Lily und James lachten leise, als sie ihre Freunde beobachteten, wie sie eilig die Große Halle verließen, sich immer wieder etwas ängstlich nach ihren Freunden umdrehend.

Während des Nachmittagsunterrichts hatte James keine Zeit mit Lily über ihre kleine Racheaktion zu reden. Auch beim Abendessen schwieg Lily verbissen und ignorierte gekonnt die argwöhnischen Blicke von Sirius und Jackie, die den ganzen Nachmittag schon auf einen kleinen Racheakt von den Schulsprechern gefasst waren. Jackie war sogar so vorsichtig, dass sie Sirius erst mal das Abendessen vorkosten ließ. Lily fand das zu lustig und hatte noch immer ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie mit James am späten Abend ihre Runden durchs Schloss drehte.  
"Nun sag schon", grummelte James ungeduldig, als sie gerade den Gang im sechsten Stock entlang liefen. Er hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und war, ebenso wie Lily, stehen geblieben. Lily lief einmal um ihn herum und fragte verschmitzt: "Wie gut kennst du dich mit Magneten aus?"  
James fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Kinn und murmelte: "Naja, viel weiß ich nicht darüber. Das mit den Polen, die sich anziehen..."  
Lily nickte zustimmend. "Genau, unterschiedliche Pole ziehen sich an und gleiche Pole stoßen sich ab."  
James machte große Augen und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen. "Das ist genial, Lily! Du bist genial!"  
"Nun übertreib es mal nicht", meinte Lily, der die Verlegenheit ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und nuschelte: "Das mit den Uhren kann ich immer noch nicht."  
James schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn, denn das wollte er ja eigentlich an diesem Abend mit ihr üben.  
Die erste Maus, die er erblickte, schockte er mal eben und lehnte sich dann lässig an die Wand. "Und jetzt zauberst du mir eine schöne Uhr daraus, Lily", sagte er bestimmend und sah sie aufmunternd an.  
Lily seufzte gequält und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das winzige Tier am Boden. Wieder kniff sie ihre Augen zu und sagte den Zauberspruch.   
James lachte leise und meinte: "Also, es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du die Augen auf dein Opfer richtest und zusiehst was passiert. Ja, und die Handbewegung stimmt auch nicht."   
Lily ließ frustriert ihren Arm wieder sinken und blickte auf die Uhr, die eigentlich gar keine war, sondern eine übergroße Maus, mit einem Zifferblatt auf dem Rücken.  
"Das lern ich nie", schmollte sie.  
James stieß sich von der Wand ab und stellte sich hinter sie. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, in der sie den Zauberstab hielt und raunte in ihr Ohr: "So, und jetzt probieren wir es zusammen."  
Lilys Atmung beschleunigte sich und ihre Hand kribbelte. Sie war sich seiner Nähe mehr als bewusst und schloss einen Moment die Augen, damit sie sich überhaupt auf den Zauber konzentrieren konnte.  
"Du tust es schon wieder", murmelte er und sein warmer Atem strich dabei über ihre Wange.  
"Was?", quiekte Lily.  
James lachte leise und ein Schauer fuhr ihr über den Rücken. "Du sollst die Augen öffnen", sagte er jetzt etwas energischer. Er genoss diese Nähe zu ihr und konnte wieder ihren blumigen Duft einatmen und ihre weichen Haare fühlen. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Lily ihren Arm hob und mit offenen Augen den Zauber sprach. Lily hüpfte vor Freude in die Luft. "Es hat geklappt, James!"  
James trat einen Schritt zurück und beäugte kritisch die kleine Kaminuhr, die jetzt vor ihnen stand. Ein breites Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht und er hob anerkennend den Daumen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Lily nehmen. Die leichte Röte in ihrem Gesicht und das freudige Funkeln ihrer grünen Augen brachten sein Herz schon wieder zum rasen. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und legte sich die Frage zurecht, die er schon wochenlang stellen wollte, doch entweder war irgendetwas oder irgendjemand dazwischen gekommen, oder ihn hatte der Mut verlassen. Aber jetzt wollte er es endlich wagen. Er griff hastig nach Lilys Hand und rasselte mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit herunter: "BegleitestdumichaufdenBall?"  
Lilys Augen drohten heraus zu fallen und sie sagte verständnislos: "Entschuldige, James, aber ich hab dich nicht verstanden."   
James ließ seine Schultern hängen und wollte schon weiter laufen, doch Lily hielt ihn am Arm fest und sagte lachend: "Hast du einen Knoten in der Zunge, oder was?"  
"So könnte man es auch nennen", grummelte James.  
Lily stellte sich vor ihn und piekte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seiner Brust herum. "Wiederhol deine Frage noch mal. Ich hab wirklich nichts verstanden."  
Erneut schloss James die Augen, holte tief Luft und stellte seine Frage nun laut und verständlich. Wohl etwas zu laut, denn es hallte aus den leeren Gängen des Schlosses nach. "Begleitest du mich auf den Ball, Lily?"   
Er hörte Lilys atemloses: "Gern, James."  
Hastig riss er die Augen auf und blickte in Lilys strahlendes Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an und ihre Augen ruhten auf seinen, als er ein verwundertes "Wirklich?" von sich gab.  
Lily nickte und setzte ihren Weg den Gang entlang fort. Sie wollte nicht, dass er es aus ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte, wie sehr sie sich über seine Einladung freute.  
James trottete hinter ihr her. Er war total aus dem Häuschen und hätte am liebsten einen Freudentanz aufgeführt, eine Party gefeiert oder sonst etwas Verrücktes getan, doch plötzlich fielen ihm Lilys Verluste wieder ein.  
Sie waren schon auf dem Gang zum Gryffindorturm angekommen, als er leise sagte: "Ich weiß ja, dass du eigentlich gar nicht..."   
Lily atmete geräuschvoll aus, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und zischte: "Wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst, dann überlege ich mir die Sache doch noch mal."  
Dass sie es nicht ernst meinte, konnte er an ihrer Stimme nicht erkennen. Er blickte zu Boden und schwieg den restlichen Weg, doch ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen blieb.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, war er wie ausgestorben. Alle Schüler waren an diesem Montagabend schon im Bett.  
"Also Uhrenvergleich", murmelte Lily und blickte, ebenso wie James, auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie fingerte noch ein kleines Stück Pergament aus ihrer Umhangtasche und hielt es James hin.  
"In genau fünf Minuten belegst du Sirius mit diesem Zauber. Wir müssen das zeitgleich machen, sonst klappt es nicht."   
James nickte verstehend und war in diesem Moment mehr als verblüfft über Lily. Gut, er wusste ja schon eine ganze Weile, dass sie es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte, aber dass sie so...  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie ihn zur Treppe schubste, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte. Lily selbst nahm die andere Treppe und schlich sich in das Zimmer der Gryffindor Siebtklässlerinnen.  
Wie erwartet schliefen alle und Lily tapste leise zu Jackies Bett. Ungeduldig wartete sie auf das Piepen ihrer Uhr. Für sie dauerte es eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis es endlich so weit war und sie den kurzen Ton hörte. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre schlafende Freundin und sprach mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen: "Depulsio". Einen Moment später schlich sie sich wieder leise davon.  
James stand schon vor der Treppe und hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Für Lily war das Beweis genug, dass er es wohl ebenso geschafft hatte. Die beiden steuerten die Schulsprecherräume an und wollten eigentlich nur noch ins Bett.  
Lily hatte schon ihre Tür geöffnet, als James leise sagte: "Ich freu mich auf Freitag."  
Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Gute Nacht, James, und danke für deine Hilfe."  
Ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Lily lehnte sich dagegen und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie wollte sein freudiges Augenfunkeln noch einen Moment vor sich sehen, doch erschrocken riss sie die Augen wieder auf, als ein unüberhörbarer Freudenschrei aus dem Zimmer nebenan kam, verbunden mit einem lauten Poltern. Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, freute auch sie sich auf den Ball.

Am nächsten Morgen standen die beiden Schulsprecher schon im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, denn sie wollten auf keinen Fall die Ankunft ihrer Freunde verpassen, viel zu gespannt waren sie auf das Ergebnis ihres Streiches.  
Als erster kam Sirius die Treppe von den Jungeschlafsälen herunter, gefolgt von einem ziemlich blassen Remus und einem verschlafenen Peter.  
Sirius lehnte sich lässig ans Treppengeländer und blickte nach oben, als die ersten Mädchen herunterkamen. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er Jackie endlich erblickte.  
Er stellte sich vor die Treppe und strahlte sie an, doch Jackie hatte noch nicht einmal einen Fuß darauf gesetzt, da flog Sirius schon in hohem Bogen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und knallte kurz vor James und Lily wieder auf den Boden. Mit einem ächzenden Stöhnen rappelte er sich auf und Lily murmelte: "Hm... der Zauber scheint bei Sirius stärker zu sein."  
James sah zu seinem Freund und flüsterte: "Naja, ich hab ihn zweimal ausgesprochen."  
Lily machte große Augen, fing dann aber an zu lachen und meinte gelassen: "Egal, bis Mitternacht werden sie es schon aushalten.  
Jackie keifte von der Treppe aus: "Was für ein Zauber ist das? Raus damit, Lily!"  
Sirius war schon drauf und dran James an den Kragen zu gehen, weil er dessen fieses Grinsen, nach dieser Niederlage nun absolut nicht ertragen konnte, doch Lily ging dazwischen und zischte: "Ihr habt es nicht besser verdient. Ich sag jetzt nur Engelchen und Teufelchen, also nehmt es hin."   
Sirius schnaubte wütend, wurde aber durch eine unsichtbare Kraft plötzlich weggedrückt, denn Jackie kam jetzt die Treppen runter. Mit hängenden Schultern verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum, denn je näher Jackie kam, je weiter wurde er weg geschoben. Fünf Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen waren eine ganze Menge und würde wohl ihren Tagesablauf erheblich durcheinander bringen.  
Remus schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Auf was für Ideen ihr aber auch kommt."   
"Antimagnetismus", zwitscherte Lily nur und folgte Sirius. Sie holte ihn noch auf dem Gang ein und er knurrte ihr zu: "Das war nicht fair, Lily. Ich bin so nah dran..."  
"An was?", fragte Lily herausfordernd und heftete ihren Blick auf sein Gesicht.  
Sirius winkte frustriert ab, doch Lily wollte nicht locker lassen. "Und dann, Sirius? Tauschst du sie dann gegen die Nächste ein?"  
Sirius blieb stehen und sah Lily kopfschüttelnd an. "Sag mal, wofür hältst du mich, Lily? Das würde ich nie tun!"  
Lily setzte ihren Weg fort und murmelte: "So sicher bin ich mir da nicht." 

In der Großen Halle war es schon ein merkwürdiges Bild. Jackie saß zusammen mit James und Remus und warf Sirius hin und wieder einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu, während Lily mit Sirius und Peter schweigend am anderen Ende des Haustisches, ihr Frühstück einnahm. Sirius war maulig und das blieb auch den ganzen Tag über so. In zwei Klassenzimmern musste er die Plätze tauschen weil es ihm nicht möglich war, so dicht an Jackie zu sitzen.  
Jackie war ebenso genervt und warf Lily hin und wieder tödliche Blicke zu.  
In einer Pause zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden hockte Jackie frustriert auf einer Toilette und lauschte den Gesprächen anderer Mädchen. Sie hörte wie jemand sagte: "Hast du gesehen, unser Schnuckelchen Black scheint es tatsächlich mal wieder geschafft zu haben." Jackie wurde hellhörig.  
"Was meinst du?", fragte eine Sechstklässlerin aus Huffelpuff.  
Das eine Mädchen lachte: "Na, er hat doch gewettet, dass er die Andrews bis Halloween rum bekommen hat."  
"Ja, und wie es aussieht, hat er sie schon abserviert", meinte die Huffelpuff lachend.   
Jackie hielt die Luft an und glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Doch wiederum wusste sie, dass man dem Tratsch und Klatsch nicht immer glauben sollte, trotzdem war ein bitterer Nachgeschmack geblieben, den sie auch den ganzen Tag über nicht verdrängen konnte.

Am Abend waren die Marauder nicht zum Essen erschienen, doch Jackie und Lily wunderten sich diesmal nicht.  
Im Gegenteil, sie warteten die halbe Nacht im Gemeinschaftsrum auf die Rückkehr der vier Freunde. Jackie war schweigsam. Ihr gingen die Gespräche der Mädchen nicht aus dem Kopf, doch als Lily sie daraufhin ansprach, winkte sie nur ab und Lily schob Jackies Schweigsamkeit auf den Zauber, mit dem sie sie belegt hatte. Dass noch etwas anderes an ihrer Freundin nagte, wusste sie nicht.

Erst im Morgengrauen öffnete sich die Tür, doch diesmal waren die Mädchen verwundert, als der Tarnumhang plötzlich fiel und sie Peter und James erblickten, die den ohnmächtigen Sirius zwischen sich hatten. Die beiden sahen ganz schön fertig aus.   
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Jackie entsetzt und näherte sich den drei Maraudern vorsichtig, aus Angst, sie könnte wieder weggedrückt werden, doch der Zauber war verschwunden.  
James grummelte: "Pad hat es heute wohl etwas übertrieben. Er ist mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein geknallt."  
Jackies Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, doch Peter murmelte: "Keine Panik, er ist nur ohnmächtig."  
"Schafft ihn ins Bett", meinte Lily und legte einen Arm um Jackie, die jetzt Tränen in den Augen hatte und James und Peter nachsah, wie sie Sirius die Treppe hoch schweben ließen.  
Kurze Zeit später kehrte James zurück. Er sah völlig fertig aus und brummte den beiden Mädchen nur zu: "Ich hau mich noch ein bisschen hin."  
Die Vollmondnächte schafften nicht nur Remus, sondern auch seine Freunde und in diesem Moment verstand Lily, was ihre Freundschaft ausmachte. Sie würden alles für einander tun, egal zu welchem Preis.  
"Ich seh noch mal nach Sirius", meinte Jackie plötzlich und steuerte die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen an.  
Lily seufzte und rief ihr nach: "Zweites Bett links.", bevor auch sie selbst in den Schulsprecherräumen verschwand.  
Jackie nickte ihr dankbar zu, bevor sie leise die Tür öffnete. Alle Vorhänge an den Betten waren zu gezogen, doch sie hörte Peters lautes Schnarchen. Vor dem genannten Bett blieb sie stehen und öffnete die Vorhänge einen Spalt.  
Sirius lag auf dem Rücken, mit freiem Oberkörper, und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Etwas unschlüssig stand Jackie noch einen Moment in dem dunklen Raum, doch dann entledigte sie sich rasch ihrer Kleidung und griff nach Sirius' Pyjamaoberteil, das am Fußende des Bettes lag. Sie zog es über ihre Unterwäsche und kletterte leise zu ihm ins Bett.  
Sie hob kurz die Decke an und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie sah, dass er seine Pyjamahose trug. Einen Moment blickte sie noch in sein regungsloses, aber entspanntes Gesicht, bevor sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Sein Atem ging regelmäßig, als sie kaum hörbar flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich!"  
Es brauchte nicht lange und auch Jackie war eingeschlafen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Sirius, einen Moment später, die Augen geöffnet hatte und die Decke vorsichtig fester um sie zog.

Jackie wurde erst wieder wach, als sich jemand ihren Hals entlang küsste und in ihr Ohr raunte: "Wir müssen aufstehen."  
"Will noch nicht", knurrte sie und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper neben sich. Sie atmete seinen Duft ein und in diesem Moment war ihr klar, dass sie ihm rettungslos verfallen war und sie auch den letzten Schritt gehen würde.  
Sirius betrachtete ihr Gesicht eingehend. So ganz war die Verletzung noch nicht verschwunden und doch war es ihm egal. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen nichts mehr gewünscht, als sie so nah bei sich zu haben, dieses Mädchen, das nicht nur sein Herz verzaubert, sondern auch seine Seele berührt hatte. Er wollte sie so sehr, doch dafür war jetzt nicht die Zeit und nicht der richtige Ort. Das wollte er sich für einen anderen Abend aufsparen und er wusste auch schon genau welchen. Nicht ahnend, dass er noch andere Steine aus dem Weg räumen musste, bevor es soweit war.


	19. Ein Ball

**19. Ein Ball und... **

Die letzten Tage bis Halloween hatten Jackie und Lily ihre freie Zeit damit verbracht, ihre Kostüme endlich fertig zu stellen, während James sein Quidditchteam trotz des miesen Herbstwetters hinaus zum Training jagte. Zwei Wochen nach dem Ball sollte das erste Spiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, stattfinden und er wollte es in seinem letzten Jahr noch einmal wissen.  
Zurzeit schwebte er eh auf Wolken und hatte ständig ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Bis jetzt hatte er allerdings seinen Freunden nicht verraten, dass er mit Lily zum Ball ging und sie hatte offensichtlich auch niemandem etwas davon erzählt, nicht einmal Jackie.

Dieser Halloweentag war ein normaler Schultag und auch, wenn der Nachmittagsunterricht für alle ausfiel, mussten sie dennoch früh aufstehen, bis auf Lily und James, die sich an diesem Tag nur den letzten Ballvorbereitungen widmen sollten. Sie waren beide die letzten beim Frühstück, als die anderen Schüler schon längst im Unterricht waren.  
Lily hatte sich über eine Liste gebeugt und murmelte: "Also, du könntest noch mal zu den Hauselfen, wegen dem Essen. Um die Getränke kümmere ich mich."  
James nickte gequält, denn Miss Perfect Lily hatte ihm all das schon die letzten drei Tage, in jeder freien Minute vorgebetet. Sie wollte, dass an diesem Abend alles glatt lief und das auf Kosten seiner Nerven.  
James war froh, dass Remus die Sache mit der Dekoration übernommen hatte. Remus hatte die Vertrauensschüler dafür eingespannt und würde am Nachmittag mit ihnen die Große Halle dekorieren, damit die beiden Schulsprecher das nicht auch noch machen mussten.   
Auch wenn James sich jetzt auf den Ball freute, dachte er mit Grauen an den Eröffnungstanz. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt noch mal mit Megan O'Leary zu üben, doch die hatte seltsamerweise die letzten Tage keine Zeit. Lily wollte er damit nicht belästigen, denn sie kümmerte sich weiter um das Veritaserum und hatte die letzten Tage ebenso genug um die Ohren.  
Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er allerdings an diesem Vormittag nicht, denn Lily scheuchte ihn durch das Schloss. Er war fix und fertig, als er sich zum Mittagessen neben Sirius nieder ließ.  
Lily fragte auch gleich: "Hast du alles erledigt, James?"  
Sirius lachte leise vor sich hin, als er den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sah, der nur nickte und brummte: "Ja, alles erledigt, so wie ich auch."  
Sirius fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und meinte: "Hey, Prongs, wir könnten uns doch noch ein bisschen im Schulsprecherbad entspannen. Es sind doch noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Ball."  
"Gute Idee, Pad", kam es auch sofort von James, dessen Miene sich augenblicklich erhellt hatte "Aber wir können Moony nicht..."  
"Doch, ihr könnt!", meinte Remus und verschwand auch schon von ihrem Haustisch. Er folgte einer jungen Gryffindor, doch nur Lily schien es zu bemerken. Das Mädchen war ihr nur all zu bekannt und Lily war auf James' Gesicht gespannt, wenn er herausfinden würde, wer Remus' heimliche Freundin war.  
Jackie stieß unter dem Tisch mit einem Bein nach Lily und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür.   
Lily nickte hastig. "Ok, wir sind dann für den restlichen Nachmittag verschwunden."  
Jackie drückte Sirius noch einen Kuss auf den Mund und rauschte mit Lily davon. Sirius sah ihnen nach und sagte gedankenverloren: "Ich dachte, Lily wollte gar nicht auf den Ball, nach der Sache mit Greg Johnson."   
James grinste vor sich hin und Sirius rief aufgeregt: "Bei Merlin, Prongs, sag mir nicht, sie geht mit dir dort hin. Das glaub ich nicht. Nach mehr als... wie vielen Jahren?"  
James nickte stolz und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als selbst Peter ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
Sirius sah das freudige Funkeln in James' Augen und fragte vorsichtig: "Ihr seid jetzt aber nicht zusammen, oder wie?"  
James seufzte, weil sein Freund ihn mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt hatte. "Ich hoffe, nach diesem Abend sind wir es", sagte er leise und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Lily und Jackie hatten sich in die Schulsprecherräume zurückgezogen. Ihre Kostüme hingen fix und fertig auf dem Bügel und die beiden standen im Bademantel im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher.   
"Was machen wir denn nun mit den Haaren?", fragte Lily und fasste sich etwas ratlos in ihre noch feuchten Haare.  
Jackie zückte ihren Zauberstab und meinte: "Auf keinen Fall färben. Ein bisschen lockiger vielleicht und hochstecken." Sie fuchtelte vor Lily mit ihrem Zauberstab herum, während diese leise lachte, denn sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Haare hin und her bewegten.  
"Sag mal, Jackie, weißt du eigentlich, als was James und Sirius auf den Ball gehen?", fragte Lily neugierig und ignorierte dabei die Bewegungen ihrer Haare.  
"Na, ich würde sagen, als Siamesische Zwillinge", lachte Jackie und Lily stimmte mit ein, doch ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür übertönte ihr Lachen und eine gedämpfte Stimme drang an ihr Ohr: "Verdammt noch mal, Lily, mach die Tür auf!"   
"Oh, da ist aber einer wütend", murmelte Lily und öffnete die Tür zu den Schulsprecherräumen. James starrte sie an und wich einen Schritt zurück. Auch wenn Lily nur mit einem Bademantel und Hausschuhen vor ihm stand, machte ihre Frisur ihn etwas sprachlos. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und ein paar Strähnen umrahmten ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Eine dicke lockige Haarsträhne fiel weit über ihren Rücken und machte das Ganze perfekt.  
Ihre grünen Augen strahlten ihn an und er stotterte: "Ähm ich... ja, mein Kostüm."  
Jackie rief ihm zu: "Hol es und verschwinde zu Sirius!"  
"Was?", rief James entsetzt.  
Lily setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf und klimperte mit den Wimpern. "Bitte, James."  
James schüttelte genervt den Kopf und steuerte sein Zimmer an. "Weiber", grummelte er vor sich hin, als er seinen Kram zusammensuchte und mit seinem Kostüm und ein paar Schuhen in der Hand verschwand.  
"Der ist ja lammfromm", kicherte Jackie, die von dem Mannschaftskapitän ihres Quidditchteams ganz andere Seiten kannte.  
"Das muss er auch, sonst kann er heute Abend allein auf den Ball gehen", sagte Lily entrüstet, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Einen Moment lang vergaß sie den Kummer der letzten Wochen. Allerdings wusste sie nicht so genau, was sie sich von diesem Abend versprechen sollte. James war in den letzten Wochen mehr als nur ein Freund geworden. Sollte sie diese Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen, um vielleicht eine seiner Affären zu werden? Sie wusste es nicht.  
Jackie verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar. Sie verstand das Gefühlschaos ihrer Freundin viel zu gut, doch da musste Lily allein durch. Jackie hatte sich für diesen Abend eine kleine Rache für Greg Johnson ausgedacht, wegen der Geschichte mit dem Amortentia, das er Lily verabreicht hatte.

Im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler ging es ruhig zu. Frank mühte sich noch etwas mit seinem Kostüm ab. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt als Satyr zu gehen, weil Alice unbedingt als Nymphe erscheinen wollte. Nun kämpfte Frank verbissen mit seinem kleinen Ziegenschwänzchen, das nicht da sitzen wollte, wo es hin sollte.  
Peter hingegen hielt absolut nichts von Kostümen, deshalb hatte er sich dazu entschlossen ganz in schwarz zu gehen. Alles an ihm hatte diese Farbe, ebenso die Maske die sein gesamtes Gesicht verdeckte. Er wirkte dadurch sogar noch schlanker und stolzierte vor dem Spiegel herum.  
Remus hatte sich in Windeseile umgezogen. Er verkörperte Azrael, den Todesengel. Er trug eine Perücke und hatte natürlich auch die passenden Flügel an seinem weich fließenden Gewand. Etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig waren seine leicht welligen, schwarzen Haare allerdings schon, denn sie ließen sein Gesicht noch blasser erscheinen.  
Tja und irgendwie hatte Jackie wohl recht mit ihrer Vermutung. James und Sirius sahen tatsächlich aus wie Zwillinge. Sie waren wie die klassischen Vampire des Mittelalters gekleidet. Vornehm mit schwarzen Hosen, einem weißen Hemd und langen schwarzen Umhängen, deren breite Kragen hochgeschlagen waren. Ihre Gesichter waren blass geschminkt und zum Teil von einer schwarz-weißen Maske verdeckt. Sirius' schwarze Haare fielen elegant und glänzend bis auf seine Schultern, während James noch mit seiner widerspenstigen Haarpracht kämpfte. Ein paar Probleme machte ihm auch die Sache mit seiner Brille und der Maske, doch Remus bekam das mit einem einfachen Zauber geregelt.  
Letztendlich unterschieden nur Sirius' Haarlänge und sein markantes Kinn die beiden Freunde von einander, doch ihre Ausstrahlung war geblieben.

Einige Gryffindormädchen, die in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf ihre Begleitungen warteten, seufzten laut auf, als die beiden Marauder die Treppe herunterkamen, gefolgt von dem Todesengel Remus, der zielstrebig ein Mädchen ansteuerte. Dieses Mädchen war als Harpyie verleidet. Ihr halbes Gesicht war von einer schaurigen Maske verdeckt, dennoch erkannten James und Sirius sie sofort.  
"Das glaub ich nicht, Prongs, das ist..."  
"Megan O' Leary", vollendete James den Satz für seinen verblüfften Freund.   
James grinste übers ganze Gesicht und meinte: "Ich glaub, unser guter alter Moony hat auch ein paar Tanzstunden bei ihr genommen."  
Sirius lachte trocken: "Dabei scheint es ja nicht geblieben zu sein." Lauter rief er: "Moony, morgen vollständige Berichterstattung!"  
Remus winkte ab und zog die Harpyie hinter sich her aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
James war immer noch verblüfft und murmelte: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er eine unserer abgelegten Freundinnen nimmt."   
Sirius lachte jetzt laut auf. "Viel Auswahl würde ihm ja dann nicht bleiben. Ich meine, die die du nicht hattest, mit der hab ich..."  
Er unterbrach sein hirnloses Geschwätz, denn so eben öffnete sich die Tür zu den Schulsprecherräumen und die Walküren Ristar und Mista traten heraus. Welche der beiden Lily war, machten die Haare unverkennbar und ihr Kleid schimmerte eher grün, während das von Jackie mehr in die Blautöne ging. Vom Schnitt her, waren sie identisch. Der leichte Stoff umspielte ihre Taillen, während die Ärmel der Kleider nur leicht angedeutet waren und eine Menge Haut zeigten. Jedes der Mädchen trug eine Maske, die jeweils eine Gesichtshälfte verdeckte. Jackies braune Locken fielen in weichen Wellen über ihren Rücken, gehalten von ein paar silbernen Spangen.  
"Boah, da möchte man glatt sterben, nur um einmal diese Wesen erblicken zu dürfen", sagte Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen. Er musste leicht schmunzeln, denn Jackie zerrte etwas genervt an ihrem Ausschnitt herum. Es war halt nicht ihr Kleidertyp und scheinbar fühlte sie sich etwas unwohl in ihrem Kostüm. Für Sirius war sie jedoch das zauberhafteste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte. Ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Es war warm und angenehm und er wollte dieses Gefühl auf keinen Fall mehr verlieren.  
Während er Jackie immer noch anstarrte, hatte sich James schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Er hielt plötzlich eine weiße Lilie in der Hand und überreichte sie Lily, mit leicht verlegenem Gesicht. "Die Kostüme sind euch wirklich gut gelungen", meinte er mit etwas krächzender Stimme.  
"Als Vampir siehst du aber auch nicht schlecht aus", murmelte Lily und strich ihm, ordnungsliebend wie sie war, erst einmal seinen Umhang etwas glatt, bevor sie sich bei ihm unterhakte und sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Große Halle begaben.

Sirius lief einmal um Jackie herum und raunte in ihr Ohr: "Du siehst wunderschön aus."  
Auch wenn Jackie sich über seine Worte freute, grummelte sie dennoch: "Ich weiß nicht recht."   
Wieder zupfte sie an ihrem Kleid herum, was Sirius leise lachen ließ und er meinte: "Du könntest auch in einem Kartoffelsack gehen und würdest immer noch gut aussehen."   
Jackie lächelte, er verstand es wirklich, ein Mädchen um den Finger zu wickeln. Er versprühte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seinen Charme und merkte es noch nicht einmal.  
Sirius griff nach ihrer Hand und meinte verschmitzt: "Na dann, du schönste aller Walküren, auf zum Tanz."  
Jackie hatte ihre Hand zur Faust geballt, sie versteckte etwas darin, etwas, dass Sirius nicht sehen sollte. Mit einem geschickten Griff von Sirius um ihr Handgelenk, öffnete sich ihre Faust automatisch und eine kleine Phiole fiel zu Boden. Noch bevor Jackie sie aufheben konnte, hatte Sirius sie schon in der Hand und fragte argwöhnisch: "Was ist das, Jackie?"  
Er hatte eine Vermutung, doch er wollte es von ihr hören, denn so ganz verstand er es nicht.   
Schuldbewusst blickte Jackie zu Boden und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.  
"Amortentia", wisperte sie.  
Sirius wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück und fragte argwöhnisch: "Wofür zum Troll brauchst du einen Liebestrank?"  
Er war nicht wütend, nur verwundert und das hörte Jackie auch in seinen Worten, deshalb antwortete sie hastig: "Nicht für dich, für Greg Johnson, besser gesagt für jemanden, der ihm an den Kragen gehen soll."   
Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein. "Wegen der Sache mit Lily, nicht wahr?"  
Jackie blickte ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an und nickte stumm. Sirius beugte sich nah zu ihr heran und sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wange, als er ihr ins Ohr hauchte: "Ich hoffe, du hast mir nicht auch einen Liebestrank untergejubelt."   
Jackie hatte ihn schon wieder überrascht. Sie war so ganz anders als all die anderen Mädchen, die nur Wert auf ihr Äußeres legten. Sie war lustig und wollte Spaß haben, anstatt einer gestylten Frisur und lackierten Fingernägeln.  
"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte Jackie enttäuscht darüber, dass er ihr so etwas überhaupt zutraute.  
Sirius griff mit einer Hand nach ihrem Kinn und sah in ihre Augen. "Ich vertrau dir, Jackie!"  
Noch bevor Jackie antworten konnte, zerrte Sirius sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall den Eröffnungstanz der Schulsprecher verpassen.

Etwas abgehetzt betraten die beiden dann die Große Halle und Sirius stieß ein begeistertes "Wow!" aus.  
Passend zu Halloween schwebten natürlich die beleuchteten Kürbisse unter der hohen Decke. Zwischen ihnen flogen kleine Fledermäuse und riesige Spinnen seilten sich hin und wieder von der Decke ab. Die gesamte Halle war komplett umgestaltet. An den Wänden hingen, zwischen überdimensionalen Fledermäusen und schaurigen Masken auch noch Skelette, deren Augen rot glühend leuchteten und die sich zum Takt der Musik bewegten. Die langen Haustische waren verschwunden. Viele kleinere Tische für vier bis acht Personen standen an den Wänden aufgereiht, bedeckt mit schwarzen Tischdecken auf denen kleine weiße Spinnen krabbelten.  
Zur Begrüßung standen neben der Eingangstür zwei verzauberte Rüstungen, bei denen die Eintretenden ihre Namen und Verkleidung nennen mussten.  
Jackie grinste, als eine der Rüstungen einen Pfiff ausstieß und meinte: "Noch eine hübsche Walküre mit einem Vampir."  
Sie hatte allerdings keine Zeit mehr sich darüber zu amüsieren, denn soeben setzte die Musik ein, das Zeichen für den Eröffnungstanz.   
So schnell es ging, bahnten sich Jackie und Sirius den Weg durch die Schülerschar. An Kostümen gab es reichlich zu sehen. Von Lamien über Mantikore, Satyrn und Nymphen bis hin zum Werwolf war alles vertreten. Die Werwölfe wurden dem Original allerdings nicht halbwegs gerecht, doch das wussten eigentlich nur die Marauder.

Dumbledore machte sich in diesem Jahr noch nicht einmal die Mühe ein paar Worte zu sagen. Stattdessen winkte ihnen der Erzengel Gabriel persönlich zu und bedeutete Lily und James auf die Tanzfläche zu kommen.  
James' Atmung beschleunigte sich, doch Lily griff energisch nach seiner Hand. Sie spürte seine Unsicherheit und auch seine Panik. Innerlich musste sie schon schmunzeln, denn der Quidditchstar von Hogwarts hatte vor keinem Klatscher Angst und konnte nie hoch genug fliegen, aber ein Tanz versetzte ihn in Angst und Schrecken. Gerade in diesem Augenblick machte ihn das menschlich, nahbar und liebenswert.  
Sie standen schon in der Mitte der Tanzfläche, als Lily mit gedämpfter Stimme und nur für James hörbar sagte: "Schließ die Augen, James, und hör nur der Musik zu. Stell dir vor, du wärst ganz allein in einem großen Saal."   
James atmete geräuschvoll aus, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sein Griff war fest und es hatte fast den Anschein, als würde er an Lily Halt suchen, doch sie blieb ganz locker. Sie wartete darauf, dass er den ersten Schritt machte und wollte es ihm auf keinen Fall schwerer als nötig machen. Sie beobachtete seinen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich endlich mit ihr in Bewegung setzte. Nach drei Schritten öffnete James die Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten auf keinen Fall entspannt, doch auch nicht mehr ganz so verbissen, wie noch vor einigen Sekunden.  
Er fixierte Lilys Augen, unfähig zwischen die Schülerschar zu sehen, und hörte ihre leisen aufmunternden Worte: "Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, James, klappt doch..."  
Die Schüler warteten immer noch geduldig auf Dumbledores Zeichen, endlich auch die Tanzfläche betreten zu können. Der jedoch dachte gar nicht daran, die beiden Schulsprecher von ihrer Pflicht zu erlösen. Er genoss dieses Schauspiel ebenso wie Sirius und Jackie, die beide ein Lächeln im Gesicht hatten.

Irgendwann hatte der Schulleiter dann erbarmen mit Lily und James. Er schritt mit Professor McGonagall, die als Todesfee verkleidet war, auf die Tanzfläche.  
Lily hörte James' erleichtertes Ausatmen sehr genau und spürte wie sich sein Griff um ihre Hand lockerte und nun war sie es, die fest zupackte. Sie hatte ein verschmitztes Lächeln im Gesicht und meinte: "Aber Mr. Potter, wir haben eine Verabredung für den Ball und dazu gehört auch tanzen."  
Ihre grünen Augen funkelten belustigt und ihr sanftes Lächeln hatte schon etwas Diabolisches an sich.  
"Ich weiß", murmelte James und gab sich weiterhin alle Mühe, Lily nicht auf die Füße zu treten. Er selbst bemerkte ebenso, dass seine Bewegungen steif wirkten, doch Lily ließ nicht locker. Sie genoss diese Nähe zu ihm und auch die Magie dieses Abends, die sie unweigerlich erfasst hatte.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Jackie und Sirius, die in ihren Augen wirklich die perfekten Tänzer waren. Jackie bewegte sich leichtfüßig, was wohl auch daran lag, dass Sirius die Tanzschritte beherrschte und Jackie gut führte.  
Die beiden beobachteten ebenso das Schulsprecherpaar und Sirius verdrehte bei James etwas steifen Bewegungen die Augen. Er murmelte: "Ich glaube, ich werde Prongs mal erlösen, das kann sich ja keiner mit ansehen."  
Jackie seufzte: "Ich muss sowieso Steve bei den Getränken ablösen, also wirst du wohl die nächste Stunde auf meine Anwesenheit verzichten müssen."  
Sirius machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, schlang seine Arme ganz fest um ihre Taille und raunte in ihr Ohr: "Also gut, aber als Ausgleich für diese Stunde, will ich eine ganze Nacht mit dir, Jackie."   
Einen Moment hielt Jackie den Atem an und Sirius lockerte seinen Griff etwas. Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass er sie mit seinen Worten nicht zu sehr bedrängt hatte. Noch nie war er sich so unsicher gewesen und er hatte Angst vor einer Ablehnung. Er wollte sie so sehr, denn ihm war schon seit ein paar Tagen bewusst, dass er sich nicht nur einfach verliebt hatte. Dieses Gefühl in ihm machte ihm Angst, denn zum ersten Mal im Leben liebte er jemanden, mit jeder Faser seines Herzens. Liebe kann schmerzhaft sein, das sah er an seinem Freund und davor hatte er Angst.  
Jackie hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet und sah auch seine Unsicherheit. Sie strich ihm sein Haar etwas aus dem Gesicht und sah in seine grauen Augen. "Da hast du aber Glück, dass ich heute Nacht nichts besseres vor habe", meinte sie verschmitzt und drängte sich zwischen den tanzenden Paaren Richtung Bar, die neben dem Eingang aufgebaut war.  
Sirius sah ihr nach und war sich sicher, dass das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht den ganzen Abend über bleiben würde.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die vielen tanzenden Paare schweifen und sah die rothaarige Hexe und ihren vampirischen Begleiter sofort, sie wollten gerade die Tanzfläche verlassen.

James hatte ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht, was allerdings sofort wieder verschwand, als Sirius neben ihnen auftauchte und ihn einfach beiseite drängte. Sirius zwinkerte Lily zu und fragte grinsend: "Was hältst du von einem Tanz mit jemandem, der etwas davon versteht?"  
Lily giggelte und hakte sich auch sofort bei Sirius unter, dessen Augen jetzt auf James ruhten. James grinste hinterhältig und meinte gelassen: "Geht ihr zwei ruhig tanzen. Ich werde mich jetzt auf das Büfett stürzen und wenn du Glück hast, Pad, lass ich dir noch was übrig." Er warf seinem Freund noch einen schadenfrohen Blick zu und verschwand. Sein erster Weg führte ihn an die Bar. Jackie und Remus waren scheinbar an der Reihe, die Getränke zu verteilen. Vom blutigen Punsch mit kleinen Krabbeltieren, bis zur Kürbisbowle mit Spinneneinlage gab es noch einige andere exotische Getränke.  
Verzweifelt suchte James nach einem einfachen Butterbier. Er fand auch einige Flaschen, allerdings schreckte ihn der rote Totenkopf auf dem Etikett etwas ab. Angestrengt versuchte er das Kleingedruckte zu lesen, als jemand neben ihm höhnte: "Na, Potter, ohne deine Brille bist du wohl blind wie ein Maulwurf."  
James schloss kurz die Augen, denn diese Stimme kannte er nur all zu gut. Langsam und widerwillig drehte er sich um. "Bellatrix, na der Todesengel passt doch hervorragend zu deiner schwarzen Seele", zischte er ihr zu, Lestrange neben ihr völlig ignorierend. Allerdings sah er die Blicke von Remus und Jackie. Remus fixierte ihn sehr genau und hatte diesen Lass-dich-ja-nicht-provozieren-Blick aufgesetzt, während Jackie Bellatrix nicht aus den Augen ließ und sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht legte. Sie hatte ihr Opfer für Greg Johnson gefunden.

Bellatrix wollte sich scheinbar einen weiteren Schlagabtausch mit James liefern, während ihr Begleiter Lestrange Jackie anraunzte: "Nun mach schon, Andrews, und gib mir was von dem Punsch, oder hat dir der Blutsverräter Black so den Kopf verdreht..."  
"Halt deine Klappe, Lestrange", zischte Jackie wütend und füllte zwei Gläser Punsch ein. Unbemerkt schüttete sie dabei in eins der Gläser den Amortentia-Trank. Lestrange blickte währenddessen zu den tanzenden Paaren und höhnte: "War wohl doch nichts mit Black und dir, was Andrews. Wie es scheint, hat er sich jetzt die Evans geangelt. Naja, dann hat er ja wohl seine Wette gewonnen und dich scheinbar doch schon flachgelegt."  
Jackies Hände zitterten, da war es wieder, dieses Wort "Wette". Als sie es vor ein paar Tagen auf der Toilette gehört hatte, wollte sie es nicht glauben, doch scheinbar wussten sogar die Slytherins davon. In diesem Moment verspürte sie einen Schmerz in sich, der ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb. Für sie war jetzt klar, dass Sirius nur mit ihr gespielt hatte, sie benutzt hatte und seine Wette wohl fast gewonnen hätte. Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch weg von diesem Ball, einfach verschwinden, sich in eine Ecke verkriechen und ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Doch sie hörte Remus' laute Stimme: "Steck den Zauberstab weg, Bellatrix!"  
Noch bevor James seinen eigenen aus seinem Umhang hervor gekramt hatte, flog er in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und kam mitten auf der Tanzfläche wieder auf. Einige Paare schrieen erschrocken auf, während Lily und Sirius sich einen Weg zu James bahnten.   
Bellatrix' höhnisches Lachen übertönte die Musik und sie riss Lestrange eins der Punschgläser aus der Hand. In einem Zug trank sie es leer, während Lestrange an dem anderen Glas nippte. Jackie machte große Augen, denn Lestrange hatte das Glas mit dem Liebestrank erwischt, aber eigentlich war ihr das im Moment völlig egal.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Sirius, der James gerade wieder auf die Beine half. James' Arm hing irgendwie schlaff herunter und Lily machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Die beiden Schulsprecher verließen zusammen die Halle.  
Sirius kam wutschnaubend auf seine Cousine zu, doch noch bevor er sie erreichte, stampfte ihr Hauslehrer Slughorn zu ihr heran und brummte: "Ihren Zauberstab, Miss Black."  
Bellatrix schäumte vor Wut, doch sie wagte es nicht, sich gegen ihren Hauslehrer aufzulehnen. Es war ihr letztes Jahr und sie wollte nichts aufs Spiel setzten   
Slughorn riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und zischte: "Morgen um 10 in meinem Büro und nehmen Sie sich nichts weiter vor."  
Die Schaulustigen verstreuten sich langsam im Saal und die Tanzfläche füllte sich wieder. Sirius sah Remus' fragenden Blick und murmelte: "James hat sich wahrscheinlich den Arm gebrochen. Lily begleitet ihn in den Krankenflügel."  
Remus seufzte laut auf. "Gibt es überhaupt mal einen Abend, an dem alles glatt geht?"  
Das war wohl Jackies Stichwort und brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Sie schüttete Sirius ein Glas Punsch ins Gesicht und sagte sarkastisch: "Es tut mir leid, Black, dass du deine Wette verloren hast."  
Sirius stand da wie ein begossener Pudel und starrte Jackie irritiert an. Der Punsch lief sein Gesicht herunter und tropfte auf sein blütenweißes Hemd.  
Tränen brannten in Jackies Augen und der Schmerz drohte ihr die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen, als sie traurig sagte: "Du warst der größte Fehler meines Lebens, denn ich habe dir vertraut."  
Die ersten Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg, als sie aus der Großen Halle rannte. Noch bevor Sirius reagieren konnte, war sie verschwunden. Der Punsch in seinem Gesicht vermischte sich mit einer Träne, denn nun hatte ihn der wahre Schmerz der Liebe eingeholt.


	20. und seine Folgen

**20... und seine Folgen**

Jackie rannte durch das Schlossportal hinaus in die kalte Halloweennacht. Sie wollte nur noch weg und ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Der Abend hatte noch gar nicht richtig begonnen und doch war er für sie zu Ende. Noch immer hallte das Wort "Wette" in ihrem Kopf und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren war noch nie größer gewesen als in diesem Moment. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und er hatte sie benutzt. Mit dieser bitteren Erkenntnis zog sie sich in den Umkleideraum ihres Quidditchteams zurück, denn hier würde sie garantiert niemand finden. Selbst Sirius nicht, wenn er auf die Karte der Marauder sehen würde. Er war der Letzte, dem sie begegnen wollte.

Sirius verließ mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf die Große Halle. Sein Gesicht und sein Hemd waren von dem Punsch verklebt, doch es war ihm egal. In seinem Kopf spukten Jackies letzte Worte herum: "Du warst der größte Fehler meines Lebens, denn ich habe dir vertraut." Er verstand nicht, warum sie das gesagt hatte, denn kurze Zeit vorher hatten sie noch getanzt und zusammen gelacht. Was war nur passiert? 

Währenddessen hockte James auf einem Bett im Krankenflügel und Lily zog ihm vorsichtig seinen Umhang von den Schultern. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, doch Lily sah die kleinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. "Warum hat Bellatrix das getan?", fragte sie jetzt etwas vorwurfsvoll.  
Ein trockenes Lachen kam von James. "Warum tun Slytherins so etwas? Hätte ich nur nicht auf Moony gehört, dann würde Bella hier sitzen und wir beide wären unten in der Großen Halle", grummelte James, der im Moment eigentlich nur wütend auf sich selbst war. Er war wütend darüber, dass er zu langsam war und Bellatrix Black nicht aus dem Saal gehext hatte und er war wütend darüber, dass seine Verabredung mit Lily nun scheinbar zu Ende war, nach noch nicht einmal einer Stunde.  
James wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Madam Pomfrey die Tür zum Krankensaal aufriss. Sie war wohl die Einzige an diesem Abend, die sich nicht verkleidet hatte. Zielstrebig steuerte sie die beiden Schulsprecher an.  
Noch bevor Lily etwas erklären konnte, winkte die Krankenschwester ab. "Der Schulleiter hat mir schon alles berichtet, Miss Evans."  
Sie zerrte James das Hemd vom Körper, wobei der leicht aufstöhnte, denn Madam Pomfrey ging nicht so zaghaft mit ihm um wie Lily. Sie besah sich seinen linken Oberarm genauer und murmelte: "Ein glatter Bruch. Der wievielte Knochen ist das eigentlich schon, den ich Ihnen heile, Mr. Potter?"  
James warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lily, die etwas schockiert aussah und brummte: "Ich glaub der achte."  
Die Krankenschwester lachte leise. "Ja, das könnte stimmen. Na, dann wissen Sie ja wie es geht."  
Sie reichte James eine kleine Phiole und hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie energisch sagte: "Austrinken und dann gehen Sie ins Bett, Mr. Potter! Der Abend ist für Sie zu Ende."  
James wollte schon protestieren, doch Lily knurrte: "Mach schon, James!" Die Enttäuschung sah man ihr nicht an. Sie versteckte es gut hinter einem sanften Lächeln.  
James atmete geräuschvoll aus und trank mit geschlossenen Augen die kleine Phiole in einem Zug leer. Er schüttelte sich kurz und murmelte: "Haben Sie noch kein neues Rezept für das Zeug, Madam Pomfrey? Das schmeckt schlimmer als Peters Socken riechen."  
Diese Aussage ließ nicht nur die Krankenschwester lachen, sondern auch Lily, die nun James half sein Hemd wieder anzuziehen. Er blickte zu Boden und nuschelte: "Tut mir leid, Lily, aber du kannst doch wieder auf den Ball gehen."  
Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte: "Ohne meine Verabredung? Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Du kannst doch nichts dafür, James, und außerdem hattest du ja sowieso keine Lust zu tanzen."  
Sie meinte die Worte ehrlich, denn nach dieser Aktion hatte auch sie keine Lust mehr, sich unter die Schar ausgelassener Schüler zu mischen.

Schweigend machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, wobei sich James mit der rechten Hand seinen lädierten Arm etwas hielt. Die Musik aus der Großen Halle drang unwillkürlich an ihr Ohr und ließ James leise seufzen. Er hatte sich so viel von diesem Abend versprochen, doch nun war er zu Ende, noch bevor er richtig begonnen hatte.  
Der Gryffindorturm war wie ausgestorben, alle waren auf dem Ball, auch die jüngeren Schüler. Zielstrebig steuerten die beiden die Schulsprecherräume an.  
Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte vor sich hin und tauchte ihren Aufenthaltsraum in ein angenehmes Licht und eine wohlige Wärme.  
Lily zog sich ihre Maske vom Gesicht und ebenso einige der Klammern, mit denen ihre Haare hochgesteckt waren, heraus. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf kurz und James schluckte schwer. Noch nie war sie ihm so schön vorgekommen, wie in diesem Moment. Ihre roten Locken fielen weich über ihre nackten Schultern und passten hervorragend zu dem grünlich schimmernden Kleid, das ihre schönen Augen noch mehr betonte.  
Lily bemerkte sein Gestarre und grummelte: "Du hast gehört, was Poppy gesagt hat, ab ins Bett mit dir."   
James seufzte, dieser Abend war das reinste Desaster gewesen und die Schmerzen in seinem Arm waren momentan auch nicht zu verdrängen, dennoch hielt er Lily am Arm fest, bevor sie ihre Zimmertür öffnen konnte. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an, dass ihr Herzschlag sich dabei etwas beschleunigt hatte, bemerkte allerdings nur sie. Grüne Augen trafen braune und ließen ihre Knie ein wenig weich werden. Nach Halt suchend, lehnte sie sich an ihre noch immer geschlossene Tür und schloss kurz die Augen, gespannt darauf was jetzt passieren würde. In ihrem Kopf ging es gerade drunter und drüber. Die Vernunft hatte jetzt gegen ihr Herz den Kampf angetreten und sie selbst wusste noch nicht, wie es ausgehen würde. James war ihr in den letzten Wochen mehr als nur ein Freund geworden, diese Erkenntnis machte das alles noch schwerer für sie und nur mühsam öffnete sie die Augen. Er war ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe. Sie konnte die kleinen goldbraunen Punkte in seinen Augen sehen.  
Zögerlich hob er eine Hand und strich eine ihrer vorwitzigen Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht, nicht die Augen von ihren nehmend. Dass sie den Kopf nicht wegdrehte, ließ ihn kühner werden und er beugte sich näher zu ihr heran.  
Beider Augen schlossen sich und jeder konnte den warmen Atem des anderen fühlen. Schon einmal, am Schwarzen See, war er ihr so nah gewesen, doch das Schicksal meinte es auch diesmal nicht gut mit ihnen, denn soeben öffnete sich die Tür zu den Schulsprecherräumen mit einem lauten Knall.   
"Prongs, ich brauch unbedingt die Karte!", rief ein völlig aufgeregter Sirius, die momentane Situation, in der die Schulsprecher sich gerade befanden, völlig ignorierend.  
"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht", grummelte James und schloss frustriert die Augen. Noch nie hatte er Hass auf seinen Freund verspürt, doch nun war er nahe dran, Sirius ins Jenseits zu befördern. Er lehnte seine Stirn neben Lilys Kopf an ihre Tür und zischte: "Wenn du keinen guten Grund hast, warum du hier so reinplatzt, Padfoot, dann bist du mehr als nur tot."  
Lily hatte Mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und sah Sirius erstaunt an, als der leise sagte: "Jackie ist verschwunden. Ich kann sie nirgends finden." Lilys und James' Blicke trafen sich und beide hatten denselben Gesichtsausdruck, Sorge.  
James dirigierte Sirius zum Sofa und schubste ihn mehr oder weniger darauf. "So, nun erzähl mal schön der Reihe nach", sagte James in einem väterlichen Tonfall. Ihm waren die glasigen Augen seines Freundes nicht verborgen geblieben.  
Lily hatte sich die Karte der Marauder von James' Schreibtisch geschnappt und reichte sie ihm. Er aktivierte sie und suchte das Schloss nach Jackies kleinem Punkt ab. Die meisten Schüler waren in der Großen Halle, doch auch in den Gängen des Schlosses war Jackie nicht zu finden. Jeden Raum suchte James mit seinen Augen ab, bevor er sagte: "Im Schloss ist sie auf keinen Fall. Was, zum Hippogreif noch mal, ist passiert? Ihr konntet doch sonst nicht die Finger von einander lassen, Pad."  
Sirius fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und sah Lily an. "Sie hat irgendetwas von einer Wette gefaselt und mir dann ein Glas Punsch ins Gesicht geschüttet, bevor sie verschwand. Ich versteh das einfach nicht."  
Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und er suchte in Lilys Gesicht nach irgendeinem Hinweis, der ihm vielleicht weiter helfen könnte.  
Lily machte große Augen und sagte enttäuscht: "Dann stimmt es also doch, was man sich so erzählt."  
Sie dachte gerade an Jackie, die irgendwo ganz alleine saß und sich die Augen aus dem Kopf weinte. James schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Wovon sprichst du überhaupt, Lily?"  
Er sah zu Sirius, der seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt, als Lily grummelte: "Die Mädchen erzählen schon lange, dass Sirius gewettet hat, Jackie bis Halloween..."   
"Was?", fuhr Sirius aufgebracht dazwischen, "ich habe mit niemandem gewettet. Wie krank seid ihr Weiber überhaupt?"   
Lily kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen und fixierte Sirius genau. Sie sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und fragte ungläubig: "Dann stimmt es also nicht?"  
"Nein", murmelte Sirius und starrte ins Feuer. "Ich hab sicher eine Menge Blödsinn gemacht und ich bin kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, aber so etwas... Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie mit mir nicht darüber gesprochen hat."  
"Ich schon", sagte Lily leise. Sie seufzte laut auf und meinte: "Dann müssen wir eben abwarten, bis sie zurückkommt. Es hat keinen Zweck, sie in der Dunkelheit zu suchen."  
Ihre Stimme spiegelte ihre Besorgnis wieder. Sie sorgte sich nicht darum, dass ihrer Freundin etwas passieren könnte, dafür war Jackie viel zu clever. Nein, ihre Sorge galt Jackies momentaner Gefühlsverfassung, denn da war ihre Freundin nicht so hart im Nehmen.  
"Damit ist der Abend ja dann für uns alle gelaufen", grummelte James.   
Lily seufzte. "Ich zieh mich um und warte dann auf sie." Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie schon in ihr Zimmer. James sah ihr nach und Sirius murmelte: "Tut mir leid, Prongs, wenn ich euch gestört habe."  
Sein Blick war dabei immer noch zu Boden gerichtet. James klopfte seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter und sagte zuversichtlich: "Das renkt sich schon wieder ein, Pad. Jackie ist keins von den Mädchen, die irgendetwas auf Klatsch und Tratsch gibt."  
"Du hast ihre Augen nicht gesehen!", war Sirius' knappe Antwort darauf, bevor er mit hängenden Schultern die Schulsprecherräume verließ.  
James sah ihm irritiert nach und stöhnte einen Moment später laut auf, denn in diesem Augenblick war ihm klar, dass sein bester Freund nicht einfach nur verliebt war.

In der Großen Halle war der Halloweenball in vollem Gange. Remus stand kurz bei Peter und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm. Im Moment war er der einzige seiner Freunde, der überhaupt anwesend war. Auch wenn er sich Sorgen um James machte und Jackies Abgang ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete, hatte er dennoch für diesen Abend eine Verabredung. Megan kam in ihrem Harpyienkostüm auch schon auf ihn zu und er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.  
Sie waren in den letzten Wochen Freunde geworden, was wohl auch James' Tanzstunden zu verdanken war. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Megan nicht so oberflächlich war, wie einige andere Mädchen, mit denen sich James und Sirius früher abgegeben hatten. Er hatte mit ihr viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und eigentlich war es Megan gewesen, die Remus auf den Ball eingeladen hatte, doch das alles war im Moment völlig unwichtig.   
Megan griff nach seiner Hand. Auch wenn ihr Gesicht halbseitig, durch eine schaurige Maske verdeckt war, sah Remus dennoch ihre Schönheit darunter. Ihre Klugheit blieb ihm allerdings auch nicht verborgen, als sie fragte: "Willst du mal nach James sehen, oder weshalb machst du so ein Gesicht?"  
Remus seufzte und zog sie auf die gut gefüllte Tanzfläche. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und murmelte: "Ich glaub, Prongs ist bei Lily in guten Händen."  
Megan lachte. "Wie wahr. Er versucht es ja auch schon lange genug."  
Etwas verschmitzt fügte sie noch hinzu: "Da James ja nun weg vom Markt ist, bist du jetzt mein Opfer."  
Remus lachte, da er mittlerweile ihre Art von Humor schon kennen gelernt hatte und ihre Aussage nicht ernst nahm, aber ihn brachte noch etwas anderes zum Lachen. Abrupt blieb er mit Megan stehen und drehte sie an ihren Schultern in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung. An einem der Tische gab es gerade etwas Lustiges zu sehen. Greg Johnson, der auch Remus ein Dorn im Auge war, seit er versucht hatte Lily mit einem Liebestrank gefügig zu machen, war leicht panisch. Vor ihm kniete Rudolphus Lestrange und sah ihn mit verklärtem Blick an, während seine Hand immer wieder über Gregs Bein wanderte. Bellatrix versuchte ihn von den Ravenclaws weg zu ziehen, was ihr scheinbar nicht so recht gelang. Da Slughorn ihr den Zauberstab abgenommen hatte, konnte sie ihre Wut noch nicht einmal mit einem Zauber stillen.  
Megan giggelte: "Mir tut ja Lestrange schon beinahe leid, denn Johnsons Vater ist ein Muggel und wenn herauskommt, dass er plötzlich jemanden anbetet, der kein reines Blut hat..." Sie musste über ihre eigenen Worte lachen und darüber, wie Bellatrix immer noch versuchte, ihre Begleitung von Greg Johnson weg zu ziehen. Nur mit Hilfe von Snape, der doch tatsächlich als Fledermaus verkleidet war, gelang es ihr, den sich sträubenden Rudolphus Lestrange aus der Halle zu zerren. Remus sah aber noch, wie Bellatrix ihm ordentlich eine ins Gesicht klatschte. In diesem Moment war ihm klar, dass allein Jackie für die Sache verantwortlich war und auch wenn sein ausgeprägter Gerechtigkeitssinn ihn die Stirn runzeln ließ, war er dennoch verblüfft, auf was für eine Idee sie gekommen war.  
Er griff wieder nach Megans Hand und tanzte mit ihr durch die Halle, seine Gedanken waren allerdings bei seinen Freunden und frustriert seufzte er auf.  
Megan hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sagte energisch: "Geh schon, Remus! Sieh nach deinen Freunden!"  
Sie lächelte ihn an, doch Remus meinte: "Wir haben doch eine Verabredung..."  
Megan winkte ab und sagte verschmitzt: "Egal, die holen wir nach, beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Ausflug." Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand zwischen den tanzenden Paaren. Ganz so viele Schüler waren nicht mehr anwesend, da die jüngeren schon von den Vertrauensschülern in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt worden waren.  
Remus winkte Megan, die sich zu ihren Freundinnen gesellt hatte, noch mal kurz zu und verschwand dann aus der Großen Halle. Er hatte gehofft, Peter irgendwo anzutreffen, doch der war wohl mit seiner Begleitung wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. 

Als Remus dann den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, war Lily gerade dabei, die jüngeren Schüler in ihre Schlafräume zu scheuchen, während James mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin lag und Sirius auf der Fensterbank saß und in die Dunkelheit starrte.  
Etwas genervt setze Remus seine Perücke ab und zog sein Kostüm über den Kopf. Lily ließ sich erschöpf auf einen Sessel fallen und Remus fragte leise: "Ist Jackie noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht?"   
Lily schüttelte den Kopf und Sirius murmelte: "Es regnet draußen und sie hat noch nicht einmal einen Umhang dabei." Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte Lily an, die jedoch nur leise seufzte und dem schlafenden James eine Decke überwarf. Er hatte sich geweigert ins Bett zu gehen, doch Madam Pomfreys Medizin hatte es wohl in sich, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit war James eingeschlafen, noch nicht einmal die lärmenden Schüler hatten ihn geweckt.  
Remus beschwor ihnen drei Tassen Kakao herauf, aber Sirius lehnte ab und beobachtete weiter die Regentropfen, die an der Fensterscheibe herunter liefen. Tausend Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, die nach einer Antwort verlangten und er machte sich Sorgen.  
Hin und wieder kehrte ein Pärchen vom Ball zurück und durchbrach die momentane Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum, denn keiner der Freunde sprach ein Wort.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sich die Portraitür erneut öffnete und jemand leise eintrat.  
"Jackie!", rief Lily entsetzt und sprang von ihrem Sessel auf. Jackie blickte ihre Freundin erschrocken an, denn sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, noch jemanden anzutreffen. Aus ihren Haaren tropfte das Wasser und ein roter Quidditchumhang hing nass über ihren Schultern. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das junge, hübsche Mädchen, das sie noch vor ein paar Stunden gewesen war. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren verweinten Augen und ließen ihr Gesicht noch blasser wirken.   
Ihre Augen huschten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und trafen sich mit denen von Sirius. Langsam stand er auf, doch sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und zischte: "Bleib mir vom Leib, Black! Wir sind fertig miteinander."  
Ihre Stimme war gefährlich leise und doch war ihre Verletztheit herauszuhören.  
"Bitte, Jackie", kam Sirius' verzweifelte Stimme, während er ein paar Schritte auf sie zuging. Lily und Remus hielten die Luft an, als Jackie laut "Depulsio!" rief und Sirius gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert wurde.  
Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, doch nicht als Folge des Fluches, sondern aufgrund der emotionalen Folter, die er im Augenblick erleiden musste.  
"Warum hast du das getan, Jackie?", fragte Lily vorwurfsvoll und etwas verständnislos. Sie konnte Jackie verstehen, dass sie verletzt war, aber dass sie Sirius keine Gelegenheit für Erklärungen gab, verstand sie nicht.  
"Damit er mir mindestens drei Meter vom Leib bleibt", zischte Jackie aufgebracht und stapfte die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf, ohne irgendjemanden auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Wieder einmal gewannen ihre Tränen die Oberhand und sie wollte auf keinen Fall vor ihm Schwäche zeigen.  
Lily rief ihr hinterher: "Er hat keine Wette abgeschlossen!"  
Sirius blickte ebenso wie Remus hinauf zur Treppe, als Jackie kurz stehen blieb und traurig sagte: "Ich dachte, du bist meine Freundin, Lily. Scheinbar haben sie dich auch schon eingewickelt. Jeder wusste es, nur ich nicht."  
Dicke Tränen kullerten ihre Wange herunter und ihre Hand schloss sich fest um die Stange des Geländers. So fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel schon weiß hervortraten. "Gute Nacht", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, bevor sich die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Lily wollte ihr hinterher, doch Remus hielt sie am Arm fest und schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass sie heut in Ruhe, Lily. Auch wenn du sie besser kennst als ich, sie wird dir heut nicht zuhören und du machst alles nur noch schlimmer."  
Lily nickte stumm und bewunderte Remus wieder einmal für seine ruhige, verständnisvolle Art. Ihr Blick glitt zu Sirius. Er saß wieder auf der Fensterbank, seinen Kopf an die Scheibe gelehnt und eine Träne verließ sein Auge. In diesem Moment wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er Jackie liebte.

Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle verlief schweigend. Remus saß am anderen Ende des Tisches mit Megan O'Leary zusammen, während Jackie sich zu Connor an den Ravenclawtisch gesetzt hatte. Immer wieder fixierte Sirius die beiden und in ihm brodelte es mächtig. Am liebsten hätte er sich den Kapitän des Ravenclawteams geschnappt und ihn durchgehext, dass ihm hören und sehen verging. Doch Jackie hatte ihn unbewusst verändert und ihm war klar, dass er damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.  
Für James war Sirius im Moment undurchschaubar, diesmal konnte selbst er nicht hinter die Fassade seines Freundes sehen. Nur eines bemerkte er, dass das Funkeln in den grauen Augen seines Freundes fehlte. 

Das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors kehrte erst spät am Abend in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Alle zogen sich sofort in ihre Schlafräume zurück. Auch Jackie genehmigte sich erst einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche, bevor sie, nur mit einem Pyjama bekleidet, in den jetzt leeren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Sie wollte auf Lily warten, mit der sie den ganzen Tag über noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte, und die von ihren Rundgängen noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Jackie hockte sich vor den Kamin und zog sich eine Decke um die Schultern. Den ganzen Tag war sie an der frischen Luft gewesen und es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis sie einnickte. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf der Sitzfläche eines Sessels und sie hörte nicht, wie sich die Portraittür öffnete.   
Weder Sirius noch Lily sah Jackie, als sie sich verabschiedeten und Lily die Schulsprecherräume ansteuerte. Leise fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss und ein gequältes Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Lily hatte gehofft, James noch anzutreffen, um endlich mal ein Wort mit ihm zu reden. Den ganzen Tag über waren sie nicht ein Mal allein gewesen, denn die meiste Zeit war er mit dem Team beim Training. Sie wollte jetzt endlich reinen Tisch machen, doch stattdessen hörte sie nur ein leises Schnarchen aus seinem Zimmer.

Sirius stieg die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinauf, als sein Blick noch einmal in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum fiel und da sah er sie, eingewickelt in eine Decke und tief schlafend.  
Das leichte Glimmen des Kaminfeuers spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als er langsam näher ging. Doch einige Schritte vor ihr, spürte er den Zauber, mit dem sie ihn belegt hatte und der ihm unweigerlich klar machte, dass er ihr fern bleiben sollte. Diesmal jedoch wollte er nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er blickte sich noch einmal um, bevor er sich in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Zauber damit brechen könnte. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, aber als er keinen Widerstand spürte, trottete er näher heran. Er blickte sie mit seinen großen Hundeaugen an und fiepte leise.  
Langsam schlug Jackie die Augen auf, doch sie wich nicht ein Stück zurück. Auch wenn sie ihn bisher nur einmal in seiner Animagusform gesehen hatte, hätte sie diesen großen schwarzen Hund unter tausenden erkannt.  
"Hallo Padfoot", nuschelte sie und streckte eine Hand nach dem Tier aus. Jackie fühlte das seidenweiche Fell unter ihren Fingern und sie hörte sein wohliges, leises Knurren, bevor er seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß legte. Sie schloss die Augen, ohne ihr Tun zu unterbrechen. Dieser ruhige Moment zwischen ihnen machte ihr klar, dass aus ihrer Verliebtheit schon lange Liebe geworden war, aber sie wollte die Wahrheit, die reine Wahrheit, bevor sie ihm wieder ihr Vertrauen schenkte. Sie hoffte, dass sie mit ihrer Forderung nicht zu weit gehen würde.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen schob sie den Hund von sich, stand auf und lief die paar Schritte bis zur Fensterbank. Die Decke hatte sie fest über ihren Pyjama gezogen und es machte den Eindruck, als würde sie sich in ein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen.   
"Du kannst dich zurück verwandeln", murmelte Jackie, den Blick dabei aus dem großen Fenster in die Dunkelheit gerichtet.  
Sirius kam ihrer Aufforderung nach, aber er blieb ihr fern, denn noch immer lag der Zauber auf ihm.  
"Sieh mich an", kam es kaum hörbar jedoch fordernd von ihm.   
Jackie drehte sich langsam um und sie sah trotz der spärlichen Beleuchtung den Schmerz in seinen Augen, als er leise fragte: "Was soll ich tun, damit du mir glaubst, Jackie?"  
Jackie schloss kurz die Augen. Sollte sie es wagen, das von ihm zu fordern? Es war ihm gegenüber nicht fair, das wusste sie. Hin und her überlegte sie, bevor sie den Kopf senkte und murmelte: "Veritaserum!"   
Sirius machte große Augen. Er hatte eine Menge erwartet, aber dass sie so etwas forderte...  
Jackie beobachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war auf eine Ablehnung, auf einen Wutausbruch oder sonst etwas gefasst, doch er nickte zustimmend.  
"Also gut, wenn es das Einzige ist, was dich überzeugen kann. Aber es dauert noch eine Woche, bis Lily den Trank fertig hat, das weißt du", sagte Sirius und fixierte ihre Augen.  
Jackie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und blickte wieder hinaus in die Dunkelheit, bevor sie leise sagte: "Ich weiß, aber vielleicht ist es gut so und es lässt uns Zeit zum Nachdenken. Überleg dir genau, ob du das wirklich tun willst."  
Sirius nickte nur, aber das sah sie nicht, jedoch hörte sie sein leises "Gute Nacht", bevor sich Schritte von ihr entfernten. Jackie wandte ihren Blick zur Treppe und sah ihn mit gesenktem Kopf hinauf steigen. Er spürte nicht, wie sie den Zauber von ihm nahm und er sah nicht, das kleine Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

Die Schulwoche verging rasend schnell. Den Siebtklässlern wurde momentan alles abverlangt. Sie erstickten nicht nur an ihren Hausaufgaben, sondern bekamen noch zusätzliche Aufgaben auf, die sie langsam aber sicher auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereiten sollten. Für das Gryffindorteam wurde es allerdings noch schlimmer, denn James hetzte sie in jeder freien Minute und bei jedem Wetter auf das Quidditchfeld. Er kannte keine Gnade, auch wenn er selbst oft bis weit nach Mitternacht über seinen Aufgaben brütete. Das Einzige was er bedauerte war, dass er während der ganzen Zeit Lily nur bei den Mahlzeiten oder im Unterricht traf. Wenn er spät abends vom Training kam schlief sie schon, oder war mit Schulsprecherkram beschäftigt, den sie ihm bis zum ersten Spiel abgenommen hatte.  
Zwischen Jackie und Sirius lief es ähnlich. Sie wechselten nur hin und wieder ein Wort, gingen sich sonst aber größtenteils aus dem Weg. In dieser Zeit wurde Sirius klar, wie sehr er sie brauchte, ihre Augen, ihre Hand und ihre Stimme, auch wenn sie etwas verlangte, das ihm eigentlich nicht so behagte, aber er hatte ein reines Gewissen.

Der Samstag kam, und noch vor dem Frühstück jagte James das Team wieder zum Training. Windig und regnerisch war es an diesem Tag und die Spieler kamen total durchgefroren in die Große Halle zurück. Jackie wärmte sich ihre Hände an heißem Tee und grummelte: "Ich hab bald Hornhaut am Hintern."   
Lily prustete und Sirius grinste, während Remus kopfschüttelnd meinte: "Ich bewundere euch wirklich, dass ihr eure Hausaufgaben überhaupt noch schafft."  
James nuschelte mit vollem Mund: "Wenn das Spiel nächste Woche vorbei ist, stellen wir das Training bis Weihnachten ein. Es gibt schließlich auch noch andere Dinge, um die wir uns kümmern müssen." Er warf bei seinen Worten einen kurzen Blick zu Lily, die sofort kerzengerade saß und leise sagte: "Der Trank ist fertig und es wird Zeit, dass wir herausfinden, wer Jackie da nach dem Leben getrachtet hat."  
Sirius' und Jackies Blicke trafen sich, als Remus sich über den Tisch beugte und zu Lily flüsterte: "Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Plan."   
Lily seufzte: "Leider noch nicht."  
Remus lehnte sich etwas zurück, dass es in seinem Kopf arbeitete sah man genau, doch er behielt seine Gedanken für sich und nuschelte nur: "Ich geh noch mal in die Bibliothek."  
"Grüß Megan!", rief Sirius ihm grinsend nach. James und Lily sahen ihn verblüfft an, denn die meiste Zeit in der vergangenen Woche hatte er geschwiegen und sich jeglichen blöden Kommentar gespart, doch an diesem Morgen war er wie ausgewechselt und nur Jackie kannte den Grund.

Am späten Vormittag kam Jackie endlich aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie hatte sich nach dem morgendlichen Training ein langes entspannendes Bad gegönnt und noch einmal über alles nachgedacht. Über Sirius und diese blöde Wette, die nun eigentlich nicht mehr zur Debatte stand. Sie hatte ihn in der letzten Woche oft beobachtet und auch gesehen, dass er sich von den Mädchen fernhielt, die immer mal wieder versuchten, ihn mit ihren weiblichen Verführungskünsten um den Finger zu wickeln.  
Mit dieser Erkenntnis betrat sie den gut gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum. Unten an der Treppe stand Sirius schon und winkte ihr mit einer kleinen Phiole. Nur langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinunter, ihre Augen fixierten dabei die seinigen.  
Jackie folgte ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus auf den Gang. Er lehnte hinter einer Rüstung an der Wand und wartete darauf, dass sie näher kam. Nachdem er noch einmal den Gang rauf und runter gesehen hatte, öffnete er die Phiole. Noch bevor er seinen Arm hob, hielt Jackie ihn fest. "Du musst das nicht tun! Allein, dass du bereit dazu warst, ist Antwort genug."  
Sein erstauntes Gesicht und das Funkeln seiner Augen, das sie in den letzten Tagen so vermisst hatte, ließen Jackie das einzig richtige tun. Sie drückte seinen Arm herunter, sodass die Flüssigkeit auf den Boden tropfte, während sie mit der anderen Hand in seinen Nacken griff. Die Phiole mit dem Veritaserum fiel zu Boden und zerbrach und damit auch die Barriere, die zwischen ihnen stand.  
"Küss mich, Black!", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und ihre Lippen auf seine legte. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem Haar und all die Anspannung der letzten Woche war vergessen. Da war nur noch ihr betörender Duft und ihre zarten Hände, die unkontrolliert durch sein Haar fuhren.  
"Sucht euch ein Zimmer", rief Frank lachend, der sich gerade mit Alice auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machen wollte, gefolgt von James, der wie alle anderen Spieler schon wieder in seiner Quiddichtuniform steckte.  
Er baute sich vor den beiden auf und grummelte: "Schluss jetzt, Mittagessen und dann ab zum Training!" Das diabolisch vergnügte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht konnte er allerdings nicht verbergen.   
"Sklaventreiber", zischte Sirius und machte sich, Hand in Hand mit Jackie, auf zum Mittagessen. James sah ihnen einen Augenblick nach und hoffte, dass sich endlich auch für ihn und Lily so eine Chance ergab, doch das musste wohl warten bis nach ihrem ersten Spiel.


	21. Nichts als die Wahrheit

**21. Nichts als die Wahrheit**

Am nächsten Morgen, dem Tag nach dem Halloweenball, jagte James das Gryffindorteam schon nach ihrem verspäteten Frühstück wieder hinaus aufs Feld. In genau zwei Wochen sollte das erste Spiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, stattfinden. Alle waren beim Frühstück anwesend, nur Jackie fehlte.  
Immer wieder glitten Sirius' und auch Lilys Blick zur Eingangstür der Großen Halle, doch sie tauchte nicht auf.  
Sirius fühlte sich an diesem Morgen so, wie er aussah, nämlich beschissen. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und sein sonst typisches Lächeln war verschwunden. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum, während ihm Lily und James hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen. Eigentlich war James sauer auf seinen Freund, weil er ausgerechnet in dem Moment hereingeplatzt war, als er Lily endlich küssen wollte, doch bei dem Anblick seines Freundes vergaß er seine verpatzte Chance wieder. Noch nie hatte er Sirius so niedergeschlagen und in sich gekehrt erlebt. Er war eigentlich immer derjenige, der morgens allen mit seinen dummen Sprüchen auf die Nerven fiel, doch heute nahm er noch nicht einmal etwas von seinem Frühstück zu sich.  
James seufzte und erhob seine Stimme: "Also, es geht los!" Er schulterte seinen Besen und beugte sich noch mal zu Lily. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, die nächsten zwei Wochen mit jemand anderen die Rundgänge zu machen, wegen dem Spiel?"  
Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen an und noch bevor sie ihren letzten Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte, antwortete Sirius: "Ich werde Lily auf den Rundgängen begleiten. Kümmere du dich mal um den Pokal. Ich hab eh nichts Besseres zu tun."  
Sirius' letzte Worte waren immer leiser geworden und Lily nickte James kurz zu.  
James runzelte die Stirn und folgte seinem Team nach draußen. Windig und kalt war es an diesem 1. November. Der Himmel war Wolkenverhangen, dennoch sahen sie alle Jackie schon von weitem in ihrer roten Quidditchuniform hoch oben über dem Feld schweben. Sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und ließ sich den Wind um die Nase pfeifen.  
Die Spieler stiegen auf und James flog näher an Jackie heran. "Alles in Ordnung?", rief er ihr zu, denn er bemerkte ebenso ihre verquollenen Augen und sie sah aus, als hätte sie die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen.  
Ein gezwungenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Klar! Ich hab nur auf euch gewartet."   
James atmete geräuschvoll aus, denn er konnte ihr die Lüge vom Gesicht ablesen, doch das Training erforderte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Gegen Mittag beendete das Gryffindorteam das Vormittagstraining. James hatte das Feld allerdings noch einmal für den Abend gebucht, woraufhin Frank maulte: "Mann, wenn das jetzt die nächsten zwei Wochen so geht, dann bringt Alice mich um."   
Sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck brachte das Team zum Lachen, nur Jackie hielt sich etwas abseits. Sie trödelte rum und wollte sich schon wieder auf ihren Besen schwingen, als James nach dem Stiel griff und ihn festhielt.  
"Du hast heut noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt, Jackie", sagte er sorgenvoll und sah in ihr trauriges Gesicht.  
"Hab keinen Hunger", nuschelte sie und blickte in eine andere Richtung.  
James atmete geräuschvoll aus. "Hör zu, Jackie, ohne dich können wir das Spiel auf keinen Fall gewinnen und wenn du nichts isst, landest du irgendwann im Krankenflügel."  
Hastig wischte sich Jackie mit der Hand über die Augen, doch James hatte sehr wohl ihre Tränen bemerkt. Mädchen waren für ihn immer noch ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und er wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit einem dieser Wesen umgehen sollte, das gerade kurz davor war, an gebrochenem Herzen zu sterben. Das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, platzte auch gleich aus ihm heraus: "Sirius hat mit niemandem irgendeine Wette abgeschlossen."  
Dass diese Worte verkehrt waren, bemerkte er spätestens, als er in Jackies zornerfülltes Gesicht sah. "Erwähne nie wieder seinen Namen in meiner Gegenwart. Ich bin fertig mit deinem Freund!"  
Sie schulterte ihren Besen und stapfte Richtung Schloss, von dem gerade das Ravenclaw Team kam, angeführt von Connor McLean, dem Kapitän und ebenso Siebtklässler. Er war Jackies erster Freund im sechsten Schuljahr gewesen und sie beide hatten sich eigentlich einvernehmlich getrennt. Beide hatte nur das Quidditchspielen verbunden, auch wenn Lily immer geglaubt hatte, sie hätte ihn wegen Sirius abgeschossen.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf lief Jackie an den Ravenclaws vorbei, doch Connor rief ihr zu: "Hey, Jackie, wie war euer Training?"  
Er hielt sie an der Schulter fest und Jackie hob den Kopf. Sie sah in seine strahlend blauen Augen, während seine schwarzen, kurzen Haare vom Wind zerzaust wurden. Er war nicht unbedingt der Mädchenschwarm, aber sein Äußeres war auch nicht als hässlich zu bezeichnen. Seine nette Art machte wieder wett, dass ausgerechnet er der beste Freund von Greg Johnson war.  
"Ging so", nuschelte Jackie und wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen, doch Connor hielt sie fest.  
"Hey Kleines, was ist denn los? Seit wann lässt dich die Frage nach Quidditch so kalt?"  
Er runzelte die Stirn und sein besorgter Blick ruhte auf Jackies Gesicht. Er mochte dieses Mädchen, und dass es nicht mit ihnen geklappt hatte, lag wohl eher daran, dass sie sich so ähnlich waren. Er hatte ebenso wenig für die aufgedonnerten Mädchen übrig, die ständig irgendwelchen Typen hinterher hechelten. Dass Jackie mit Sirius Black zusammen war, war auch ihm nicht entgangen und deshalb hakte er weiter nach: "Das hat doch jetzt hoffentlich nichts mit Black zu tun, sonst bring ich ihn um."  
Jackie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und ein kleines Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, als sie meinte: "Keine Sorge, wenn dann besorge ich das selbst."  
Den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme konnte sie allerdings nicht verbergen und Connor legte einen Arm um sie.  
"Hey, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich hör dir gern zu. Ich kann dir vielleicht eher sagen, wie Kerle so ticken", meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
Jackie seufzte, als James an ihnen vorbei lief und mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken den Quidditchkapitän des Ravenclaw Teams begrüßte. Allerdings ruhten seine Augen dabei argwöhnisch auf Jackie. Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter, mit dem festen Entschluss seinem Freund lieber nichts von dieser Begegnung zu erzählen.  
Connor sah etwas unschlüssig zu seinem Team, das schon oben über dem Feld schwebte und murmelte: "Also, ich wette du hast noch nichts gegessen. Du könntest wirklich ein bisschen mehr auf den Rippen vertragen, sonst weht dich der Wind dort oben bald von deinem Besen."  
Ohne eine Antwort von Jackie abzuwarten, zog er sie mit hinauf zum Schloss in die Große Halle.

Das Mittagessen war schon fast beendet und es waren nur noch vereinzelt Schüler anzutreffen, die Haustische waren fast leer. Unwillkürlich glitt Jackies Blick zum Gryffindortisch und sie atmete erleichtert aus, denn derjenige, dem sie aus dem Weg gehen wollte, war nicht anwesend.  
Connor zog sie zum fast leeren Ravenclawtisch und füllte ihr ordentlich den Teller voll.  
"So, und nun iss mal und erzähl mir dabei, was los ist!"  
Jackie seufzte und schob sich nur widerwillig ab und an einen Bissen in den Mund, aber sie erzählte Connor alles, von der Wette und von dem Zauber, mit dem sie Sirius belegt hatte, damit er ihr nicht zu nahe kam. Der junge Ravenclaw runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß nichts von einer Wette, Jackie, und glaub mir, wenn es so etwas geben würde, dann hätte Greg mir mit Garantie davon erzählt."   
Plötzlich fiel Jackie die Sache mit dem Liebestrank ein und ihr Blick glitt zum Slytherintisch. Lestrange saß mit hängendem Kopf ganz allein am Ende des Tisches. Connor folgte ihrem Blick und lachte: "Ja, der Gute muss von irgendjemandem Amortentia verabreicht bekommen haben. Dass ausgerechnet Greg sein Opfer war, fand ich schon etwas merkwürdig."  
Jackie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und Connor grummelte: "Seit Potter und Black vom Markt sind, rennen diese Gänse uns den Schlafraum ein."  
"Wie meinst du das, weg vom Markt, Connor?", fragte Jackie argwöhnisch.  
Der junge Ravenclaw stöhnte genervt auf und beugte sich über den Tisch. "Mann, Jackie, Black sieht seit Wochen kein anderes Mädchen an. Nicht mal wenn sie ihm noch so eindeutige Angebote machen und ihn bis aufs Klo verfolgen. Er hat nur noch Augen für dich und über Potter und deine Freundin brauch ich ja erst gar nichts sagen..."   
Jackie senkte ihren Blick und ihre Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. Jedem anderen hätte sie nicht geglaubt, aber Connor war ihr gegenüber immer loyal gewesen und er hatte keinen Grund sie anzulügen.  
"Ich muss jetzt", meinte Connor, nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. Zusammen mit Jackie verließ er die Große Halle. Er umarmte sie noch mal kurz und murmelte in ihr Ohr: "Denk darüber nach."  
"Danke, Connor", nuschelte Jackie und drückte ihn fest an sich, als ausgerechnet in diesem Moment Sirius die Große Halle ansteuerte, gefolgt von Peter. Er konnte nicht näher, als bis auf zwei Meter an sie heran, was vielleicht auch gut war, denn Jackie sah die Wut in seinem Gesicht, doch sie sah auch den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen.  
So schnell es ging, kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und verschwand. Sie brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn Connors Worte gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Der kalte Herbstwind pfiff ihr um die Ohren und sie setzte sich hoch oben auf die Tribünen und sah den Ravenclaws bei ihrem Training zu. Obwohl sie gar nicht registrierte, was sie dort oben taten, denn ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zum gestrigen Abend, den sie am liebsten so schnell wie möglich aus ihrem Leben streichen wollte.

_Woran hält sich die Liebe,  
Wenn da keiner mehr ist?  
Woran soll ich nur glauben,   
Wenn sie mich nicht vermisst?_

Sirius war der Appetit vergangen und er verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag hoch oben auf dem Nordturm. Von dort hatte er einen guten Blick über das Hogwartsgelände. Immer wieder glitten seine Augen zum Quidditchfeld. Er konnte keine Gesichter erkennen, doch er sah jemanden auf den Tribünen sitzen, jemanden der nicht zum Ravenclawteam gehörte.  
Er war verletzt, dass Jackie einfach nicht mit sich reden ließ und noch etwas anderes war dazu gekommen, Eifersucht. Bis jetzt kannte er dieses Gefühl der nagenden und schmerzhaften Eifersucht, nicht, doch nun hatte es auch ihn ergriffen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum ausgerechnet ihm so etwas passieren musste. Er hatte immer versucht niemanden näher als nötig an sich heran zulassen, einzig und allein seine Freunde konnten hinter seine Fassade sehen und nun war passiert, wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hatte. Jemand war in sein Leben getreten, hatte es auf den Kopf gestellt und ihn auf eine, für ihn grausame Art und Weise, verletzt.

_Woran hält sich die Liebe,  
Vom Lieben ganz taub?  
Woran soll ich mich halten,  
Wenn du an mich nicht mehr glaubst?_

Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle verlief schweigend. Remus saß am anderen Ende des Tisches mit Megan O'Leary zusammen, während Jackie sich zu Connor an den Ravenclawtisch gesetzt hatte. Immer wieder fixierte Sirius die beiden und in ihm brodelte es mächtig. Am liebsten hätte er sich den Kapitän des Ravenclawteams geschnappt und ihn durchgehext, dass ihm hören und sehen verging. Doch Jackie hatte ihn unbewusst verändert und ihm war klar, dass er damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.  
Für James war Sirius im Moment undurchschaubar, diesmal konnte selbst er nicht hinter die Fassade seines Freundes sehen. Nur eines bemerkte er, dass das Funkeln in den grauen Augen seines Freundes fehlte. 

Das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors kehrte erst spät am Abend in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Alle zogen sich sofort in ihre Schlafräume zurück. Auch Jackie genehmigte sich erst einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche, bevor sie, nur mit einem Pyjama bekleidet, in den jetzt leeren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Sie wollte auf Lily warten, mit der sie den ganzen Tag über noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte, und die von ihren Rundgängen noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Jackie hockte sich vor den Kamin und zog sich eine Decke um die Schultern. Den ganzen Tag war sie an der frischen Luft gewesen und es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis sie einnickte. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf der Sitzfläche eines Sessels und sie hörte nicht, wie sich die Portraittür öffnete.   
Weder Sirius noch Lily sah Jackie, als sie sich verabschiedeten und Lily die Schulsprecherräume ansteuerte. Leise fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss und ein gequältes Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Lily hatte gehofft, James noch anzutreffen, um endlich mal ein Wort mit ihm zu reden. Den ganzen Tag über waren sie nicht ein Mal allein gewesen, denn die meiste Zeit war er mit dem Team beim Training. Sie wollte jetzt endlich reinen Tisch machen, doch stattdessen hörte sie nur ein leises Schnarchen aus seinem Zimmer.

Sirius stieg die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinauf, als sein Blick noch einmal in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum fiel und da sah er sie, eingewickelt in eine Decke und tief schlafend.  
Das leichte Glimmen des Kaminfeuers spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als er langsam näher ging. Doch einige Schritte vor ihr, spürte er den Zauber, mit dem sie ihn belegt hatte und der ihm unweigerlich klar machte, dass er ihr fern bleiben sollte. Diesmal jedoch wollte er nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er blickte sich noch einmal um, bevor er sich in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Zauber damit brechen könnte. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, aber als er keinen Widerstand spürte, trottete er näher heran. Er blickte sie mit seinen großen Hundeaugen an und fiepte leise.  
Langsam schlug Jackie die Augen auf, doch sie wich nicht ein Stück zurück. Auch wenn sie ihn bisher nur einmal in seiner Animagusform gesehen hatte, hätte sie diesen großen schwarzen Hund unter tausenden erkannt.  
"Hallo Padfoot", nuschelte sie und streckte eine Hand nach dem Tier aus. Jackie fühlte das seidenweiche Fell unter ihren Fingern und sie hörte sein wohliges, leises Knurren, bevor er seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß legte. Sie schloss die Augen, ohne ihr Tun zu unterbrechen. Dieser ruhige Moment zwischen ihnen machte ihr klar, dass aus ihrer Verliebtheit schon lange Liebe geworden war, aber sie wollte die Wahrheit, die reine Wahrheit, bevor sie ihm wieder ihr Vertrauen schenkte. Sie hoffte, dass sie mit ihrer Forderung nicht zu weit gehen würde.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen schob sie den Hund von sich, stand auf und lief die paar Schritte bis zur Fensterbank. Die Decke hatte sie fest über ihren Pyjama gezogen und es machte den Eindruck, als würde sie sich in ein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen.   
"Du kannst dich zurück verwandeln", murmelte Jackie, den Blick dabei aus dem großen Fenster in die Dunkelheit gerichtet.  
Sirius kam ihrer Aufforderung nach, aber er blieb ihr fern, denn noch immer lag der Zauber auf ihm.  
"Sieh mich an", kam es kaum hörbar jedoch fordernd von ihm.   
Jackie drehte sich langsam um und sie sah trotz der spärlichen Beleuchtung den Schmerz in seinen Augen, als er leise fragte: "Was soll ich tun, damit du mir glaubst, Jackie?"  
Jackie schloss kurz die Augen. Sollte sie es wagen, das von ihm zu fordern? Es war ihm gegenüber nicht fair, das wusste sie. Hin und her überlegte sie, bevor sie den Kopf senkte und murmelte: "Veritaserum!"   
Sirius machte große Augen. Er hatte eine Menge erwartet, aber dass sie so etwas forderte...  
Jackie beobachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war auf eine Ablehnung, auf einen Wutausbruch oder sonst etwas gefasst, doch er nickte zustimmend.  
"Also gut, wenn es das Einzige ist, was dich überzeugen kann. Aber es dauert noch eine Woche, bis Lily den Trank fertig hat, das weißt du", sagte Sirius und fixierte ihre Augen.  
Jackie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und blickte wieder hinaus in die Dunkelheit, bevor sie leise sagte: "Ich weiß, aber vielleicht ist es gut so und es lässt uns Zeit zum Nachdenken. Überleg dir genau, ob du das wirklich tun willst."  
Sirius nickte nur, aber das sah sie nicht, jedoch hörte sie sein leises "Gute Nacht", bevor sich Schritte von ihr entfernten. Jackie wandte ihren Blick zur Treppe und sah ihn mit gesenktem Kopf hinauf steigen. Er spürte nicht, wie sie den Zauber von ihm nahm und er sah nicht, das kleine Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

Die Schulwoche verging rasend schnell. Den Siebtklässlern wurde momentan alles abverlangt. Sie erstickten nicht nur an ihren Hausaufgaben, sondern bekamen noch zusätzliche Aufgaben auf, die sie langsam aber sicher auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereiten sollten. Für das Gryffindorteam wurde es allerdings noch schlimmer, denn James hetzte sie in jeder freien Minute und bei jedem Wetter auf das Quidditchfeld. Er kannte keine Gnade, auch wenn er selbst oft bis weit nach Mitternacht über seinen Aufgaben brütete. Das Einzige was er bedauerte war, dass er während der ganzen Zeit Lily nur bei den Mahlzeiten oder im Unterricht traf. Wenn er spät abends vom Training kam schlief sie schon, oder war mit Schulsprecherkram beschäftigt, den sie ihm bis zum ersten Spiel abgenommen hatte.  
Zwischen Jackie und Sirius lief es ähnlich. Sie wechselten nur hin und wieder ein Wort, gingen sich sonst aber größtenteils aus dem Weg. In dieser Zeit wurde Sirius klar, wie sehr er sie brauchte, ihre Augen, ihre Hand und ihre Stimme, auch wenn sie etwas verlangte, das ihm eigentlich nicht so behagte, aber er hatte ein reines Gewissen.

Der Samstag kam, und noch vor dem Frühstück jagte James das Team wieder zum Training. Windig und regnerisch war es an diesem Tag und die Spieler kamen total durchgefroren in die Große Halle zurück. Jackie wärmte sich ihre Hände an heißem Tee und grummelte: "Ich hab bald Hornhaut am Hintern."   
Lily prustete und Sirius grinste, während Remus kopfschüttelnd meinte: "Ich bewundere euch wirklich, dass ihr eure Hausaufgaben überhaupt noch schafft."  
James nuschelte mit vollem Mund: "Wenn das Spiel nächste Woche vorbei ist, stellen wir das Training bis Weihnachten ein. Es gibt schließlich auch noch andere Dinge, um die wir uns kümmern müssen." Er warf bei seinen Worten einen kurzen Blick zu Lily, die sofort kerzengerade saß und leise sagte: "Der Trank ist fertig und es wird Zeit, dass wir herausfinden, wer Jackie da nach dem Leben getrachtet hat."  
Sirius' und Jackies Blicke trafen sich, als Remus sich über den Tisch beugte und zu Lily flüsterte: "Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Plan."   
Lily seufzte: "Leider noch nicht."  
Remus lehnte sich etwas zurück, dass es in seinem Kopf arbeitete sah man genau, doch er behielt seine Gedanken für sich und nuschelte nur: "Ich geh noch mal in die Bibliothek."  
"Grüß Megan!", rief Sirius ihm grinsend nach. James und Lily sahen ihn verblüfft an, denn die meiste Zeit in der vergangenen Woche hatte er geschwiegen und sich jeglichen blöden Kommentar gespart, doch an diesem Morgen war er wie ausgewechselt und nur Jackie kannte den Grund.

Am späten Vormittag kam Jackie endlich aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie hatte sich nach dem morgendlichen Training ein langes entspannendes Bad gegönnt und noch einmal über alles nachgedacht. Über Sirius und diese blöde Wette, die nun eigentlich nicht mehr zur Debatte stand. Sie hatte ihn in der letzten Woche oft beobachtet und auch gesehen, dass er sich von den Mädchen fernhielt, die immer mal wieder versuchten, ihn mit ihren weiblichen Verführungskünsten um den Finger zu wickeln.  
Mit dieser Erkenntnis betrat sie den gut gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum. Unten an der Treppe stand Sirius schon und winkte ihr mit einer kleinen Phiole. Nur langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinunter, ihre Augen fixierten dabei die seinigen.  
Jackie folgte ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus auf den Gang. Er lehnte hinter einer Rüstung an der Wand und wartete darauf, dass sie näher kam. Nachdem er noch einmal den Gang rauf und runter gesehen hatte, öffnete er die Phiole. Noch bevor er seinen Arm hob, hielt Jackie ihn fest. "Du musst das nicht tun! Allein, dass du bereit dazu warst, ist Antwort genug."  
Sein erstauntes Gesicht und das Funkeln seiner Augen, das sie in den letzten Tagen so vermisst hatte, ließen Jackie das einzig richtige tun. Sie drückte seinen Arm herunter, sodass die Flüssigkeit auf den Boden tropfte, während sie mit der anderen Hand in seinen Nacken griff. Die Phiole mit dem Veritaserum fiel zu Boden und zerbrach und damit auch die Barriere, die zwischen ihnen stand.  
"Küss mich, Black!", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und ihre Lippen auf seine legte. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem Haar und all die Anspannung der letzten Woche war vergessen. Da war nur noch ihr betörender Duft und ihre zarten Hände, die unkontrolliert durch sein Haar fuhren.  
"Sucht euch ein Zimmer", rief Frank lachend, der sich gerade mit Alice auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machen wollte, gefolgt von James, der wie alle anderen Spieler schon wieder in seiner Quiddichtuniform steckte.  
Er baute sich vor den beiden auf und grummelte: "Schluss jetzt, Mittagessen und dann ab zum Training!" Das diabolisch vergnügte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht konnte er allerdings nicht verbergen.   
"Sklaventreiber", zischte Sirius und machte sich, Hand in Hand mit Jackie, auf zum Mittagessen. James sah ihnen einen Augenblick nach und hoffte, dass sich endlich auch für ihn und Lily so eine Chance ergab, doch das musste wohl warten bis nach ihrem ersten Spiel.


End file.
